


For the Rose and the Lion

by Nimirie



Series: For the Rose and the Lion: Mystrade AU Football Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 80,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes es un sencillo profesor de matemáticas con un amor imposible, el delantero y capitán de la Selección de fútbol de Inglaterra, Greg Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Red Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



**14 de junio 2014**

El país, y en general el mundo, parecían dejar de funcionar normalmente durante algunos minutos. Mycroft respiró con relativa tranquilidad al saber que sus clases vespertinas habían sido canceladas. La verdad no disponía de mucho tiempo libre inmiscuido en la política y con un hermano menor luchando por salir de una adicción bastante fuerte que lo había hecho tener hasta el momento, dos sobredosis. Decir que le preocupaba era poco, lo mantenía ocupado todo el día, imaginando que pudiera haber escapado del centro de rehabilitación y que estuviera comprando algo que hiciera que acabara en el hospital.

Se levantó de su silla, tomó su abrigo, su sombrilla y se aventuró a salir a la calle. Hacía muy buen clima, parecía que no llovería y se dio el lujo de caminar con relativa tranquilidad. Checó su celular, no quería haber perdido alguna llamada y no enterarse de algún suceso en la vida de Sherlock. La vez anterior había dejado de comer por cinco días hasta que por el efecto de los medicamentos que tomaba, lo encontraron desmayado en cuarto.

Se detuvo sin querer frente a un bar que parecía muy animado, las personas que entraban y salían vestían jerseys blancos o rojos, con el escudo de Inglaterra, los tres leones rojos. Fue cuando recordó lo que se suponía no debía olvidar pero con la presión de las clases y los exámenes que había estado calificando, se borró de su mente por completo y eso que se suponía que él no olvidaba nada. Eran las 12 del día, el juego empezaría en cosa de minutos, por lo que hizo acopio de valentía y entró al bar. Tuvo que luchar literalmente para abrirse paso pero logró atrincherarse junto a la barra, en un muy buen lugar para ver la pantalla gigante que tenían y justo a tiempo para ver salir a los jugadores.

El corazón de Mycroft empezó a latir como loco ante la anticipación. Así había sido siempre, desde sus inicios como revelación en el Totenham, fichado de un equipo de tercera división y sin que nadie lo conociera. Bastó verlo jugar una vez para saber que si nada se interponía en su camino (una lesión por ejemplo), tenía todo para ser el mejor delantero de la historia actual. Y obviamente, no afectaba en nada que fuera arrebatadoramente hermoso. Durante mucho años, prácticamente toda su adolescencia, Mycroft no se interesó en nadie, ni hombre ni mujer. Fue hasta cumplir 21 años que se dio cuenta que sus ojos a veces seguían a ciertas personas, generalmente hombres. Hasta parecía que tenía un tipo, altos, delgados pero musculosos, de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones.

Por eso, no fue gran sorpresa para él que al verlo, quedara más que flechado. Era exageradamente joven, diecinueve años y toda una promesa, con movimientos de ensueño y promedio increíble de pases para gol y de goles anotados. Desde ese día de su debut, dónde sólo jugó 8 minutos, jamás se perdió uno de sus partidos, aunque tuviera que verlos grabados, era seguro que lo iba a ver, a veces varias veces, repitiendo cada encuentro una y otra vez. Y ahora, finalmente, después de que hace 4 años no había sido convocado, para molestia de más de uno, era por fin el capitán y estrella de la selección inglesa.

Y estaba a punto de salir al campo y nadie parecía respirar cuando aparecieron las primeras imágenes del túnel dentro del estadio y la cámara deteniéndose el más tiempo posible frente a él. Mycroft tuvo que contener la respiración, era increíble verlo llegar tan alto, estaba seguro de que lo lograría, que llevaría al equipo a ganar la Copa, y no era que le interesara mucho, pero si eso significaba que recibiera todo el reconocimiento que se merecía, entonces que Inglaterra fuera campeón del mundo.

El estadio de Manaus en Brasil estaba a reventar y le hubiera gustado mucho estar ahí pero su responsabilidad con los estudiantes de maestría se lo impedía; además de que no podía dejar por dos semanas a su hermano, seguramente le pasaría algo en su ausencia. Así que ahí estaba, viendo por televisión su imagen, con el jersey rojo, mostrando su tonificado cuerpo, su cabello oscuro con esas canas tan propias del él aunque sólo tuviera veinticinco años y su sonrisa confiada, como siempre.

La gente estalló en gritos y aplausos cuando su nombre estuvo en pantalla, Greg Lestrade, delantero, capitán y dueño del corazón de Mycroft miró por un segundo a la cámara y sintió que lo veía a él. Suspiró, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta aunque dudaba que a alguien le importara, la nación entera parecía estar enamorada de Greg y todos estaban mirándolo con adoración. Su jersey era el más vendido, tanto de la selección como el Manchester United y estaba en todas y cada una de las revistas deportivas que habían salido este mes, además de en muchas de las revistas de moda o de celebridades.

Las compraba por él, por las entrevistas, porque le gustaba saber cómo pensaba y las cosas que disfrutaba. Lo único que no compraba eran revistas de chismes, esas donde sacaban fotos de paparazzi y hablaban de si andaba con tal o cual actriz o cantante. Odiaba verlo en fotos con mujeres, no por otra cosa, el hombre tenía derecho a hacer su vida, pero rompían su delicada fantasía, donde un día lo conocería y mágicamente quedaría enamorado de él y dejaría todo por estar a su lado.

Mycroft volvió a suspirar. Vaya tontería. Dejar todo por un profesor de matemáticas con un hermano adicto y sin otra posibilidad para el futuro más que seguir dando clases hasta que explotara y asesinara a un alumno.

Pero por el momento nada importaba más que olvidar un poco lo extraño que se sentía entre tanta gente, beberse la cerveza que no recordaba haber pedido y gritar lo más que se pudiera hasta quedarse casi sin voz mientras Greg llevaba a Inglaterra a aplastar a Italia (3-1) de la manera más perfecta. Acabó abrazado a un extraño, el abrigo perdido en algún lugar del bar y la corbata anudada en la cabeza, había bebido cinco cervezas para quitarse el calor asfixiante, pero ahora estaba experimentado sus efectos.

_Glory glory Man United_

_Move Move Move (Red Tribe)_

_Come On You Reds_

Y hubiera seguido cantando si no fuera porque su celular comenzó a vibrar como loco con mensajes que entraban uno tras otro. Mycroft sintió que toda su alegría se esfumaba al ver que todos eran del número del médico encargado de su hermano en el centro de rehabilitación. Se permitió diez segundos para observar a Greg dar una entrevista antes de buscar con prisa su abrigo, la sombrilla y salir corriendo del lugar.


	2. Meet the Silent One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que Sherlock probara las drogas, Mycroft lo llevó a ver un juego en Old Trafford.

Tenía pocos momentos felices que escoger para recordar al lado de su hermano, por lo que en su viaje en metro hasta el centro de rehabilitación no pudo evitar pensar en aquel día justo antes de su primera sobredosis, cuando tanto él como su familia, aun creían que sólo tenía problemas menores. Habían sido tan tontos, todos, sus padres, él, los médicos y psicólogos. Pero en aquel día todo parecía estar bien. Tomaron el tren a Old Trafford, lugar donde estaba el estadio del equipo Manchester United, llegaron justo después del amanecer, el frío calaba los huesos y Mycroft se dio cuenta de que su hermano no tenía una bufanda para proteger el cuello, por fortuna en la estación vendían unas muy lindas, rojas con el escudo del equipo de fútbol. Aquello le venía muy bien a Sherlock, aunque por un instante pensó que sería mejor de color azul.

Caminaron hasta el estadio y en el momento en que abrió la taquilla compró dos boletos, de los peores, todo lo demás estaba vendido. Desayunaron algo muy sencillo en un restaurant a dos calles y cuando vio llegar los camiones no podía creer que iba a suceder. Tomó de la mano a su hermano y salió corriendo, había un puñado de gente alrededor, tal vez unas treinta personas que igual que él, trataban de obtener aunque fuera una fotografía. Lo vio bajar del autobús y sintió algo como un mareo, no podía creer que estuviera a unos cuantos metros de él. Sherlock se apretó a su cuerpo, ligeramente asustado por la gente que gritaba y agitaba sus brazos, pero no había nada de qué preocuparse, mientras a Mycroft no se le ocurriera empezar a gritar, se quedaría tranquilo a su lado.

Entonces pasó a justo frente a él y por alguna razón que nunca terminó por entender, se detuvo. Sherlock tenía la libreta que Mycroft le había dado, sabía que admiraba a todos los jugadores y que lo único que hacía en esta vida era eso, ver el fútbol y que cuando le ponía los juegos del Manchester, por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, parecía que sentía algo, como si fuera a hablar por primera vez en su vida. Era una esperanza tonta, le había dicho que sufría del peor tipo de autismo y que jamás obtendrían de él nada, ni una sonrisa, ni una palabra, ni un abrazo, nada.

Sin embargo, sostenía la libreta y la pluma como si fuera a poder pedirles que la firmaran y Greg Lestrade se detuvo frente a ellos y sonrió. Mycroft podría haber muerto en ese momento porque ninguna fotografía suya le hacía justicia, su imagen en la televisión era engañosa, la pura verdad era que su belleza era única y más allá de cualquier descripción que pudiera proveer. Y esa sonrisa que derritió a Mycroft logró algo, una respuesta, Sherlock movió la cabeza al lado izquierdo. Tal vez pareciera nada, pero su hermano veía al frente y ya, nunca volteaba o miraba arriba o abajo y ese día, cuando Greg sonrió, el movió la cabeza de lado. Mycroft casi estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

Greg tomó la libreta de las manos de Sherlock así como la pluma.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-Sherlock –respondió Mycroft con rapidez porque sabía que aquel movimiento era el milagro del día y no pasaría nada más espectacular.

Greg escribió "Para Sherlock" y luego su firma, le devolvió la libreta a Mycroft y volvió a sonreír antes de seguir su camino con los demás jugadores. Se perdió de vista un minuto después y la gente se comenzó a retirar del lugar. Faltaban tres horas para el juego y Mycroft jamás había estado más feliz en su vida, tanto que abrazó a su hermano, aunque claro, él no lo abrazó de vuelta.

Mycroft entró y lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba. Por fortuna. Porque de verdad había esperado encontrar a Sherlock con una sobredosis. Lo que sabía hacer su hermano además de no interactuar con el mundo, era robar dinero y medicamentos que le sirvieran para llevarse a sí mismo, a las puertas de la muerte. Cuando sucedió aquello por primera vez, Sherlock saliendo de su casa con un puñado de billetes sacados de la bolsa de su madre, fue cuando Mycroft supo que todos estaban equivocados, que su hermano no tenía autismo ni nada por el estilo, que simplemente no encontraba nada en el mundo que lo hiciera querer interactuar con él. El maldito bien podía ser un genio, pero no quería hablar, escuchar o saber nada de nada.

Sherlock tenía diecisiete años, diez menos que él y toda la vida había sido de cierta manera su responsabilidad. Su madre lloraba porque no obtenía nada de su parte cuando ella le daba todo, en cierta manera Mycroft sentía que esperar algo de parte de su hermano era egoísta, se suponía que si amabas con todo tu corazón no querías nada más a cambio. A veces no entendía muy bien el concepto, pero su madre no tenía la fuerza para aguantar el estado de su hermano y su padre no ayudó en nada al morir de un infarto cuando Sherlock apenas había cumplido seis años.

Y sin embargo, se saltó la barda de su casa para ir a comprar drogas y se inyectó en la vena una cantidad exagerada. Su madre lo encontró tirado en el piso del baño con los ojos en blanco y convulsionando. En lugar de llamar a la ambulancia llamó a Mycroft. Su hermano tenía quince años al momento de esa primera sobredosis y después de eso se encerró con más ganas en su mundo, de donde sólo salía para tolerar la presencia de su hermano mientras veían el mismo partido de fútbol una y otra vez. Su madre los grababa todos, pero los que conservaban eran los de Greg, sabía que era el único que lograba provocar una respuesta, cada que salía al campo Sherlock ladeaba la cabeza como aquel día.

Así que ahí estaba, en el centro de rehabilitación, el mejor que su salario le permitía, viendo a su hermanito saltar como si estuviera poseído, como jamás lo había visto, de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Hay que sedarlo –decía uno de los médicos.

-Hay que hacer un encefalograma –dijo otro con toda la calma del mundo.

-Tan sólo está feliz –dijo una voz casi tímida. Mycroft la identificó al instante, una chica delgadita y pelirroja, de piel exageradamente blanca y grandes ojeras. Según recordaba era una auxiliar de enfermería y era quien le ponía la televisión a su hermano cuando empezaban los partidos y la que lo acompañaba durante todo el encuentro.

-¿Estaba viendo el juego entre Inglaterra e Italia? –preguntó Mycroft con un poco de esperanza.

-Sí –dijo ella, la enfermera, de nuevo con una voz que apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar.

Por supuesto, todos eran estúpidos. Así como Greg Lestrade había causado una respuesta por parte de su hermano aquel día frente al estadio, ahora, el triunfo de él lo había hecho celebrar. De una manera exagerada y alocada y que preocupaba a quien lo viera, pero esa sólo eso. Estaba feliz.

-Nada de estudios ni sedación, lo único que necesita es volver a ver el partido –dijo Mycroft muy seguro. De inmediato la enfermera abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar, al verlo, Sherlock se tranquilizó un poco pero siguió saltando de un lado a otro. La chica sacó un control remoto y escogió el partido de una lista de grabaciones y de nuevo estaba en la pantalla las imágenes del túnel al estadio y Greg volvía a sonreír a la cámara con ese inmenso carisma del que era capaz. Su hermano se sentó a su lado y después de unos minutos, cuando sonó en el estadio el  _God save the queen_ , a Mycroft casi le da un infarto.

_God save our gracious Queen_

_Long live our noble Queen_

_God save the Queen_

_Send her victorious_

_Happy and glorious_

_Long to reign over us_

_God save the Queen_

Mycroft no podía creer que su hermano estuviera cantando, era imposible, jamás lo había escuchado hablar y ahora estaba cantando. Y ahora él estaba llorando porque era hermoso, escuchar su voz, tan profunda para un adolescente, tan hermosa para él que lo quería con todo su corazón a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado.

-Qué bueno que lo hizo de nuevo –dijo la enfermera a su lado- porque no me hubiera creído al contárselo.

-No, no lo hubiera hecho –respondió Mycroft en un susurro, no queriendo interrumpir a su hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y comenten por favor.


	3. Meet the Girl With the Mobile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea hace su gloriosa aparición

19 de junio 2014

08:45 hrs

Las clases se habían suspendido, a pesar de eso, Mycroft no podía irse de la universidad porque una vez terminado el partido, tendría que dar una clase a las 12 y otra a las 13:30 hrs. Aunque dudaba de que algún alumno se quedara si es que la selección nacional volvía a ganar. Estaba pensando en Sherlock. Le había encargado personalmente a la enfermera que se asegurara de que vería el partido, ella se rió cuando le dijo esto y le aclaro que seguramente su hermano estaría sentado frente a la televisión desde que despertara por la mañana.

Habían habilitado en la sala de maestros todo para poder ver el partido, la pantalla y una buena dotación de botanas y refrescos. Mycroft pensó que iba a extrañar las cervezas de la vez anterior, sin embargo tomó asiento junto a una maestra que parecía un poco perdida y que sólo estaba ahí porque todos estaban ahí. Después de unos minutos se sentó junto a él alguien que si conocía y con la cual se sentía bastante cómodo hablando. Cuando ella decidía hablar. Le sorprendía la manera en que siempre estaba con el celular en la mano y concentrada en algo en la pantalla y que de esta manera, evitara el contacto con los demás. Y por supuesto que se transformaba al entrar al salón de clases, daba su clase teórica en cuestión de minutos y luego dejaba a sus alumnos con una serie de problemas que les llevaban más de cincuenta minutos para resolver, después de eso, todos salían un poco frustrados y con más tarea de la que se supone debían tener.

Mientras ella mantenía los ojos en la pantalla del celular. El resto de maestros llegó a la sala y las cámaras mostraron al equipo de Uruguay entrando a la cancha del estadio en Sao Paulo.

-Ya va a salir tu novio –dijo ella por fin mirando la pantalla y apagando el celular, aquello era una primicia, parecía que los partidos de la selección lograban cosas que no se podían observar de otra manera. Su hermano celebrando y cantando y Anthea mirando una pantalla de mayores dimensiones.

-Y ahí está –dijo y fue el instante en que el mundo entero (o por lo menos aquellos dentro de la sala de maestros) dejó de respirar y sabía que todos estaban con las esperanzas puestas en aquel hombre, que debía llevarlos a una fiesta nacional comparada con la de ganar una guerra. Aquello era una guerra aceptable y la verdad, una guerra muy agradable a la vista.

Cuando en la última jugada Greg se fue a estrellar con el defensa uruguayo de 86 kg cayó en una mala posición. Mycroft lo supo sin necesidad de esperar a que dijeran algo los comentaristas. No era de fingir una lesión, jamás se quejaba por más que lo golpearan o tiraran, siempre seguía la jugada hasta el final y en dos ocasiones le habían reventado la ceja derecha y había tenido que jugar con una especie de parche para evitar que sangrara. El defensa uruguayo lo conocía, de igual manera jugaba en la liga premier y se habían enfrentado en varias ocasiones, lo cual no ayudaba en nada, ese tipo de rencillas venían a cobrarse en los partidos que más contaban y Greg era el alma de la selección. Así de sencillo, era quien le estaba dando empuje a todos los demás.

Todos estaban al borde del asiento, muchos se paseaban intranquilos por el lugar, faltaban trece minutos de partido y el marcador 1-0 favor Ingleterra no aseguraba nada. El gol había sido de Rooney, por lo que Greg estaba buscando con todo anotar, nunca estaba tranquilo si no lo hacía. El celular de Mycroft sonó con un mensaje y le dio un poco de temor mirarlo. Le había dado su número a la enfermera, Molly, para que se contactara directamente con él en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

Era una foto. Sherlock miraba la pantalla, lo mismo que estaban viendo en la sala de maestros, los segundos que llevaban atendiendo a Greg en el campo. Tenía las manos cubriendo su boca y sus cejas se juntaban en un gesto preocupado. Por más que Mycroft tratara de recordar, jamás había cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

Le preocupaba su hermano, cómo pudiera reaccionar si la lesión de Greg resultaba ser algo grave. Sin embargo, disfrutaba con la variación en el estado de su hermano al ser por fin, alcanzado por algo, un estímulo del mundo real que no fueran las drogas. El partido se reanudó y aun no se tenía ningún reporte de Greg, a quien seguían atendiendo al lado de la cancha. Mycroft no se podía concentrar en lo que sucedía y dejo que su mente viajara un poco al pasado.

* * *

Ese día de octubre del 2012 Anthea iba a tomar un vuelo a España para ver a su novio, un empresario restaurantero que vivía en Barcelona y se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Mycroft, lo peor, es que él aceptó.

-¡Anthea te juro que si caminamos unos metros más, hay una escalera eléctrica para poder subir tus dos maletas! –gritaba mientras intentaba subir una de esas maletas por la escalera sin sufrir una dislocación de disco intervertebral en el proceso.

-Estás loco Myc, el mostrador está justo aquí, ¿por qué querría caminar unos metros más? –respondió ella sin siquiera mirarlo, perpetuamente atrapada en lo que estuviera viendo en el celular. A veces le daba curiosidad, ¿qué demonios veía? Nada en su rostro lo evidenciaba, su expresión era neutra, sin mostrar alguna emoción.

-¿Cuánto pesa esto Anthea? –gritó de nuevo Mycroft consumido por el esfuerzo. Había subido una de las maletas pero la segunda parecía bastante más pesada.

-Es un vuelo internacional, puedo llevar hasta cincuenta kilos –dijo ella sin preocuparse.

-¡Estás segura de que esta maleta por si sola no pesa cincuenta kilos? –gritó de nuevo porque de verdad se estaba desesperando. Era definitivo, Mycroft no era una persona atlética, no hacía ningún deporte y no tenía fuerza alguna en los brazos. Tampoco era como si estuviera gordo, para nada, había dejado de comer pasteles de chocolate cuando vio que estaba comenzando a tener panza. Pero en serio, ¿por qué había aceptado ayudar a Anthea? Tal vez tenía mucho que ver con que no tenía otra amiga ni nadie más cercano. Dio el siguiente paso y trastabilló, sintió pánico porque pensó que iba a caerse, un sensación de vacío se apoderó de su estómago y trató de agarrarse del barandal pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Una mano en su espalda detuvo el movimiento hacia atrás de su cuerpo y evitó que se cayera. Con rapidez tomó también la maleta que amenazaba con deslizarse escaleras abajo. Mycroft sólo pudo ver una chamarra roja, no se fijó en quién lo había ayudado, consumido un poco por el susto de su "casi" accidente.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo una voz y por supuesto que la reconoció. Alzó los ojos casi con miedo de estar teniendo una alucinación, de haber caído y tener un traumatismo cráneo-encefálico que estuviera causando un sueño vívido. Pero la persona frente de él estaba sonriendo, vestido con un pants rojo, con barba de dos días y el cabello ligeramente húmedo. Era un sueño, porque esa persona parecía contento de mirarlo, de esperar por alguna respuesta, y eso era algo que sería imposible, porque Mycroft no podía verbalizar absolutamente nada.

-¿Greg Lestrade? –se escuchó la voz de Anthea preguntar. El maravilloso ser que estaba frente de él volteó la cabeza hacia su amiga que por fin había dejado de ver el celular.

-Hola –dijo él. Siempre era sencillo, en todas las entrevistas hablaba tan casualmente que parecía que podrías estar platicando con él en la fila del banco. Era perfecto y… no había quitado la mano de su espalda, como si no estuviera seguro de que si lo hacía, sería seguro para Mycroft.

-¿Van a jugar fuera? –preguntó ella.

-Sí, a Portugal –respondió Greg.

-Suerte –dijo ella y volvió a ver lo que fuera que veía en su pequeña pantalla y no les prestó más atención.

-Gracias –dijo y giró de nuevo su cabeza para mirar a Mycroft quien no había podido siquiera parpadear del asombro de tener a Greg junto de él, tocándolo y lo mejor, lo había salvado de una lesión segura al caer de las escaleras.

-¿Estás bien? –repitió la pregunta y de verdad Mycroft hubiera querido responder pero no podía, si abría la boca iba a gritar, estaba seguro. Así que sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Greg! –gritó alguien y ambos voltearon para ver a varios de sus compañeros de equipo del Manchester que esperaban un poco más adelante.

-Me tengo que ir, pero… -dijo él y retiró la mano en su espalda para tomar la maleta de Anthea y subirla por los diez escalones que le faltaban. Bajó corriendo y se detuvo de nuevo a su lado.- Nos vemos.

Y Mycroft lo vio alejarse, sin haberle podido decir ni una sola palabra, cuando cualquier aficionado habría simplemente pedido un autógrafo o una foto. Él no, claro, se había quedado pasmado con la sensación de su mano y de su presencia. Alcanzó a sus compañeros de equipo, comenzó a hablar con el chico mexicano y con Rooney, con quienes se llevaba excelente a pesar de la obvia rivalidad que se suponía debían tener, compitiendo por la titularidad. Los perdió de vista unos momentos después y entonces recordó lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Está guapo tu novio –dijo Anthea al verlo acercarse jalando sus dos maletas.

-Muy graciosa –respondió él, pasando de largo a su lado, queriendo apurarla para que se registrara y se metiera a su sala de espera y él pudiera regresa a su casa y llorar con un litro de helado o mejor, un gran pastel de chocolate.

-Yo sólo digo que te estaba viendo desde que comenzaste a gritar y que cuando se dio cuenta de que te ibas a caer, corrió para evitarlo. –dijo ella alcanzándolo en la fila del mostrador de la aerolínea.

-Si claro, si tu estabas viendo tu celular, ¿cómo pudiste darte cuenta de eso? –Mycroft no estaba para bromas, se reprochaba no haber podido decir nada, ni siquiera gracias, había quedado como un idiota frente al amor de su vida.

-Si no me crees es tu problema –dijo ella terminante. Después de eso se despidió de ella, le deseo buen viaje y no volvió a verla hasta dos semanas después. Dos semanas en las que él subió tres kilos de peso y se enfermó por comer tanto chocolate mientras veía los partidos contra el Braga y el Aston Villa, en los que como siempre, anotaba por lo menos un gol.

* * *

Greg Lestrade regresó al campo con un ligero cojeo que no impidió que en el último minuto del tiempo de reposición, anotara el gol que confirmaría la victoria frente a Uruguay, dos goles a cero.

Mycroft recibió otra foto por parte de Molly. Sherlock seguía viendo la televisión mientras los comentaristas revisaban cada una de las jugadas importantes del partido. Y sonreía, Sherlock sonreía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, gracias por los Kudos y gracias a la persona que está dedicado este fic, porque le gusta jejeje =D


	4. Meet at the ER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pasado de Greg y Sherlock encuentra la luz en su oscuridad.

24 de junio 2014

06:00 hrs

Las últimas semanas había supuesto un cambio radical en el estado de Sherlock, a tal grado, que Mycroft tomó un día libre en la universidad y recogió a su hermano el día anterior para poder ver el partido temprano por la mañana. Cuando abrió los ojos él ya estaba de pie, mirándolo dormir, como esperando con paciencia a que apagara la alarma del celular.

Mycroft tenía pocos lujos, sin embargo, una pantalla de alta definición era algo que se permitió. Al igual que la suscripción a los canales de paga y un equipo que permitía grabar la programación en vivo. Sherlock se acomodó en la alfombra y se rodeó de almohadas, Mycroft preparó un poco de café y se dispuso a disfrutar del encuentro.

El estadio en Belo Horizonte estaba a reventar, la gente gritaba y saltaba y las cosas en su casa no eran muy diferentes, Sherlock se había envuelto en una bandera de Inglaterra que Anthea había insisitdo en que comprara y durante el medio tiempo había estado bailando al ritmo de las canciones que habían puesto en el estadio, la transmisión en vivo había dejado el sonido local y ahora estaban escuchando lo que Mycroft sabía eran las canciones favoritas de Greg. Y las cosas estaban bien, porque durante esos minutos Sherlock parecía como cualquier otro chico, emocionado y contento porque su equipo, su selección nacional, ganaba 2 goles contra cero. Y los dos goles eran de Greg.

* * *

El estadio era una locura, los gritos y las porras no se habían detenido ni un solo momento.

En el medio tiempo tenía una especie de tradición, llevaba años haciendo lo mismo y siempre daba buenos resultados, le ayudaba a concentrarse, a no perder el estado mental que tenía antes del descaso. Había anotado dos goles, todo estaba bien, era cosa de aumentar un poco más la ventaja y estaban del otro lado, octavos de final y un paso más cerca de su objetivo.

Su vida siempre había sido un poco loca, decían cuando era niño que tenía déficit de atención, siempre con demasiada energía y poca concentración, su padre lo único que pudo hacer fue meterlo a un equipo de fútbol y resultó que era muy bueno en ello. Había estado compitiendo toda la vida, torneo tras torneo hasta que no le costó entrar a un equipo estelar y conseguir la titularidad como si hubiera nacido en el puesto. Nada fue difícil, casi no tuvo que esforzarse para lograr y eso a veces lo asustaba. Podría ser que la vida estuviera esperando para cobrarle aquello.

Pero por ahora todo estaba bien, había conseguido casi todo y no se detendría hasta lograr la hazaña para su nación y volverse prácticamente un héroe. Y podría sentirse muy nervioso, pero entonces recordaba aquello que lo centraba, aquello que le hacía recordar como es que para todos habían obstáculos y era cuestión de irlos sorteando. Cerraba los ojos y nadie podía hablarle, se sumergía en un recuerdo intenso que podía hacerlo sonreír a pesar de los terribles nervios.

Porque una sola vez dudó de lograrlo, una sola vez pensó que todo había terminado antes de iniciar.

Fue antes del éxito, cuando era un simple jugador de un equipo desconocido y era demasiado joven como para que se fijaran en él. Estaba aburrido y había comenzado a hacer cosas que no tendría que estar haciendo, como andar en patineta entre el tráfico de la ciudad. Pero tenía dieciséis años y era divertido y los que se decían sus amigos siempre apoyaban la sarta de locuras que se le ocurrían. Y entonces acabó en urgencias, con una fractura de fíbula para la cual sólo sería necesario un yeso, pero eso le costaría el período de selección, le costaría el entrar a un equipo grande y tener un contrato de verdad.

Había estado llorando, se sentía avergonzado y su padre lo había dejado sólo porque estaba harto de escucharlo quejarse por algo que había sido su culpa. En ese tiempo no era nadie, su rostro no era conocido y sentía que sin el fútbol, su vida se caería a pedazos. No tenía otro plan, jamás había pensando qué hacer si es que no lograba ser profesional, no en un equipo de tercera, sino en uno verdadero. Tener una carrera, ir a la universidad, la verdad es que sus calificaciones eran horribles porque no tenía tiempo para estudiar o ir propiamente a la escuela. Estaría fregado si es que no lograba de verdad un contrato para jugar en un equipo importante.

Así que sus párpados estaban hinchados, tenía una gran venda alrededor de su cabeza sosteniendo la precaria curación que le habían realizado para que dejara de sangrar por una herida profunda en la frente, justo en la línea del crecimiento de su cabello. No habían tenido tiempo de suturarla, había demasiada gente en urgencias y la prioridad era la fractura. Entonces, para terminar de arruinar su día, llegaron con un niño de unos ocho años que al parecer estaba caminado por la calle sin rumbo y un automóvil lo había golpeado. Le habían hecho varias radiografías pero parecía estar bien, el gran problema es que no hablaba y no habían podido averiguar su identidad.

Pasaron varias horas y el niño veía el techo y parecía que no parpadeaba, lo cual era muy extraño. Greg sentía la cara medio adormecida y al tocarse con cuidado con los dedos se dio cuenta de que estaba por completo hinchado del lado derecho, se había puesto una muy buena friega, esperaba poder recuperarse en el tiempo que le habían dicho.

Y el niño a su lado parecía no haberse movido un ápice y de cierta manera le preocupada que no supieran nada de él, que estuviera solo sin poder comunicarse.

-Deberías hablar –le dijo Greg con esa voz que no parecía suya, tenía la garganta inflamada por un golpe muy peligroso que se llevó de lleno en los cartílagos de la laringe y que durante las primeras horas no lo dejaban ni pronunciar palabra.

-Diles tu nombre y llamaran a tu familia –siguió diciendo, no sabiendo muy bien si él lo escuchaba.-En mi caso, mi mamá esta en la casa y mi papá se fue porque se enojó conmigo. Sabes, hice una estupidez y gracias a eso probablemente tendré que dejar el fútbol, ningún equipo me va a fichar para jugar con ellos.

-Fútbol –dijo la voz del niño y Greg se animó a levantarse ligeramente sobre la camilla para verlo, un pequeño flaquito de rizos alocados y oscuros.

-¿Te gusta el fútbol? –preguntó esperando que siguiera con la plática pero lo único que obtuvo fue una ligera afirmación con la cabeza y que el niño ya no tuviera su mirada fija en el techo, sino que lo viera a él con unos ojos de color tan intenso, que se sentía completamente examinado por ellos.

-Yo soy delantero, me encanta meter goles, correr con el balón como si nadie más estuviera en la cancha y fuera imposible que me lo pudieran quitar. Imagino que no existe el oponente, que somos el balón y yo.

El niño se había sentado en su cama, parecía haberse conectado con la realidad y lo mira atento, esperando que siguiera con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Estoy en un equipo de tercera, los Lochers de Conwy. Es un pueblito bicicletero en Gales, con un hermoso castillo y un lago. La verdad uno entra ahí y lo último que piensa es que haya un estadio de fútbol, que claro, parece más graderío, pero es un equipo oficial y tal vez algún día, hagan algo. Lo único que yo quiero es que me vean jugar y me den un contrato para algún equipo grande, lo cual, este año no sucederá.

Greg siguió hablando un buen rato sobre su infancia y cómo su padre lo llevaba a entrenamientos y a los partidos, cómo fue ir cosechando trofeos en las ligas de acuerdo a su edad. Sonreía y el niño se había pasado a su cama para verlo con mayor claridad, de vez en cuando le preguntaba algo, y Greg respondía de lo más contento.

-¿Qué se siente que todos te vean a ti? –preguntó el niño.

-Es terrible, el peso de sus miradas, esperando que hagas algo grandioso o que te equivoques de la manera más horrible. Por eso, los ignoro, sus gritos y exclamaciones y no vuelvo a pensar en ellos hasta que acaba la jugada.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, Greg pensó que lo que fuera que le sucedía a este niño, tal vez se podría solucionar con fútbol, que igual que como fue con él, tal vez si sus familiares lo metían a un equipo, fuera capaz de salir adelante. Se veía muy interesado y a pesar de ser un costal de huesos, con mucho trabajo podría poner algo de músculo en esas piernas.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó finalmente Greg, no era su intención principal, pero sería bueno poder reunir al pequeño con su familia.

-Sherlock Holmes –dijo y sintió que un poco de tristeza de apoderaba de él.

-Tranquilo, pero de otra manera te enviarán a un albergue y no es un lugar muy lindo –dijo Greg recordando la vez que su madre lo castigó por sacar malas calificaciones y no lo dejó ir sus entrenamientos. Greg tenía diez años y huyó de su casa, sin rumbo, igual que ese niño. Cuando lo encontró un policía y lo llevó a la estación, se negó a hablar y a decir su nombre. Acabó en un albergue temporal de la policía, donde se escuchaban gritos y durante la noche hubo una pelea bastante desagradable. Greg se tardó un segundo en decidir que prefería estar castigado en su cuarto y pidió (casi rogó) que llamaran a sus padres para que fueran por él.

-Mi casa no es un lugar muy lindo. Mi padre esta muerto, mi madre espera algo de mi que yo no sé cómo darle y mi hermano lo intenta, pero el mundo no parecer valer la pena.

Greg se sorprendió de que el niño hubiera hablado tanto y también del contenido de las palabras, una persona tan joven no debía pensar que el mundo no valía la pena.

-Eso puede cambiar, tu puedes hacer que valga la pena ¿sabes? –dijo Greg en un tono muy serio. Aquello aplicaba para él de la misma manera, esforzarse de verdad, no sólo esperar que alguien viera lo increíble que era y que mágicamente se le concediera todo. Y sobretodo, dejar de hacer tonterías que pusieran en riesgo su futuro.

-20 7499 8586 –dijo el niño y Greg lo recordó para poder decírselo a la enfermera que acudió cuando él tocó el botón en la pared junto a su camilla. Los dos siguieron hablando de fútbol y de equipos, comentando sobre estrategias. El niño tenía cierta noción de lo que hablaba y Greg complementaba con lo que él sabía en el terreno profesional.

De repente, el niño se quedó viendo lo que sucedía a unos metros de ellos, en la recepción estaba un chico como de la edad de Greg, de cabello rojo muy acomodado, pero que amenazaba con rizarse si lo dejaba crecer un poco más. Estaba vestido con pantalones negros, camisa blanca y un chaleco negro. Se veía muy serio y preocupado al hablar con la enfermera, pero su rostro se relajó al instante y miró en dirección a dónde estaban.

El niño se quedó callado y regresó a su actitud anterior, miraba al frente y parecía no parpadear. Era como si lo hubieran apagado y eso le dio mucha tristeza a Greg, porque le había agradado platicar con él y sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Sherlock! –grito el chico serio de cabello de fuego y corrió a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza para luego soltarlo y examinarlo con preocupación.

-Está bien –dijo Greg y la mirada que de ese chico se clavó en él. Que horror, sintió pánico de que lo estuviera observando porque estaba frente a un ser de ojos azules y piel muy blanca, que bien pudiera ser perfecto si sonreía. Y lo ponía exageradamente nervioso, su mirada era pesada e inquisitiva. Y lo peor, Greg parecía haberse ido a estrellar contra un muro de cemento y su cara parecía aplastada y reventada. Hay dios la nariz, ni siquiera había pensando en la nariz. Se tocó la cara con preocupación de parecer un monstruo deforme.

-¿Qué hace en tu cama? –preguntó y Greg sabía que era raro, pero como nadie de las enfermeras y médicos les estaba prestando atención, pues había seguido hablando de esa manera.

-Estábamos platicando –dijo él y el chico pareció apunto de echarse a reír.

-Eso es imposible, mi hermano no habla –respondió.

-Pues me dijo su número de teléfono –agregó Greg deseando alargar la conversación para seguir escuchando su voz y mirando su rostro alterarse con las respuestas inesperadas. Pareció valorarlo un poco y tal vez decidió que podría haber otra explicación en vez de la improbable situación donde su hermano le proporcionara sus datos a un completo desconocido. Después de eso dio media vuelta y buscó a un médico que pudiera informarle del estado de salud del niño.

Unos minutos después pasó a recogerlo, cargó con él en brazos, lo cual no era muy difícil porque no pesaba gran cosa, lo más complicado eran sus largas piernas que el niño enredó en la cintura de su hermano y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Cerró los ojos tras un breve contacto visual con Greg, no sin antes sonreír.

-Gracias por estar a su lado –dijo el chico serio de cabello de fuego.

-No fue nada –le respondió y hubiera querido hacer uso de su encanto, de su sonrisa y de esa manera en que entrecerraba los ojos para hacer un gesto cómplice. Pero no podía, todo estaba hinchado y todo empezaba a doler. Esa sala de urgencias era terrible, nadie se ocupaba de él.

-Adiós –dijo el chico y se giró para alejarse de él. Salió por la puerta de urgencias después de firmar unos papeles, la última vez que vio su rostro fue cuando tuvo que voltear al percatarse que una enfermera le estaba ayudando a abrir la puerta de urgencias. Y fue todo. Nunca antes había sentido tal atracción por una persona y aquello lo hizo sentir de la manera más extraña. Pero por otro lado le hacía pensar en las cosas importantes, en que tenía que hacer que el mundo valiera la pena, que tenía que esforzarse a tal grado, que los demás pensaran que era fácil y que no le costaba nada de trabajo.

-20 7499 8586 –repetía justo antes de levantarse para regresar al campo. Nunca lo olvidó y mil veces pensó qué sería si lo marcaba, si decía "hola, ¿me recuerdas? Soy el chico con el que habló tu hermano en el hospital. Ese día no era nadie pero ahora tengo un contrato millonario con el Manchester United, ¿quiere ir a tomar un café conmigo? Eso era una estupidez, o tal vez no, pero jamás tuvo el valor para marcar el número, probablemente ya ni siquiera le pertenecía a ese chico.

Y salía de nuevo al campo con sus compañeros y escucha los gritos y aunque sabía que había miles de persona viéndolo, no pensaba en ellos y se concentraba en el balón y en la necesidad imperiosa que tenía de meter un gol más.

* * *

La gente estaba en la calle celebrando. Era extraño para él ver tanta algarabía. Le había costado años pero poco a poco estaba tratando de cumplir las palabras de Greg. Porque podrá haber estado golpeado de la cara, pero cuando debutó en un equipo grande, cuando la cámara lo enfocó, Sherlock supo que había sido él en ese hospital.

Él podía cambiar su percepción del mundo, alejar esa sensación de decepción que lo perseguía y hacer que valiera la pena para él.

Mycroft había ido a comprar un helado, estaba contento y no le importaba romper su estricta dieta de nada de dulces. De repente vio algo que no era normal, en el mundo gris donde había destellos de color, como el azul que venía de Mycroft o el color chocolate que emanaba de Greg, alguien estaba brillando como si fuera un faro entre la niebla.

Sherlock siguió esa luz como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios!!!!   
> Gracias jeje


	5. Meet the Conductor of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia de John y los penales contra Japón.

29 de junio 2014

En la sala de su casa sucedía algo inusitado. Mycroft jamás había vivido algo así. Definitivo. Jamás.

En primera, el partido había llegado hasta los penales y de verdad, odiaba que un partido se decidiera en penales. Sabía que Greg también lo odiaba, lo había dicho una y otra vez en entrevistas, era como tirar una moneda, o lo hacías bien o lo echabas a perder de la manera más patética. Y Greg lo había echado a perder en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, su nombre siempre estaba en la lista para tirarlos, lo solían poner o de primero o de último. Esta vez era el último.

Segundo. Mientras esperaban que comenzaran los penales, Mycroft fue a la cocina para servirse una vaso de agua, habían bebido suficiente refresco como para inducir un coma diabético y comenzaba a sentirse culpable, tendría que salir a correr o algo por el estilo o pagaría las consecuencias. Al dar la vuelta para regresar a la sala se topó de nuevo con la imagen extraña que estaba viviendo. En el sofá, estaba sentada Anthea, con el celular en la mano pero sin estar mirando la pantalla porque platicaba animadamente con Molly, la enfermera que resultó que en su día libre, no tenía nada que hacer. Luego estaba Sherlock, quien se levantaba y volvía a sentar mientras explicaba las mil razones por las cuales uno no podía fallar un penal, desde el tamaño de la portería hasta la altura del arquero.

Y después, escuchándolo como si se tratara de la verdad más absoluta, estaba un chico rubio de gran sonrisa que parecía canalizar toda la energía de su hermano.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo no puedo ser un portero porque mido 1.69cm? –preguntó y puso cara de ofendido, aunque no era real, Mycroft sabía que no se tomaba a mal nada de lo que su hermano dijera. De inmediato Sherlock detuvo su discurso y se fue a sentar junto al chico, quien a duras penas podía contener su risa.

-No John, los centímetros que te faltan los compensas con talento –dijo su hermano tratando de que fuera una especie de halago, aunque un poco mal formulado, porque de nuevo había repetido que el chico rubio era bajo de estatura. Pero John no era alguien que se fuera a ofender por ese comentario, soltó una carcajada y jaló a su hermano para que quedaran recargados en el sillón. Sherlock se quedó muy quieto, parecía no saber qué hacer.

-Tranquilo, estoy jugando, no me importa ser bajo, tampoco es como si algún día fuera a estar en la selección ¿verdad? –dijo John y fue como si hubieran activado un resorte en su hermano, porque saltó y de inmediato se hincó frente a su amigo. Aquello era raro, Molly y Anthea se quedaron quietas viendo la escena, claro, ninguna de ellas esperaba eso, aunque Mycroft ahora creía que cualquier cosa que sucediera con Sherlock no era para sorprenderse, ya se había dejado llevar por la sorpresa lo suficiente.

-John, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres maravilloso –dijo Sherlock con un tono de voz que rayaba en lo melodramático, sin embargo era sincero, exageradamente sincero.- No mides los 1.96 cm de Joe Hart, pero si quieres estar en la selección de fútbol lo puedes lograr. Jamás dudes de ti.

Mycroft estaba presenciando algo imposible. Tal vez estaba soñando o lo más probable, se había muerto y estaba viviendo en su muy personal paraíso, aunque si eso era cierto, si estaba en su paraíso, debía revisar bien su casa porque faltaba Greg. Si moría seguramente tendría que ser recompensado con su versión idílica de Greg. Porque ese que estaba hincado frente a John Watson no podía ser su hermano dando un discurso motivacional a su único amigo. No podía, porque se suponía que su hermano no hablaba ni tenía ningún contacto con el mundo exterior. Y ahora, desde el día del tercer partido de Inglaterra, el día en que siguió a John desde afuera de la heladería hasta el campo de fútbol, su hermano era otro, era el que siempre pudo ser pero no quería ni intentarlo.

No lo entendía ni pretendía entenderlo algún día, tal vez sería material para un extenso libro y sin embargo no importaba, porque Sherlock en presencia de John era él, hablaba, saltaba, gritaba. Apabullaba a todos los que lo escucharan con una serie de datos sobre fútbol que parecía imposible querer rebatirle; conocía estadísticas de todos los equipos, hasta de los locales de dónde procedían los jugadores y a veces, conocía datos personales de los mismos. El cómo era posible, Mycroft no tenía idea, pero por él estaba perfecto. Le encantaba ver a su hermano de esa manera.

Y John derramó varias lagrimas antes las palabras de Sherlock y lo abrazó con cariño mientras le agradecía que confiara en él. Porque John soñaba con estar parado en el mismo lugar en el que ahora estaba Greg y de la misma manera había estado toda su vida luchando por eso. Alguna vez soñó con ser doctor, le gustaba vestirse con una bata blanca que su mamá le había comprado y "curar" a sus peluches y a las muñecas de su hermana. Pero entonces Harriet se había enfermado, leucemia, y había pasado incontables días en el hospital y John odiaba todo lo que había visto ahí. El dolor y la desesperanza que invadieron a su hermana lo convencieron que no valía la pena, que no quería ver eso la vida entera.

Su casa se quedó vacía, su padre trabajaba todo el día porque el dinero jamás alcanzaba y su madre acompañaba a su hermana en el hospital. Una tía lo "cuidaba" pero era como estar solo, ella veía la televisión todo el día y se quedaba dormida en el sillón, del cual no se había movido más que en contadas ocasiones. John echaba su ropa a lavar y cocinaba a los 8 años, porque se había hartado de llevar sus playeras con manchas a la escuela y de las hamburguesas de Mc Donalds. John estaba triste todo el tiempo excepto cuando tomaba su uniforme e iba a entrenar con su equipo. Había escogido ser portero porque aunque no tenía gran estatura era muy rápido, tenía excelentes reflejos y sobretodo, podía leer las jugadas, rara vez lo sorprendían.

Y así fue como conoció a Sherlock. Un chico al que le habían dicho que era autista pero para él era bastante funcional. Notó que lo seguía y sin embargo no se asustó ni nada. En el campo de entrenamiento se quedó en las gradas, sentado al lado de las otras personas que acudían. El equipo de John iba a jugar el torneo justo después de que terminara el Mundial y estaban preparándose con verdadero profesionalismo. Todos sabían que los reclutadores iban a esos torneos, tal vez alguno lo viera a él y entrara a las fuerzas básicas de un equipo y pudiera dar un paso para cumplir su sueño.

Porque John quería ser grande, quería ser admirado, quería que todos lo vieran a él y dejar de ser invisible.

Y Sherlock lo veía a él, no era invisible, se lo había dicho. Le había dicho que lo siguió porque cuando caminó frente a él lo comparó con un faro entre la niebla, porque si no lo seguía sería como quedarse en la oscuridad y ahogarse. Porque cuando lo veía jugar era casi como poesía para él. Y es que John se transformaba en el campo. John era callado, en su casa, cuando Harriet estaba en su cuarto, no podía hablar ni prender la televisión. "Tú hermana está muriendo John", susurraba su madre casi con miedo a abrir la boca. "Lleva diez años muriendo mamá", hubiera querido responder él pero entonces sabía que estaba siendo una persona horrenda y se arrepentía.

Harriet sobrevivía, y a pesar de los tratamientos, nunca parecía estar bien. Y no había habido, en todo este tiempo, un donante de médula ósea para ella. Y por eso, ella tenía todo, la ropa que quisiera, aunque jamás saliera, una consola de video juegos que usaba para ver blu-rays porque no sabía jugar, el celular de moda, una tableta, todo. Y John no existía para su familia, porque primero estaba Harriet y él sabía que así debía ser, pero había días que deseaba poder darle la espalda a todo eso y simplemente ser él lo más importante. Había rogado que encontraran un donante para ella por el simple hecho de que si se curaba podrían finalmente tener tiempo para él.

Y Sherlock tenía todo el tiempo para él, sólo tenía ojos para él, sólo hablaba con él y escuchaba todo lo que él dijera. Y era increíble porque además de verdad creía en él. Cuando su padre había dicho que dejara el fútbol porque no tenían dinero para pagar uniformes y las cuotas para estar en la liga, John no quiso dejarlo y entró a trabajar como empleado de una cadena de comida rápida. Era horrible y había jurado jamás volver a comer una hamburguesa, pero tenía dinero y eso era lo importante.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía el que Sherlock creyera en él hacía una diferencia.

"Porque tú eres la luz en mi vida", había dicho Sherlock el día en que lo conoció y John no creía que nadie pudiera darle una mejor respuesta a ¿por qué me estás siguiendo?

"Porque sin ti seguiría en la oscuridad", había complementado un momento después y John supo que aunque extraño, aquel chico era único. Y ese chico único, lo veía a él y a nadie más.

* * *

-Malditos japoneses –dijo el hombre a su lado. Greg sabía que estaban todos nerviosos, que la tensión se podía palpar a su alrededor y hubiera querido estar en silencio los minutos previos a la ronda de penales.

-20 7499 8586 –murmuró Greg tratando de volver a la concentración antes de que amigo se fuera a sentar a su lado. Lo conocía de años, eran inseparables, sus personalidades desastrosas combinaban de la mejor manera y había veces que todos en su equipo quisieran separarlos porque parecían una bomba de tiempo. Aunque Greg nunca se dejaba llevar tanto por Wayne, cuando notaba que iba más allá de lo permitido, se recordaba el día en el hospital, el dolor de acabar embarrado contra una barda de cemento y lo que le costó recuperarse de la fractura.

-¿Qué? –preguntó su amigo.

-Malditos japoneses –aclaró Greg porque aquel incidente era de las cosas que no le había contado a nadie, en parte porque le daba vergüenza y en parte porque era su motivación personal. 20 7499 8586, repitió en su mente y tomó una decisión. Alzó la mirada que había estado manteniendo en el pasto, tratando de olvidar a las personas en las gradas, gritaban y trataban de apoyarlos, eran los mejores, valía la pena darles una gran alegría.

Y sin embargo, Greg no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez entra esas personas estaba él. El destino lo había puesto en su camino y cuando creyó que era tan sólo una coincidencia, lo volvió a ver, afuera del estadio de su equipo. Bajó del camión un poco distraído, no había tenido la mejor noche, Wayne y él había salido por unas cervezas y lo que fuera que había comido (no lo recordaba), le había provocado diarrea. Terrible, pero no podía poner ningún tipo de excusa para faltar a un partido, aunque fuera con cólicos y fiebre, saldría a jugar. Lo bueno es que no tenía fiebre, sólo cólicos, así que al bajar del autobús en lo último en que pensaba era en que fuera a encontrar a alguien conocido.

Pero ahí estaba su cabello rojo, sobresaliendo por su altura sobre las otras cabezas, y claro, acompañado por el niño de rizos negros alocados. Los años habían pasado, ya no era un niño sino un adolescente y no estaba tan flaco. Se detuvo frente a ellos medio perdido en la visión de sus ojos azules, su cabello flameante y sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío de la mañana y casi se le escapa un "Hola ¿cómo estás? Sabes, ¿me podrías decir tú nombre para que cuando llame a tu casa no tenga que preguntar por el hermano de Sherlock".

Eso habría sido raro. Así que tuvo que decir un "¿cómo te llamas? Sherlock inclinó la cabeza y frunció el seño, por supuesto, le estaba diciendo que no le creía que no recordara su nombre pero que mantendría su secreto a salvo. Casi se echa a reír por lo que le devolvió la libreta lo más pronto que pudo y siguió su camino, dándose de golpes mentales por ser tan absolutamente cobarde cuando se paraba frente a aquel chico de cabello de fuego.

De nuevo se convenció que no tenía que llamar a ese teléfono, que aunque le gustaba como nadie más, tenía mucho que hacer aun en su carrera, que sería mejor después, cuando además de jugador titular tuviera algo más, una copa del mundo por ejemplo. Y entonces lo volvió a encontrar, iban a viajar a Portugal y Wayne los convenció a Javier y a él de irse a jugar billar la noche anterior, claro, billar. Y cervezas y como cuatro mujeres que ni supo de dónde salieron y al final los tuvo que casi arrastrar de regreso a su casa para dormir aunque fuera unas tres horas o de otra manera el entrenador se daría cuenta.

Por eso llegaron corriendo al aeropuerto, aventaron las maletas y mientras caminaban un poco más tranquilos hacia la sala de espera VIP, lo vio. Estaba gritando, un chico de cabello rojo y gritando era fácil de ver, pero sus amigos siguieron caminando y él se quedó por completo clavado en el lugar. Estaba subiendo una maleta y su pie resbaló, antes de poder decidir qué hacer ya estaba corriendo y subiendo de dos en dos los escalones para alcanzarlo y evitar que acabara cayendo. Quería decirle tantas cosas, "¿me recuerdas? No, claro que no, la primera vez que me viste parecía que me había pasado un tren por encima de la cara, pero yo te recuerdo muy bien. De hecho, me gustas mucho, ¿no es lo más estúpido que te han dicho? Bueno no por el hecho de que me gustes si no porque no te conozco, sé que te apellidas Holmes y sé de tu hermano, le di un autógrafo hace unos años frente al estadio, ¿te acuerdas de eso? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ¿te puedo llamar por teléfono?"

Aunque claro que no dijo nada porque el grito de Wayne lo distrajo y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba yéndose con sus amigos y el momento había pasado.

El grito de la multitud lo sacó de su recuerdo. Un japonés de nombre impronunciable había fallado. Greg sonrió pero aquello no significaba nada, seguía siendo todo un azar y odiaba dejar que la casualidad fuera quien decidiera. Era el turno de Wayne y sin decir palabras se encaminó hacía el área. Greg cerró los ojos. No quería saber nada, se concentraba en la decisión que había tomado. Si todo salía bien, si no lo arruinaba, en el momento en que pisara de nuevo Inglaterra, llamaría a ese teléfono. Y si ya no servía o lo habían cambiado, movería lo que tenía de influencias para encontrar a Sherlock Holmes y a su hermano. Demonios, de algo debía servir ser campeón del mundo ¿no? Porque si no lo arruinaba, estaba seguro de que seguiría adelante y no importaría qué equipo se les parara enfrente, lo vencería de igual manera.

Wayne no falló, pero tampoco el otro japonés que siguió después. Así que todo estaba en sus manos. En vez de sentir la presión del momento, se sintió confiado, aquello era pan comido. Miró por un segundo al portero, de los demás no podía ni recordar sus nombres pero el portero, a él siempre lo recordaba, Kawashima, 1.85cm, jugaba en un equipo de Bélgica y el maldito tenía muy buenos reflejos. Caminó con seguridad, acomodó su balón y esperó el silbatazo del árbitro. Contó hasta tres y supo que podía engañarlo y lo hizo. La ovación no se hizo esperar, en el segundo en que el portero saltó para la izquierda y Greg metió el balón en el ángulo superior derecho, casi todo el estadio estalló.

* * *

Greg había ganado en penales el partido en contra de Japón y su casa parecía una fiesta. Habían pasado a cuartos de final y lo que venía era casi seguro, digo, por fortuna no les tocaba contra Chile, sino contra México. Sería como un paseo en el parque. Mycroft no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz, nunca antes lo había sido, estaba seguro. El semestre en su escuela estaba a punto de terminar y ese día, al pasar las calificaciones de el último examen que calificó, todos sus alumnos tuvieron un punto extra


	6. Meet the Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mamá de Sherlock no puede creer el cambio en Sherlock y los cuartos de final contra México.

Sherlock vivía ahora con él y todo era un caos. Se levantó para ir a la universidad y no pudo encontrar sus pantuflas, ni su bata de baño, ni el shampoo, ni nada que le fuera útil. Quiso gritar pero cuando fue a revisar, todo estaba debajo de la cama de su hermano. En cierta manera le preocupó ese tipo de comportamiento compulsivo y esperaba poder cambiarlo, de otra manera su perfecto orden iba sufrir y él iba a explotar. Su madre vendría al día siguiente para ver el partido con todos y eso era algo tan inusual que a Mycroft se le antojaba casi milagroso. Una reunión, entre amigos, en su casa, con su madre.

Ella estaba algo incrédula, no esperaba ver alguna diferencia en su hermano, después de tantos años, de vivir alejado del mundo. Ella creía con fervor que su hijo tenía un problema y no que simplemente había decidido que no quería interactuar con su familia. Para Mycroft estaba bien, no iba ahora a reclamarle a su hermano, no cuando lo veía ser casi una persona normal. Claro, cuando John estaba presente. Porque con él no era lo mismo, se levantaba de la cama, desayunaba tres bocados y se tomaba un café muy cargado y después, usaba la computadora para investigar. ¿Qué? No tenía idea, pero sólo podía rogar que no encontrara demasiadas cosas horribles que lo hiciera darse cuenta de que, a veces, el mundo no vale la pena ni intentarlo.

Por la tarde, comía otros tres bocados en su presencia y esperaba a que John llegara por él para llevarlo a su entrenamiento. Regresaban cerca de las nueve de la noche, John se quedaba a cenar, por lo que en su presencia su hermano comía bastante más, Mycroft aprovechaba para deslizar frutas y verduras en su plato, junto con algo de carne. John seguía diciendo que sus muslos estaban muy flacos y era probable que fuera cierto, por lo que al té le echaba leche y un montón de azúcar para evitar que tuviera una crisis hipoglucémica.

Mycroft tenía que entregar calificaciones finales ese día, normalmente algo que sus alumnos estarían sufriendo, porque era estricto hasta decir basta, sin embargo, este semestre parecía haber terminado bien y cuando las pegó en el tablero se sintió bastante satisfecho. Cuando terminó todo el papeleo de fin de semestre era bastante más tarde de lo usual y decidió ir a ver uno de los entrenamientos de John. El campo era bastante bueno, pasto bien cuidado y unas gradas bastante cómodas. Encontró a Sherlock sentado lo más cerca de la portería que podía pero decidió no acercarse, estaba muy concentrado y de vez en cuando se levantaba y llamaba a John. Le decía cosas muy precisas y entonces John hacía correcciones en las jugadas y funcionaba.

Mycroft se sorprendió, de verdad su hermano se comportaba como otra persona al lado de John y eso lo hizo sentir más tranquilo. Había imaginado una vida muy distinta que involucraba instituciones de rehabilitación y de cuidados a largo plazo y nunca había querido pensar en qué pasaría si algo le pasaba a él. Un infarto, un accidente y Sherlock se quedara solo, no, siempre se había negado a pensar en un escenario como ese. Y ahora, ¿estaría ilusionándose demasiado? ¿Qué pasaría en un año cuando John fuera a la universidad? Sherlock jamás había pisado una escuela y aun así sabía leer y escribir y había probado conocimientos matemáticos avanzados al calificar unos trabajos que dejó sobre la mesa para preparar la cena. Al volver todo estaba corregido y Mycroft simplemente no entendía cómo su hermano podía saber esas cosas.

**05 de julio 2014**

Eran las 3 de la tarde en Salvador de Bahía, el estadio era completamente nuevo y estaba a reventar. La algarabía había ido creciendo con forme se acercaba la hora del encuentro y en el túnel hacía el campo se juntaron los dos equipos. Estaba nervioso, sin embargo sabía que selección era superior por mucho, y sin embargo, jamás debía dar por ganado un partido antes de jugarlo. Los jugadores le eran desconocidos, excepto uno, tanto Wayne como él fueron a saludar a Javier y las cámaras estuvieron sobre ellos como si de algo inaudito se tratara. "Si supieran", pensó Greg, las incontables veces que habían sido cómplices en escapadas cuando se suponía que estaban durmiendo antes de un partido.

-Suerte –dijo Greg no queriendo de verdad que la tuvieran, era muy su amigo y estaría encantado de volverlo a ver en Old Trafford para una nueva temporada de la liga premier, pero por el momento, era parte del enemigo.

-¿Estás deseando que me rompa una pierna verdad? –preguntó Javier al ver las caras de Wayne y Greg y los tres se echaron a reír, se conocían demasiado bien como para creer en la sinceridad de los buenos deseos.

-Que tengas un partido horrendo chaparro –dijo Greg antes de abrazarlo.

-Tu también abuelo –dijo Javier antes de irse a su posición en la fila.

-¿Me dijo abuelo? –exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres? Tienes canas –dijo Wayne y ambos tomaron sus posiciones para salir al campo. Los tres sabían que pisando el terreno de juego, se acababa la amistad.

* * *

El factor sorpresa era, como siempre, determinante. Sherlock lo había sabido, había visto la posición de los mexicanos en el campo y gritó una sarta de cosas que fue difícil entenderle. La señora Holmes estaba poco menos que admirada de ver a su hijo comportarse así y no podía despegar los ojos de él. Aunque con ella no parecía haber cambio, cuando abrió la puerta la dejó pasar pero no parecía reconocerla, no hubo abrazos y besos o el tan esperado "mamá te quiero". Le indicó que se sentara en el sofá y cuando ella trató de hacerlo en una silla que se veía bastante confortable, Sherlock se puso como loco, gritando que se quitara, que ese no era su lugar.

Un minuto después y en medio de una batalla campal, con Mycroft rogándole que cambiara de lugar, volvió a sonar el timbre. Sherlock abrió la puerta a toda prisa y su voz inundó el departamento. "Hola John, ¿desayunaste? ¿Quieres café o té? Toma asiento, te traigo algo, todavía faltan veinte minutos para que empiece". La señora Holmes no esperaba ver al chico rubio tan joven que entró y tomó asiento en la silla cómoda que ella no había podido ocupar.

-Buenos días –dijo el chico rubio cuando Sherlock fue a la cocina.

-Buenos días, soy la madre de Sherlock, mucho gusto –dijo ella tendiendo su mano la cual John tomó con educación.

-Soy John Watson, amigo de Sherlock –dijo él como si tal cosa fuera normal y ella no podía aun creer que en su presencia, su hijo hablara de esa manera, preocupándose por lo que pudiera necesitar o querer.

-Mucho gusto jovencito –dijo ella y John se sintió ligeramente avergonzado aunque no sabía bien porqué. La verdad todo había sido muy rápido, entrar en la vida de Sherlock y que él fuera parte de la suya, pero se habían acoplado tan bien, como si fueran una parte perdida, como si sus existencias cuadraran y lo único que necesitaran fuera estar juntos.

Sherlock entró de nuevo en la sala y la señora Holmes guardó silencio, le trajo a John un plato con tostadas con mermelada y un té y se encaramó en uno de los descansabrazos para verlo comer sin dejar de hablar sobre estadísticas y jugadores.

Unos minutos después el timbre sonó de nuevo pero Sherlock no hizo el menor intento de ir a abrir y Mycrof tuvo que dejar entrar a Anthea y Molly, quienes saludaron muy educadamente a la señora Holmes y se sentaron a su lado en el sofá. Cuando el partido estaba a minutos de empezar, Mycroft estaba demasiado nervioso como para sentarse, en cierta manera se sentía un poco solo, su madre miraba a Sherlock como si tratara de convencerse de que en realidad estaba teniendo comunicación con otro ser humano. Su hermano y John no tenían ojos más que para ellos, concentrados en el intercambio de palabras a toda velocidad que John parecía entender mejor que nadie más. Y Molly le había quitado a su amiga, Anthea ahora dejaba su celular en la bolsa, lo cual era un milagro gigantesco.

Cuando Greg salió en pantalla Sherlock saltó de su lugar. John contuvo una risa ante la imagen de los dos hermanos casi queriéndose meter a la televisión. Todos admiraban a Greg, pero esos dos parecían casi enamorados. El pensamiento le causó una sensación a John que no supo clasificar, lo que sabía era que atesoraba la atención de Sherlock y no le agradaba del todo perderla. Pero el verdadero drama vino cuando se colocaron en el campo, Sherlock estalló y nadie pudo entender nada de lo que dijo. Bueno John sí, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo era que podía seguir el torrente de palabras que salían de su boca.

-México va a anotar –dijo John como conclusión de la evaluación de Sherlock. Casi parecía que podían adivinar el futuro, en general John lo hacía cuando miraba las jugadas y el movimiento del balón cuando lo llevaba el contrario, pero Sherlock lo hacía con sólo ver cómo se paraba el contrario, con el movimiento de su cabeza o hacia dónde miraban sus ojos.

Diez minutos después tenían el primer gol de México a cargo del chico de Manchester United, ni siquiera la estatura de Joe Hart, el arquero inglés, pudo hacer algo contra una jugaba muy bien hecha. La transmisión que tenía ellos no siguió el festejo de los mexicanos sino la manera en que Greg gritaba a sus compañeros y trataba de reestructurar la estrategia. No era nada, se repetía Mycroft, era una diferencia mínima.

El problema es que se fueron al medio tiempo con esa diferencia.

* * *

-¡Bloody jelly bean! –gritó Wayne en cuanto estuvieron en el vestidor. Greg quería que todos guardaran silencio pero no era posible, su entrenador estaba entre gritándoles y describiendo la manera en que debían llevar el partido para remontar y darle la vuelta al marcador.

-Bloqueen a Javier, los defensas no son nada, podemos lograrlo –dijo Greg convencido de que simplemente habían perdido la concentración, porque era estadísticamente imposible que perdieran en contra de México. Aunque las malditas estadísticas no servían de nada en el campo.

Tenía que regresar a casa como campeón, tenía que hacer esa llamada y cambiar su vida, su realidad. Siempre tendría eso, pasara lo que pasara su nombre estaría escrito para siempre en la historia del fútbol y si tenía que dejar el alma en el campo, lo haría. Definitivamente no podían perder. Porque quería dejar atrás toda su vida descarriada, sus noches de parranda con sus amigos y vivir la normalidad de la rutina al lado de él, de su perfecto chico del cabello de fuego.

-20 7499 8586 –murmuró para si mismo una y otra vez, su mantra ininterrumpido. Volvieron al campo, los gritos eran increíbles, ensordecedores, pero tenía que mantener el estado mental en el que estaba, concentrado en su objetivo, sin perder de vista el camino que debía recorrer. Está vez, se juraba que no habría sorpresas.

* * *

Sherlock se hizo bolita prácticamente sobre el regazo de John, ocultando su cara entre su ropa. No quería saber nada, tenía las manos sobre los oídos y prefería que le dijeran lo que había sucedido cuando ya hubiera sucedido.

Las cosas estaban así: Faltaban cinco minutos para el final del encuentro y ni Greg ni Wayne habían dejado de intentar buscar el gol. Simplemente parecía no ser su día. Esas cosas sucedían, no era tan raro, se podía tener todo para la victoria y aun así caer ante un equipo inferior que salió inspirado a jugar. Pero Mycroft sabía que ese tipo de cosas no detenían a Greg, él no creía en eso de los "malos días", había repetido en entrevistas que se salía preparado a cada juego o mejor no se salía. Sabía que seguiría intentándolo hasta conseguirlo, no dudaba de él.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, era un tipo de esquina y el balón voló por los aires con dirección a las cabezas de los hombres en el área. Greg era ligeramente más alto que Wayne pero ambos saltaron con todo buscando el balón. El defensa mexicano saltó de igual manera y en el proceso, le clavó el codo en plena nuca a Wayne, de una manera muy poco deportiva. Pero la jugada no se detuvo, por lo que Greg consiguió darle dirección al balón y anotar por sobre el portero mexicano. El silbato sonó y al ver que Wayne no se movía, Greg se quedó a su lado, no celebró, a pesar de los gritos de algarabía.

Mycroft sabía tan sólo de verlo que tenía mucha determinación, que en el poco tiempo que tenía para prepararse se había concentrado lo más posible, se veía en su postura, en como parecía no estar ahí, en un estadio lleno de gente gritando. Se colocó el balón, sonó el silbato y…

-¿Gol? –dijo la señora Holmes que fue la única que mantuvo los ojos abiertos durante toda la jugada y pues ella, no sabía nada de fútbol pero suponía que si había entrado a la portería pues era un gol.

Entonces todos gritaron y no pudo más que dejar llevarse por la emoción. Las chicas estaban riendo mientras aventaba el resto de papas fritas que tenían en un tazón y se vieron en una lluvia de frituras. Mycroft parecía estar rezando aunque lo que de verdad era que trataba de ocultar las lágrimas. Tras una jugada más donde el equipo mexicano no pudo concretar nada, el árbitro silbó el final del encuentro y los gritos en el departamento como en el estadio se multiplicaron. La señora Holmes volteó a ver a su otro hijo y podría haber jurado que las caras de ambos chicos estaban más cerca de lo que deberían, pero de inmediato se separaron y comenzaron a festejar.

Pasaron la tarde entera juntos, por primera vez en su vida salía a comer a un restaurant con sus hijos. Mycroft y las dos chicas hablaban con ella y Sherlock y John entre ellos, no le importaba que fuera así, que su hijo la tratara fríamente, por lo menos estaba hablando con ese chico, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Para el momento en que regresó a su casa era de noche y le sorprendió encontrar un mensaje en su contestadora.

"Buenas noches, no sé cómo decir esto, sólo quisiera dejar mi número de teléfono para el mayor de los hermanos Holmes. Me llamo Gregory Lestrade y el número de mi celular es 07723408934 y estaré en Londres después del 15 de julio, si pudiera llamarme sería genial."

-Malditos vendedores –dijo la señora Holmes y borró el mensaje sin pensarlo dos veces. Se fue a dormir bastante contenta, esperando que llegara el miércoles, cuando sería el siguiente partido, que iría de nuevo a ver a casa de su hijo, aunque no entendiera nada de nada.

* * *

Lo había hecho, se sentía tan bien que lo había hecho y ahora su corazón latía como loco dentro de su pecho. Había salido al pasillo para llamar desde su celular, incapaz de esperar diez días más para hacer aquella llamada. El hospital en Salvador de Bahía estaba bien equipado y la tomografía que le hicieron a Wayne fue sólo por seguridad porque si estuvo inconsciente por unos momentos. Estaban esperando que vinieran a darlo de alta para ir a celebrar con los demás, aunque tendría que evitar que se emborrachara, no sería muy conveniente en aquellos momentos. Regresó dentro de su habitación de su amigo quien no había despegado la mirada de la pantalla.

-¿Así que finalmente llamaste? –preguntó Wayne mientras miraban la repetición del partido de Argentina, su siguiente rival. La pregunta lo sacó por completo de su ensoñación y lo miró inquisitivamente, pero su amigo no volteó, siguió llevando frituras hasta su boca a puños llenos.

-¿Finalmente? –dijo Greg como si no entendiera de qué le estaba hablando.

-Llevas años repitiendo un número de teléfono de Londres y pues, soy bastante metiche ¿sabes? –dijo su amigo y aunque no se estaban mirando directamente sabía que estaba sonriendo.- Le bajé el volumen a la televisión y todo lo que digas en el pasillo, se escucha aquí adentro.

Greg sintió como un balde de agua fría se derramara sobre él, no tenía mucha idea de cómo reaccionar ante eso. Si había escuchado todo entonces…

-Tranquilo Greg –dijo Wayne por fin mirándolo a los ojos.- No te preocupes, seguro que cuando escuche en su contestadora tu voz le va a dar un infarto y listo, jamás lo conociste.

-¡Eres un maldito! –dijo Greg al mismo tiempo que le aventaba una almohada a la cara y su amigo estallaba en carcajadas.


	7. Meet the Guy who Thinks they are Perfect for Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El partido contra Argentina y la señora Holmes reconoce el nombre de Greg.

**09 de julio de 2014**

Las palabras de su entrenador resonaban fuertes y claras dentro de su cabeza cuando pugnaba por quitarse de encima al estúpido defensa argentino que parecía empeñado en volverse su sombra. Tanto Wayne como él tenía marca personal y no podía dar un paso sin que su argentino asignado lo diera también.

-No se les ocurra pelearse –les dijo el entrenador a Wayne y a él antes de salir de los vestidores.- Si los expulsan, los mato.

Así de simple, no se podía dar el lujo de portarse mal, como a veces sucedía cuando literalmente los bloqueaba en todos los sentidos. Pero es lo que estaban buscando, inutilizarlos o provocarlos, por lo que Greg reprimió un grito de coraje cuando de nuevo la jugada terminaba en un saque lateral porque no se podía mover a ningún lado sin su sombra.

Y ya, lo que de verdad le preocupaba es que el tapón de alberca de Messi ya había anotado dos goles. ¡Dos goles! No, si algo no iba a pasar en este Mundial, era que Inglaterra perdiera contra Argentina, así de simple.

Entonces la jugada se comenzó a gestar por parte de sus compañeros y cuando Lampard alzó la mirada, sabía que tenía que quitarse a su pegoste argentino. Se dio la vuelta y sintió el golpe en la cara pero no se detuvo, estaba acostumbrado, de ninguna manera podrían decir que en el fútbol inglés se trataban como si se fuera a romper, el contacto físico siempre era fuerte. Se echó a correr y cuando tuvo el balón el resto del mundo desapareció y el latido de su corazón se acompasó con la manera en que se deslizaba sobre el pasto la pelota.

El portero estaba listo pero lo había visto lanzarse una y otra vez ante los fallidos intentos de Wayne, dejaba un lugar descubierto, un lugar que no alcanzaba gracias a que no tenía muy buena recuperación y si se dejaba ir para un lado, regresar le costaba algo de trabajo. Así que con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz, pateó el balón dándole una trayectoria izquierda, engañando al portero que se lanzó con todo hacía la derecha y por supuesto, dejó descubierto por una fracción de segundo, el travesaño izquierdo.

El estadio estalló en gritos y cantos y fue cuando sintió cómo bajaba la sangre por su cara. No puede ser, pensó al ver su mano cubierta de líquido rojo y de inmediato el silbido del árbitro deteniendo el partido para que pudiera salir a que lo atendieran. Wayne le dedicó una mirada y supo que le estaba diciendo que iba a aprovechar la oportunidad, el juego se reanudó para cobrar la falta que les marcaron a los argentinos por el codazo en la cara de Greg y el tipo libre directo por parte de su amigo fue una genialidad, pasando por encima de las cabezas de los integrantes de la barrera, curvándose, y evitando la punta de los dedos del arquero.

Por lo menos estaban empatados, pensó Greg, eso ya era como empezar de nuevo.

Cuando pasaron los minutos y el sangrado seguía cada que se levantaba , supo que lo iban a sacar, no había manera de que su entrenador lo esperara por más tiempo cuando estaban a treinta minutos del final del partido y debían echar toda la carne al asador. Se anunció su cambio y se escucharon los gritos entre el público pero él sabía que no tenían otra opción. Lo levantaron del pasto donde había estado acostado y la sangre tiño la gasa que le había puesto bajo la nariz. Lo iban a llevar a tomar placas y rogaba que no se hubiera fracturado algo.

* * *

El departamento de Mycroft era una locura y se acabaron todas las frituras y refrescos antes del medio tiempo por los nervios que sentían. John y Sherlock salieron a comprar más provisiones porque no iba a aguantar mirar el juego si nada que echarse a la boca, seguro acababan mordiéndose las uñas. Sherlock empujaba el carrito con una cantidad poco sana de bolsas de papas y botellas de Coca-Cola cuando John se detuvo.

-Mike –dijo y Sherlock volteó para ver con quién estaba platicando. Un chico como de la estatura de John, con 15 kg de sobrepeso, lentes y expresión afable. Amigo de la escuela, a veces va a los entrenamientos, tartamudea ligeramente pero ha ido a terapia para corregirlo. Sonríe todo el tiempo, hace malos chistes y esta empeñado en ser médico por lo que estudia casi todos los días para conseguir una beca y poder entrar a la universidad.

-¿Estás viendo el juego en tu casa? –preguntó John.

-Si, pero esta muy concurrido, casi todos mis primos están ahí, necesitaba un poco de aire –respondió Mike.

-Ven con nosotros, sólo somos seis –dijo John.

-Me parece perfecto, en mi casa son treinta y siete –respondió antes de echarse a reír aunque para Sherlock aquello no tenía la más mínima gracias.

Y así fue como terminaron regresando con muchas bolsas de comida y el amigo de John, quién con toda la confianza del mundo saludo a la mamá de Sherlock, a Mycroft y a las chicas. Trató de hacerle plática a Molly y aunque ella respondía con educación, se veía a leguas que no estaba interesada. Después de eso, cuando volvieron al campo y todos se concentraron en la pantalla, Sherlock sentía la mirada del amigo de John, quien parecía más interesado en ellos que en el juego. Eso lo irritaba, no le gustaba que lo estuvieran observando, aunque claro, no entendía que fuera extremadamente interesante el hecho de que de nuevo, Sherlock había terminado sentado en el regazo de John, listo para esconder la cabeza entre su ropa si es que no anotaban y pronto. Odiaba los empates y rogaba porque no terminaran de nuevo en penales.

Lo peor vino cuando anunciaron el cambio de Greg. De por si cuando los Holmes vieron a su ídolo sangrar, se dejaron caer en el piso de la sala, esperando con paciencia a que regresara, que le metieran un tapón en la nariz y que siguiera jugando. Pero no sucedió y cuando otro jugador entró en su lugar, Mycroft se fue a refugiar a la cocina y Sherlock reptó hasta donde estaba John y se hizo bolita de nuevo.

-¿Ese chico al que sacaron del juego se llama Gregory Lestrade? –preguntó la señora Holmes a Anthea.

-Si señora, aunque todo mundo lo conoce como Greg –respondió ella.

El partido siguió como renovado, los dos goles de Greg y de Wayne había subido el espíritu de los ingleses, quienes atacaron una y otra vez, a tal grado, que por más de diez minutos los argentinos no había logrado armar ninguna jugada ofensiva. Y eso era bueno, no debía dejar que Messi tocara el balón. Pero, cuando en la único jugada que se formó por parte de los argentinos, acabó en gol, todos exclamaron de manera intensa su desesperación.

-Fuera de lugar –dijo Sherlock aunque ni siquiera veía la pantalla. Y tal cual es festejo argentino fue interrumpido cuando el árbitro se hizo escuchar y marcó fuera de lugar. Todos estaban al borde del asiento, Mycroft viendo desde la cocina, estaba triste, no podía ser que fueran a perder y sin la presencia de Greg, que era lo peor. La siguiente jugada de peligro sucedió al minuto 92, con el tiempo de compensación que se otorgó de 3 minutos por la lesión de Greg. Messi perdió el balón y este acabó en los pies de Rooney, quien en cuestión de segundos llegó al otro lado de la cancha y sin pensarlo gran cosa, pateó con todas sus fuerzas.

Gol pero el festejó se les atoró a todos en la garganta porque de inmediato el portero despejó, sin embargo, fue cosa que el balón tocara el campo para que el árbitro diera por terminado el partido y entonces sí, todos empezaron a saltar y gritar y abrazarse.

-¿No vamos a festejar Sherlock? –preguntó John.

-Mmmmmhhhh –fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

-¿Es porqué sacaron a Greg del juego? –preguntó John.

-¡Mmmmh! –fue de nuevo el sonido gutural que se escuchó.

John no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse, mientras sus manos habían cobrado vida propia y acariciaban la espalda y la cabeza de su amigo. Mike no podía creer lo que veía, pero bueno, tampoco podía negar que aunque era raro, ese tal Sherlock parecía muy adecuado al lado de John. Sí, aquello estaba bien, aunque en la noche interrogaría a John sobre cada uno de los detalles de esa relación sobre la que no le había contado nada, quería el chisme completo.

-Que curioso –dijo la señora Holmes cuando todos se hubieron tranquilizado y los comentaristas seguían esperando la actualización sobre el estado de salud de Greg.

-¿Qué es curioso madre? –preguntó Mycroft una vez que hubo salido de la cocina donde tuvo su festejo particular al beberse sin pausa una cerveza completa.

-Que el nombre del jugador sea el mismo de quien llamó la otra noche –dijo como si la cosa no tuviera la menor importancia.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Mycroft por completo extrañado, lo que decía su madre no tenía el más mínimo sentido y seguramente era un error o una confusión.

-El otro día, después del juego, había un mensaje en la contestadora, un chico que decía llamarse Gregory Lestrade dejó su número de celular para, y citó, "el mayor de los hermanos Holmes" y mencionó que estaría en Londres después del 15 de julio y que sería "genial" que llamara. –la señora Holmes jamás olvidaba nada, aunque no haya prestado atención al mensaje, lo recordaba por completo, era una característica de ella, recordaba todo lo que había aprendido en su vida, todo lo que había leído, escuchado o visto. El problema es que a veces no relacionaba bien una cosa con otra, tenía datos excesivos en su mente y no siempre hacía uso de ellos. Por eso borró el mensaje y por eso era hasta ese momento que pensaba en el nombre de quién lo dejó.

-Ah claro, nunca le dije tu nombre, sólo sabe el mío y por consecuencia, que tu apellido es Holmes –añadió Sherlock como si fuera algo tan trivial, que se le hubiera olvidado comentarlo.

-¿Qué? –sólo pudo preguntar Mycroft. Su madre estaba diciendo incoherencias, que Gregory Lestrade llamara a su casa y dejará su número de celular era un incoherencia y ahora su hermano estaba diciendo una más grande, que él conocía a Greg. No, imposible, Sherlock no conocía a nadie y su madre estaba equivocada, así de simple, todo era una inmensa tontería.

-Sí Mycroft, ¡reacciona! –gritó Sherlock, quien por fin había soltado a John y ahora estaba frente a su hermano tronando los dedos y atrayendo su atención.- Aquel día en el hospital, cuando pasaste por mí yo estaba platicando con un chico que había tenido un accidente y su cara quedo tan hinchada que parecía un globo. Era un futbolista, delantero del Conwy quien gracias a la lesión tuvo que aplazar su debut en la liga premier por otros dos años. ¿Te suena? ¿Quién salió del equipo de tercera del Conwy para ir a jugar al Tottenham?

-Greg –murmuró Mycroft sin poder creerlo aun aunque por supuesto que recordaba aquel día, Sherlock estaba sentado en la cama de otro chico en urgencias y ese chico le había dicho que había hablado con su hermano. No le creyó aunque el médico le confirmó que había sido él quien les había dado el número de teléfono para contactarlo. Y desechó el pensamiento, no le dio más vueltas y agradeció que su hermano estuviera bien y se lo llevó del lugar. Años después resultó que era cierto, que esa persona en urgencias dijo la verdad y sostuvo una conversación con su hermano, por lo tanto sabía su apellido y su número de teléfono y diez años después resultó que esa persona era Gregory Lestrade y lo había llamado tras el triunfo sobre México.

Mycroft se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado para irse a derrumbar unos pasos más allá para horror de todos.

Cuando abrió los ojos Anthea sostenía su cabeza y Molly se dispuso a examinar sus reflejos pupilares.

-Toma –dijo Sherlock quien al entrar a su campo visual le extendía un pedazo de papel. Al mirarlo, vio que tenía anotado el número 07723408934.

-Tú mamá lo recordó, tiene buena memoria –dijo Anthea y Mycroft sabía que era cierto, que no olvidaba nada aunque tampoco lo recordaba, así que esta vez no sabía porqué razón había logrado traer de entre sus recuerdos esos once números.-Estuviste inconsciente por veinte minutos, yo insistía en llevarte al hospital pero Molly dijo que era el shock. Durante ese tiempo Sherlock estuvo acosando a tú madre hasta que la logró ubicar en el preciso instante y segundo en que escuchó el mensaje. Dice que todos podríamos hacer eso, si tan sólo usáramos nuestro cerebro.

Al levantarse, la escena que lo recibió era aun más bizarra. Su madre estaba acostada en el sofá con muchas almohadas bajo su cabeza, se veía exhausta y se bebía una cerveza, era la primera vez que la veía beber algo de alcohol. John estaba medio sentado en la silla, con un Sherlock oculto detrás de él, tal vez se sentía culpable, por todos los años que había permanecido en silencio y de repente soltaba una bomba como aquella. Pero Mycroft no lo culpaba, su mayor alegría era que ahora pudiera decir semejantes cosas, porque no cambiaba nada, su hermano había conocido a Greg antes de que fuera famoso y eso pasaba a veces ¿no? Las gente puede conocer a una celebridad en la fila para pagar las compras y eso no significaba nada. Además Greg no lo recordaba, porque estaba consciente de que no sabía cómo se llamaba su hermano esa vez fuera del estadio y cuando lo ayudó en el aeropuerto no externó nada que pudiera evidenciar un reconocimiento.

¿Entonces por qué había marcado a su casa?

-¿No vas a llamar? –preguntó el chico nuevo, el amigo de John.- Porque ya dijeron que Greg no tiene fractura ni nada por el estilo y lo confirmaron para la final contra Brasil.

Le tomó cerca de dos horas juntar el coraje necesario para marcar. No podía ser posible, aquello era una estupidez, estaba a dos años de cumplir treinta años, tenía un puesto de base en la facultad de matemáticas, era inteligente hasta decir basta, había sido responsable de su hermano desde siempre y no tenía nada que perder. Así que lo marcó y esperó mientras sonaba el timbre. Cuatro veces…

-Bueno… -dijo una voz adormilada de otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, soy Mycroft… Holmes –dijo y sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza con algo pero lo disimuló a la perfección. Las miradas de todos estaban sobre él aunque en silencio, hasta parecía que habían dejado de respirar.

-¡Mycroft! –exclamó la voz adormilada que era reconocible como la de Greg- Me gusta tu nombre, me gustas tú…

-¿Yo? – dijo Mycroft enrojeciendo por completo.

-Hola hola 20 7499 8586, ¿cómo es que se te ocurre llamar cuando a la princesa le funcionan la tonelada de medicinas que le dieron y se echa a dormir? –dijo una voz desconocido para Mycroft, quien no prestaba atención a ningún otro jugador más que a Greg- Soy Wayne, el mejor amigo del bulto este, y te recomiendo que llames mañana en la noche al hotel en Río de Janeiro, te mandaré el número a tu celular. Llama por cobrar a la habitación 4422 y lo paga la federación inglesa de fútbol. Ya tengo que colgar, si el entrenador entra y me encuentra hablando por teléfono me va a asesinar, dos juegos, dos visitas al hospital, sus nervios están de punta. Me invitan a la boda, ¡bye!

La llamada terminó abruptamente sin que Mycroft pudiera decir nada más. Su celular vibró y apareció un mensaje de un número desconocido, al abrirlo decía "25291122 y en serio, me invitan a la boda" y entonces se echó a reír. Aquello era irreal, lo más improbable era lo que sucedía y el mundo no funcionaba así. Pero era perfecto, todo era perfecto y por un momento, le parecía muy bien poder disfrutar de tanta perfección.


	8. Meet the Twins, the Great Game and...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La final contra Brasil, la eterna amistad entre Greg y Wayne y la promesa de algo más...

A los 6 años los padres de Gregory Lestrade se divorciaron y casi al mismo tiempo su diagnóstico de déficit de atención se confirmó y se volvió insoportable. En la escuela era incontrolable y si no fuera por la situación familiar, lo habrían expulsado. Tomó medicamentos pero no parecían tener gran efecto y no había segundo en el día en que parara, nunca se detenía. En terapia les sugirieron que debían darle estabilidad, que tuviera que ir y venir entre casa de su padre y su madre no estaba ayudando, así que tomaron una decisión de lo más extraña. Greg permanecía y cada dos semanas, su padre y su madre se alternaban para cuidarlo, pero eran ellos los que cambiaban de casa. Su madre rentó un departamento en Soho, exageradamente caro pero cerca de su trabajo y su padre vivía en casa de sus abuelos, en los suburbios.

Y Greg los veía ir y venir. Odiaba las dos semanas con su madre, porque ella nunca estaba, le había encargado a una vecina, cuyo hijo iba a la misma escuela, que lo trajera por la tarde y entonces Greg, se salía a jugar con los niños de la cuadra hasta que veía a su madre caminando desde la estación de metro cercana; regresaba corriendo a su casa, prendía las luces y la televisión y sacaba sus cuadernos y comenzaba a batallar con su tarea. A veces daba media noche y no podía terminarla y su madre no dejaba de gritar y desesperarse.

Las dos semanas con su padre eran mejores, lo llevaba y lo recogía de la escuela y después lo llevaba por unas tres horas a su trabajo, donde podía ir y venir a su antojo por los pisos de la oficina si prometía no romper nada. Por la tarde regresaban caminando a la casa, cenaban y batallaban con la tarea. Lo bueno es que el padre de Greg no gritaba cuando su hijo dejaba los cuadernos aventados y ya estaba conectando la consola de videojuegos. Los fines de semana iba a terapia y cuando recomendaron una actividad deportiva para canalizar su energía, resultó que el fútbol fue la mejor opción. Había un torneo en la oficina de su papá y cuando los veía "jugar" le daba un poco de risa, ninguno parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Su padre lo encontró jugando contra un montón de cuarentones y ni así lo podía detener, hasta que claro, a uno se le ocurrió aventarlo. En vez de quedarse en el pasto llorando, se levantó y recuperó el balón y les anotó un gol. Después permitió que su padre se peleara con el tonto que lo había aventado y él se limpió la raspada de su rodilla con un poco de saliva.

Y así fue como terminó aprendiendo a jugar, con todas las reglas, siendo parte de un equipo y yendo a mil torneos entre los 6 y los 12 años. Su padre lo llevaba por las tardes y cuando llegaba a su casa, hacía la tarea en media hora para poder dormir. Su cuerpo le exigía descanso para que al siguiente día pudiera rendir al máximo. Dejó de tomar pastillas, porque lo hacían sentir lento y aun así, no causaba destrozos en la escuela, para él era casi como estar curado. Cuando estaba con su madre, él solo iba a los entrenamientos, él lavaba su uniforme y él calentaba la comida que dejaba su madre y para cuando ella llegaba, la tarea estaba hecha y él se había ido a dormir por lo menos media hora antes. Su madre sonreía pero ella jamás se involucró en su relación con el fútbol. Y sin embargo, ahora, es la primera en dar entrevistas sobre su hijo e ir a programas matutinos cuando se lo solicitan.

Todo estaba bien cuando de repente, dos años después del divorcio, su madre se volvió a casar y a los seis meses de eso, resultó que tuvo gemelos, un niño y una niña muy lindos. Ella quería que Greg fuera a vivir a la casa que tenía con su nueva familia pero él se negó. Entonces el acuerdo cambió y su padre se mudó de regreso a la casa con él y los fines de semana, cada dos semanas, iba por dos días a casa de su madre, a convivir con sus medios hermanos. No era una mala relación, pero prefería estar con su padre.

Ahora, cuando el viaje a Brasil se presentó, él los invitó, pero su madre prefirió quedarse porque la habían incluido en un panel que evaluaría los juegos todas las mañanas desde la perspectiva de las señoras "maduras" y ella era la estrella, claro, siendo la madre del capitán de la selección. Su padre, tuvo que declinar por un problema de presión alta mal controlada, no podía hacer un viaje en avión tan largo hasta que terminaran de hacerle unos estudios de corazón. Así que los que acabaron aceptando la invitación fueron sus medios hermanos, los gemelos de dieciocho años, Gavin y Gail.

Así que cuando por fin llegó a Río de Janeiro, un día después del resto de su equipo por haber tenido que quedarse a evaluación en el hospital, sus hermanos lo recibieron con emoción, habían estado disfrutando de Brasil en los días que no había partido y se les veía bastante quemados por el sol. Su entrenador sólo les dio un día de descanso y por lo tanto, se tuvo que conformar con unas horas en Río antes de irse a recluir al hotel para comenzar la preparación al día siguiente. Y de hecho todo lo hizo ante la atenta mirada de su entrenador, quien no quería que a quien tuvieron que hacerle una tomografía por estar inconsciente en el campo y al que se salvó de una fractura de nariz, se pusieran a beber de manera irresponsable. Por lo tanto, y aunque quiso marcarle a Mycroft, era algo que no iba a hacer frente a su entrenador, era definitivo, no lo habría frente a él. Así que llamó a su padre para contarle todo lo sucedido y fue todo, después de eso se prohibieron las llamadas, les quito los celulares y los metió a todos a sus cuartos para que descansaran.

Pero Wayne y él tenían un plan. Antes de perder sus celulares, Wayne le había mandado un mensaje a Mycroft de que llamara a las 11 de la noche, tiempo de Brasil, esperando que pudiera hacer las cuentas de la diferencia de horario porque a ellos dos se les complicaba y no tenían ni idea de qué hora era en Londres. A las 10:30 horas salieron de la habitación, no eran unos niños chiquitos, pero aun así los estaban vigilando, por lo que se quedaron nerviosos esperando que se abrieran las puertas del elevador para poder bajar a la recepción. Se quedaron parados detrás de una maceta, por fortuna el lugar estaba en constante movimiento, a pesar de la hora de la noche. Estaban junto al mostrador principal, donde una señorita revisaba su computadora, cuando justo al momento en que el reloj daba las 11, el teléfono sonaba. Puntualidad inglesa, perfecto.

-¿Habitación 4422? –dijo ella en perfecto inglés- Lo siento señor, tengo prohibido pasar las llamadas para ese piso.

Al instante los dos saltaron frente a la chica y Wayne comenzó a hablar tan rápido que ella se quedo un poco sorprendida, lo suficiente para que Greg le quitara el teléfono de las manos sin que ella protestara.

-¿Mycroft? –dijo casi con anhelo sabiendo que sería una conversación de lo más corta porque no tenían tiempo. Sabía que su entrenador tendría los ojos sobre ellos y más porque había sido imposible que los separaran, aunque hubieran querido que no compartieran habitación, llevaban años siendo compañeros y sólo entre ellos toleraban sus manías.

-Sí Greg, soy yo –respondió la voz educada del otro lado de la línea. Greg no recordaba la llamada del hospital, creyó que había sido un sueño pero Wayne le juró que no, que había sido real y que le marcaría por la noche al hotel.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, con algo de dolor de cabeza pero nada del otro mundo –respondió, no pudiendo creer que de verdad estuvieran platicando, después de tanto tiempo- Escucha Myc, el entrenador nos va a tener recluidos hasta el día del partido, no tenemos celulares así que no vayas a marcar y de hecho ahorita venimos a interceptar la llamada a la recepción.

-Entiendo, es importante que te concentres –respondió él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Greg se sintió tan bien de que fuera tan fácil para él comprenderlo.

-Cuando regrese a Londres nos veremos ¿te parece? –preguntó Greg.

-Claro, llámame en cuanto llegues –respondió Mycroft.

-En cuanto toque el avión tierra te estaré marcando –dijo Greg rápidamente. La puerta del elevador frente a ellos se abrió y con horror vieron que su entrenador salía de él, al encontrarlos, su rostro comenzó a transformarse.

-¡Lestrade! ¡Rooney! ¡Qué se supone que están haciendo aquí abajo! –gritó.

-Me tengo que ir amor –dijo y colgó al instante. No eran niños chiquitos pero a veces se comportaban como tal, saltándose las reglas y haciendo su voluntad. Wayne se quedó a su lado como siempre, desde el día que se conocieron supieron que estuvieran donde estuvieran, la amistad duraría toda la vida. Hasta ahora habían tenido suerte, seguían en el mismo equipo y Greg no se imagina a otro compañero, los demás podía ir y venir pero él no se imaginaba jugar al lado de nadie que no fuera Wayne.

* * *

**13 de julio 2014**

Mycroft pasó los días hasta la final en estado de ensoñación. Lo bueno es que ya no tenía clases y sólo iba por los exámenes de aquellos que no habían aprobado el curso. Cuando vio las hojas con las respuestas de sus siete alumnos reprobados, suspiró, y tuvo que confirmar que ni con el último examen podían pasar. Vaya, ni cómo ayudarlos. El sábado compró cosas para ver el juego, una tonelada de comida chatarra, mucha latas de refresco y cerveza en botella. El domingo despertó y fue a comprar un café y unos sándwiches, porque en su refrigerador no había espacio ni para jamón. Las calles de Londres estaban recubiertas de banderas blancas y rojas y cada persona con la que se cruzaba tenía algo alusivo a la selección, o el jersey o un sombrero alto con los colores de la bandera o ya se habían pintado la cara. El vestía el jersey de Greg, lo había usado para dormir y no pensaba quitárselo por nada del mundo, lo había comprado a principios de año cuando se hizo oficial que estaría en la lista de convocados para la Copa del Mundo y era su tesoro.

Cuando regresó Sherlock ya estaba de pie y vestido. John no se tardó en llegar junto con Mike, lo hizo arrugar la nariz a su hermano que no toleraba muy bien le hecho de que John tuviera otros amigos. No se daba cuenta de la diferencia entre Mike y él, aunque esta fuera obvia para todos los demás. Su madre llegó después armada con varios vasos de jugo de naranja, los cuales le fueron arrebatados a cambio de unos rápidos "gracias" antes de ser consumidos con celeridad. Ella sonrió, le gustaba el cambio en sus hijos y aunque el de Sherlock fuera el más evidente, Mycroft también era otra persona. Su hijo mayor era frío, no lo podía negar, no vivía dentro de un caparazón como Sherlock, pero era muy cerrado, callado y por lo mismo, costaba mucho poder acercarse a él. Ahora sonreía ante la menor provocación y hablaba de las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, aunque fueran trivialidades. Aunque el hecho de que faltaran dos días para que Greg regresara a Londres podía influir mucho en su estado de ánimo.

Cuando las chicas llegaron traían cornetas y un tambor. Mycroft las miró extrañando, ¿de verdad esperaban tocar esas cosas en su departamento? Ellas sonrieron y fueron a saludar animadamente a los demás presentes quienes no tardaron mucho en hacer sonar las cornetas y Sherlock se apropió del tambor. Sentía que tal vez le iba a dar dolor de cabeza pero conforme se acercaba el momento de que comenzara el encuentro, vio que una buena manera de sacar al estrés era hacer ruido. En la televisión pasaron un previo al partido, con un análisis de los jugadores brasileños, que aunque le preocupaban a Mycroft, sabía que Greg y los demás estaban en el mejor estado anímico. Era cuestión de demostrarlo, que eran mejor que los locales y que pararse en el gran estadio de Brasil, el Maracaná, no era ningún factor que les fueran a dar una ventaja al equipo contrario.

O eso esperaba, porque estaría 73 mil personas en el estadio y esperaba que los ingleses gritaran muy fuerte.

* * *

La mancha blanca y roja se veía pequeña en comparación con la marea amarilla que se había apoderado del graderío del estadio. El Maracaná, remodelado y perfeccionado era impresionante y nada más tocar el campo sintió la presión. Trató de relajarse, trató de concentrase, imaginó la voz de Mycroft y se repitió que su vida cambiaría después de esto, quera una transición. Llegar a la cima, tenía que lograrlo, no era imposible. Estaban parados frente al equipo más famoso del mundo pero eso no los hacía mejores que ellos, sólo tenían que demostrarlo. Los nombres no sonaban tan espectaculares como antes, de hecho conocía a bastantes de los brasileños y no era como tener que enfrentarse a Pele, eso si que lo hubiera asustado. Pero aunque todos hablaran de Neymar, para él no jugaba bien y lo probaba que sólo había logrado dos goles en todos los partidos y Thiago, el capitán, jugaba con los franceses, no esperaba gran cosa de él.

O tal vez fue que de verdad salieron inspirados.

Cada que tenían posesión del balón era conseguir un tiro a gol. Y tenía razón, del defensa que jugaba con los franceses no obtenía nada, hizo de él lo que quiso. El otro, el del Chelsea, tenía más su estilo y se paraba mejor frente a él pero ni así consiguieron detenerlos. Era como tener seis años de nuevo, toda la energía del mundo y muchas ganas de demostrarle a los cuarentones que un niño podía ser mejor que ellos. Aquellos que conocieron a Greg de niño sabía que era así como se veía cuando no tomaba sus medicamentos, de arriba a abajo, casi como si tuviera el don de la ubiquidad y estuviera en todos lados. Y Wayne lo aprovechaba porque cada que los brasileños creían que Greg se comería el balón para él, para buscar el gol, se la servía a su amigo. Esa no era la estrategia normal, en general ambos buscaban anotar, pero esta vez no le importaba eso, lo que quería era ganar y si se podía golearlos en el proceso, estaría más que feliz.

Al medio tiempo tenían ventaja de tres goles a cero y parecía que Inglaterra estaba sola en el campo y que a Brasil se le había olvidado salir a jugar.

* * *

Mycroft estaba seguro de que lo que Anthea y Molly intentaban bailar no tenía nada de samba, esas mujeres simplemente no sabían mover las caderas. Mike aplaudía, su madre contenía una carcajada y la dupla inseparable de John y Sherlock estaban ignorando todo y discutiendo la posible estrategia que seguirían los ingleses en el segundo tiempo. Claro, esto lo hacían en plan cebolla. Algunos los llamarían posición cucharitas pero con su hermano las cosas funcionaban diferente, porque estaba literalmente pegado a la espalda de John con sus largas piernas enredadas en su cintura y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Eran como capas de cebolla tan pegadas una con otra que era difícil separarlas. Socialmente aquello sería inadecuado, se suponía que eran amigos y tenían un mes de conocerse, ¿pero a quién demonios le importaba eso? Si por Mycroft fuera podían quedarse así toda la vida.

Durante los minutos que faltaban para que se reanudara el partido Mycroft recordó la extraña sensación que lo recorrió cuando Greg lo llamo "amor". No era por otra cosa, seguro que sólo fue una manera de llamarlo, pero había sido la cosa más hermosa que había escuchado después de la voz de su hermano. Al día siguiente Anthea lo había interrogado, casi le pone una lámpara frente a la cara para que confesara lo que había dicho Greg en esa llamada y cuando se lo dijo, comenzó a gritar como loca. Después de eso se enfrascó con él en una conversación sobre lo que debería hacer cuando finalmente lo conociera y no podía creer las veces que sugirió que antes que otra cosa pasara, debía "comerle la boca". No entendía la expresión y Anthea pasó buenos diez minutos riendo sobre los besos aburridos que Mycroft había tenido en su vida.

Cuando los jugadores regresaron al campo, de inmediato las cámaras se fueron sobre Greg y Wayne, quienes estaban hablando, Sherlock de inmediato se acercó lo más posible a la pantalla y después de unos momentos, cuando la imagen cambió, se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Mycroft.

-Nada –respondió Sherlock aunque todos estaban conscientes de que había podido saber lo que se habían dicho los dos jugadores.

-Dime –le exigió Mycroft pero su hermano ya había ido a tomar refugio detrás de John quien parecía retar a Mycroft a que intentara algo. En parte le maravillo la tremenda lealtad que parecía tener para con su hermano, era sorprendente que en tan poco tiempo hubieran desarrollado un lazo tan profundo.

-No –respondió su hermano y entonces el silbato se escuchó y nadie pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el juego.

* * *

-¿Que le dijiste qué? –preguntó Greg aunque había escuchado perfecto. Estaban parados en el campo, esperando el inicio del segundo tiempo.

-Lo que oíste, que me invitaran a la boda –dijo entre risas aunque alguien que conociera lo suficiente a Wayne sabía que estaba hablando en serio.- Oye, me merezco ser el padrino. Juro que te mato si eliges a tu medio hermano, de verdad, te mato.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? –dijo Greg aunque también se reía. Si algo le causaba una sensación incontrolable de nerviosismo, no era el hecho de que faltaran 45 minutos más para ser campeones del mundo, sino que al regresar a Londres iría a ver a Mycroft.

-Llevas años suspirando por ese tipo, seguro se conocen y a las dos semanas ya se casaron –dijo Wayne y Greg no pudo evitar imaginarlo, lo cual no quería hacer, porque mil cosas podían suceder, a lo mejor al pasar media hora juntos resultaba que no se toleraban.

-Baboso –dijo Greg y ambos rieron.

Unos segundos después el árbitro reanudó el partido y ambos intercambiaron sus miradas, habían dejado atrás la platica relajada y durante lo que durara el segundo tiempo, estaban en modo batalla.

Con forme fueron pasando los minutos y el marcador no cambiaba, el ataque de Brasil se hizo más agresivo. Una sucesión de fueras de lugar y faltas hicieron que Wayne casi comenzara una pelea, Greg se tuvo que parar frente a él y aguantarse los empujones para que no sucediera otra cosa. Tanto su amigo como el brasileño salieron con tarjetas amarillas pero fue todo. Sabía lo que Wayne hacía, cuando parecía que se enojaba y perdía la cabeza, era un acto y eso hacía que el rival pensara que estaba perdiendo la concentración. La siguiente jugada fue un rompimiento el cual rápidamente transformaron en un ataque y los dejó a ambos frente al arquero, cuando pensaron que Wayne tiraría, le pasó el balón a Greg y el portero no alcanzó a regresar a tiempo.

El estadio se quedó en silencio y cuando los ingleses comenzaron a gritar, hicieron un escándalo tremendo para ser una minoría.

-¡A huevo cabrones! –gritó Wayne cuando se separó del abrazo que compartía con Greg.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Greg casi a punto de echarse a reír.

-Ni idea, es algo que grita Javier en los entrenamientos y suena muy bien–respondió antes de separarse de su amigo para prepararse para el retorno de los brasileños. Pero no hubo retorno, estaban abajo por cuatro goles y los minutos parecieron correr, tuvieron varias jugadas de peligro y fue todo.

Cuando el árbitro terminó el partido los brasileños se dejaron caer en el pasto sin poderlo creer. Greg saltó en la cancha alzando los brazos y los ingleses en el estadio estaban haciendo su propia batucada. Wayne agarró a su amigo y ambos siguieron saltando. Los demás jugadores los fueron alcanzando hasta que todos los convocados estaban en la cancha dando saltos en círculo sin poderse detener. De inmediato las entrevistas antes de que fueran al vestidor para luego regresar a la ceremonia de entrega de la copa. La reportera de la BBC casi se tira frente a Greg para lograr que le dijera unas palabras. Lo usual, como se sentía y como había sido el partido para él.

-¿Tu familia? –dijo ella.

-Mis hermanos están aquí, eran los que gritaban más fuerte –dijo entre risas.- Mi madre en algún estudio de televisión y mi padre en casa, tiene problemas de corazón ¿sabes?

Antes de que la reportera pudiera preguntar algo más, Wayne se cruzó frente a cámara y gritó "¡me invitan a la boda!" Desapareció después de eso y la reportera estaba un poco confundida.

-¿Tienes novia? –fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar.

-Está loquito, falta mucho para que haya una boda –respondió sin realmente darse cuenta de que se había puesto todo rojo. Dio por terminada la entrevista y alcanzó a Wayne en camino a los vestidores.

Cuando recibieron la Copa del Mundo no pudieron contener las lágrimas, él como capitán la tomó en sus manos y la alzó. Lo había logrado, era suya, su nombre estaría en los libros de historia del fútbol, estaba lo más alto que se podía estar. La vida era perfecta.

* * *

Dieron una conferencia de prensa en el hotel antes de salir con dirección al aeropuerto internacional de Río de Janeiro. Tenían prisa de llegar a casa, querían celebrar con su gente. British Airways había mando un avión con la foto de la selección y el lema Campeones Mundiales y era hermoso, no podían esperar para abordarlo y volar de regreso a Londres. Las noticias decían que ya había gente el aeropuerto de Heatrow y que esperaban el arribo de mucha más.

Subieron al camión que los llevaría al aeropuerto, como siempre los primero asientos estaban destinados para el entrenador y su equipo, pero justo detrás de ellos se debían sentar Greg y Wayne, que como buenos infantes incontrolables, debían estar cerca de la figura de autoridad. Aunque por esta vez a nadie le importaba que se portaran como unos locos. Detrás de Greg se sentó Joe Hart, el portero, y comenzó una platica animada con él. Eran las tres de la tarde, y si todo iba bien, llegarían a medio día a Londres y al parecer habría un desfile y no sabían qué más. Sería toda una fiesta.

Para llegar al aeropuerto, que esta en una isla, se debe pasar por una carretera sobre la Bahía de Guanabara. Joe y Wayne estaban hablando cuando de repente Greg sintió la necesidad de levantarse, pero no podía porque estaba del lado de la ventana y tendría que haber saltado a Wayne para lograrlo. Entonces vio un gran tráiler que se usa para transportar automóviles nuevos, circular con gran velocidad por el carril contrario, lo vio chocar varios coches frente de él y derribar la barra de contención que dividía los sentidos en la carretera. Lo vio invadir su carril, lo vio chocar su camión de frente. Lo último que vio fue el rostro de su mejor amigo con una expresión de terror indescriptible.

Lo último que pensó fue en su familia, en sus hermanos que habían tomado un taxi para llegar al aeropuerto y que salieron media hora antes que ellos y claro, pensó en que nunca llegaría a conocerlo y en lo perfectamente injusta que era la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la introducción pero el fanfic seguirá pero en unos días.  
> Comentarios!!!  
> Gracias por leer.


	9. Without you I cannot live.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la tormenta, no siempre viene la calma.

PARTE 1

* * *

-Déjalo Greg.

-No puedo.

-Suéltalo por favor.

-No.

-Está muerto.

-No.

* * *

John había llegado a su casa y como esperaba, estaba vacía. Harry había tenido una infección de vías urinarias que le provocó fiebre y corrieron al hospital el día anterior, y como era evidente, no la habían dado de alta. No tenía nada de hambre, el día anterior habían prolongado la fiesta lo más posible y al volverse a reunir ese día por la tarde habían ido a celebrar la victoria (una vez más, al igual que todos en la ciudad) y el aparente compromiso de Mycroft con mucha pizz; además que gracias a la selección, todas tenían precio de individual. Habían comido hasta reventar.

Bajó a su computadora las fotos de su celular, en una de ellas se veía a toda la tropa, la había tomado la mamá de Sherlock y no había quedado nada mal; en otra Anthea y Molly mandando besos, en la siguiente, la cara de Mycroft cuando Greg admitió en cadena nacional para la BBC que estaba pensando en casarse con él y al final, una selfie con Sherlock, aunque estaba medio escondido detrás de él. Todas las subió a su perfil de Facebook y etiquetó a las chicas y a Mike, para que comentaran, sobretodo acerca de la foto de Mycroft, que fue tomada en el instante en que casi se desmayaba.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando prendió la televisión para escuchar por millonésima vez el análisis de las jugadas de la final, sacó las cartulinas que había comprado camino a casa y sus plumones y comenzó a escribir en ella "Aquí está Mycroft". Había sido idea de Anthea, arrastrar al hermano de Sherlock al aeropuerto y llamar la atención de Greg con las cartulinas, esperando ver algo tipo de escena de película romántica. Estaba remarcando las letras cuando la imagen de la pantalla cambió bruscamente y una reportera anunció que irían en vivo a Río de Janeiro. John prestó atención a lo que mostraba la televisión.

" _Estoy a unos metros del puente que comunica con la Isla del Gobernador, lugar donde se encuentra el Aeropuerto Internacional de Galeao. Hace aproximadamente quince minutos el autobús en el que viajaban los campeones del mundo, la selección nacional de Inglaterra, fue embestido por un tráiler y cayó al agua en medio de la bahía. No se reportan sobrevivientes"._

John comenzó a gritar y no podía dejar de hacerlo, tal vez pasaron minutos antes de que lograra tranquilizarse lo suficiente pero en vez de poder hacer otra cosa, se quedó llorando en el piso de su cuarto. No era justo, no lo era. La vida era una mierda, siempre lo había sido. Lo único bueno en su vida era...

-Sherlock.

John tenía que ir con él, de ser posible evitar que se enterara de la noticia hasta que se tuvieran más detalles. Salió corriendo y tomó su bicicleta, su madre siempre le pedía que no la usara entre el tráfico pero esta vez no le importaba, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible y Baker Street no estaba tan lejos de Northumberland Street. En las calles la noticia se estaban esparciendo, lo veía, la gente tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos enrojecidos, algunos estaban llorando y presenció varias crisis de angustia. La fiesta no se había detenido desde el día anterior, desde el triunfo todos habían seguido celebrando, en espera de que llegaran los protagonistas de la alegría, pero ahora, todo era desesperación.

* * *

La madre de Greg estaba en el estudio de televisión, no habían dejado de transmitir ni por un momento y cuando la noticia llegó, sintió que todo el mundo daba vueltas. Al recuperar la consciencia, vio sobre de ella varios pares de ojos que la miraban sin saber qué decir. No era posible, había sido muy claro, no había sobrevivientes. Su hijo, su pequeño torbellino, el empedernido futbolista, el campeón del mundo, estaba muerto.

Pasó mucho tiempo acostada en el suelo, alejaba a quien quisiera levantarla, no tenía ganas de moverse, no quería ni siquiera pensar que tendría que enfrentar la realidad una vez que se levantara. Las noticias seguían llegando, las imágenes de los buzos entrando al lugar del accidente, fotografías del momento en que sucedió todo, tomadas por las cámaras en el puente, no eran muy claras porque ocurrió a mitad del camino entre la costa y el aeropuerto; pero era evidente la manera en que el tráiler había arrollado, volteado y empujado el autobús hasta tirarlo al agua. A la media noche tiempo de Londres, los buzos comenzaron a sacar cadáveres.

-Lisa -escuchó decir a su lado y ella se negaba a levantarse, nadie podría levantarla de ese lugar, nadie la haría aceptar absolutamente nada hasta que le dijeran "aquí está el cuerpo de tu hijo, tienes que ir a enterrarlo".

-Lisa hablaron del hospital... -dijo esa voz- Es tu ex esposo, al parecer tuvo un infarto y falleció hace media hora.

-¡Con un puto carajo! -gritó hasta que se quedo sin voz, hasta que todos la veían con mucha pena y la mayoría lloraba entendiendo lo que sentía en ese momento, pero su vida estaba destrozada, por fortuna sabía que Gavin y Gail ya estaban en el aeropuerto antes de que todo sucediera porque de otra manera habría ido a tirarse del techo. Alguien le inyectó algo, sintió un pinchazo y después de unos momentos, todo desapareció.

* * *

-¿Vas a irte tu también? -dijo Sherlock al mismo tiempo que se revolvía en los brazos de John para quedar frente a él y poderlo ver a los ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó John. Su mente estaba muy lenta, desde el momento en que tuvo que tocar al 221A para que la casera le abriera porque nadie respondía en el 221B había entrado en pánico. Ver a Sherlock en el piso sin moverse, sin que le respondiera nada, se tuvo que asegurar varias veces de que respirara. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acostarse detrás de él y abrazarlo, esperando que reaccionara en algún momento.

-¿Un día te buscaré y no podré encontrarte porque te habrás ido? -preguntó como lo haría un niño pequeño que recién descubre la muerte porque le ha afectado por primera vez. Aunque John sabía de su padre, que el señor Holmes murió cuando Sherlock era pequeño, pero según Mycroft, no tuvo ninguna reacción, no pareció importarle la gente vestida de negro y llorando en su casa.

-No me iré por voluntad propia sin embargo, al igual que todos, un día moriré y no puedo prometer no hacerlo -dijo John esperando que la respuesta fuera la adecuada.

-Obvio John, no eres inmortal - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco como si fuera lo más estúpido que hubiera escuchado en la vida y John se tuvo que reír porque era muy gracioso. Se rieron juntos aunque tuvieron que hacerlo casi en silencio porque Mycroft estaba pegado a la televisión y laptop, esperando encontrar una noticia que contradijera a la anterior, donde decían que no había sobrevivientes y no toleraba ni un sonido, ni una distracción. Por eso no había abierto la puerta para John, porque no le interesaba, lo único que quería era saber si Greg estaba bien, porque era imposible que muriera, no era posible y no lo iba a creer.

* * *

Todo fue muy rápido, aún así recordaba a la perfección los gritos, estaban grabados en su mente de manera que si pensaba en cualquier otra cosa, lo primero que venía a su mente eran los gritos. El autobús rodó, Greg sintió que lo aventaban y golpeó contra el techo del vehículo y algo hizo crac dentro de él y el dolor lo embargó por un momento. Pero de nuevo, no hubo tiempo de más porque una serie de golpes causaron mayor caos hasta que un golpe más grande que los anteriores, lo hizo caer y sintió como si no pesara en absoluto antes de que de nuevo golpeara con tanta intensidad que no supo qué sucedió por unos segundos.

Cuando abrió los ojos Wayne estaba frente de él y el agua entraba por todas partes, los vidrios estrellados la estaban dejando pasar a una velocidad tremenda. Su mejor amigo tenía los ojos rojos, de un color intenso que no podía ser real y el cuello en una posición imposible.

-Wayne... -dijo Greg casi como suplica, trató de alcanzarlo y comenzó a arrastrarse por el techo del autobús, cuando se dio cuenta que para hacer eso estaba aplastando a uno de los preparadores físicos, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tom, Tom, despierta -rogó que no le hubiera hecho daño pero no se movió en absoluto, su cabeza cubierta de sangre y con algo saliendo a través de una herida enorme en el cráneo. Volvió a ver a Wayne y se lanzó sobre lo que fuera para alcanzarlo, cuando tocó su rostro confirmó lo que ya sabía, que nadie puede estar vivo con el cuello roto y son embargó no era posible, porque Wayne era su mejor amigo, porque lo quería como si fuera parte de su familia, porque todos los días de su carrera en el ManU había estado con él y había cometido estupidez y media a su lado.

-Wayne... -repitió sin que le fuera posible decir nada más y se aferró a él como si con eso pudiera sobrevivir.

Y entonces la voz de Joe, el portero, lo sacó de su estupor. Al principio no le ayudó gran cosa, era un peso muerto que se dejaba hacer, lo arrastró a la ventana más cercana, el agua entraba con rapidez y Joe golpeó el cristal para hacer un agujero por el que pudieran pasar.

-Por favor no te ahogues -le dijo Joe. Algo dentro de si le decía que no podía rendirse, que si estaba vivo no podía quedarse ahí para ahogarse, pero la muerte de Wayne le pesaba tanto que no sabía si sería capaz de algo tan simple como no tragar agua.

-¡Greg! -gritó Joe y se puso de pie dispuesto a seguirlo, el agua era oscura, podría no ser muy profunda, aunque lo era suficientemente para tragarse al autobús por completo; había una corriente, los empujó a su izquierda mientras intentaban llegar a la superficie, Greg sentía las piernas como dormidas y Joe lo estaba dejando atrás. ¿Y si dejara de moverse? ¿Y si no intentará salir del agua? Así cómo ese pensamiento apareció en su cabeza, un recuerdo estalló como fuegos artificiales, "hola, soy Mycroft... Holmes". ¿Y si soy tan cobarde como para entrar en su vida para destrozarle el corazón unos días después?

No.

Cuando salió a la superficie estaban lejos del lugar del accidente y tuvieron que nadar a la orilla contraria a donde se encontraba el aeropuerto. Se dejó caer en el pasto al lado de Joe y pensó que no tardarían en encontrarlos.

Lo despertaron los gritos, venían del puente, donde se veía una gran actividad, parecían rescatistas y había muchas ambulancias y patrullas.

-Los están sacando del autobús -dijo Joe con cierta esperanza en la voz y sin pensarlo ambos se levantaron. En el momento, un latigazo de dolor recorrió a Greg desde su rodilla derecha hasta su columna y lo hizo doblarse.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó y se dejó caer de nuevo, pero Joe lo había sacado de una muerte segura y no iba a seguir sin él, por lo que lo jaló hasta ponerlo de pie de nuevo y lo hizo recargar su peso sobré de él. Maravillosamente Joe parecía haber salido sin heridas graves y tenía la fuerza necesaria para caminar la distancia entre ellos y el puente casi cargando a Greg.

Cuando llegaron había una patrulla cortando la circulación y los policías les impidieron el paso, alguna cosa dijeron en portugués hasta que comenzaron a reconocerlos, vistiendo chamarras blancas con una raya roja, emulando la bandera de Inglaterra y la leyenda "campeones mundiales" escrita en la espalda, además de estar empapados de los pies a la cabeza. Y si había en ese momento alguien en el mundo que no reconociera a Greg Lestrade era porque estaba viviendo en un pozo hasta el segundo anterior.

Llamaron a una de las ambulancias que estaban en el puente para llevarlos al hospital, una serie de patrullas les iban abriendo el paso y con gran escándalo arribaron al lugar donde ya los esperaban. Cuando lo separaron de Joe sintió pánico, sintió la realidad golpeándolo y no estaba muy seguro de poder aferrarse a ella. Todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto. Había logrado cumplir un suelo para el que había trabajado casi su vida entera y además, la única persona en el mundo que había cautivado su interés, estaba dispuesto a conocerlo. Su familia estaba orgullosa, su padre había llorado en el teléfono cuando pudo hablar con él y le aseguraba que hubiera querido estar a su lado.

Y Wayne. Jamás pensó tener un amigo como él, que por fuera pareciera una persona dura y hasta agresiva, de esos que molestaban a los que eran diferentes en la escuela. Pero la realidad en su caso era otra, siempre estaba riéndose, siempre pensando en una travesura como si fuera un niño en cuerpo muy grande. Y jamás lo criticaba. A Greg no le gustaba beber hasta perder el sentido, no le gustaban los encuentros ocasionales con mujeres ni ir a tirar el dinero a lo estúpido. Y cuando Wayne y Javier lo hacían, él parecía su papá, cuidando sus espaldas y sus carteras. No es que no se divirtiera, pero ese tipo de excesos no eran por completo de su agrado, aunque tenía en su poder muchas fotos de lo más interesantes. Y si los demás se burlaban o le decían lo aburrido que era, Wayne les callaba a todos la boca y le proponía a Greg saltar en paracaídas, aunque fuera considerado de alto riesgo y lo tuvieran prohibido.

Esperar en el hospital fue muy duro, aunque él era el paciente, nadie le decía nada o hablaban entre si en portugués, por lo cual no entendía nada. Por su cercanía, en las escuelas enseñaban francés, español o portugués, la gran mayoría escogía francés, el cual hablaba con fluidez, pero era lo único, así que se quedaba viendo a los médicos decir las cosas e imaginaba que no estaban tan mal.

Ya era de noche cuando entró en su habitación su hermana Gail. Era un chica alta, muy parecida a su madre, por los ojos verdes y la nariz recta, y con sus buenos veinte kilos de más porque a la mujer no le gustaba moverse y se negaba a hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio. Ni Gail ni Gavin se parecían a él, por lo tanto era difícil de creer que fueran sus hermanos, hasta que aclaraba que eran medios hermanos, la gente los miraba con incredulidad. Gavin era un chico alto, de casi 1.90 cm y delgado como una vara, que le gustaba más resolver problemas matemáticos y estar en internet que cualquier otra cosa. Los gemelos lo eran por haber nacido juntos, pero más diferentes entre ellos no podían ser y ninguno era como su madre hubiera esperado. En los años recientes su madre sólo hablaba de su hijo el futbolista y a los gemelos parecía olvidarlos. Por fortuna ninguno tomó esto como ofensa por parte de Greg, con el cual siguieron teniendo una relación ocasional pero buena.

Y ahí estaba Gail, frente a él y sabía que cuando abriera la boca le diría algo brutal. Recordaba la vez que su madre había mandado (obligado a ir) a un campamento de verano a Gavin y Gail no pudo encargarse de su hámster por lo cual lo liberó en el parque al segundo día. En vez de inventar alguna historia loca para tapar su culpa, se lo dijo directamente y sin rodeos.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó su hermana tanteando el camino. Greg había decidido que quería saber todo, de todos modos lo que se imaginaba era de por sí horrendo.

-Me duele el pecho y la rodilla -dijo y aunque era cierto, el dolor no era intenso por las medicinas. Su hermana suspiró, él sabía que lo diría, que ella pensaba que ocultarle algo no lo haría ningún bien porque al final sóloquedaba la verdad.

-Tienes cuatro fracturas costales, el dolor te durará meses y la rodilla te la luxaste en algún momento durante el accidente, pero nada del otro mundo -dijo ella, de una manera que evidenciaba que lo consideraba como información útil pero intrascendente, Gail era una persona práctica y consideraba que las lesiones eran menores.- Los médicos me pidieron que no te dijera nada, que esperara un poco para evaluar tu estado emocional...

-Dilo, ya lo sé, Wayne esta muerto, lo vi antes de que Joe me sacara...

Gail dudó, miró a Greg como valorando lo que acababa de decir, se sentó a su lado, en la orilla de la cama, tomó su mano entre las de ella y sin verlo de nuevo a los ojos volvió a hablar.

-También murieron los demás Greg, sólo Joe y tú lograron salir -dijo ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y su cabeza dio muchas vueltas, estaba listo para vivir con la muerte de su mejor amigo, pero todos, ¿de verdad? Entonces se dio cuenta de que se estaba mintiendo, no estaba listo para vivir con la muerte de su mejor amigo, que lo que se había roto con la ausencia de Wayne era demasiado importante.- Y tu padre Greg.

-¿Mi padre? -preguntó él pensando que a Gail le faltaba algo por decir, tal vez que su padre estaba viajando a Brasil en contra del consejo medico.

-Tu padre está muerto Greg, sufrió un infarto masivo cuando los idiotas de los reporteros dijeron que nadie había sobrevivido al accidente.

-¿Qué? - fue lo que alcanzo al expresar antes de que comenzara a ver manchas negras y una sensación nauseosa se apoderara de él. Las dos personas más importantes en su vida había desaparecido, los dos pilares sobre los que se fundamentaba su existencia ya no vivían, estaba sólo, y los había perdido en cuestión de momentos. No, no podía soportarlo, no podía, tenía que escapar, tenía que irse muy lejos. Hubiera deseado morir.

* * *

Los micrófonos y cámaras estaban listos en el momento en que la chica de rostro casi infantil se paró frente a una cantidad de reporteros de todos los países. Habían pasado ya seis horas desde el accidente y se decía de todo. No había nadie que se hiciera cargo de aquello, de aclarar las noticas falsas y los rumores, así que ella tomó esa responsabilidad y aunque su madre siempre le había dicho que no tenía un rostro lo suficientemente hermoso para la televisión, pensó que lo menos importaba era si se veía bien o no. Sé aclaró la garganta y todos estaban tan al pendiente de lo que iba a decir que parecían estar a punto de caer de sus asientos.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Gail Sanders y vengo a hablar en nombre de la familia de Gregory Lestrade y Joe Hart, miembros de la selección nacional inglesa de fútbol. Se ha dicho en todos los espacios noticiosos, que no hubo sobrevivientes al accidente del puente de la Bahía de Guanabra. Pero mi hermano, Gregory Lestrade, fue rescatado del autobús hundiéndose por Joe Hart. Ambos salieron a la superficie a un kilómetro al sur del puente, llevados hasta ahí por la corriente que de hecho se considera responsable de la mayoría de los ahogamientos que suceden en la Bahía.

"Caminaron de regreso al puente, dónde solicitaron auxilio por parte de los servicios de emergencia y al ser transportados al hospital, fuera del ojo de las cámaras, es que se reportaron como decesos. Mi hermano, tiene heridas leves en forma de fracturas costales y una lesión de rodilla que no necesita tratamiento quirúrgico y Joe Hart ha sido reportado con lesiones menores, ninguna fractura, contusión o algo que ponga en riesgo su vida, de hecho puede ser dado de alta y regresar a Londres a la brevedad.

"Es para mi una pena confirmar, por el otro lado, el fallecimiento del padre de Greg, Nicholas Lestrade, quien tenía problemas cardiacos y al enterarse de la noticia, transmitida de manera por completo irresponsable, sufrió un infarto masivo del cual fue imposible recuperarlo. Mi hermano será dado de alta el día de mañana y tanto él como Joe Hart han decidido tomar un vuelo comercial para el viaje de regreso. El avión de British Airways será usado para transportar los cuerpos de los seleccionados y el equipo técnico, el cual saldrá en cuanto todos sean identificados por sus familiares. No responderé preguntas, gracias por su atención".

La chica salió del lugar donde leyó su comunicado con prisa, dejando a los reporteros con la palabra en la boca, no les concedió ninguna consideración, estaba enojada con todos, para ella, habían sido responsables de la muerte del padre de Greg y de que su hermano hubiera entrado en shock y que tuvieran que sedarlo.

* * *

La espera de Mycroft había dado frutos, Greg estaba vivo, lo habían dicho por todos lados, en todos los canales, en todos los sistemas de noticias, la nota estaba en internet al segundo de comenzar la transmisión del comunicado. Y entonces pudo comenzar a llorar igual que el resto del país porque recibirían un avión lleno de cadáveres en vez de a sus seleccionados, se les haría un funeral digno de reyes en vez de un desfile. Y aquello era horrible y sin embargo, Greg estaba vivo y en medio del peor escenario, se sintió ligeramente aliviado.


	10. When time is not healing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo no se detiene, las situaciones tampoco y sin embargo para Greg y Mycroft parece haberse congelado en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

**Noviembre 2014**

Su celular sonó una vez más y sin siquiera ver quién le estaba llamando, lo aventó fuera del cuarto, el aparato rebotó en dos ocasiones sobre la alfombra y la llamada se perdió. Gail lo encontró justo antes de que su pie lo aplastara y lo recogió con gesto preocupado. Era un aparato nuevo, de última generación que un patrocinador le había dado a su hermano justo antes partir para Brasil y sin embargo ahora estaba en un estado lamentable gracias a los múltiples golpes que su hermano le había ocasionado después de aventarlo una y otra vez. Al principio todos marcaban su número, querían hablar con él, ver cómo se encontraba o simplemente, sacarle una entrevista. Pero era tiempo perdido, su hermano no hablaría con nadie del medio, no quería saber de reporteros, programas de noticias o nada que se le pareciera.

Gail sugirió dar de baja el número, después de todo, los familiares o amigos cercanos tenía el número de ella o de Gavin, o de la casa en Brighton; pero Greg se negó rotundamente. Se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de él y en cuanto sonaba, quería deshacerse de él como si quemara. Ella miró la pantalla, llamada perdida de Myc, se iba a la lista, tan sólo en ese día habían sido catorce veces que esa persona había intentado contactar a su hermano. ¿Quién era? Ella no tenía idea pero por más que se negara a entrar en contacto con él, su hermano no se atrevía a cortar de lleno la comunicación.

-La cena está lista –dijo ella esperando en el umbral. Greg apagó el televisor y se levantó como si eso le causara un esfuerzo supremo, caminó cojeando, aunque ella sabía que la rodilla estaba sanada por completo. Al principio, cuando lo dieron de alta de su terapia para rehabilitar la lesión, ella lo increpaba, le decía que no tenía nada, que debía dejar de quejarse por algo que no estaba sucediendo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era una manera de expresar lo que estaba mal, todo lo roto que se encontraba, cojeaba en vez de llorar, en vez de decir lo mal que se sentía y lo terrible que estaba probando ser el vivir día tras día.

Se adelantó hasta la cocina. La casa de Brighton no era una gran residencia, sin embargo era una casa grande que Greg había comprado como regalo para su madre. La ciudad era costera y tenía muchas cosas buenas y además era muy cercana a Londres. Gail y Gavin la consideraban su hogar, aunque habían planeado que ese año escolar se mudarían, Gail esperaba entrar a Cambridge y Gavin a la Universidad de Londres, donde daba clases alguien a quien él admiraba y esperaba poder ser su alumno y en un futuro, pedirle que fuera su director de tesis. Tenían grandes planes para el inicio del año escolar pero debieron cambiar súbitamente. Ninguno se quejaba, Greg los necesitaba y ambos estarían para él, por el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Aunque eso significara que en lugar de ir a dónde querían, tuvieron que conformarse con la Universidad de Sussex, en dónde fueron aceptados sin grandes trámites. No era un mal lugar, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a sus expectativas, sobretodo en el caso de Gavin. Había sufrido en silencio, sin atreverse a decir que vivía decepcionado, pensaba que perder la oportunidad de estudiar con la persona que idolatraba no se comparaba con todo lo que perdió su hermano. Así que se callaba y trataba de sacarle algo de platica a Greg, sobre lo que fuera, como por ejemplo las películas que veía en la televisión o las nuevas temporadas de las series que seguían. Y en el caso de Gail, ella pensaba que estudiar su licenciatura en finanzas era suficiente, lo hiciera dónde lo hiciera, además tenía que encargarse de todo lo relacionado con los contratos de Greg, la cosa no era nada sencilla y su representante lo estuvo presionando tanto que tuvieron que despedirlo. El Manchester United le mantuvo el contrato y la invitación a reincorporarse al club en el momento en que se sintiera listo, pero con los patrocinadores eran otra historia, aunque ninguno quería tener la fama de haber llevado a la quiebra a Gregory Lestrade no podía decirse que se portaron muy bien.

Gail sirvió la pasta con verduras, rayó el queso parmesano y le puso el filete de pescado empanizado en el mismo plato a su hermano. Por fortuna no había que darle de comer, se sentaba en plan zombie y acarreaba comida a su boca. Aunque había días buenos, donde parecía un poco más animado, hasta sonreía y por iniciativa propia comenzaba a comer sin que hubiera que recordarle que el plato frente a su persona era para él. Ella estaba asustada, toda su vida recordaba haber visto a Greg con más energía de la que podía controlar, recordaba despertar el sábado queriendo desayunar y ver mucha televisión, pero en vez de eso, lo que obtenía era un muy emocionado hermano mayor que la arrastraba hasta que aceptaba vestirse y acompañarlo al campo de futbol. Greg se suponía que cuidaba a los niños mientras su madre y su padre hacían "algo", nunca quedo muy claro en sus años de infancia qué era lo que se suponía que hacían que les impidiera hacerse responsables de ellos durante el sábado y el domingo. Fue cuestión de que cumplieran 6 años y listo, parecía que les quemaban las manos a su mamá y no tardó nada en dejarlos a cargo de Greg. Gavin se llevaba un libro y era capaz de terminarlo en las tres horas que duraba aquello, pero Gail lo observaba, se aprendía todo lo que los jugadores hacían y sobretodo, lo que su hermano hacía y cuando lo comparaba con la manera de jugar de los profesionales, se daba cuenta de que era mucho mejor, aunque tuviera catorce años.

-Conseguí las tutorías, si logro buenas notas, contarán como créditos y podré avanzar más rápido –dijo Gavin de repente después de un buen rato de silencio.

-Son 45 minutos en tren hasta Londres, ¿a qué hora irás? –preguntó Gail.

-Termino a las tres de la tarde mis clases, tomo el tren de las 3:30 y hasta me sobra tiempo porque de 5 a 7 de la noche, regresaría a eso de las 8:30 –dijo Gavin sin despegar su mirada del plato. Sabía que su plan era perfecto en cuestión a horarios pero no estaba tomando en cuenta lo más importante.- No es diario, sólo serían martes y jueves.

A Gail le complicaba un poco. Habían acordado que Gavin tomaría el turno matutino para sus clases y ella el vespertino, de esa manera, no dejarían solo a Greg y alguno de los dos estaría al pendiente. Pero lo que acababa de decir su hermano dejaba descubierto durante toda la tarde de los martes y los jueves y algo no parecía estar bien.

-Felicidades Gavin –dijo repentinamente Greg y hasta le dedicó una sonrisa muy parecida a las de antes. Extrañaba a su hermano, a ese que cada que la veía la abrazaba con todo lo que tenía y aseguraba que cada día se ponía más hermosa. Ella sabía que no era cierto, que cada día subía medio kilo más de peso, pero no importaba, porque cuando su hermano decretaba algo, era como ver ese algo convertirse en realidad. Extrañaba su risa, sus bromas, sus travesuras, su energía inacabable, su manera de comer como si devorara, sus abrazos, sus gritos desde la calle cuando ella se tardaba más en salir de lo que debería.

-Gracias –dijo Gavin- porque aunque sólo serán tutorías, él me aceptó como alumno, casi no lo hace, es demasiado brillante como para eso, casi casi me siento como un elegido…

Gail siguió comiendo mientras veía a Gavin hablar como si ese tema no tuviera fin y a Greg escuchar como si de verdad le interesa aquello. Bueno, a Greg siempre le había interesado todo con respecto a sus hermanos, un interés sincero. De repente su mente comenzó a divagar lejos, muy lejos, en los pagos que debían hacer en su universidad, además de los propios de la casa. La compañía de ropa deportiva había rescindido el contrato sin penalizaciones por lo que liberaron el depósito que llevaban cuatro meses sin poder cobrar. Greg jamás tiró su dinero pero había demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse. Estaba la casa de su padre que aunque estaba vacía, había pagos que hacer, la casa de su madre, en pleno barrio de Mayfair en Londres, terriblemente cara de mantener. Ella se preguntaba porque razón su hermano pagaba los gastos de su madre, no se le hacía justo. Pero su hermano era una buena persona, exageradamente buena, y jamás pasaría por su mente el dejar de lado a su propia madre.

Aunque ella no hubiera pasado ni una sola vez a verlos, a asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Sin embargo, había llamado multitud de veces, de parte de su programa de televisión, rogándole a Greg que fuera, que contara las cosas que habían pasado, lo que había vivido. Cuando Greg comenzó a llorar tras colgar el teléfono con ella, fue la primera vez que Gail maldijo a su madre.

* * *

**Enero 2015**

La rutina era simple porque estaba solo. Se levantaba a las seis de la mañana, se trepaba a la caminadora y trataba de correr por lo menos por media hora hasta que sus piernas comenzaran a quejarse por el esfuerzo. Después una ducha, cosa de cinco minutos y luego a vestirse como usualmente lo hacía, traje sastre de color oscuro, camisa bien planchada, corbata lisa, sin ningún detalle. Su único desayuno era un café que se servía muy cargado y sin nada de azúcar. Y luego a la calle, eran a penas las siete de la mañana y el metro lo dejaría a unos metros de la universidad por lo que estaba sentado a las 7:30 en su escritorio, planeando unas clases endemoniadas que se habían vuelto casi legendarias en el semestre pasado. Siempre había sido difícil sacar buenas calificaciones con el profesor Mycroft Holmes, pero ahora era casi imposible. El nuevo semestre, que había iniciado dos semanas atrás, estaba probando ser igual, alumnos no tan brillantes como deberían que en algunas ocasiones terminaban llorando porque se sentían frustrados e inadecuados.

No era el tipo de profesor que quería ser, si era sincero le gustaba ser estricto y exigente pero lo que ahora hacía era una exageración. Y sin embargo, no toleraba ver lo que lo rodeaba, era cuestión de caminar por los pasillos para encontrarse con demostraciones de amor que le revolvían el estómago. De hecho, entre sus alumnos tenía una pareja de novios, que se iban a sentar en primera fila, tomados de la mano, uno era zurdo y el otro derecho, así que pasaban toda la clase así, con los dedos entrelazados. Y si les hubiera gritado que odiaba verlos así, que dejaran de hacerlo, seguro que lo suspendían por violar alguna regla en contra de la discriminación y no se sacaría la etiqueta de homofóbico, lo cual era una estupidez. Y por eso se tragaba las ganas de sacarlos a empujones de su clase y tenía que tolerar ver como se profesaban amor con cada mirada. Justo antes de comenzar cualquier clase hacía otro intento, sacaba su celular mientras los alumnos entraban, se sentaba en sus lugares y platicaban entre ellos. Marcaba el número y lo dejaba sonar sabiendo que lo más probable era que la llamada se perdiera.

En algunas ocasiones no había sido así y su corazón había latido como loco al escuchar la voz anhelada, pero no le hablaba a él. "Greg si vas a aventar el celular cada que entre una llamada, da de baja el número" dijo una voz femenina y joven. "¡No!" Fue lo único que dijo Greg aquella vez y después el ruido de unos pasos y la llamada terminó. En otra ocasión contestó y lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de su respiración y en el instante en que comenzó a decir algo, la llamada se cortó. Era frustrante, no sabía dónde estaba y el único número que tenía, el de celular, probaba ser insuficiente. Marcó como siempre, mientras le daba la espalda a sus alumnos, faltaban cinco minutos para el inicio de la lección y aunque parecían todos relajados, la verdad es que la mayoría estaba comparando los resultados a los problemas de la tarea y ninguno coincidía. Hasta los noviecitos de la primera fila se estaban empezando a poner nerviosos, si ninguno obtenía el resultado correcto, el profesor Holmes les dejaría el doble de tarea para la siguiente clase.

El timbre sonó una y otra vez hasta que se cortó, guardó el teléfono en la bolsa interior de su saco, el cual dejó colgado en el respaldo de su silla y comenzó su clase, como siempre. La rutina era simple, seguiría clase tras clase hasta las 11 de la mañana, comería una ensalada ante la atenta mirada de Anthea. Su amiga estaba al pendiente, aunque pareciera que estaba clavada como siempre en el celular, sabía que no perdía detalle de él.

-¿Sigues llamándolo? –preguntó al verlo sacar su celular y marcar el teléfono, como siempre. Anthea pensaba que no tenía sentido, que lo que pudiera haber sido entre ambos no lo sería, era imposible. Todo había cambiado y con los meses que habían pasado, parecía tiempo suficiente para que Mycroft se diera cuenta, de que nunca sucedería, de que si bien Greg no lo había sacado completamente de su vida, tampoco parecía quererlo en la misma. Y Anthea se preocupaba, rara vez lo veía comer algo que no fuera hojas verdes y café, sabía que había bajado de peso, que casi no dormía, que sus alumnos lo consideraban una pesadilla y que ahora parecía odiar todo lo que tuviera que ver con expresar sentimientos. Se había arrepentido de llevarlo a cine en noviembre, a ver la última película de la chica en llamas, porque en un segundo estaba bien y al siguiente les había aventado el bote de palomitas a la parejita adolescente que estaban sentados al frente y que se la pasaron todo el tiempo, dándose besos muy acalorados.

-Sí –dijo y fue todo. A las 12:30 tenía una nueva clase y así seguía hasta las 4 que terminaba la última. Después de eso tenía una media hora para comer algo ligero, que de nuevo era una ensalada y esperaba a su estudiante de tutoría. El lunes y el miércoles acudía una chica muy lista pero con poca imaginación, pare ser sinceros sólo la toleraría el semestre y después no volvería a aceptarla y los martes y jueves acudía un chico brillante, tenía diecinueve años y sabía más cosas que todos sus estudiantes de maestría, era un delicia compartir su conocimiento con él y las dos horas que pasaban juntos eran las únicas donde no se sentía miserable.

A las ocho de la noche estaba de vuelta en su departamento de la calle Baker, se ponía la pijama, bebía dos tazas de té, navegaba por el internet esperando encontrar alguna noticia, alguna fotografía de él pero nunca había nada. A eso de las once recibía la llamada telefónica diaria, era John, reportándose. Una de las condiciones para que dejara que su hermano se fuera a vivir a Brighton había sido que debían hablar todos los días, Sherlock no se iba a tomar la molestia pero John era diferente. Le gustaba estar en la universidad y se divertía demasiado, así que no le molestaba hablarle a Mycroft y contarle los pormenores. Eran cosas sencillas, al principio le costó mucho acostumbrarse a compartir un dormitorio con Sherlock y casi llevarlo de la mano a sus clases.

La Universidad de Sussex había aceptado el examen de equivalencia de su hermano y se habían maravillado de sus conocimientos de química sin que nunca hubiera recibido ningún tipo de educación. En el caso de John había presentado examen de admisión para la licenciatura en pedagogía, le gustaba enseñar y creía que podía ser bueno en ello. Y las cosas que le platicaba rayaba en lo hogareño. "Se nos acabó la leche y nadie quiso salir a comprar." "Sherlock terminó el semestre con calificaciones excelentes." "Ayer casi adoptamos un gato." Mycroft sabía muchas más cosas de aquellas conversaciones con John, como que a veces se peleaban porque Sherlock no comía o se quedaba noches sin dormir y lo encontraba deambulando en busca de algo que hacer en la cocina del dormitorio y bebiéndose el jugo de otras personas. Sabía que aunque tenían dos camas usaban una porque cuando John lo arrastraba de regreso a su cuarto y lo acostaba, se levantaba en cuanto le daba la espalda, así que lo acostaba a su lado y sólo así, podía asegurarse de que durmiera algunas horas.

Se dormía a eso de las tres de la mañana después de calificar tareas y los exámenes semanales y rara vez descansaba porque lo atacaban los sueños, donde expresaba todo lo que deseaba su inconsciente. Los sueños eran diferentes entre sí pero coincidían en ciertas cosas, por ejemplo podía estar sentado frente a Greg en una cafetería cualquiera, el resto del mundo moviéndose con prisa a su alrededor. Sin embargo, ellos podrían estar mirándose por siempre, los ojos atentos a cualquier detalle mientras que sus manos unidas, sus dedos entrelazados. Greg sonreía y aunque nunca sabía de qué hablaban, parecía muy contento de estar con él. Invariablemente se besaban y Mycroft sentía una oleada de alegría que trataba de prolongar, pero poco a poco, la sensación de vacío se apoderaba de él y aunque seguía soñando, Greg ya no estaba a su lado. Siempre lo veía muy lejano, una figura reconocible apenas, imposible de alcanzar. Y entonces despertaba, la alarma de su reloj le indicaba que eran las seis de la mañana y la rutina debía seguir, él debía seguir.

**Abril 2015**

El sábado por la mañana tomaba el tren a Brighton y se bajaba en la estación de Falmer, que de hecho, quedaba frente al campus de la Universidad de Sussex. John lo estaba esperando, como todas las semanas, frente al estadio de fútbol, desde donde caminaban hasta la cafetería del campus. Sherlock generalmente estaba leyendo algo que debía ser muy interesante porque reconocía la presencia de su hermano con un levantamiento de cejas y dejaba en John las formalidades.

-Vamos a entrar al equipo de fútbol –dijo de repente John interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían sobre los maestros de Sherlock y como parecían adorarlo al mismo tiempo que lo odiaban y que gracias a eso tenía permiso para no acudir a las clases si entregaba los trabajos.

-¿Van a entrar? –preguntó Mycroft sintiendo que por un momento la boca se le secaba. John había dejado de entrar durante el semestre anterior, se le había hecho complicado acostumbrarse a no estar en su casa y tener que encargarse de Sherlock pero luego de eso se dio cuenta de que extrañaba mucho jugar. Los padres de John estaban pagando la universidad, sin embargo, le habían pedido que consiguiera un trabajo porque de otra manera, en caso de que su hermana necesitara algún tratamiento, podrían no poder pagar su colegiatura.

-Sí, –dijo John como si fuera algo normal hablar en plural cuando se trataba de fútbol- hemos estado practicando, Sherlock me ha ayudado y resulta que es bastante bueno.

Mycroft los miraba alternadamente, no era posible ¿o sí? Si fuera posible, era cosa de no creer hasta que pudiera ver que de verdad, su hermano entrara a un equipo de fútbol estudiantil.

-Además nos van a pagar, bueno, si es que logramos entrar –dijo John sintiendo un poco de inseguridad. Había pasado muchos días negando que fuera posible que entraran, que se presentarían a las pruebas y que todo irían mal y que quedarían en completo ridículo.

-Lo haremos, no debes dudar de tu capacidad –dijo Sherlock, primeras palabras que pronunciaba, aunque por supuesto tenía que asegurarse de que John no empezara a imaginar los peores escenarios, porque toda la probabilidad estaba de su lado. Habían hablado de aquello durante largas noches desde que salió la convocatoria, sería dentro de seis semanas, tenían mucho tiempo para practicar y recuperar la condición de John, así que no había porqué dudar de que entraría, era demasiado bueno.

-¿Les pagarán por entrar al equipo de fútbol de la universidad? –preguntó Mycroft sin lograr entender aun y sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo de algo trascendental.

-Claro que no, en el deporte amateur no se puede recibir un pago –dijo Sherlock como si eso aclarara todo.

-No Mycroft no será para la universidad –dijo John.- El equipo de Brighton & Hove Albion está en graves problemas, de ser parte de la liga del Campeonato, pasó a la Primera Liga y si las cosas no cambian, y no parece que cambiarán, jugará la siguiente temporada en la Segunda Liga. Perdieron el patrocinio con Amex y no podrán mantener el estadio si la gente no va a ver los partidos. Y la gente no va a ver los partidos.

John comenzó a explicar una serie de datos técnicos del equipo y de cómo se habían quedado sin jugadores y ahora no tenían para pagar a ninguno que fuera profesional y quisiera cobrar una millonada. Simplemente el equipo iba a desaparecer porque iba a caer en bancarrota en cuestión de meses. Así que habían lanzado una convocatoria a futbolistas que quisieran jugar una temporada a nivel profesional, que era lo único que podían prometer, una temporada; porque de otra manera ni siquiera podían cumplir con la plantilla mínima.

-¿Y cuándo harán la prueba? –preguntó Mycroft aun sintiendo que todo aquello no era más que una tontería, bueno, en el caso de Sherlock, que en su vida había tocado una balón aunque ahora John juraba que lo había estado ayudando a practicar.

-El 13 de junio, será en el Estadio Falmer, ese frente al que siempre te espero –dijo John- deberías venir.

* * *

**28 de mayo 2015**

Gavin había estado llorando por varios minutos y cuando consideró que era más que suficiente, Greg entró a su cuarto con expresión preocupada.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó mientras su hermano trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas- ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

-No, estoy bien –dijo el adolescente sin voltear a ver su hermano, tratando de ocultarse tras el monitor de la computadora.

-Claro que no, ¿qué pasa? –dijo Greg sin acercarse del todo.

-El profesor de las tutorías me reprobó –dijo dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran de nuevo, causando una horrible sensación en el pecho de Greg.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Greg sin poder creer que su hermano reprobara algo en su vida.

-Por faltas, aunque entregué todos los trabajos que me pidió y en las evaluaciones saqué excelente –dijo entre sollozos, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

-¿Y por qué faltaste a las clases?

Gavin se levantó de inmediato y con un movimiento de su mano izquierda se limpió los restos de las lágrimas en las mejillas y apretó duro los ojos para tragarse el resto que amenazaba con salir.

-Por nada, no pasa nada –dijo y trató de salir de la habitación para terminar con la conversación. La mano de Greg lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer lo que se proponía.

-¿Fue por mí? –preguntó sabiendo que era la verdad, lo presentía. Gavin sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.- Lo arreglaré, te lo prometo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo y por la paciencia para la nueva actualización.
> 
> La cosa va así: No quiero mantener mucho tiempo separados a Greg y Mycroft porque luego me sucede en los fanfics, que me salto las explicaciones y las escenas donde no están juntas mis OTP's jajajaja. Si, luego me ando regresando para entender pero no quiero que eso les sucede. Así que di unos saltotes pero luego andaré rellenando los espacios para que vayamos entendiendo.
> 
> Ahora sé más cosas de la liga de fútbol de Inglaterra y para que estemos en la misma página les diré rápidamente que se divide en tres ligas: la Liga Premier, la Primera Liga y la Segunda Liga. Entre las tres hay ascensos y descensos y pues obviamente que los equipos más conocidos son los de la Liga Premier, que se juega entre agosto y mayo. Justo, el Manchester City se acaba de coronar como campeón.
> 
> La elección del Brighton & Hove Albion es porque, es un equipo de la Primera Liga, su estadio está frente de la Universidad de Sussex y porque me lo imagino como venido a menos y en problemas económicos. Aunque, a decir verdad, el estadio Felman es un estadio muy bonito que se llame The Amex, por el patrocinio de American Express. La ciudad de Brighton está relativamente cerca de Londres, a hora y media por carretera y para mi, porque no encontré el dato exacto, 45 minutos o menos en tren.


	11. When I hear your voice and it's not you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su primer encuentro esta matizado con las consecuencias de los actos de ambos.

**05 de marzo 2015**

Gail corrió escaleras arriba con el corazón desbocado y una única esperanza, que el silencio en su casa y la oscuridad sólo significara que Greg estaba dormido. Eran las 11 de la noche y se había quedado terminando un trabajo en equipo, por más que trató de apurarse, sus compañeros se distraían demasiado y a punto estuvo de gritarles que ella haría todo pero no creyó que fuera conveniente. Ahora se arrepentía.

Gavin había llegado tarde porque una chica lo había invitado a tomar algo después de salir de la tutoría y se habían quedado platicando hasta que se dio cuenta de que si no corría, no alcanzaría el último tren de la noche. Y claro que se arrepentía porque se suponía que debía estar en casa y ahora la casa parecía vacía y eso no era posible.

Los dos hermanos alcanzaron la puerta del cuarto de Greg juntos pero al entrar lo encontraron vacío, así que dieron la vuelta y se lanzaron hacia la puerta del baño, Gail le dio la vuelta al picaporte y la abrió. Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para ver a su hermano tirado en el piso, con los ojos medio abiertos y dos frascos de pastillas a su lado.

Como pudo, Gavil marcó el 999 y sintió que le tardaban una eternidad en contestar.

-Servicio de emergencias de Brighton –dijo la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-Mi hermano se tomó dos frascos de pastillas y no responde, creo que si está respirando pero no lo podemos despertar –dijo casi frenéticamente, tratando de decir todo pero no sabiendo cómo. La mujer le preguntó su dirección y él le dio las indicaciones para encontrar su casa que estaba dentro de un fraccionamiento privado.

Y así fue cómo acabaron en urgencias donde estuvieron sentados en la sala de espera por una hora o un poco más, con Gail ignorando la presencia de Gavin y él tratando de no llorar. Ninguno estaba listo para eso, era como repetir otra vez todas las emociones de Brasil, cuando creyeron que su hermano había muerto al ver en las pantallas del aeropuerto las imágenes desde el puente y los reportes diciendo que los buzos encontraban sólo cadáveres.

Ese día, Gail se quedó parada estoicamente frente a la pantalla hasta que dijeron toda la información que tenían y al siguiente segundo estaba en el teléfono gritando a quien fuera que le contestó en la Embajada Británica que necesitaba en ese instante que alguien acudiera para confirmar lo que acababa de suceder. Por el otro lado, Gavin estaba sentado sin poder moverse, rodeado de los familiares de los seleccionados, que estaban en el mismo estado que él, congelados en el tiempo.

Y casi dos horas después, alguien se acercó a ellos y los llevó aparte para decirles que Greg estaba en el hospital, vivo. Y cuando llegaron hasta allí nadie les decía nada, pero Gail se metió hasta la dirección del hospital y en un portugués perfecto les dijo que debían informales del estado de salud de su hermano. En cambio Gavin permaneció quieto en la sala de espera, junto a la novia de Joe, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer otra cosa que respirar y mirar hacia el frente.

Ahora estaban de nuevo en una sala de espera y Gail había llevado los frascos de los medicamentos y había hecho que alguien los viera para que supiera exactamente lo que había pasado. Ellos lo manejaban como un intento de suicidio pero no podía ser cierto, jamás renunciaría, algo más debía haber pasado. Así que cuando los dejaron pasar al cuarto donde Greg estaba dormido, se quedaron esperando, de nuevo, a que su hermano despertara. No era por nada pero los gemelos estaban odiando los hospitales y más porque sentían que alguien más debería estar a su lado. En cierto punto extrañaban a su madre y hasta a su padre, que no hacía nada que ella no le ordenara, siendo una sombra que nunca estuvo involucrado con la vida de ellos.

Hubo veces en su vida en las que sintieron que el padre de Greg era más su padre que el biológico.

Cuando Greg abrió los ojos y después de los médicos comprobaran que estaba bien, Gail no tardó en preguntarle porqué había pasado aquello, negándose a creer que fuera un intento de suicidio.

-Dijeron que tomara una si me sentía ansioso –dijo su hermano hablando casi en susurros, pero la habitación estaba en silencio, el pasillo del hospital estaba solo y a través de la ventana cerrada no entraba ninguno de los sonidos de la calle. Así que podían escucharlo muy bien, cada una de sus palabras- así que tomé una y me seguía sintiendo igual. Luego tomé otra, no cambió nada, así que tomé varias de un sólo trago y seguí haciéndolo sin pensar hasta que el frasco se terminó. Para ese momento me sentí como despegado de mi cuerpo y sin embargo abrí el otro frasco y prácticamente lo vacié en segundos.

-Fue algo estúpido –dijo Gail sinceramente aunque lo que en realidad hubiera deseado era pegarle a su hermano, un buen puñetazo en la nariz no le iría mal, porque esa clase de tontería no eran cosas ligeras, podría haber tenido consecuencias graves, podrían haberlo perdido.

-Lo sé Gail, lo siento mucho –dijo Greg hundiendo la cabeza entre las almohadas y sin poderlo evitar, se volvió a dormir, todavía sufriendo de los efectos remanentes del medicamento que tomó.

Los gemelos hablaron ese día y llegaron a acuerdos. No podían dejarlo solo. Esperaban que jamás volviera a hacer algo por el estilo, no podían imaginarse acabando en urgencias una y otra vez con el corazón desbocado y pensando que tal vez en esa ocasión no tendrían buenas noticias. Pensaban que podrían convencerlo de ir a terapia pero las pocas sesiones que tuvo acabaron muy mal, la psicoanalista trataba de ahondar en los sentimientos reprimidos de su hermano y lo único que logró fue que los reprimiera más.

Así que la conclusión fue que Gail trataría de arreglar su horario para poder quedarse los martes y jueves pero aun así necesitaría que Gavin la apoyara en algunas ocasiones. Él estuvo de acuerdo, creía que si explicaba la situación a su profesor podría perdonarle las faltas si cumplía con los trabajos que le solicitaba. Y así todo estaría bien y Greg no sentiría esa ansiedad que hizo que tomara los medicamentos.

* * *

**28 de mayo 2015**

**5 pm**

-Mis calificaciones son excelentes, todos los trabajos no solamente los entregué sino que ustedes los calificó como sobresalientes, sabe que he aprovechado sus lecciones al máximo… -dijo Gavin sonando un poco desesperando y repitiendo los mismos argumentos porque no tenía más que decir. No podía contarle la verdad, no podía decirle a su profesor las razones exactas de porque había tenido tantas faltas y su explicación de "un problema familiar grave" no parecía haber tenido ningún efecto.

El profesor lo miró y él se sintió tan pequeño e insignificante, parecía estar evaluando todo, no sólo sus palabras sino también su postura, su rostro, su ritmo cardíaco, todo. A Gavin no le gustó para nada aquello y aunque quería salir corriendo, no lo hizo. Fuera de las clases, el profesor no había interactuado con él para nada, ni un solo comentario sobre su vida o que contestara una llamada telefónica frente de él o que saliera corriendo un día porque tuviera una cita y fuera a llegar tarde.

-Lo siento mucho Gavin, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma que el martes pasado, estás reprobado y no podrás volver a cursar conmigo ninguna tutoría, te recomiendo que sigas con tus clases en tu universidad.

Y con eso terminó todo. Gavin no añadió nada más porque de hacerlo habría tenido que contar todo. No puedo venir a las clases porque mi hermana y yo tenemos miedo de que nuestro hermano mayor haga algo estúpido y por eso no estamos en la posibilidad de dejarlo solo. Recordaba con claridad como una de las doctoras de urgencias les dijo que si creían que estaba en riesgo de volverlo a intentar, tendrían que solicitar una evaluación psicológica para tener el poder de ingresarlo en psiquiatría para tenerlo bajo medicación.

Fue cosa de valorarlo por espacio de un segundo, ambos se negaron rotundamente. Perder a Greg, de cualquier manera, hasta dentro de un hospital, internado para protegerlo, era horrenda. Verlo medicado sería horrible, como aquella vez que su madre lo llevó con otro pediatra que sugirió un tratamiento tremendo que Greg no quería tomar porque decía que le daba sueño. Su madre lo obligaba y Greg se quedaba sentado viendo la televisión, casi cabeceando con cualquier programa que apareciera. Su madre sonreía y se quedaba muy contenta de haber hecho algo bueno, pero los gemelos sabían que el energético hermano que jamás podía permanecer sentado era mil veces mejor que el chico adormilado frente al televisor. Abrieron el frasco de medicamentos y tiraron las pastillas a la basura, las reemplazaron con unas vitaminas caducadas que su padre había estado tomando.

Cuando el tratamiento dejó de funcionar y Greg era el mismo de siempre, su madre se enojó muchísimo con el pediatra que cobró una millonada y no lo volvió a llevar ni intentó de nuevo medicarlo.

Sin darse cuenta de hacia dónde caminó, se encontró sentado en las bancas fuera de la biblioteca, bajó unos árboles enormes que daban suficiente sombra. Tal vez habrá pasado una hora sentado ahí, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sabía que lo mejor hubiera sido volver a casa pero temía enfrentar a Gail y a Greg, quería sacar todo el dolor que perder la tutoría le había causado para poder llegar y no echarse a llorar frente a sus hermanos.

-Toma –dijo una voz femenina a su derecha y escucharla casi lo hace saltar. La mujer, de unos treinta años, tenía la mirada clavada en la pantalla del celular y sin embargo, con su mano izquierda le extendía un paquete de pañuelos. Gavin los tomó sin entender muy bien la razón hasta que cayó en cuenta que tenía todas las mejillas mojadas y había estado sorbiendo la nariz.

-Gracias –le dijo y se limpió lo mejor que pudo. Al pensar en la cantidad de gente que pasó frente de él y que lo vio en aquel estado, tuvo ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra.

-¿Qué te pasó? –le preguntó ella y por alguna razón extraña, que no lo miraba, que estuviera viendo el celular en lugar de a él, le facilitó poder responder.

-Mi profesor de tutoría me reprobó por faltas –dijo y aunque parecía una razón tan estúpida para echarse a llorar como niño chiquito, decirlo le estrujó de nuevo el corazón.

-¿Holmes? –preguntó ella y él asintió.

-No te preocupes, puedes tomar las tutorías conmigo, no soy una genio como Holmes, pero mis créditos cuentan igual –dijo ella y Gavin se echó a reír. De repente se tapó la boca creyendo que su risa podría ser malinterpretada, pero ella lo estaba mirando y sonreía. De pronto Gavin se dio cuenta de que no sólo era una profesora con por lo menos diez años más que él, sino que además era endemoniadamente hermosa. Si, seguro estaba colorado hasta las orejas, Greg siempre se reía de la manera en que no podía ocultar sus sentir porque de inmediato se reflejaba en el color de su rostro.

-¿Y por qué faltaste a clase?

Y sin pensarlo dos veces y sin entender porqué podía confiar en ella, comenzó a decirle todo, excepto ciertas cosas, como que su hermano era futbolista y que el accidente fue en Brasil, si, ese tipo de detalles que la haría saber que hablaba de Greg Lestrade. Había veces en que gente desconocida marcaba al número de su celular, preguntando si era Gavin Sanders, medio hermano de Greg. Cuando él decía que sí, comenzaban a preguntarle cosas y hasta hubo una ocasión cuando la llamada venía de un programa en vivo. Había dejado de contestar el teléfono si no aparecía un nombre conocido en el identificador de llamadas, aunque debía aceptar que la mayoría las recibía Gail, quien les dejaba muy claro lo inoportunas que eran.

-¿Así que por eso no dejan a tu hermano solo y tú tuviste que faltar en más ocasiones de las que creías que tendrías que hacerlo?

-Sí, justamente –dijo él. Para ese momento eran más de las 7 de la noche y él tendría que regresar, de otra manera, Gail estaría llamándolo insistentemente para gritarle y exigir su presencia como si pudiera teletransportarse. Ojalá pudiera. Pero la cercanía de la profesora era algo tranquilizante y ella le había dedicado toda su atención a tal grado que, aunque su celular vibró todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando, ella no lo consultó ni una sola vez.

-¿Le dijiste todo esto a Holmes? –preguntó ella y él negó con la cabeza. Ella suspiró, si bien no creía que hubiera diferencia, aquella historia sonaba demasiado conocida pero la manera en que el chico la contó, era imposible que estuviera mintiendo. Sus lágrimas había comenzado a correr de nuevo cuando describió el estado en que su hermano había quedado después del accidente, como su vida parecía haber sido cortada a pesar de seguir respirando y estar vivo. Le creía, aunque tal vez no debería, porque parecía estar con el corazón roto, como si la única alegría en su vida fueran aquellas tutorías y perderlas, significara perder su razón para sonreír.

-Hablaré con él, no te preocupes, es medio necio pero no es una mala persona –dijo ella y sabía que sus palabras albergaban pocas esperanzas, pero el chico sonrió y decidió que valía la pena enfrentarse al trozo de hielo en el que Mycroft se había transformado.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre profesora? –alcanzó a preguntar Gavin pero tuvo que callarse porque alguien comenzó a gritar.

-¡Lily! –gritó una mujer un poco mayor desde una de las ventanas de la facultad y tal vez notó lo terriblemente impropio de aquella acción porque de inmediato se corrigió- Profesora Spencer disculpe, pero el director ha estado llamándola al celular y no ha podido contactarla, es importante que acude a una reunión urgente que están teniendo en este instante con los otros profesores.

Ella sonrió y asintió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y miraba el celular con más de diez mensajes y cuatro llamadas perdidas.

-Lily Spencer, como podrás haber notado –dijo ella en respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado Gavin.- Pero si quieres que te vuelva a hablar me llamarás Anthea ¿entendido?

-¿Anthea? –preguntó él pensando lo extraño que era que alguien prefiriera que la llamaran por un nombre que no era el suyo aunque entonces recordó que en su vida online, él no era Gavin sino _StormKing_  y nadie en sus redes sociales sabía de hecho, su nombre real.

-¿Y tú? –dijo ella.

-Gavin Sanders –respondió con rapidez porque ella ya estaba alejando.

-Mucho gusto –dijo antes de abrir la puerta del edificio de la facultad y perderse dentro.

Demonios, acaba de fijarse en una profesora. En una profesora ilegalmente hermosa. En una profesora bastante mayor que él. En una profesora que estaba por completo fuera de sus posibilidades. En una profesa que le pidió que la llamara por otro nombre, lo cual era interesante por decir lo menos. En una profesora y punto. Demonios.

* * *

**29 de mayo 2015**

**7 am**

Había dejado una nota para sus hermanos. Gail generalmente despertaba a las 7 por lo que estaba apunto de verla y esperaba que se quedara lo suficientemente tranquila para no salir corriendo detrás de él. De todos modos estaba entrando a la estación de London Bridge oculto detrás de una gorra de beisbol, unos lentes oscuros muy anchos y la barba de cuatro días que no había tenido oportunidad de rasurar. El reflejo en el vidrio no era muy halagador pero tampoco era como si se sintiera con ganas de verse bien. El día previo estaba decidido a ayudar a su hermano y sólo por esa razón había logrado sobrepasar las dos palabras que no creía haber escuchado hasta que su hermano las repitió como si no fueran la gran cosa.

Y es que no eran la gran cosa. Gavin no tenía idea. Nadie tenía idea. Sólo él. Porque jamás le había contado nada a nadie, había pasado diez años viviendo de una ilusión en completo silencio. Había tenido ganas de responder en las entrevistas, cuando la chica (generalmente era una chica la que preguntaba) decía "y en el terreno amoroso, ¿hay alguien especial?" Y él poder decir "claro que lo hay, es el chico pelirrojo más maravilloso del mundo, con una piel blanca que parece tan suave y los ojos azules más penetrantes que haya visto".

Le daba risa pensar en ello, en más de una ocasión estuvo tentado a decir eso, a sonar como un completo maniaco, pero jamás lo hizo. Fue un tema que jamás tocó con su padre, quien por supuesto no lo presionaba y evitó las molestas preguntas de su madre sobre la falta de una novia a la cual presumir. Los recuerdos fueron tomando tintes desagradables cuando apareció la imagen de ella, Lisa Lestrade, como insistía que la llamaran a pesar de que legalmente era Lisa Sanders, gritándole en su casa de Mayfair "¿acaso eres marica y no me has dicho nada?"

Pasó tres semanas sin hablar con su madre hasta que ella se disculpó y le aseguró que no había querido decir las cosas así y que si no estaba interesado en tener una novia pues que ella lo entendía y eso no significaba otra cosa. Greg la disculpó sin pensarlo, muy contento de dejar eso atrás, aunque sintió algo desagradable cuando dos días después su madre le llamaba de nuevo para pedirle que aparecieran en un programa de entrevistas para hablar de su relación madre-hijo.

Al bajar del tren se quedó parado unos cinco minutos frente al mapa del metro de Londres, decidió que no había ruta directa y que prefería dar un poco de vuelta en vez de salir a tomar un autobús. En su vida volvería a tomar uno, aunque fuera uno de ciudad. El sólo pensamiento del vehículo hizo que tuviera que refugiarse detrás de una columna, tratando de calmar el ritmo de su corazón. Así que tomó la línea Norte a Bank, ahí bajó en el andén y esperó el tren de la línea Central hasta Holborn y ahí podría haber salido a la calle y caminar pero prefirió esperar unos minutos por el tren de la línea Picadilly y bajar en la siguiente estación que era Russel Square.

Según las indicaciones de Gavin tenía que entrar por la puerta de Bedford Way y el primer edificio que tendría frente era la facultad de matemáticas, primer piso, tercera oficina. Era viernes, lo encontraría ahí hasta las nueve, hora de primera clase. Greg vio el reloj, era casi las 8, tenía tiempo para encontrarlo. Subió por las escaleras, nadie lo miraba más de una vez, parecía que todos tenían cosas importantes que hacer y a él no le costó encontrar la oficina que Gavin había mencionado. Tenía el 117 marcado en la puerta y abajo una pequeña placa con las dos palabras que le había costado mucho trabajo escuchar.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu profesor? –le preguntó a Gavin después de hablar con él la noche anterior. Le había explicado todo y habían acordado que iría a verlo, todavía quedaban algunas semanas del semestre por lo tanto, podría recuperarse si le ponía algún trabajo final o le hacía examen.

-Mycroft Holmes –dijo su hermano, pronunciando aquellas dos palabras y clavándolas en el corazón de Greg. No era posible, de verdad no lo era, ¿acaso el mundo era tan jodidamente pequeño?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Greg luchando por no sonar como estrangulado, porque era o que sentía, que apretaban su garganta con fuerza y le impedían hablar o respirar.

-Mycroft Holmes –repitió su hermano y a Greg le costó toda la noche juntar valor para lo que tenía que hacer. Jamás le dijo a Gavin que iría al día siguiente, pero si no lo hacía así, no podría hacerlo. Si dejaba pasar el fin de semana lo pensaría demasiado y le iba a entrar miedo y entonces no lo haría. Porque había tenido una imagen muy diferente de lo que sería verlo por primera vez, de verdad, no como un encuentro casual. Nada tenía que ver con aquella vez en el hospital donde a él le preocupaba su hermano o la vez fuera del estadio donde fue obvio que no lo reconocía, aunque no lo culpa, su cara ese día en urgencias había estado aplastada e inflamada al mismo tiempo. Y luego, cuando casi se cae de las escaleras en el aeropuerto…

Esa fue la vez que lo hacía tener alguna esperanza. Porque lo había visto enrojecer, porque había notado la manera en que sus pupilas se dilataban y como respiraba con cierta rapidez y audiblemente. Aquello era inequívoco, por lo menos le gustaba y eso era ganancia. Y con Wayne apoyándolo, pensaba que las cosas no podían salir mal, tendría el valor para conocerlo de verdad, para decirle lo mucho que había pensando en él y que a pesar de lo breve de sus interacciones, jamás se lo había podido sacar de su mente.

Y ahí estaba ahora, hiperventilando seguramente porque de repente su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y veía borroso. Trató de relajarse, respiró profundo y sacó el aire lentamente, dejando que la sensación de pánico se fuera diluyendo en su cuerpo. Entonces, comenzaron los gritos. Aunque la puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada, eran fuertes y se escuchaban perfectamente.

-¿Acaso estás muerto por dentro? –gritó una mujer, tras lo cual se escuchó un golpe secó, como de un manotazo sobre la madera.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? –gritó una voz conocida, una voz que le había dedicado tan pocas palabras que era difícil de creer que no pudiera olvidarla.

-¿Qué cómo me atrevo? Mycroft, carajo, el chico tiene problemas en su casa y a pesar de eso es brillante, lo único que te pide es que lo valores por eso y no por las veces que faltó a las tutorías –la voz enojada de la mujer lo hizo temblar. Estaban hablando de Gavin, estaba seguro, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y se aferró a él, sin poder abrirla aun.

-Las reglas son claras, no puede tener más de cinco faltas y él tiene ocho, no puedo hacer nada –dijo Mycroft y el corazón de Greg se estrujó de manera horrible. ¿Era posible que fuera tan cuadrado? No, su voz parecía otra, tenía algo que la volvía diferente a la que había escuchado aquella vez en el hotel de Brasil, esa voz era dulce y amable y hubiera querido tenerlo cerca para que le hablara al oído y le dijera lo que fuera, cualquier cosa estaba bien con tal de seguirla escuchando.

-¿Pero que no me escuchaste? El accidente de su hermano, el intento de suicidio, ¿crees que puede simplemente ser egoísta y dejarlo solo cuando lo necesita? –la mujer sonaba cada vez más amenazante, su voz se elevaba a niveles extremos y Greg pensaba que ella tenía razón… aunque no había sido un intento de suicidio, no al principio.

Cuando comenzó a tomar las pastillas lo único que quería era dejar de sentirse nervioso, había tenido noches terribles donde no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Wayne en el autobús y cuando por fin se hizo de noche y ninguno de sus hermanos regresó, pensó que algo les había pasado.

Marcó el celular de Gail y sonó y sonó sin que ella contestara y con Gavin, lo marcaba fuera del área de servicio. Pensó que estaba exagerando y fue a buscar la medicina para la ansiedad y cuando la pastilla no lo hizo sentir mejor, tomó otra. Cuando se acabó el primer frasco pensó que si se tomaba el otro frasco tal vez podría dejar de pensar y a lo mejor, dejar de existir, dejar de ser una carga para dos adolescentes que merecían una mejor vida y no a un hermano roto e inservible.

Así que al final si había sido un intento de suicidio pero no había sido su intención. O eso se repetía todo los días.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? –dijo Mycroft y Greg sintió que eso no podía haber sido pronunciado por él, que no era capaz de insultar a alguien de esa manera. Pero lo había escuchado con claridad y sin embargo se negaba a creerlo- Ese chico es un mentiroso, ¿no te suena familiar la historia que te contó?

-Sí, por supuesto que me suena familiar, pero Mycroft, las cosas malas suceden una y otra vez y yo le creo. Tú no lo viste, la manera en que lloraba cuando me decía de su hermano, cuando describía su estado actual, cuando lo comparara con lo que había sido antes.

La voz femenina lo estaba matando. Greg, había pensado una y otra vez en el daño que le hacía a sus hermanos, en cómo les había echado a perder la esperanza de estudiar dónde ellos querían y los había condenado a una universidad que no era lo suficiente para ellos. Y ahora, venir a escuchar de una desconocida, la manera en que Gavin había sufrido, era terrible.

-Es un mentiroso tratando de llegar a mi a través de una historia estúpida –dijo terminantemente Mycroft y aquello fue suficiente para Greg. No, si una cosa no podía tolerar era que insultaran a sus hermanos. Se había peleado en múltiples ocasiones con su madre cuando hablaba mal de ellos, que si Gail estaba gorda o que si Gavin era un nerd. Jamás, ni siquiera a su madre, dejaría que nadie hablara mal de ellos.

Giró el picaporte, respiró lo más profundo que pudo, empujó la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces, o de lo contrario habría dado media vuelta, dijo:

-Mi hermano no es ningún mentiroso.


	12. When I just realize that my life has been frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Así no era como habían soñado que sería la primera vez que se vieran, frente a frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Las parte en Itálica es el punto de vista (POV) de Greg durante la escena en la oficina de Mycroft.

 

* * *

**12 de Julio 2014**

**Río de Janeiro**

**Playa de Leblon**

-¿Sabes que seremos asesinados a sangre fría?

Eran casi las siete de la mañana y el amanecer sucedería dentro de unos minutos, las olas ya rompían con fuerza sobre la playa y lo único que esperaban eran los rayos de sol sobre ellos. Se habían salido del hotel porque estaban cansados y era su día para relajarse, aunque el entrenador los quería tener cerca, ellos necesitaban unos momentos de libertad.

-Naaaahhh –le respondió Greg a su mejor amigo, el cual, por supuesto, estaba dispuesto a atacar las olas de una de las playas de la ciudad, con unas tablas de surf conseguidas en el puesto local. Tenían los trajes de neopreno y por fortuna, sabían lo que hacían, lo habían hecho una y otra vez, todo porque Greg era incapaz de sentarse en la arena sin otra cosa en la que entretenerse que ver los minutos pasar.

-Tal vez el entrenador lo mate a él primero y nos perdone a nosotros –complementó Joe, quien había estado a punto de explotar por el estrés al que estaban sometidos, todas las expectativas sobre ellos, más allá de lo que nunca había vivido antes. El país entero estaba concentrado en la final, los turistas que esperaban única y exclusivamente eso, vestían en su mayoría de verde y amarillo, los ingleses y de otros países que los apoyaban, parecían ser tan pocos.

Pero en casa, en Inglaterra, la historia era diferente, había visto las imágenes, la gente en la calle, en perpetua fiesta, no podían decepcionarlos.

-Es probable, no es como si lo necesitáramos –dijo Wayne con una sonrisa inmensa cubriéndole el rostro.

-No, para nada me necesitan –dijo Greg en el instante en que el sol hacía su aparición e iluminaba todos los rincones de la playa.- Por lo tanto, si ustedes me disculpan, las olas me esperan.

Tres horas después estaban cansados, con algo de frío y bastante hambre. Estaban tirados sobre la arena, nadie parecía hacerles el menor caso, caminaban alrededor de ellos como si no existieran. Greg habría podido seguir, era difícil que se cansara realmente, pero se había relajado lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en lo que les esperaba para el día siguiente. Era importante sí y sería casi imposible regresar a casa en caso de no conseguirlo, pero tampoco era tan importante como para opacar lo demás que sucedería al bajar del avión en Londres.

-Joe –dijo Wayne de repente.

-Mmmm –respondió el otro que estaba acostado boca arriba con un brazo sobre la cara, protegiendo sus ojos.

-¿Alguna vez has estado tan flechado por una persona que no puedas ni hablar con ella y hayas esperado mucho tiempo para hacerlo?

Greg se sorprendió de que Wayne preguntara eso, tan normal, como si no fuera la historia de su vida amorosa. Joe era un buen amigo, aunque lo veían ocasionalmente, él jugaba para el Manchester City y en teoría eran rivales. Cuando estaban juntos por motivo de la selección, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, elegía acompañarlos, porque sucedían cosas como aquella, unas buenas horas de relajación en la playa, mientras todos los demás estaban aun metidos en el hotel viendo la televisión.

Y realmente no importaba si el entrenador fuera a querer ahorcarlos por salirse, dudaba que quisiera quedarse sin el portero y sus dos delanteros, eran imprescindibles en aquel momento y no era por presumir, pero no se podían dar el lujo de perderlos. Por eso era perfecto haberse subido a las tablas, con riesgo de partirse el cuello en el proceso, y atacar las olas que rompían mucho más altas de lo pensó en un inicio.

-Sí, tuve una novia con quien perdía el habla cada que la veía –respondió Joe- y pasé como un mes buscando la manera de poder decirle algo.

-¡Un mes! –gritó Wayne. Greg sabía a dónde iba, le gustaba exagerar sobre eso, como si fuera la locura más grande del mundo. ¿Y qué si llevaba diez años pensado en una sola persona?

-¿Y tú? –preguntó Joe.

-No, nadie me ha quitado así el sueño –respondió sin pensarlo mucho. Greg miró a su amigo, si bien era cierto que tenía esposa y dos hijos, también tenía mucha cola que le pisaran, aunque realmente nada terrible.

-Si tu esposa supiera –dijo Greg con su sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Me porto bien! –gritó su amigo y los tres se echaron a reír. Wayne se levantó después de un rato para ir por algo para beber y Joe aprovechó para hablar con Greg.

-¿Lo vas a conocer? –Greg pensó por un momento que no había escuchado bien, que tal vez no lo había dicho con ninguna intención.

-Sí –respondió sin querer entrar en detalles y mirando al frente, la manera en que las olas rompían y como otros surfistas esperaban la perfecta con paciencia.

-¿Cómo crees que será la primera vez que lo veas? –volvió a inquirir Joe. Esta vez Greg no podía pensar que había escuchado mal, al parecer era bastante transparente o la gente era más observadora de lo que suponía.

-No tengo idea, la verdad, aunque espero que sea extraordinario –respondió y se sintió con el coraje suficiente para voltear a ver su amigo, quien sonreía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Lo será, digo, has esperando tanto tiempo –dijo Joe.

-¡Es que todo mundo sabe! –gritó Greg atrayendo la atención de las personas que caminaban a su alrededor.

-Sí, te la pasas suspirando desde que te conozco.

-¡Ay no puede ser! –gritó tras lo cual se levantó y tomó de nuevo la tabla, corrió en dirección al mar, esperando poder volver a poner su mente en blanco y dejar por unas horas de penar en él, en Mycroft. Aunque era imposible, porque en cuestión de días, tendrían su primer encuentro de verdad, frente a frente y no podía dejar de soñar con que fuera el mejor momento de su vida.

* * *

**29 de mayo del 2015**

**8 am**

**Oficina 117 de la Facultad de Matemáticas, Universidad de Londres.**

-¡Ay por los dioses!

El grito de Anthea fue lo único que se escuchó por un buen rato. Así no se suponía que sería, esto no era lo que había visto en su mente una y otra vez.

-Greg… -intentó decir Mycroft pero su voz se quebró, incapaz de nada más. Estaba tan cambiado, físicamente irreconocible, si se lo hubiera topado en la calle seguro habría pasado de largo porque no era él, se veía consumido, acabado. No era sólo la gorra de béisbol o los lentes oscuros que se había quitado un segundo antes, no era la barba descuidada el cabello más largo de lo usual. No era que parecía tener muchas más canas que las de siempre, esas tan características en él o las ojeras imposibles en su rostro. No era sólo eso y Mycroft lo sabía.

Estaba ahí, a tres pasos de él pero lo mantenía a raya con un simple gesto. Tenía el brazo y la palma de su mano derecha levantada, como pidiéndolo que se detuviera, que no fuera a tratar de acercarse, que si se le ocurría dar un solo paso, aquello terminaría. Además, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, parpadeaba una y otra y no había dicho otra cosas más que esas palabras.

"Mi hermano no es ningún mentiroso"

Mycroft no lo podía creer, ni siquiera podía entender que hubiera pasado aquello por alto, pero a decir verdad el chico al que había estado dando clases, Gavin, no tenía algún parecido físico con Greg. Aunque ahora que las cosas estaban enfrente de él recordaba que aquella mujer que se paró frente a los reporteros en Brasil, se dijo llamar Gail Sanders, y mencionó ser su hermana. Sanders. Con un carajo, Mycroft tuvo ganas de maldecir una y otra vez y en cambio permaneció en silencio, esperando a que volviera a hablar, a que levantara su mirada del interesante parqué que estaba pisando y lo mirara a él.

A él.

Que lo había estado esperando, que había estado deseando durante casi un año, muriendo por estar su lado, por abrazarlo, por asegurarle que él se iba a quedar por siempre.

¿Asegurar?

Si alguien sabía que nada es seguro en la vida es Greg y Mycroft agradeció estar prácticamente mudo por la sorpresa, de otra manera habría empezado a decir estupideces de las que se habría arrepentido al segundo de pronunciarlas. Aunque ya lo había hecho, los hechos claros y duros eran que Greg había escuchado la pelea con Anthea, había escuchado que pensaba que su hermano era un mentiroso y que le importaba muy poco sus razones para tener faltas durante las tutorías. Había sido testigo de la horrible persona en la que se había convertido y no tenía forma de negarlo, de decirle que ese no era él, que estaba trastornado.

¿Trastornado?

¿Y tú que perdiste Mycroft Holmes?

No había perdido nada, por el contrario había ganado muchas cosas. A su hermano, de estar internado por riesgo de otra sobredosis a haber cursado ya un semestre de la licenciatura en química y estar a punto de terminar el segundo. A John, un ser único que era capaz de vivir con su hermano, cuidarlo y adorarlo a tal punto que había cambiado todo en su vida para estar a su lado. A dos amigas, aunque una ya lo era, pero en compañía de Molly, Anthea había logrado cambiar sus prioridades y ser capaz de expresarse sin necesidad de ocultarse tras el celular. Había ganado una ilusión, de poder amar a alguien, a ese mismo alguien que ahora parecía incapaz de mirarlo o de volver a hablarle.

* * *

_Y es que las cosas no deberían ser así. No era de esta manera en que lo había imaginado una y otra vez._

-Mi hermano se quedó a mi lado cuando yo no merecía eso. Se quedó a mi lado cuando a pesar de haber sobrevivido hice una estupidez muy grande… _-Greg tuvo que callarse un momento para recuperar el aliento. La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y no se sentía capaz de mirarlo, no podía. Había visto su expresión incrédula al principio y luego de entendimiento, como si estuviera comprendiendo todo lo que sucedía, pero no por eso menos asombrada. La mujer detrás de él parecía a punto de volver a gritar y se cubría la boca con las manos. Así que él mantuvo la mirada en el piso, en las líneas perfectamente simétricas que cubrían la oficina y que por ahora, parecían un sistema de seguridad al que aferrarse._

_Y es que si sus miradas volvían a cruzarse…_

_-_ Mi hermano es un joven muy inteligente, aprendió a resolver problemas de integrales y derivadas a los 5 años, cuando otros niños apenas lograban contar hasta veinte. Nadie sabe cómo aprendió, un día sacó el libro de matemáticas de mi mochila y lo resolvió por completo, así que fui a comprarle un libro más difícil, uno de nivel preparatoria, y lo resolvió. Es muy introvertido, nunca le gustó salir a jugar y jamás pude interesarlo en el fútbol, pasa muchas horas en la computadora y ahora teoriza algo que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar, pero me dice que tiene que ver con el origen del universo. No lo entiendo, la verdad lo que él hace con su mente es increíble y no espero entenderlo jamás y…

_Greg sentía ganas de vomitar, el discurso entero lo había realizado viendo a las paredes, las ventanas, el techo, el escritorio, cualquier lugar menos el rostro de Mycroft. Y es que tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo, de hacer algo idiota como golpearlo porque se le había ocurrido insultar a su maravilloso hermano, el ser más dulce del planeta y que contra de todo lo que era, se había sentado a su lado mientras veían Supernatural, en vez de ir a sus clases como hubiera deseado._

-Y pensé que tú lo entendías. No tenía idea hasta ayer de que precisamente tú, de entre todas las personas, fueras su maestro. Siempre hablaba de ti como si fueras un dios de las matemáticas y se sentía agradecido por cada palabra que le decías, por la manera en que corregías su trabajo. Sonreía casi sin poderlo evitar cada noche que llegaba a la casa y me contaba lo que le habías dicho, aunque para mi fuera incomprensible, para él era tan importante, lo hacías inmensamente feliz…

_Greg se tapó la cara con la mano porque estaba a punto de llorar. Últimamente todos eran infelices y no era más que su culpa. Estaba vivo y lo había arruinado. Nadie le pedía que lo olvidara, que lo superara, nadie le había dicho que lo dejara atrás, que ya no pensara en eso. Pero había estado pensando sólo en eso. En cómo llegaron a Londres desde Brasil en un vuelo que aterrizó de noche, en cómo lo veía el personal del aeropuerto, alguno de ellos debió sacar la fotografía que apareció en los periódicos. Se había ocultado para regresar a su casa y de inmediato se subió a un coche y lo llevaron a Brighton, lugar donde esperaba ver a su madre, donde esperaba que lo abrazara y le dijera que estaba bien._

_Su madre jamás llegó esos primeros días, la que tuvo que recoger las piezas rotas que eran su ser fue Gail. El que tuvo que mantenerlo entero, sin permitir que volviera a romperse, fue Gavin._

_Y después, meses y meses de recordar con cada parpadeo aquellos últimos momentos, donde parecía que todo era como siempre quiso, donde su mejor amigo estaba vivo, donde era campeón del mundo, donde iba a conocer al amor de su vida… y ahora que lo conocía, no podía creer que fuera así, que se comportara de esa manera._

-Fue mi culpa que mi hermano no estudiara aquí, que Gail no fuera a Cambridge, que estemos viviendo en Brighton, donde literalmente no sucede nada y que ellos no sean capaces de dejarme solos porque a lo mejor se me ocurre hacer una idiotez…

…todo es mi culpa y el que es castigado es mi hermano porque tú eres tan imbécil que no puedes creerle a un chico de 19 años que su vida se fregó por culpa de un estúpido accidente que ni siquiera le pasó a él.

* * *

Las palabras de Greg se le atoraron en algún punto en el pecho, entre el corazón y la laringe, porque de repente sintió que no podía respirar. "Eres tan imbécil". Lo dijo sin gritar, en un tono tan controlado que era difícil de creer que en su estado pudiera sonar tan calmado. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y al cubrirse la cara con la mano, estaba seguro de que había ahogado las lágrimas.

Y lo que quiso fue echarse a llorar él porque no podía negar que fuera un imbécil, que tal vez debió sentarse con Gavin para escuchar sus razones, para proponerle alguna manera de compensar sus faltas, para tal vez recuperar las clases en el fin de semana. Había sido un idiota porque así lo había escogido, porque decidió odiar a todos y cerrarse a lo que fuera, no escuchaba, no veía, no entendía. Daba gracias de no tener a Sherlock a su lado porque seguro lo habría ignorado, lo habría hecho menos.

Y todo porque creyó que merecía estar al lado de Greg, porque quería una historia de amor, porque lo vio tan cercano que casi podía tocar ese sueño que jamás pensó poder realizar.

-Perdón, yo no… -quiso decir pero al instante Greg despegó su mirada del piso y clavó en él sus ojos. Era terrible, el peso de su mirada era insoportable. Ahí no había otro sentimiento más que… ¿desprecio? Estaba seguro de que se le había escapado un gemido ahogado de puro terror, no podía ser cierto, era una pesadilla. Finalmente estaban ahí, a un metro de distancia y Greg lo despreciaba como sino valiera nada y…como negarle eso, si la culpa corroía cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Quiso reír de repente porque estaba en su destino, Gregory Lestrade estaba destinado a Mycroft Holmes. Era así de sencillo. Si todo hubiera seguido su curso, si las cosas no se hubieran torcido, y si Mycroft jamás hubiera llamado a Brasil, de todos modos lo habría conocido. Gavin sería su estudiante, ya en el segundo semestre lo habría incluído en sus tutorías y para el siguiente semestre en sus proyectos de investigación. Así como era el chico, seguro lo tendría de co-autor para algún artículo antes del cuarto semestre. Les habrían dado un premio, algo, pero en cierto punto habría un evento y el chico llevaría a las personas más importantes, a su hermana y a su hermano. Y entonces, habrían estado frente a frente y no sería de esta manera.

* * *

-Pensé que eras diferente, por la manera que te comportabas con tu hermano, te preocupaba sinceramente. Pensé que podrías ser alguien bueno y digno de conocer…

_A Greg se le volvieron a atorar las palabras. Habían compartido una mirada cuando Mycroft se quiso disculpar y fue horrible, sentía que lo estaba quebrando pero no se arrepentía._

-Y no lo eres. Todo este tiempo he estado queriendo conocer a un pendejo que no puede darle una oportunidad a quien se la merece por el sólo hecho de que considera ridícula su historia…

_Esta vez fue inevitable, las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Greg y no hizo intento alguno de ocultarlas. Estaba culpando a Mycroft pero dentro de sí sabía que también era su culpa, por no salir adelante, por dejarse hundir. Sí, dolía y creía que jamás dejaría de doler. Pero las muchas veces que otras cosas dolieron, no se dejó caer de esa manera. No tenía a su padre, su constante, la persona en la que podía confiar pasara lo que pasara, la persona que no lo consideraba inadecuado y que nunca trató de cambiarlo. Y sin embargo, si su padre lo viera, seguramente sufriría porque Greg no hacía nada por salir de la situación en la que se encontraba. Cuando se fracturó la pierna su padre se enojó pero también le dijo "ahora toca luchar con más ganas"._

_Y ahí estaba él, sin haber aprendido nada, renunciando._

-Lo único que te puedo pedir es que no juzgues a Gavin por cosas que no puede controlar. No puede controlar en vivir en Brighton en vez de Londres, no puede controlar el tener que acompañarme para asegurarse de que respiro. Si le das una oportunidad de corregir sus faltas, no te va a decepcionar.

Y tras aquellas palabras, sin esperar ni un segundo, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

* * *

"Eres un pendejo que no puede darle una oportunidad a quien se la merece"

No sabía si fueron las palabras o el hecho de ver a Greg llorar, pero algo se quebró dentro de Mycroft. Quiso decirle mil cosas. Como por ejemplo "lo siento, tu hermano no tiene la culpa de nada, es brillante, es perfecto, no importan las faltas, tendrá excelencia en la tutoría". Pero no dijo nada. Y entonces lo único para lo que se sintió capaz de hacer fue para bajar la vista y ahora concentrarse él, en el parqué.

Escuchó los pasos, la puerta y el ruido que indicaba que se alejaba caminando por el pasillo. Y luego los brazos de Anthea que rodeaban sus hombros y no pudo hacer otra cosa que recargarse en ella y soltarse a llorar.

Porque además de todo, había escuchado muy claro, que Greg vivía en Brighton, de toda Inglaterra justamente ahí. Estaban tan destinados el uno para el otro que si no estaban juntos, era porque Mycroft lo había fregado.

* * *

**10 am**

**Universidad de Londres**

Gail seguía a Gavin pero la había dejado atrás en cuanto entraron a la universidad. Eran las 10 de la mañana y habían perdido dos horas porque la vía se cerró por un ligero accidente, de otra manera habrían llegado a Londres con poco tiempo de diferencia. Gavin entró casi atropellando a dos chicas en la puerta de la facultad y saltó de tres en tres los escalones y fue cosa de dos zancadas para estar frente a la oficina 117. Decidió en cuestión de segundos que no podía entrar tan impulsivamente y tocó con la menor desesperación de la que fue capaz. La puerta al abrirse mostró a la preciosa profesora Anthea y Gavin se le olvidó cómo respirar por un momento.

-Profesora –dijo casi sin aliento y sintiendo que el corazón le latía enloquecido. Juraba que haría algún ejercicio, lo que fuera, para evitar sentirse morir cada que corría.- ¿Usted o el profesor Holmes de casualidad habrán visto a mi hermano?

Ella sonrió y lo dejó entrar a la oficina sin pronunciar palabra. Ahí estaba el profesor Holmes, casi derrumbado en su silla, viendo el techo, con una lata de refresco en la mano y con la otra en las sienes, apretando como si luchara contra un dolor de cabeza.

-Profesor Holmes –dijo Gavin sereno, aunque por dentro quería saltar y exigir una respuesta, un sí lo vimos o un no, no ha venido, lo que fuera para poder decidir qué debían hacer para encontrar a Greg.

-Tú hermano es Gregory Lestrade –dijo Mycroft y Gavin sintió un ligero alivio, si el profesor sabía eso era porque Greg había venido a verlo como dijo en su nota.

-Sí, somos medios hermanos, por parte de nuestra madre –aclaró él porque era un tema recurrente el que no encontraran parecido entre ellos y la gente dudara sobre su relación.

-Estuvo aquí y hablamos sobre el problema de tus faltas –dijo Mycroft sin especificar nada más.- Presentarás un examen, en dos semanas y un trabajo por escrito donde evalúes el último artículo que escribí para Science, tiene varios errores y quiero que los encuentres para que escribas una revisión y enviemos los cambios que hay que publicar.

-¿Enviemos? –dijo Gavin comprendiendo todo lo demás. Sabía que Mycroft era consciente de los errores del artículo, habían hablado de ellos muy superficialemente en varias ocasiones, pero lo que era imposible de entender era que hablara en plural…

-Sí Gavin, ¿o me estás dando a entender que no quieres participar en la investigación conmigo? –preguntó sin mirarlo realmente, cerrando los ojos y apretando con más fuerza su cabeza.

-¡Claro que quiero! –Gritó Gavin sin poder contenerse- Le tendré todo listo y me presentaré al examen el día que usted me indique.

-Si, yo te informaré del día, dale tu número de celular a Anthea y estaremos en contacto –dijo dando la vuelta a la silla para quedar de espaldas.

-¿Qué soy tu asistente o qué? –preguntó Anthea aunque no sonaba muy ofendida. Por el contrario, le extendió el celular a Gavin para que él registrara sus datos directamente. El chico tomó el aparato con las manos temblorosas, por un momento olvidando todo lo que había sucedido y pensando únicamente en que ella iba a tener su número y que si tenía mucha (pero en verdad mucha) suerte, podría llamarle alguna vez.

-¿Estuvo aquí? –dijo Gail al llegar por fin a la oficina, sin aliento y con el rostro colorado. Quedó un poco contrariada cuando vio que parecían ajenos a su problema. Había tenido que detenerse en la puerta del edificio, si había algo que odiaba de si misma, era que no podía correr sin sentir que necesitaría oxígeno médico. Tal vez su madre tenía razón en parte, debía perder unos cuantos kilos. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué Gavin estaba sonriendo como idiota mientras tecleaba en un celular que no era el suyo, porque esa mujer bastante mayor lo miraba divertida y porque el hombre sentado en el fondo de la oficina parecía a punto de explotar por un dolor de cabeza.

-Si Gail, habló con el profesor Holmes y… -dijo Gavin sin verla, completamente perdido en el rostro de la mujer mayor.

-¿Y dónde se supone que está? –preguntó. Al instante Gavin la miró con pánico, había olvidado que el problema no eran sus tutorías sino el hecho de que por primera vez en casi un año, Greg había salido solo de su casa, estando aun muy reciente la situación de las pastillas.

-No lo sé –respondió sintiéndose un poco egoista, simplemente se había dejado ir por la felicidad de la noticia que el profesor Holmes le había dado. Gail sacó el celular, había marcado el número de Greg tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, lo tenía apagado, tal vez para evitar tener que ignorar sus llamadas.

Pero esta vez sonó, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces…

* * *

**9.00 am**

**Esquina de Victoria y Broadway, Londres.**

-¿Greg?

Escuchó la voz muy clara sobresaliendo sobre el ruido de fondo de la concurrida calle, se detuvo por inercia, no porque la reconociera o quisiera detenerse. Había caminado sin rumbo, en parte porque no le importaba a dónde se dirigiera, en parte porque quería de dejar de sentir el mar de emociones que lo habían embargado en la oficina de Mycroft. La sensación de haber perdido algo más lo estaba consumiendo, su perfecta ilusión de un amor incorruptible se había ido al demonio y sin embargo, gracias a eso, se había dado cuenta de todo el mal que les había hecho a sus hermanos y lo mucho que habían pagado ellos el accidente que él sufrió.

-Greg, te ves terrible –dijo la persona que lo había detenido, le costó trabajo reconocerlo, al igual que él se escondía tras una gorra de beisbol y lentes oscuros, pero la estatura, la complexión y el cabello rubio le trajó una imagen a la mente, la de la persona a la que le debía la vida.

-Joe –dijo y se acercó al hombre, se abrazaron como si alegraran mucho de verse, aunque en parte no lo hacían, por esa razón había evitado ponerse en esa situación, aunque se habían llamado por teléfono en algunas ocasiones, nunca se reunieron.- Tú también te ves terrible.

-Lo sé –dijo y comenzó a reír y sin realmente saber el porqué, a Greg le dieron ganas de reír por igual, porque había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que dolía demasiado.

Se sentaron en la barda del pequeño parque de Christchurch, al lado de personas que bebían café y platicaban. Se quedaron un buen rato sin hablar, tan sólo en la compañía del otro, lo cual estaba bien, no había presión, era un paso en la dirección correcta el poder estar juntos sin sentir necesidad de salir huyendo. Al poco tiempo Joe comenzó a hablar, le contó cosas muy similares a las que había vivido él, como la necesidad de ir a terapia y los pocos resultados obtenidos o que su equipo de fútbol lo había estado esperando hasta que les dijo que mejor dieran por terminado el contrato porque no pensaba regresar.

-¿Te rescindieron el contrato? –preguntó y Joe afirmó con la cabeza- Igual a mí.

-Espera, ¿ya no estás con el ManU?

-No, desde mediados de febrero –dijo Greg. Aquello nadie lo sabía, no había salido en las noticias y su compensación aun estaba por depositarse por lo cual Gail no se había dado cuenta de nada y él había obviado hablarle de ese tema, las firmas de los documentos habían sido en su casa, en esos días en que Gavin no estaba en la tarde con él y antes del incidente.- La verdad es que no iba a regresar, no era justo para el equipo.

-Lo mismo pensé yo. –respondió Joe y volvieron a caer en el silencio.

-Sería mejor si nos fueramos –dijo Greg de repente.

-Estoy de acuerdo, eso de estar sentados frente a Scotland Yard no es de mi agrado –respondió Joe y Greg sonrió, pensando en los días en que su padre le compró un casco típico de policia y él jugaba a que era un detective que resolvía casos muy complicados. Caminaron la corta distancia hasta la estacion de trenes de Victoria y antes siquiera de poder planearlo, habían tomado el tren de las 10 de la mañana de regreso a Brighton. Se dio un momento para prender su celular y más se tardó en hacerlo en que una llamada de Gail entró.

-Estoy bien Gail –después de dejar que su hermana se explayara.- Voy de regreso a Brighton, estoy con Joe.

Después de unos instantes de incredulidad por parte de Gail, le pasó el celular a Joe.

-Si, soy Joe –respondió y después de una serie de respuestas medio gritadas por su hermana, añadió:- No, no soy un vagabundo que está haciendo esto por unas libras.

Greg se empezó a reír, era muy típico de Gail decir esas cosas y después de todo no era como si tuviera la confianza de sus hermanos.

-No Gail, es que no teníamos muchas ganas de estar en Londres –aclaró Joe y por el tono de voz su hermana pareció tranquilizarse.- Nos vemos en tu casa.

Tras decir eso colgó y ambos hombres no se dijeron nada, en parte no comprendían muy bien el porqué se había encontrado, como una casualidad muy extraña y luego, porqué razón habían subido al tren y ahora estaban esperando llegar a una ciudad portuaria donde en general, no sucedía nada.

* * *

**11:15 hrs**

**Brighton & Hove City**

**Estación Falmer, frente al estadio de fútbol**

Sherlock Holmes cruzó frente a la estación de tren para llegar a tiempo a la cita que tenía con John. Entre 11:30 y 13:30 horas podrían entrenar en la cancha del estadio, lo cual era muy bueno. Seguía sin creer que tuviera algún provecho que él hiciera la prueba pero si eso significaba apoyar a John, entonces estaba de acuerdo. Chocó contra un tipo muy alto que se interponía en su camino y aunque le gritó algo, no le hizo el menor caso.

-Niño tonto –dijo Joe después de que el muchacho que chocó con él no le pidió discupa alguna. Greg se había quedado como clavado en el lugar, mirando la escena de cerca y aun así sin poderlo creer. Justo frente a él, sin prestarle atención, había pasado Sherlock Holmes, vestido con un pants, tenis con tacos especiales para jugar fútbol y un balón bajo el brazo. Parecía apurado y tenía la vista fija en el estadio por lo que no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada.

Porque ese era Sherlock Holmes, unos años más grande, delgado pero con la suficiente masa muscular en las piernas como para que creyera que podía manejar aquel balón. A estas alturas de su vida, ya no le costaba mucho creer que pudiera de repente toparselo, como si fuera lo más normal, como si fueran vecinos, como si todo este tiempo hubieran estado a dos casas de distancia.

Joe no supo muy bien qué hacer cuando Greg sin decirle nada, comenzó a seguir al chico ese que lo había chocado y tuvo que decidir entre quedarse esperando frente a la estación o cruzar la calle detrás de los dos. Se dirigieron al estadio donde todos podían pasar, las puertas abiertas de par en par por lo que no se detuvieron hasta que el pasillo los condujo directo al campo y tanto Greg como él, quedaron casi congelados sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Ahí estaban, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, dentro de un estadio, a la orilla del campo porque Greg había seguido a Sherlock sin poderlo evitar.


	13. When is like a new beggining for you and for me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg inicia su camino a la recuperación aunque tal vez arruinó las cosas con Mycroft. Aparecen en escena Sebastian e Irene.

**12 abril 2007**

**Sevilla, España**

**Partido de vuelta, Champions League, Sevilla FC vs Tottenham FC**

Horas después de haber perdido el partido y quedar eliminados de la Copa, sus compañeros de equipo estaban en el hotel, completamente alcoholizados y teniendo unas ideas de lo más estúpidas. En general pasaba su tiempo con dos jugadores mayores que él, un defensa y un libero con bastantes años de experiencia. Pero esa vez, tanto Lee como Edgar no tenían ganas de absolutamente nada, bastante deprimidos por la derrota. Y sin embargo, estaban en España y no quería quedarse confinado al cuarto del hotel.

Por lo que, cuando dos jugadores que no solían ser titulares, le propusieron escapar para conocer la ciudad, no se negó. Debió haberlo hecho. Aquellos dos no eran nada buenos, cargaban con el mismo tipo de irresponsabilidad que lo dejó con la pierna fracturada unos años antes. No lo valoró, en aquellos días era joven y pensaba que su gran oportunidad estaba puesta para el siguiente Mundial, era casi seguro (para él) que estaría en la lista si se esforzaba lo suficiente en los siguientes dos años.

Sebastian Moran era defensa, realmente muy bueno, tenía la edad de Greg y le estaban dando oportunidades como cambio, ya había acumulado bastantes minutos de juego y si no fuera por la constante influencia de Jim, sería mucho más aceptado por el resto del equipo. Por el otro lado, Moriarty, le era casi imposible llamarlo James o Jim, no le tenía nada de aprecio y la verdad es que era reciproco, competían por la misma posición, delantero y Greg había jugado varios partidos de titular, el otro, ninguno.

Sevilla era un lugar perfecto, su vida nocturna bastante llamativa y había logrado beber sin tener dificultadas hasta como eso de la una de la mañana. El problema es que habían encontrado un grupo de chicas y chicos de la localidad que los llevaron a su local favorito para beber "rebujitos", hechos a base de vino, lo cual no era muy bueno para Greg. Si bien era capaz de beber cerveza tras cerveza como si nada, un poco de vino lo ponía mareado. NO tenía sentido, pero así era, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tomando era tarde y no había manera de negar que la bebida era sabrosa.

Tomó como diez antes de perder la cuenta.

Lo siguiente que supo era una serie de imágenes borrosas pasaron por sus ojos, nada comprensibles, hasta lograr enfocar sólo una, el rostro de Sebastian sobre él. Tenía su cabeza sobre su regazo y un trapo húmero en su frente, sintió sus dedos fríos en sus sienes y fue una sensación placentera que hizo que las cosas dejaran de moverse alocadamente. Y entonces pasó algo de lo que nunca estuvo seguro, ¿pasó o fue parte de la misma borrachera que traía encima? Cerró los ojos y antes de poder abrirlos, sintió los labios de Sebastian sobre los suyos y a los pocos instantes, su lengua acariciaba con delicadeza y trataba de hacer que abriera su boca.

No.

Aún en esos días Greg estaba muy seguro de algo, no quería nada con nadie más, sólo con una persona en especial y se repetía que no era obsesión, sino un deseo muy grande de hacer lo que creía correcto. Sin embargo estaba mareado y muy desubicado, por lo que comenzó a corresponder aquel beso y a pensar, bueno, "no es como si Sebastian no estuviera como para morirse ¿verdad? Además, mañana nadie recordará nada…"

Bueno, Greg pensaba que él no recordaría nada.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que alguien literalmente arrancó a Sebastian de su lado, provocando que su cabeza diera un sonoro golpe contra el piso. Ni siquiera se pudo quejar, se quedó un poco hipnotizado por el hecho de que Moriarty jalara a Sebastian como si este le perteneciera, como si no fuera nada más que un muñeco. Y eso que Moriarty era más bajo que Greg y Sebastian era un defensa de más de 1.90 cm y pura masa muscular. No escuchó nada de lo que dijeron, porque el golpe de su cabeza y el movimiento hicieron que sus oídos zumbaran como locos y lo único que podía era ver como aquello parecía una pelea de amantes.

Dioses, no era algo en lo que quisiera inmiscuirse.

Y es que tampoco el ambiente del fútbol se prestaba para eso. Todos eran como hermanos (o enemigos a muerte), pero algo más, generalmente no se sabía de nada más y nadie preguntaba.

Y desaparecieron. Los dos salieron del lugar dejando a Greg atrás y si no fuera porque el grupo de chicos y chicas con el que habían estado bebiendo se compadecieron de su suerte, habría aparecido durmiendo la borrachera en la cárcel o algo por el estilo. Alguien le preguntó a quién podía llamar y Greg respondió que a Lee. El defensa coreano respondió y apareció en el lugar una media hora después. En parte era como su hermano mayor y lo miraba a él como si fuera un niñito loco, sin embargo, respiró aliviado de que sólo fuera eso, que no supiera cómo beber vino y ya.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? –le preguntó el coreano. Greg estaba desparramado en el taxi, su cabeza buscando apoyo para evitar el movimiento normal del vehículo y dejando poco espacio para su compañero.

-Aburrido –respondió, sin poder realmente elaborar algo coherente y para su sorpresa, Lee se rió, debía ser cierto que lo consideraba aun un niñito sin experiencia al que había que encaminar y no dejar que se desviara.

-Por fortuna no te pasó nada –dijo mientras el taxi se detenía frente al hotel.- ¿Y a dónde fueron el "dúo nefasto"?

Pero no hubo respuesta. En el instante en que se abrió la puerta alguien se abalanzó sobre ellos y entre gritos, su entrenador fue llamado. Alguien decía ¡Greg y Lee están bien! ¡Ellos están bien! Fue cuando toda la borrachera desapareció de su cuerpo, había olvidado que había llegado al centro de Sevilla en un auto rentado y que cuando Sebastian y Moriarty lo dejaron en el bar, el estado de Moriarty debía ser muy similar al suyo, pues estuvo bebiendo al parejo.

Las imágenes en la televisión mostraban un automóvil destrozado por el impacto contra la fuente de Híspalis, considerada un monumento de la ciudad. Hablaban de dos futbolistas involucrados, sus compañeros. Ese día la carrera de Sebastian terminó por una lesión en rodilla a raíz de que alguna parte metálica del automóvil acabó destrozando la articulación. Y Moriarty tuvo una concusión que al final no fue nada grave, sólo necesitó reposo.

No volvió a ver a Sebastian, ni siquiera se sintió capaz de ir al hospital como hicieron la mayoría de sus compañeros. Moriarty siguió en el equipo y fue el año en que a pesar de no tener la titularidad, el Manchester United lo compró y él se alegró de poder irse. Aprendió mucho ese día y aunque lo tacharan de aburrido, se moderaba terriblemente cuando salía a festejar con Wayne y luego con Javier. Era mejor detenerse, aunque ellos siguieran a él le daba tiempo para recuperarse y de esa manera, poder llevar al par de bultos de regreso de sus alocadas "salidas a empedarse".

Y sin embargo, durante años había tenido la espinita de volver a ver a Sebastian, un poco de culpa por no mostrarle su apoyo en el momento más oscuro de su carrera. El pensamiento de hacer algo por él cruzó por su mente, pero ¿qué podría hacer por Sebastian ahora que tantos años habían pasado?

* * *

**29 de mayo del 2015**

**Durante el trayecto de Londres a Brighton**

Greg se quedó callado después de contarle a Joe lo que sucedió con Mycroft, le tenía una vez más confianza aunque no tenía muy bien idea de porqué, si venía a encontrarlo tanto tiempo después.

-Bueno, ahora dime ¿qué respuesta quieres que te de? –preguntó y no supo a qué se refería. Lo miró parpadeando, tratando de comprender qué le estaba preguntando.

-Sí, me refiero a si quieres la respuesta educada, que evidencia que te escuché pero que no me quiero comprometer a más –dijo Joe.- O prefiere la respuesta sincera, esa que te daría un amigo que te conoce desde hace muchos años y que sabe por lo que has pasado.

-La respuesta sincera –dijo Greg sabiendo que no le iba a gustar escucharla pero que de todos modos sería lo mejor.

-Lo arruinaste –dijo como tal Joe y Greg sintió que la opresión en su pecho disminuía, no lo iba a negar, venía sintiéndose muy mal por eso, porque creía que había reaccionado de la peor manera- era la primera vez que lo veías y le fuiste a gritar cosas horribles cuando se suponía que tendrías que ayudar a tu hermano.

-Lo sé –respondió, las palabras habían sido duras, pero las sabía ciertas.

-No tenía la culpa, tan sólo siguió las reglas y si tu hermano tenía alguna situación especial, debió haber hablado con él sinceramente en vez de esperar a la consecuencia de las faltas.

-Lo llamó mentiroso –dijo Greg tratando de que no sonará a mera excusa.

-Trata de comprender, tu hermano se apellida Sanders, no Lestrade –continuó Joe.- Gavin debió haber buscando otra opción para explicarle la situación.

Y si, esa era la realidad, si tal vez Gavin hubiera comentado todo con Mycroft en vez de sólo faltar. Tal vez…

-No es bueno Greg, encerrarse en uno mismo, no es bueno pensar que la misería de uno es exclusiva, que nadie más sufre. Entiendo todo lo que sientes Greg, pero no des por sentado que las cosas se podrán arreglar si no pones de tu parte.

Joe cambió su expresión por completo, se veía ensimismado, la tristeza de su mirada de hizo más evidente y no levantó la cabeza antes de seguir hablando.

-Seis semanas después del accidente yo no me movía, no salía de mi cuarto, no hablaba con nadie. Ella, mi novia, Kimberly, lo intentó muchas veces, hacerme reaccionar; pero con todos era igual, yo no los miraba, no aceptaba siquiera el hecho de que estaban ahí, a mi lado. Un día llegó llorando, la había dejado de ver lo que parecían unos días, pero luego supe que estuvo lejos más de una semana. No me interesó saber qué le pasaba, no le pregunté que era lo que le dolía de esa manera. Mis padres me gritaron, también otros familiares entraron a mi cuarto a exigir que reaccionara, pero no podía, creía que debían aceptar mi dolor y aguantarlo, pasara lo que pasara.

Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y Greg sabía que no era momento para hablar, que debía dejar que recupera el aliento. Lo que le contaba le sonaba muy familiar, él había caído en la misma actitud por meses, encerrado en la casa de Brighton, negándose al mundo.

-Después de año nuevo acepté salir con mi hermana, caminábamos por la calle mirando aparadores cuando la encontré. Ella no me dijo nada, dio media vuelta y se alejó. Me sentí ofendido y cuando le dije a mi hermana lo insensible que era ella, me miró duramente y soltó la cachetada más dolorosa de mi vida. Ahí fue cuando me explicó la razón de sus lágrimas y de la indignación de la familia y mi hermana creyó que lo sabía pero no, estaba completamente volcado en mi y no me enteré de nada.

Greg creyó que su amigo necesitaba hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que lo entendía, puso su mano sobre la suya y esperó.

-Mi novia tuvo un aborto espontaneo, a las 11 semanas de embarazo, intentó decírmelo pero yo no la escuché. Se sintió sola y desesperada y yo no estuve cuando me necesitaba. Me equivoqué y no puedo hacer nada por corregirlo, ella ya no me quiere en su vida porque sabe que la puedo abandonar como lo hice una vez. Así que Greg, no arruines lo bueno en tu vida, sabes que podrías perderlo en cualquier momento.

Greg no tenía palabras para responder, sólo le quedaba la sensación de haberse equivocada de la manera más terrible.

* * *

**29 de mayo del 2015**

**12:30 hrs**

**Estadio Falmer**

-Son muy malos.

No fue necesario decir nada más, aunque multitud de adjetivos se habían formado en sus mentes. Terribles, deplorables, espantosos, horrorosos, patéticos, débiles y sobretodo, aficionados. No eran jugadores profesionales y eso se veía desde kilómetros a la redonda y tal vez eso no hubiera sido tan malo, si por lo menos hubieran tenido algo de talento para jugar, pero había unos que podía ser nombrados la definición del futbolista "tronco".

Suspiraron.

Llevaban una hora sentados en la banca, como si se tratara de los directores técnicos, muchos pasaban frente a ellos tratando de lucirse de cierta manera y fallando miserablemente. Todos menos unos cuantos, destacados entre el mar de jugadores inservibles. Se habían informado de la situación del equipo, desesperada, incapaz de pagar el salario de un profesional y sin embargo, ni siquiera así se podría justificar el aparecer con gente de tan poco talento.

-Con excepción de ese delantero –dijo Joe señalando a Sherlock. En parte Greg estaba incrédulo cuando siguió al chico dentro del estadio, pero al verlo jugar supo que era pura intuición, su juego era instinto, "adivinando" de cierta manera el movimiento del contrario y adelantándose a lo que sucedería. Casi podía saltarse a los defensas, no es que jugaran muy bien, con excepción de dos, que estuvieron a punto de detenerlo en varias ocasiones.

-El portero parece rana –apuntó Joe de nuevo y Greg asintió. El portero del que hablaban, el chico rubio, era bajo para los estándares, digo, ni compararlo con Joe porque la diferencia de altura era irrisoria. Pero lo compensaba con una energía que parecía interminable, gran capacidad de observación y unas piernas tan fuertes que le permitían brincar muy alto.- Prácticamente cubre lo mismo que yo y es tan pequeñito.

Greg se echó a reír, la apreciación era correcta y sin embargo, no parecía importar. Era un excelente portero, uno que no se podía pasar por alto y era el segundo jugador que valía la pena de entre el mar que parecía no saber qué hacer dentro de una cancha. Saber patear un balón no era lo miso que saber jugar fútbol y eso era obvio para cualquier que los viera.

-El mediocampista se esfuerza mucho, tiene buena técnica –dijo de nuevo Joe quien estaba mirando todo con ojo crítico y bastante interesado. Greg simplemente lo veía como siempre, "sirve" o "no sirve", no era para él difícil saber con quién podría acoplarse adecuadamente, sobretodo si podían seguirle el paso o iban a quedar agotados en cuestión de minutos. Durante mucho tiempo no tuvo que preocuparse, su equipo estaba formado por gente que lo entendía y con quien le era fácil jugar, no podía pedir mejor compañero que Wayne y sin embargo, viendo a Sherlock jugar como si nada más existiera, como si todo se resumiera en el balón, supo que entendía la sensación de plenitud que daba vivir el juego.

Mientras seguían mirando a los pocos jugadores que valían la pena, notó un pequeño fallo en la técnica de Sherlock, cada que hacía un quiebre torcía la rodilla de una manera que podría causarle una lesión. De nuevo, hizo algo sin pensar, se levantó y trotó hasta donde estaba Sherlock, aunque llevaba tenis normales pensaba que podría ayudarle al chico a corregir ese pequeño detalle. No pensó mucho en lo que hacía hasta que estuvo frente a él y tuvo que restarle un poco de importancia al hecho de que lo miraba como si no fuera la gran cosa, como si hubiera estado esperando a que hiciera justamente eso.

-Lo estás haciendo ligeramente mal, te ayudo –dijo y puso a Sherlock a hacer movimientos repetitivos, correr, frenar, quebrar, dar un pase. Una y otra vez ante la atenta mirada de Joe y de John y luego de todos y cada uno de los jugadores que usaban la cancha, porque no podían despegar los ojos de aquello, porque poco a poco lo reconocieron, porque además de todo parecía estar disfrutando de algo tan sencillo, como hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de algo.

* * *

**13 de junio 2015**

**Brighton**

**06:30 hrs**

El día de hoy era decisivo, aunque toda la semana había sido pesada, entre el cierre del semestre y las prácticas, estaba exhausto. Es que hacerlo como hobbie era una cosa, llevaba jugando muchos años y nunca había sido como esta semana, y la previa para ser sinceros; sus entrenadores habían hecho un buen trabajo y sin embargo, en catorce días mejoró su técnica casi al 100%. No era que no lo agradeciera, lo hacía, pero sentía que tenía la necesidad de dormir dos días seguidos.

De por sí la vida con Sherlock era una locura. Tenían casi un año viviendo juntos, en su cuarto, dos camas, dos escritorios, dos clósets, por fortuna, un baño y nada más. La verdad era un lugar pequeño y el diseño del dormitorio era pasadísimo de moda, de los años 60's, pero la universidad lo consideraba un joya arquitectónica. No tenían televisión y a Sherlock no le agradaba ir a la sala común para verla en compañía de los chicos y chicas con los que vivían, por lo que terminaban viendo alguna película en la computadora.

La mitad de las veces era desesperante, porque revisaba sus cosas, leía sus libros, arrancaba páginas ("esto no sirve, esto tampoco"), corregía sus trabajos para las clases, borraba sus imágenes que había bajado para su blog y trataría de encontrar la contraseña para entrar a él y por milésima vez no lo haría y aventaría la computadora a la cama en el segundo exacto para que John la agarra y evitara su triste destino de quedar estampada contra el piso.

Y es que la contraseña era algo tan, pero tan personal, que Sherlock tendría que sentir lo mismo y expresarlo de la misma forma que John para poderla adivinar. Y luego estaba el hecho de que la mitad de sus profesores no querían volver a verlo y él toleraba a la otra mitad sólo para poder entrar a los laboratorios. A veces, sin nada que hacer porque había entregado todos los trabajos de las clases en las que no era bien recibido, Sherlock se encontraba siguiendo a John, a todos lados. Y a John no le molestaba, la verdad no lo hacía, pero todos a su alrededor parecían apreciar muy poco la presencia de su compañero de cuarto.

Para Sherlock la escuela no era nada complicada, con John la historia era diferente y a veces le daban las tres de la mañana y aun estaba escribiendo algún ensayo con fecha de entrega para ese mismo día. Y no lo dejaba solo, aunque lo primero que ofrecía era ayudarlo pero John se negaba, Sherlock se quedaba a su lado y tampoco dormía, leyendo un libro de lo que fuera con tal de tener su espalda pegada a la de John. Y eso era bueno, cada segundo de sus días eran monopolizados por él y a pesar de no tener cabeza para nada más, logró completar el semestre con calificaciones ligeramente por debajo de la excelencia.

Las vacaciones las pasaron en Brighton. John no tenía nada a lo que regresar a Londres, sus padres estaban con Harry en el hospital, la temporada de frío era terrible para ella y cualquier catarro se convertía en neumonía. Así que no había cena de Navidad, ni regalos, ni nada. Y en Baker Street las cosas estaban más o menos igual, con Mycroft en posición fetal sin interesarse por nada ni por nadie, la verdad no era algo que quisiera que Sherlock viera. Anthea sugirió que lo dejaran con ella, que haría lo más posible por sacarlo de su miseria.

Pero John sabía que eso era imposible.

Y al final todo se resumía al aquí y ahora, cuando tomaron la decisión de hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo de Brighton donde por el simple hecho de entrar a la nómina serían profesionales, aunque les pagaran lo mismo que si trabajaran en una cafetería. Y hasta ahí todo estaba normal, pero una semana antes las cosas habían cambiado ligeramente. Cuando entraron al estadio había ya mucha gente y casi ninguno tenía ni tres gramos de talento y era desagradable que estuvieran ocupando la cancha.

Lograron usar la portería durante algunos minutos y se sentía bien estar ahí, imaginar que el estadio podía estar lleno de gente que los apoyara sólo a ellos, que estuviera ahí por ellos. Cuando armaron un partido entre varios de los que no eran tan malos jugando, la evaluación de John fue rápida, los defensas servían, un mediocampista y Sherlock, los demás, terribles. Eran muy pocos como para armar un equipo, había mucho trabajo por hacer.

Así que cuando una de las dos personas que los observaba desde la banca, tal vez podrían ser ayudantes del director técnico, se levantó para quitarse la gorra y lentes oscuros y fue a pararse junto a Sherlock para corregir un defecto en su técnica, sintió casi como recibir una descarga eléctrica a través de su cuerpo. Esa persona era Greg Lestrade y estaba jugando de nuevo.

Lo que llevaba a John de nuevo al presente y al hecho de que Sherlock le había contado que algo pasó entre Mycroft y Greg y que fue la razón por la cual no los visitó los dos sábado previos. Muchos mensajes intercambiados con Anthea rellenaron los espacios vacíos de lo que Sherlock le había dicho y una llamada con Molly le informó que Mycroft había faltado dos días al trabajo. Lo cual era una aberración, ese hombre no faltaba a trabajar pero por nada del mundo. John estaba preocupado y lo estaba aun más porque el viernes que había hablado con él le dijo que el sábado estaría ahí sin falta para verlos entrenar.

Ay no.

-Debemos decirle.

Estaban caminando ya con dirección, debían estar muy temprano. En primera, conocerían al director técnico, lo cual era importante, pero de más relevancia aun era el hecho de ellos estarían ahí, de que sus amigos irían a verlos y eso lo ponía exageradamente nervioso.

-¿Decirle? –preguntó Sherlock distraídamente. La verdad es que caminaba sin prestar mucha atención al entorno, confiando en que John evitara que cruzara una calle irresponsablemente y muriera aplastado por un coche. Lo cual lo hizo sonreír, pues había llegado a urgencias años antes precisamente por eso, por caminar de manera distraída y ser golpeado por un auto. Y sin ese momento, todo sería diferente, para mal, estaba seguro de que esas horas compartidas con Gregory Lestrade les habían dado sentido a sus vidas. Aunque no pensaba mucho en eso, no tenía importancia darle mil vueltas a las cosas que habían sucedido, por lo mismo, no entendía ni sentía ninguna empatía por s hermano, sumido en su propia tristeza.

No era la mejor persona para opinar sobre aquello, con los años que vivió sumido en la oscuridad de su mente. Ahora era diferente, porque estaba con John y si por alguna razón, la que fuera, ya no estaba con John, movería cielo, mar y tierra para tenerlo de nuevo a su lado. Así de simple, nada se podía interponer entre ambos. Y lo mismo debería haber hecho su hermano, otra cosa más que sólo llamar por teléfono. Eso había sido muy tibio, muy cómodo de su parte.

-Sí, decirle a tu hermano que se va a encontrar con él –le aclaró John, pensaba que no era necesario ser tan específico, era obvio de lo que hablaba.

-No te preocupes por Mycroft, es un adulto capaz de soportar la impresión de verlo –respondió fríamente y John de verdad esperaba que fuera así, lo último que quería era un escena con gritos, llanto o cosas espantosas. Aunque también podía estar exagerando, tal vez sería un día como tantos, se pararía en el campo y el entrenador se daría cuenta de lo malos que eran y los sacaría.

-Nosotros somos los buenos John, deja de pensar lo contrario –dijo y siguió caminando. Pasaron frente a la estación de trenes y estaba llegando el de las siete de la mañana, después de unos minutos vieron bajar a toda la pandilla. Ahí estaban las chicas, Anthea y Molly, además de Mike, la señora Holmes y por supuesto, Mycroft. Parecía que venía arrastrando los pies, sintiéndose miserable sólo de existir y John se repitió una vez más que si Sherlock decía que no le advirtiera de la inminente presencia de Greg, entonces no lo haría.

Lo que lo tomó por sorpresa fue ver a su madre salir detrás de Mycroft.

-¡Mamá! –gritó sin pensarlo y fue corriendo a recibirla.

-¡John! –dijo ella dejándose llevar por la emoción de ver a su hijo. No podía decir que la extrañaba, porque entonces llevaría extrañándola años, estaba acostumbrado a su ausencia, pero era bueno que estuviera ahí, cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo importante, algo que podía cambiar su vida.

-¿Cómo es qué estás aquí? –preguntó sinceramente, no buscaba ofenderla, pero su madre no había estado en la vida de su hijo desde siempre, concentrada en Harry y sólo en ella.

-La madre de Sherlock, me dijo que hoy es un día especial –respondió y eso no le decía nada a John, porque había habido días importantes antes, aunque ninguno como este, donde un sueño se podía cumplir, donde podría significar jugar aunque fuera por unos meses, con dos de sus grandes ídolos.

-Gracias por venir –y tras decir esto John la abrazó. Caminaron detrás de los demás y Sherlock se puso a la altura de Mycroft, pensó que tal vez le diría algo, pero se mantuvieron en silencio.

El camino al estadio era corto, en menos de cinco minutos estaba cruzando las puertas y se dirigieron por el pasillo a la cancha. Les permitieron la entrada a las gradas, tomaron asiento cerca de una de las porterías. Mycroft sentado al lado de Anthea, respondía por puro cortesía a sus intentos de platica, Molly miraba emocionada todo y Mike sacaba fotos con el celular. Era un estadio espectacular, digno de la liga Premier, con un diseño cuadrado en las gradas que permitía muy buena visibilidad desde donde fuera.

John y Sherlock comenzaron a calentar, hicieron estiramientos y luego corrieron juntos en la cancha. Otras dos personas se acercaron a ellos, dos chicos muy altos que se veían de más edad, después, los acompañó una tercera persona, un muchacho de constitución física delgada pero que se veía con mucha resistencia. Los cinco siguieron corriendo sin prestarles atención a los demás.

Todo era como se suponía debía ser, aunque no sabían qué esperar de aquella extraña prueba para entrar a un equipo de fútbol casi en la quiebra. En las gradas, Mycroft tenía sus ojos clavados en su hermano, en la manera en que frenaba y cambiaba de rumbo, en como ese movimiento, le recordaba a Greg, era eso o de verdad estaba enloqueciendo o lo más probable, que plano había caído muy bajo en su obsesión.

Por eso fue para todos una especie de shock verlo aparecer detrás de Sherlock, como antes, como siempre, por supuesto estaba más delgado, pero eso no parecía afectarle, su presencia en la cancha era imponente. Gregory Lestrade estaba vestido con un short blanco, una sencilla playera azul y sus tenis de la suerte, esos que usaba antes de tener que ser patrocinado por alguna marca. Gregory Lestrade tenía el balón entre sus manos y acomodó a su equipo, tomando el puesto de capitán. Del otro lado, su oponente, Joe Hart, trataba de arreglar a sus jugadores. Era injusto, le habían tocado los más piedra.

En las gradas, Mycroft se había levantado y miraba todo sin poder creer nada de lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, porque ahí estaba él y no parecía roto, no parecía estarse hundiendo. Parecía haber salido de nuevo a la superficie y estar respirando sin problemas, parecía estar vivo, parecía ser otra vez la persona de la que se había enamorado años atrás.

* * *

**13 de junio del 2015**

**08:30 hrs**

-Es la primera vez que entrarás al estadio, espero te lleves una buena impresión –dijo la mujer que iba con él dentro del automóvil.

-No le veo el caso, ¿para qué esforzarse? –dijo él y siguió mirando el camino, a lo lejos, la mole del estadio se iba acercando poco a poco y no pudo evitar sentir la emoción del jugador, que deseaba estar dentro, respirar el juego, vivir minuto a minuto.

-Porque si vendemos el equipo estando aun dentro de la segunda o primera liga, tendremos mejores ganancias –respondió ella con esa voz que se le antojaba grosera, aunque para los demás podría resultar seductora.

-Lo venderán de todos modos –dijo él y sintió una desesperanza terrible. Ella era de su familia, prima segunda, pero era casi una extraña. Ninguno de ellos lo había acompañado en los días terribles después de su lesión, ninguno se había interesado por su persona hasta ahora, cuando no iban a pagar una libra demás por un entrenador para un equipo en desgracia.

Y sin embargo, era su oportunidad para demostrarles que podía lograr mucho más de lo que todos pensaban.

-Sebastian, eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo ella y no se molestó en mirarla.- Aunque tal vez te interese esto.

Le mostraba su celular, para ser más específicos, una fotografía en su cuenta de Twitter. Y la verdad es que tuvo que agarrar el aparato para acercarlo a sus ojos y leer lo que decía la persona que la había compartido.

_Greg Lestrade está jugando en el estadio Falmer #lestrade #falmer #brighton #wow_

-No puede ser –dijo y es que era increíble, Greg había desaparecido después del accidente, estaba vivo pero nadie había conseguido más que una foto en el aeropuerto a su regreso a Londres. Y ahora esto, no tenía ningún sentido.

-Pues lo podrás comprobar en unos momentos más –dijo la mujer al ver que el automóvil se acercaba al estadio y entraba al estacionamiento.

-Irene, no sé si podré… -intentó decir pero la mirada enojada de su prima evitó que continuara. Respiró profundo, tenía que poder, enfrentarse de nuevo a Greg a quién no veía desde Sevilla. Entendía que jamás lo hubiera buscando, entendía que ni siquiera le había visitado en el hospital cuando el resto de sus compañeros si lo hicieron.

-Muy bien Sebastian, es hora de redimirte –dijo ella y abrió la puerta del automóvil para dejar bajar a su primo, quien como desde años antes caminaba con la rodilla inestable, cuidando cada paso para no caer, sin poder confiar en su articulación que le había quedado destrozada, lesión que lo había alejado para siempre del fútbol. Por lo menos como jugador, era lo que se repetía, por lo menos como jugador.


	14. Hello, nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo escogido por Greg presenta la prueba para entrar al Brighton FC y es como dar borrón y cuenta nueva, también es una oportunidad para empezar de cero con Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Letra cursiva para pensamientos y mensajes de Greg, letra cursiva y en negritas para pensamientos y mensajes de Mycroft.

**29 de mayo 2015**

**14:30 hrs**

Greg estaba tirando en el pasto sin poder aun creer lo que acababa de suceder. Alguien, de alguna manera, le habían conseguido un par de tenis adecuados para la cancha y había estado corrigiendo la técnica de Sherlock como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. En sí, era lo más natural del mundo, el chico tenía talento pero no estaba nada pulido, era muy silvestre por decirlo de alguna manera y necesita de mucho entrenamiento. Y sin embargo, una vez que les dijeron que tenían que desocupar la cancha y la mayoría de los jugadores comenzó a irse, todo el peso de sus acciones comenzó a caer sobre de él. Había jugado, se había puesto los tenis y había jugado al lado de Sherlock para hacerlo cambiar y mejorar ciertos movimientos, y por el momento, eso había sido demasiado.

-¿Estás bien? –escuchó la voz de Joe preocupada a su lado, y aunque sabía que estaba ahí, a unos cuantos centímetros, se sentía separado de la realidad, a miles de kilómetros, mucho tiempo atrás. No estaba en Brasil, se tenía que repetir una y otra vez, no le iba a pasar nada, el día de mañana podría levantarse y ver a sus hermanos y todo estaría bien.

-Creo que está teniendo un ataque de pánico –dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia? –preguntó otra voz desconocida y fue lo que necesitaba para abrir los ojos y levantase como si su columna estuviera hecha de resorte.

-¡No! –gritó sin poderlo evitar.- Nada de ambulancias.

Y es que lo último que quería era subirse nuevamente a una.

Tal vez fue extraño que pasara de un estado catatónico a la acción en cuestión de instantes, asustó un poco a varios de los presentes, excepto tal vez a Joe, que lo miraba con un poco de preocupación y al mismo tiempo, veía la misma emoción en él. Estaban en una cancha, estaban dentro de un estadio y estaban bien. El portero lo ayudó a levantarse y se encontró rodeado de varios chicos que lo miraban como si de una aparición se tratara y es que no podía decir que todos los habían reconocido, ni él ni Joe lucían como se suponía que debían de verse, por lo que fueron muy pocos los que se quedaron a ver qué más sucedía.

-¿Tal vez podamos seguir entrenando mañana? –dijo el defensa que mejor hacía su trabajo, un chico más o menos de la estatura de Joe y que no se veía tan joven como Sherlock, debía ya tener más de veinte años y parecía que había jugado previamente aunque tal vez no a nivel profesional.

-Sí, podríamos repetirlo mañana –respondió Greg caminando sostenido aun de Joe, sintiendo que no era capaz de mantenerse en pie si se soltaba, a su amigo no parecía molestarse por lo que se dirigieron a la salida, por el mismo pasillo por el que habían entrado. Sherlock se mantuvo detrás de él, callado, había hecho varios comentarios y observaciones durante el tiempo que estuvieron jugando, pero después se guardó todo lo que hubiera querido decir. Y Greg pensaba que así era mejor, porque no sabía qué podría decirle al chico después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Parecía que su vida volvía a estar de cabeza, aunque para ser sincero la sensación de liberación después de haber jugado por más de una hora era maravillosa. Estaba vivo de nuevo, porque su vida siempre había sido el fútbol, porque sin eso no tenía mucho más a lo que recurrir. Y lo había dejado por decisión propia, porque las imágenes de aquel día lo acosaban y porque no tenía el valor para enfrentarlas. Porque él había salido y ellos no y hasta ahora, hasta ese día, no había apreciado el regalo que le habían hecho.

Y Joe tenía razón, le había tocado vivirlo en carne propia, su propio conflicto por sólo haber conseguido ayudar a Greg ese día y además, el haberle fallado en el momento más importante a su novia. No podía seguir encerrado en sí mismo, dejando que los demás se preocuparan y alteraran todo en sus vidas por él. No era muy tarde, estaba seguro de que si hablaban con servicios escolares podrían recibir a sus hermanos en las universidades que habían elegido como primera opción en vez de Universidad de Sussex y aunque sería difícil convencerlos de irse, podría lograrlo. No volvería a hacer nada estúpido, no les podía pagar de esa manera.

¿Y Mycroft?

Sin darse cuenta estaba caminando solo por el pasillo y cuando la luz del exterior lo encegueció, cerró los ojos por un instante y recordó lo que había visto de él. NO había sido sencillo para él tampoco. En aquella oficina la imagen que le presentó no se parecía mucho a lo que recordaba de esa vez en el hospital, o afuera del estadio o en el aeropuerto. El cabello rojo estaba ahí, tan hermosamente llamativo como siempre pero le faltaban muchos kilos, su rostro era anguloso y se veía tan pálido y esas ojeras eran algo nuevo, tan pronunciadas, evidenciaban noche continuas sin lograr un descanso.

Si, la vida le quitó muchas cosas, a su padre, a su mejor amigo y a todos sus compañeros, la alegría de ser campeón del mundo y el futuro profesional que eso prometía, pero a cambió le había dado algo, el amor que siempre había querido con la persona que había pensado y anhelado por años. Y él, simplemente lo despreció. Como si no fuera nada, como si no importara, como si no hubiera querido por años estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo. Y no, le dijo las cosas más horribles y lo dejó, sin siquiera permitirle hablar, sin querer saber lo que sentía, lo que había estado sufriendo.

Porque Greg tenía que aceptar que había irrumpido en su vida para romperle el corazón.

¿Qué le costaba contestar una de las tantas llamadas que le hizo? ¿Qué le costaba mandarle un mensaje? Tal vez se hubieran ayudado a salir de la oscuridad, tal vez hubiera podido tomar su mano y sostenerla hasta volver a encontrarse, aunque fuera a través de la distancia, aunque no lo dejara acercarse, hubiera podido aunque sea aceptar que se preocupaba por él y dejarle saber que seguía pensando en ellos como algo real.

Pero no lo hizo y lo echó a perder y ahora no sabía qué hacer porque la sensación de mareo volvía a apoderarse de él y en cuestión de segundos estuvo a punto de caer pero se vio rodeado por los demás chicos que caminaban con él y no lo dejaron llegar al suelo. Podría haber sido simbólico, pero saber que estaban a su lado significó mucho, no estaba solo y eso debía recordarlo una y otra vez.

* * *

**30 de mayo 2015**

**Estadio Falmer**

**07:00 hrs**

-¿Jamás se te termina la energía? –preguntó John después de correr una hora. Era impresionante, al principio pensó "este tipo es ocho años más grande que yo y no ha entrenado en un año, no me va a aguantar el paso"; pero después de una hora de correr y de que lo superara por cuatro vueltas al campo, estaba exhausto y era el principio. Greg, cuando se trataba de fútbol, jamás se cansaba, corría al minuto 89 de la misma manera que corría al minuto 1.

-No –respondió al mismo tiempo le tendía la mano a John para que se levantara, aunque era caso perdido, los demás fueron llegando detrás de ellos y cayendo al pasto de la misma manera. Eran pocos los que habían tomado en serio lo que les propuso, continuar el entrenamiento, pero por fortuna, aunque pocos, eran los mejores de los que había visto el día anterior y además, si los acomodaba como debía, eran suficientes para un equipo, sin cambios claro, pero suficientes.

Primero que nada Sherlock y John, estaba convencido de que si quería lograr algo, tenía que tener a ambos chicos en su equipo. Luego estaba el mediocampista, Terry si mal no recordaba, el chico alto de cabello negro bien peinado y que parecía una tumba por lo poco que hablaba, era muy bueno, aunque decía que jamás había jugado de manera profesional y ni siquiera estaba en un equipo regular. Lo quería como ofensivo porque era bastante activo y tenía creatividad. Estaban además dos defensas, uno muy alto, que fue el que sugirió continuar con los entrenamientos y el otro ligeramente más bajo aunque tenía mucha actitud, además de que el chico parecía de piedra, no se le podía mover con nada. Eran Ethan y Dane, según recordaba, pero no recordaba cuál era cuál.

Sherlock jugaba bien como defensa, parecía tener mucha claridad en las jugadas, pero lo prefería como delantero, porque lo acompañaba de manera excelente y parecía que tampoco se cansaba. Así que completando su defensa estaban dos chicos muy diferentes entre sí, uno que parecía guerrero vikingo porque tenía el cabello muy largo y usaba una barba de tres días, además de expresión de pocos amigos. Parecía más grande que los demás, tal vez hasta más grande que Greg, lo cual no era malo, pero contrastaba con la juventud de los otros. Y el otro defensa, era delgado pero corría muy rápido, además de que no le daba miedo meter el cuerpo, y lo primero que notó Greg de él fueron sus impresionantes ojos azules. Sacudió la cabeza, además el chico era de la edad de Sherlock y eso no estaba bien.

Sus mediocampistas eran muy diferentes entre sí. Estaba el chico malo que llegó vestido con una chamarra de cuero encima de la playera y que justo antes de entrar a la cancha apagó su cigarro, estaba el tipo alto que creía saberlo todo aunque fuera la primera vez que intentara entrar a un equipo y para terminar estaba el típico niño bueno, con el cabello recortado a la perfección, ojos brillantes y que parecía dispuesto a seguirlo a dónde fuera.

Ahora, era cosa de hacerlos trabajar como equipo.

Lo cual era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

**19:00 hrs**

-¡Más de doce horas Greg y nada más no te cansas nunca! –dijo a gritos un muy borracho John Watson, se encontraba desparramado sobre el sillón y sobre Sherlock, que para el caso era lo mismo. Después del día entero de entrenar, repasar jugadas, hacer que se plantaran en el campo, estaban más que muertos de cansancio, bueno, todos menos él. Aunque tenía que aceptar que no era lo mismo que antes, tenía unas ganas desesperadas de cerrar los ojos pero con la perspectiva de levantarse al día siguiente a hacer lo mismo, ya tenían una cita en la cancha de nuevo a las 6 am y no quería ver que ninguno llegara tarde.

-John, tal vez es tiempo de que dejes esa cerveza –dijo Sherlock quitándole la botella de las manos a su amigo, quien casi se abraza a la misma con tal de evitarlo. Eran muy chistosos, Greg no podía evitar sonreír de verlo, de recordar cuando aquel chico de pelo negro ensortijado era un niño que no hablaba con nadie y que había sido un milagro que hablara con él. No es que ahora fuera muy bueno para sus actividades sociales, la verdad es que poco o nada había hablado con los demás, pero con John era diferente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban Sherlock y John juntos? ¿Cómo se habrían conocido? ¿Qué pensaba Mycroft de eso?

Greg sacudió la cabeza, no tenía caso darle vueltas, el punto es que ambos eran excelentes y listo, lo demás no era de su incumbencia. Luego estaban los otros chicos, resultó que algunos se conocían, como el defensa inamovible y el que había dejado como lateral izquierdo, eran los mejores amigos y estaban estudiando economía, de hecho parecían pegados por la cadera, iban y venían siempre juntos. El chico de piedra se llamaba Dane y adoraba su coche, de hecho durante algún tiempo pensó estudiar ingeniería mecánica pero sus padres estuvieron en desacuerdo. El otro chico, el de los ojos azules impresionantes, le gustaba escribir y leía mucha poesía, parecía siempre estar en un estado de ensoñación.

Ethan, el defensa más alto, había trabajado en la tienda de deportes local pero de hecho tenía una licenciatura en medicina del deporte, era más grande que todos, tenía treinta y dos años y aquel era su sueño, se lo estaba tomando muy en serio. El otro defensa, el lateral derecho, Roman, tenía una hermana gemela y de niños eran tan parecidos que los confundían, era músico y tocaba en un local cerca del puerto todos los fines de semana, razón que explicaba el cabello largo y la actitud.

Mitch y Erick, el mediocampista lateral derecho y el central defensivo, se sentía vampiros, en cuanto pudieron se quitaron del sol, se pusieron gafas oscuras y cambiaron su actitud, casi se volvieron huraños e inaccesibles, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y a duras penas aceptaron colapsar en la casa de Greg, aunque después de relajarse se incorporaron sin problemas. Mitch había estado en equipos juveniles y estudiaba sociología. Erick se había graduado como arquitecto pero no había encontrado trabajo aún.

Terry era médico, recién graduado, de hecho era raro que quisiera jugar pero según él, tenía un consultorio en el centro de Brighton con su padre y atendían a una clientela a base de jubilados mayores de 60 años. Decía que se aburría horrores y quiso probar algo más. Y George, el chico bueno de grandes ojos, peinado perfecto y actitud positiva. Greg suspiró, era excesivamente joven, era el más chico de todos, tenía diecisiete años y tuvo que presentar un permiso de sus padres para poder inscribirse a la prueba. Pero parecía haberle agarrado mucho cariño a Greg porque se negaba a dejarlo a sol o a sombra.

Aquello era raro y Greg se sentía ligeramente incómodo y pensaba que Sherlock le dedicaba ciertas miradas enojadas, pero tal vez lo estaba imaginando porque cuando trataba de hacer contacto visual con el chico, se volteaba y regresaba su atención a John.

-¡Gregory Lestrade! ¿Qué significa esto?

Fue el grito que lo sacó de balance y casi hizo que cayera al suelo desde el sillón. Ahí estaba Gail con las manos en la cintura y una cara de sorpresa. Gavin por el contrario, lo miraba entre sorprendido y complacido, a su hermanito no se le había pasado la euforia del día anterior cuando Mycroft le dio la oportunidad de compensar sus faltas.

-Estamos cansados –respondió y se levantó, aunque llevaba varias cervezas no se sentía mareado, el único con ese problema era John, por fortuna parecía que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Sherlock. Eso también era sorprendente, que a ninguno de los demás pareció importarle aquello, por lo menos ninguno de los de su nuevo equipo era un idiota.

-Pero… -trató de decir Gail pero fue transportada por Greg hacía la cocina, que era como un territorio de guerra. Ella suspiró y trató de relajar su expresión.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sé que es repentino –dijo Greg dejando escapar un nuevo suspiro y tallando su nuca con la mano derecha- pero no me siento como me sentía ayer, algo cambió.

-¿Qué cambió? –preguntó Gail intrigada, en parte deseosa de creer que todo podría estar mejor y en parte, dudosa porque no sabía si podía confiar en que Greg se mantuviera con ese estado de ánimo.

-No lo sé –respondió pero lo sabía. En parte Joe, parte Mycroft. Y tal vez la mayor parte era que había puesto sus pies de nuevo en la cancha y sabía que lo extrañaba como loco y que nunca estaría completo si no volvía a jugar.

-Me parece bien Greg, pero ustedes limpian –dijo su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del lugar armada con una caja de pizza que no se habían comido. OK, necesitaría de todo su liderazgo para que esos chicos los ayudaran a limpiar.

De repente sintió que lo miraban y al voltear se encontró con Sherlock. Se debían una conversación y podía darle las vueltas que fuera, pero era cierto que había cosas que no se podían obviar.

-Yo...

-No trates de disculparte, no es lo que busco -dijo el chico interrumpiendo a Greg, quien de inmediato cerró la boca y dejó de buscar las palabras para explicarle lo que había sucedido. Se recargó en la barra del desayunador y esperó a que continuara.- Sólo quiero saber si has terminado.

-¿Terminado? -preguntó Greg confundido.

-Si, quiero saber si has terminado de comportarte como un imbécil porque si al primero problema que tengamos correrás a refugiarte bajo los cobertores, la verdad no quiero que seas parte de esto.

Greg se quedó sorprendido, si es que sorprendido era la palabra adecuada, porque era mucho más. Había sido directo y nada considerado de parte de Sherlock. Aunque no podía negar que la pregunta era adecuada.

-He terminado -respondió y tenía que empezar a creer que era cierto, que no huiría la próxima vez que tuviera que entrar a un estadio o pensar en la posibilidad de un juego en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Perfecto -dijo y simplemente dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, dejando a Greg con mil cosas en la cabeza por lo que tuvo que ponerse a limpiar la cocina para despejarse un poco.

* * *

**13 de junio del 2015**

**09:00 hrs**

**Estadio Falmer**

Durante las dos semanas antes de la prueba para entrar al equipo de Brighton, aunque era cosa de trámite porque se había hecho el equipo él solo, era cosa de que los directivos vieran que había elegido sabiamente; se había estado mensajeando con Anthea. Gavin vivía pegado a su celular mientras estudiaba el temario que le había dado el profesor Holmes, y sólo se distraía para responder los mensajes, que entraban casi cada cinco minutos. Por lo mismo, sabía perfectamente que estarían ahí, por lo mismo, no se sorprendió cuando los encontró en las gradas, viendo con ojos como platos como su hermano estaba calentando para jugar.

-¡Gavin! –gritó ella en cuanto lo vio y eso lo hizo sonrojar, era imposible, se repetía una y otra vez y de verdad lo creía, que ella era amigable y eso era todo. Junto con su hermana se acercó a donde estaba ella y la saludó con dos besos.- Mira, te presento a Molly, Mike y la señora Watson.

-Mucho gusto –dijo él y los demás le correspondieron estrechando su mano.

-Él es Gavin y ella Gail –dijo Anthea completando la presentación.- Son los hermanos de Greg.

Fue lo que necesitaban para que sus recuerdos evocaran a Gail como la chica que dio la conferencia de prensa en Brasil donde confirmaba que Greg ni Joe habían muerto, se quedaron sin saber que decir y por un instante el ambiente se tensó. Aunque todos se distrajeron cuando una mujer vestido de negro apareció en la cancha, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver que era un ser hermoso de labios rojos y presencia imponente, todos los presentes la estaban mirando y ella parecía disfrutarlo. A su lado, estaba un hombre, enfundado en un pants y chamarra negra, que parecía sólo tener ojos para alguien entre todos los jugadores.

-No puede ser –dijo Gail reconociéndolo al instante, tendría que estar ciega para no reconocerlo, con esa pinta de chico malo que siempre se cargó, la altura y esa mandíbula fuerte y tentadora. A Gail siempre le había gustado y había odiado que tuviera que retirarse después del accidente de Sevilla. Aunque claro, también recordaba que un día Greg le dijo que lo había besado y todo se fue al traste.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó de inmediato Mycroft a quien no se le escapaba el hecho de que era muy claro que ese hombre de negro miraba con interés a Greg, como si esperara que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Sebastian!

El grito de su hermano impidió que Gail respondiera, su voz se escuchó con una claridad en todo el lugar. Corrió desde donde estaba junto a la portería hasta donde su ex compañero de equipo lo esperaba y lo recibió con el abrazo más cálido que le hubiera dado a alguien desde que pasó todo. Aquel era su hermano, completo de nuevo, ahora no tenía duda, repartiendo su cariño como siempre, abriéndose y siendo genuino como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Claro que tampoco pasó por alto el hecho de la enorme sonrisa de Sebastian ante aquel despliegue de afecto y como pareció fundirse entre los brazos de Greg.

La prueba se convirtió en una especie de batalla. El equipo que había armado Greg era fuerte y a pesar de conocerse sólo de dos semanas, trabajan juntos de una manera impresionante. No era que fueran perfectos, aun les faltaban mucho tiempo para llegar a ese estado. Aunque Sebastian hizo varios cambios en el otro equipo, de ninguna manera se metió con la alineación contraria por lo que la estrategia que entre los doce habían pensado (claro, había que incluir a Joe), se mantuvo intacta. Greg y Sherlock se movían juntos de manera muy coordinada, casi se leían el pensamiento y sabían en qué momento acompañarse, cuándo esperar y cuándo dependería de una jugada individual. John no tuvo más que unas cuantas sorpresas y todos los tiros a gol que no acabaron volados sobre la portería, terminaron en sus manos. Joe tenía razón, el chico saltaba como rana. Aquello valió Anthea y Molly gritaran y saltaran como locas porque John se merecía todo el apoyo del mundo.

La defensa era sólida, los tres chicos más altos parecían una muralla, Gail los miraba con atención y sabía que tenían la capacidad para aguantar cualquier intento de ofensiva. Los conocía bien, casi habían estado viviendo en su casa las últimas dos semanas. Y Mika, el más delgado de todos, aunque era defensa, en varias ocasiones acabó metido hasta la portería intentando tirar a gol. Y lo hubiera logrado, le faltaba practica era todo. Los mediocampistas estaban loquitos, Erick y Mitch le gustaba defender y atacar y eran muy rápidos; Terry le armaba todo a Greg y casi le servía el balón para que definiera, tenía de verdad mucha imaginación para las jugadas. Y George era tal vez el más tímido pero cuando tenía el balón en los pies era como si lo desapareciera, podía quitarse a todos de encima de ser necesario y dar un pase certero.

Eran buenos, se notaba. Tal vez un poco silvestres, pero buenos.

**11:00 hrs**

**Pasto de la cancha del Estadio Falmer**

Después de hacer infinidad de cambios y de 120 minutos de juego, para que todos pudieran probarse, el equipo de Greg terminó metiendo catorce goles y no fueron más, porque Joe estaba en la portería y tampoco iba a dejar que todo entrara. Cuando dieron por terminado el encuentro los once se derrumbaron sin poderlo evitar, hasta Greg se sentía cansado de cierta manera, con el peso de haber vuelto a jugar un partido ligeramente más largo de lo usual.

Una sombra le cortó el sol que estaba ya cayendo de lleno sobre el estadio, abrió los ojos con curiosidad.

-Mi prima, Irene Adler, la representante legal del equipo, tiene una propuesta que hacerles –dijo Sebastian y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, trató de no cargarle su peso, por el hecho de la rodilla, que lo hacía caminar con inseguridad y lentitud.

-Vamos, la propuesta es para todos –dijo volteando a ver a los demás que parecían decididos a no moverse hasta haber dormido unas buenas 48 horas, el estrés y la tensión se estaban disipando y ellos, al no estar acostumbrados a eso, lo sufrían de cierta manera. Se levantaron con trabajos y se enfilaron hacía el túnel que llevaba a los vestidores. Se quedó al final, en parte para caminar a la altura de Sebastian y también, para dirigir una mirada al estadio, a la porra que habían tenido en Gavin, Gail y los demás, y sobre todo, porque sabía que ahí esta estaba él y que todo el tiempo había tenido sus ojos sobre de él.

Fue extraño, algo que no había compartido con nadie más, y sin embargo fue muy claro. Sus miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos azules podrían considerarse fríos pero cuando se posaban en él, eran expresivos y le estaban transmitiendo demasiadas cosas.

_Gracias por venir,_  quiso decirle pero no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

_**No ha sido nada, realmente fue un placer verte jugar de nuevo,**_  estaba seguro de que había respondido.

_Lo siento, de verdad, todo lo que dije… no estuvo bien haberlo dicho,_ quiso expresar y sintió la tristeza y la vergüenza destilar por su mirada, porque hubiera querido gritarlo, que se arrepentía de ese día, que estaba enojado consigo mismo y que se había desquitado de la manera más estúpida. Y que quisiera olvidarlo, volver a empezar, tener una segunda oportunidad de tener ese momento por el que había soñado durante tantos años.

Pero claro, no era tan sencillo como decir "borrón y cuenta nueva".

_**No te disculpes, no te preocupes… tal vez… podamos empezar de nuevo,**_ y los ojos azules de Mycroft se volvieron tan cálidos que Greg pensó en una comparación muy ridícula, como los rayos del sol que ahora tocaban su rostro. Y seguramente fueron los rayos de sol los que hacía que sintiera un calor inmenso en sus mejillas y que tuviera unas ganas insanas de salir corriendo hacia las gradas y tomar entre sus brazos a esa única persona que podría esperar por él por siempre.

¿De verdad?

¿Por siempre?

Greg sintió que se daba demasiada importancia, hasta ahora no sabía nada de Mycroft, tal vez había tenido un puñado de relaciones en estos diez años y él, simplemente, había compartido un beso con Sebastian. ¡Ay por dios era patético! Ahora entendía el porqué de las burlas de Wayne, había soñado tanto tiempo con algo ideal, perfecto y tal vez, esa persona, no había siquiera pensando en él. Y sin embargo, se había visto afectada por él, después de todo, había llamado, aquella vez en el hospital en Brasil y luego al hotel en Rio.

Estaba desvariando, no entendía la razón de que sus pensamientos divagaran y se volviera todo tan confuso. De repente se sintió tan iluso que le dio pena mirarlo y bajó los ojos, rompiendo la comunicación que habían tenido.

Cuando levantó la mirada espera que él ya no estuviera, que lo ignorara, pero … ahí estaba, esperando una respuesta silenciosa.

_Si tú quieres empezar de nuevo… yo también,_ trató de transmitir con mucha fuerza su deseo de algo más, de no cortar toda esperanza, de…

-Greg –dijo la voz de Sebastian a su lado y entones recordó que el motivo de su presencia en la cancha de fútbol era conseguir que esos chicos entraran a un equipo de segunda liga para jugar de manera profesional. Claro, eso era lo que importaba en ese momento.

-Lo siento –respondió y caminó al lado de su ex compañero, despacio, sin cruzar otra palabra hasta lograr llegar al túnel. Y no volvió a voltear, porque de otra manera habría hecho algo sin pensar y no estaba seguro de cómo terminarían las cosas si hacía algo así.

**12:30 hrs**

**Afuera del Estadio Falmer**

Habían esperado bastante tiempo. Se notaba la tensión entre todos y no eran los únicos esperando, había un señor mayor sentado cómodamente en una de las bancas y una pareja que trataba de mantenerse tranquila pero parecían hasta asustados. Un chico de unos trece años conversaba con una chica que se veía como de la edad de Sherlock. Para Mycroft era claro todo, eran familiares de los otros jugadores del equipo de Greg.

El chico de trece era hermano de uno de los defensas, del rubio de ojos verdes, tenían problemas en casa, sobretodo porque sus padres habían obligado al hermano mayor a estudiar algo que no le gustaba. La chica era la mejor amiga y eterna enamorada del mayor y trataba de ganar puntos "cuidando" al hermano. El señor de pelo cano era padre del mediocampista, del que mejor se había acoplado al juego de Greg, era médico y de cierta manera no entendía los deseos de su hijo por jugar fútbol pero ahí estaba, apoyándolo. Los más graciosos eran el señor y la señora de mediana edad, ella tenía cuarenta y él cuarenta y tres, eran muy aprensivos y se asustaban hasta de su sombra, tenían miedo de que a su hijo le pasara algo horrible y por eso irían a cada juego, había sido milagroso no tenerlos encima en los entrenamientos y también, el entrar a un equipo, le significaba a su hijo un poco de libertad.

De repente, aparecieron, los primeros salieron y nadie estaba ahí esperándolos, pero en cuanto vio a Sherlock y John se olvidó de lo demás.

-¿Qué pasó? –gritó Anthea con emoción.

-Nada –respondió John encogiéndose de hombros- nos hablaron de las condiciones para entrar al equipo, del sueldo casi simbólico, de que probablemente sólo dure una temporada y nos dieron muchos papeles para leer.

-Tenemos una cita para firmar contrato el miércoles a las 11 de la mañana –dijo Sherlock completando la información de John.

-Los 12 aceptamos, es casi un hecho, claro, están los demás, los que escogió Moran, pero son extra –dijo John tratando de ocultar una risa sin lograrlo del todo, era chistoso, los demás habían jugado terrible pero siempre se necesitaba tener cambios, no podían jugar todo el tiempo. Tal vez Greg si, los demás no.

Casi estaba seguro de que John y Sherlock habían seguido hablando, pero todos sus sentidos se vieron atrapados por la figura de Greg caminando hacia él. Junto venía Joe, pero hasta eso lo obvio, no podía más que concentrarse en su manera de andar, en cómo se movían sus piernas, su cuerpo, todo, estaba consciente de todo y estaba más que perdido en su observación.

Se encontró entonces atrapado por el color chocolate de sus ojos, por la fuerza que en ellos se reflejaba y por la seguridad de que era cierto lo que había sentido al estar mirándolo desde las gradas. Había sido real esa conversación, no era una interpretación alocada de su parte.

-Hola –dijo y se dio cuenta de que lo tenía enfrente y que tal vez había pasado varios momentos en silencio de nuevo mirando atentamente al otro- me llamo Gregory Lestrade y creo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos.

Greg estiró la mano frente a él y esperó.

-No, no hemos tenido una presentación adecuada –respondió y se sorprendió de haber podido encontrar las palabras para decir algo y que fuera algo coherente.- Soy Mycroft Holmes y es un placer conocerte.

Tomó la mano de Greg y la estrechó con más sentimiento del que era capaz de contener, era la primera vez que lo tocaba, que estaba así de cerca, que podía mirar sus ojos de verdad, no cargados de enojo y desesperación, sino de algo más.

-Greg –dijo la voz de Joe a sus espaldas y entonces soltó su mano y su mirada se desvió, sonrió ligeramente y dijo:

-Nos vemos.

Y se fue, seguido por sus hermanos, quienes se despidieron de todos de manera muy educada. No pudo despegar sus ojos de él, ni siquiera cuando subieron al coche que los estaba esperando, vehículo muy lujoso por cierto y al que también subió aquel que ahora identificaba como Sebastian. Le dedicó una última mirada y sería mentir si no dijera que su corazón dio un vuelco, pero también lo miraba él, el ex futbolista con la lesión en la rodilla que caminaba despacio y con inseguridad. Y lo que interpretó, y estaba seguro de eso, fue un "aléjate".

¿Alejarse?

Mycroft se empezó a reír aunque los demás no comprendían qué le pasaba y lo miraban extrañados. Jamás se alejaría, no cuando apenas había dado un pequeño paso hacía Greg y primero muerto que dar un paso atrás.

* * *

**14 de junio 2015**

**06:00 hrs**

**Londres**

El celular sonó con el tono de mensaje y aunque hubiera querido ignorarlo, la posibilidad de que fuera algo relacionado con su hermano lo llevó a estirar la mano en busca del aparato. Estaba cansado, el día anterior habían pasado medio día en el estadio y el resto del tiempo congregados en un restaurant de Brighton y caminado por el muelle, se retacaron de pizza, refresco y helado y cuando Anthea se perdió de vista y regresó por sus propios medios a Londres, él no dijo nada. Había llegado al departamento cerca de las diez de la noche y se había quedado dormido casi al instante.

Desbloqueó su celular y sin fijarse en la persona que lo había mandado, abrió el mensaje.

_Buenos días_

No era de parte de Sherlock o John, tampoco Anthea, y fuera de ellos nadie más le mandaba mensajes. Entonces notó que la persona que le mandó el mensaje y se volteó sobre sí mismo de manera tan repentina que acabó cayéndose de la cama.

Era de Gregory.

El mensaje era de Gregory y aparecía como "en línea", tal vez esperando por una respuesta.

_**Buenos días Gregory.** _

Pudo ser más amable o preguntado otra cosa, ahora temía que no respondiera y los minutos que pasó viendo su celular fueron los más largos de su vida.

_Hoy vamos a entrenar todo el día, creo que me van a odiar cuando los presione_

Mycroft sonrió sin levantarse del suelo, podría pasar el día entero ahí si es que fuera necesario, aunque pensaba que en un momento más se iría al estadio a verse con su nuevo equipo y con…

Le costó un poco de trabajo pensar en que vería a Sebastian.

Entonces recordó que no había escrito su respuesta y no quería que él pensara que no lo iba a hacer.

_**Por supuesto que no te van a odiar, nadie podría odiarte y además, los vas a convertir en excelentes jugadores. Casi podríamos decir que serás tú el director técnico y no … el que de hecho es el director técnico.** _

Definitivamente no quería hablar con él de Sebastian.

_Jajajaja ok, vamos a aceptar que soy el director técnica y Sebastian me va a quitar la gloria_

Mycroft volvió a sonreír y estuvo a punto de escribir algo pero el mensaje indicaba que Gregory estaba escribiendo algo, así que esperó.

_¿Tú no me odias?_

-¡Claro que no! –gritó en la soledad de su recamara. Jamás podría odiarlo, jamás querría odiarlo.

_**Por supuesto que no Gregory, jamás pienses eso.** _

La siguiente respuesta tardó unos minutos, bastantes minutos por lo que Mycroft se levantó, fue al baño, se dirigió a la cocina y puso la tetera para poder prepararse un té. Se había resignado a que no hubiera respuesta, a que hubiera seguido haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, era de por sí bastante sorprendente el hecho de que lo contactara. No quería presionarlo, le daría su tiempo, el que fuera necesario.

Así que cuando su celular sonó de nuevo con el tono de mensaje, casi salta a agarrarlo.

_Gracias amor._

Hubiera podido morirse ese día de la alegría.


	15. We are just starting this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas entre Greg y Mycroft han cambiado, sin embargo un viaje a Alemania en compañía de Gavin podría complicar todo. Entra en escena Victor Trevor.

**Pretemporada, del 15 al 27 de junio 2015**

Aquella primera semana después del mensaje de Gregory fue como vivir entre las nubes, a tal grado que casi incendia el departamento porque a pesar de que tenía la tetera enfrente, no la escuchó silbar hasta que el agua se consumió y las partes plásticas comenzaron a derretirse. Definitivamente tenía que comprar una mejor tetera y dejar de soñar despierto. Lo primero era más fácil que lo segundo. Después, había caminado por la calle sin fijarse, cuando llegó al cruce, los autos se frenaron pero él no les prestó atención, pudo haber acabado atropellado por repetir una y mil veces en su mente, las conversaciones con él. Y para terminar, había olvidado su paraguas, lo cual era ya de por si un momento único e impensable, y un chubasco de verano lo había sorprendido y empapado.

Causa de muerte: Amor en su forma más pura.

Sí, seguramente él pensar, recordar y soñar tanto con Gregory sería su perdición.

Se sentó al lado de Anthea y sacó el periódico, se puso a leer sin prestar atención a lo que les rodeaba. La universidad estaba muy vacía, los pocos alumnos que había iban directo a la biblioteca para terminar su preparación para los exámenes extraordinarios. En julio habría más movimiento, con los cursos propedéuticos las cosas volvían a la normalidad pero las últimas semanas de junio era hasta relajante estar ahí.

-¿Estás listo? –preguntó Anthea. Como siempre, miraba su celular, mandaba mensajes a la una velocidad espeluznante y en más de una ocasión la había visto sacar fotos a las cosas, la banca en el patio, su escritorio, cosas así. Lo más extraño era cuando se sacaba fotos de ella misma, cuando eso sucedía mejor miraba para otro lado.

-¿Listo para qué? –preguntó sin comprender del todo, aunque se formaba una extraña sensación en su estómago, como si hubiera olvidado algo.

-Tomarás un avión a Düsseldorf a las seis de la tarde… Mycroft –dijo ella mientras que al mismo tiempo aplastaba el periódico con su mano para ver su cara. Por su parte, la sensación de haber olvidado algo se volvió intolerable, él jamás olvidaba nada. Cerró los ojos para no encontrarse con la mirada burlona de su amiga, sin embargo, le era imposible fingir que recordaba el viaje que había planeado desde febrero. Era importante, era el Congreso de Matemáticas Aplicadas y además de todo estaría en una mesa redonda, debatiendo sus teorías. ¿Cómo demonios lo había olvidado?

Gregory.

La respuesta para todas sus preguntas.

-¡Lo sabía! –dijo ella casi triunfante- Debía apostar con Gavin que lo olvidarías.

-¿Con Gavin? –preguntó él. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse el rostro de su amiga por completo rojo, ahí había algo, sin embargo no quiso abundar, lo que fuera no era de su incumbencia. Cuando fuera apropiado, Anthea le contaría todo.

-Sí, él irá, como tu asistente –dijo ella y al mismo tiempo volteó al lado contrario, evitando que Mycroft observara su expresión.

-¿Mi asistente? –formuló otra pregunta. De repente parecía que nada era comprensible, como si el mundo se hubiera estado moviendo a su alrededor sin que él se percatara de las cosas. Lo cual no era normal, nada normal, pero no quería ni preguntarse en qué había estado pensando para ignorar todo por completo.

Gregory.

-Sí, es su primer Congreso Internacional, es bueno para él –dijo ella y está vez no se le escapó el tono cariñoso que su amiga empleaba para hablar del hermano de Gregory. Aunque no quería ni pensar en eso, era un terreno exageradamente peligroso para Anthea y esperaba que se diera cuenta de ello.

-¿Tú no vendrás? –preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mi pasaporte, está vencido, olvidé renovarlo.

-Tengo que empacar –dijo él.

-Anda, vamos a tu casa, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí –dijo ella mientras hacía bolita el periódico y jalaba de su brazo para obligarlo a levantarse. Iban caminando hacia la estación del metro cuando su celular vibró.

_¿Düsseldorf?_

Sonrió al ver que se trataba de Gregory por lo que se detuvo para responder. Anthea podía hacer cualquier cosa y al mismo tiempo atender su celular, él carecía de esa habilidad, por lo que no era muy aconsejable caminar y mandar mensajes. Ella hubiera querido desesperarse, decir "si no puedes responder y seguir tu camino, responde cuando llegues a casa", pero sabía con quién estaba hablando y jamás osaría interrumpir.

**_Siento no haberte dicho nada, pero al parecer olvidé que tenía ya planeado el viaje, es un congreso, será muy educativo para Gavin._ **

La respuesta fue casi instantánea.

_Te veo a las tres en el aeropuerto._

Los ojos de Mycroft se abrieron por la sorpresa, de verdad no pensaba ver a Gregory tan pronto de nuevo. Mil posibilidades comenzaron a darle vueltas por la cabeza, ¿cómo debía comportarse ahora con él? Desde ese día que le dijo "amor" no había vuelto a llamarlo de esa manera y él no se había atrevido a llamarlo de ninguna otra manera, porque no sabía cómo se lo tomaría y temía que no fuera bien recibido.

Aunque tal vez estaba exagerando, evitando las cosas por miedo a que no fuera ciertas, así como había evitado ir a Brighton a pesar de que tenía tiempo libre.

Suspiró, no quedaba de otra, lo vería en cuestión de horas.

* * *

Los lunes no había práctica, los lunes se descansaba y fue justamente el primer lunes después de ser oficialmente parte del equipo, cuando a su hermano se le ocurrió decirle que Anthea le había pedido de favor que ocupara su lugar en el viaje a Düsserldorff porque ella tenía una especie de emergencia familiar.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Greg como normalmente preguntaría cualquier persona. Pero Gavin se encogió de hombros y no respondió nada. ¿No sabía acaso? Tal vez no, tal vez ella le había dado una excusa muy tonta, pero él de todos modos había aceptado ir porque ella se lo había pedido. Se había desconectado del mundo durante muchos meses, así que ahora estaba hiper alerta sobre cualquier cosa que sucediera con sus hermanos y Anthea, la mejor amiga de Mycroft, profesora de la universidad, una mujer de unos treinta años, estaba sucediendo.

Y no le molestaba, Gavin era un adulto después de todo, un adulto recién salido del cascarón pero con la suficiente inteligencia para tomar decisiones a veces más adecuadas que las suyas. Sin embargo, otros podían no verlo así. Tonterías como la diferencia de edades y el hecho de que aunque no fuera su maestra, trabajaba en la misma universidad en donde él comenzaría cursos en unas semanas. Oficialmente, no como tutorías.

-Por fortuna tu pasaporte está vigente –dijo Greg. Habían estado empacando, Gavin le pasaba la ropa que quería llevarse y él la doblaba lo mejor posible y la ponía en la maleta. Era un viaje corto, cinco días, regresarían por la noche del último día del congreso, por lo que sólo llevaba cinco cosas de todo y tres pantalones, dos pares de zapatos y unos tenis.

-Si, lo renovamos para ir a Bras… -comenzó a decir. Gavin volteó a ver a Greg, esperando algún tipo de reacción porque mencionar Brasil era como el elefante en la habitación, nunca nadie hablaba de ello aunque tuvieran que hacer malabares para esquivarlo. Pero su hermano continuo doblando la ropa y Gavin sabía que lo había arruinado.

-Greg…

-Debemos apurarnos, –dijo Greg mientras cerraba la pequeña maleta y la cargaba, se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de Gavin y agregó- el tren sale a la una y media.

El viaje en tren fue bastante tranquilo, llegó con mucha puntualidad a la estación de Victoria, desde donde tomaron el metro hasta la terminal cuatro del aeropuerto internación de Heathrow. Ninguno de los dos pensó que hace un poco más de un año su camino al mismo aeropuerto había sido diferente, rodeado de todos sus compañeros, esperanzados, convencidos de que el destino les iba a sonreír, de que lograrían lo inesperado.

Y sin embargo, en lo único que Greg podía pensar era en estar en ese mismo aeropuerto, esperando un vuelo a Portugal y encontrándose con Mycroft, salvándolo de caer por las escaleras. Eran casi las tres de la tarde, estaban caminando hacia el mostrador de la aerolínea de KLM cuando lo vio y un pánico lo embargo repentinamente. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué esperaba él que hiciera? Habían intercambiado mensajes toda la semana, como si siembre lo hubieran hecho, hablando entre ellos como si no fuera algo extraño. Le había dicho  _amor_  porque lo había sentido, porque eso era lo que querían entre ambos, lo que había venido soñando por años y ahora parecía tan real. De verdad, si podían superar todo lo que se había entrometido entre ellos, entonces de verdad estaban destinados, uno para el otro.

Pero, por el momento, ¿cómo fregados se tenía que comportar?

Mycroft estaba en compañía de Anthea y cuando Gavin la vio, casi estuvo a punto de echarse a correr para saludarla, pero una mirada discreta hacia su hermano le informó que tal vez no sería la mejor opción. Estaban terminando de documentar cuando dio la vuelta, tenía el celular en la mano izquierda, su dedo pulgar tocaba la pantalla nerviosamente, le dio la impresión a Greg de que estaba esperando el poder mandar un mensaje. Le entregaron su pase de abordar y ambos dieron la vuelta, concentrados en las pantallas de sus celulares, de inmediato escribiendo en sus pantallas táctiles.

Greg se rió, ¿era posible que le estuviera escribiendo a él?

Mycroft pensó que aquel sonido maravilloso era en si, lo más perfecto que había escuchado. Alzó la mirada para encontrarlo, frente a él y de repente, nada más existía, todo se había detenido y las únicas personas que seguían en el mundo era Gregory y él. Entonces lo supo, aunque tenía todas las ganas del mundo de tirarse a sus brazos, debía ir paso a paso, conocerlo más allá de la fama, del futbol y las tragedias. Porque en general, la gente era para él como un libro abierto, sabía las verdades, las mentiras, los secretos, de una manera mejor que si se los hubieran contado de viva voz. Pero Gregory era un libro que no quería leer, no quería enterarse, no quería hurgar donde no era bienvenido.

Quería que Gregory le contara todo. Quería escucharlo de él, que le abriera las puertas a su vida, a todo lo que era, a todo lo que había sido, a lo que quería ser. Quería estar en ese futuro, quería no tener que saberlo por alguien más, quería ser el primero, quería protagonizarlo a su lado.

_Paso a paso_ , se repetía Mycroft.

Debieron haber pasado bastante tiempo tan sólo mirándose porque cuando se dieron cuenta, alguien les estaba indicando que estaban estorbando y al voltear, Gavin y Anthea llevaban una conversación a base de susurros unos metros más allá, junto a unos mostradores desocupados. Ambos sonrieron, en algún momento, tendrían que dejar de hablar a través de sus ojos o de mensajes y de hecho, interactuar de una manera "normal".

-Tenemos que.. –comenzó a decir Mycroft.

-Ir a la sala de espera.. –completó Greg, sabiendo que pasarían casi dos horas esperando sin otra cosa que hacer, pero tanto su hermano como Mycroft eran incapaces de llegar tarde, así que tendrían que aburrirse un rato viendo las tiendas de revistas y recuerdos. Un recuerdo apareció en su mente, un año antes, Wayne y él estaban platicando con unos fans que les pidieron una foto y al fondo, sentado frente a la puerta por la que se abordaría su avión, Gavin sentado, solo y sin osar despegar los ojos de la pantalla donde el vuelo se marcaba como  _A tiempo._

Bueno, ahora había diferencia, ahora estaba concentrado en lo que Anthea decía, era una mejoría, ella parecía entenderlo, parecía ¿quererlo?

Cuando se movió hizo algo que no pensó hacer, tenían que quitarse de en medio, la gente los tenía que rodear para poder llegar al mostrador y algunos no se mostraban muy agradables. Tomó la mano de Mycroft y lo hizo así nada más, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y fue la sensación más placentera del mundo, era perfecto, podría quedarse así la vida entera, podían detener su vida en ese instante y estaría de lo más feliz.

Soltó su mano en el momento en que llegaron junto a Anthea y Gavin, aunque el movimiento fue lo suficientemente obvio para que ella se diera cuenta y sonriera con complicidad.  _Paso a paso_ , pensó Greg, no había prisa, aunque no iba desperdiciar el tiempo.

Porque nunca se sabía lo que podía suceder, porque no tenía sentido no aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía enfrente.

Caminaron los pocos metros que los separaban de la puerta por la que tenían que entrar, faltaban bastante tiempo, pero aun así tanto Gavin como Mycroft se veían ligeramente ansiosos por entrar. Anthea le entregó una pequeña mochila a Mycroft, donde venían su computadora personal y sus documentos personales y Gavin se ajustó en la espalda su gran mochila, donde parecía que llevaba todo lo que se le había ocurrido meter, entre ello una ipad, un PSP, varios libros, dos libretas, que casi eran sus diarios y cámara fotográfica porque no consideraba fotos adecuadas si no eran tomadas con su Nikon.

-¿Estarás bien? –preguntó Gavin a Greg y este sintió un poco de vergüenza, aunque no tendría porqué sentirla, su hermano simplemente seguía preocupándose por él.

-Claro –dijo Greg restándole importancia, después de todo tenía a Gail y la responsabilidad del entrenamiento de los chicos, quienes le hacían más caso a él a cualquier cosa que dijera Sebastian.- Cuídate mucho, no hagas tonterías.

-Sabes que no –respondió Gavin quien de hecho, jamás había hecho una tontería.

-Me grabas la conferencia entera del Profesor Trevor –dijo Anthea a Mycroft, quien asintió sin darle gran importancia a lo que le decía su amiga, sus ojos clavados en la figura de Gregory y su mente dando vueltas a la manera correcta que en que deberían despedirse.

Se acercaron el uno al otro, Mycroft pensaba ofrecerle una despedida que incluyera la seguridad de que cuidaría de Gavin y que lo regresaría sano y salvo en unos cuantos días.

Pero Gregory lo sorprendió.

Y casi estaba seguro de que lo había imaginado, porque fue cosa de un segundo, el momento en que sin que nadie los estuviera viendo, cuando lo besó. No duró más que segundos, sus labios tocando los suyos, y el instante siguiente, ya no estaban ahí.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó, pero estaba seguro de que había sucedido, quiso echar a correr tras él, preguntarle porqué lo había hecho y al mismo tiempo no quería preguntarle nada, quería besarlo él, de verdad.

_Paso a paso,_  se repitió.

Aunque aquello había sido como un salto al vacío.

* * *

_Anthea…_

_**Dime…** _

_¿Conoces a el Profesor Trevor?_

_**No.** _

_Pensé que era un hombre un poco más... mayor._

_**¿Mayor? Pues ha de tener como unos cincuenta no, lleva publicando como quince años.** _

_Sí, dice que comenzó a publicar a los veinte años._

_**¿Qué? ¿Tiene treinta y cinco años?** _

_Después de la conferencia, nos invitó a tomar un café._

_**¿Qué? ¿Los invitó a ambos?** _

_Realmente no, invitó al Profesor Holmes, pero él casi me arrastró para que los acompañara._

_**¡No! ¿Dónde están?** _

_Venimos a un lugar, con mesas pequeñitas, sólo caben dos personas, tuve que sentarme en otra mesa, pero el Profesor Holmes dijo que no tengo permiso para irme y lo dijo tan seriamente que no me atrevo a moverme._

_**Mycroft sabe las intenciones del Profesor Trevor.** _

_¿Intenciones?_

_**Abre los ojos Gavin.** _

_Los tengo abiertos Lily._

_**¡No me vuelvas a decir así!** _

_Anthea, Anthea... jajajajaja_

_**Eres un idiota.** _

_Tengo entendido que soy un genio._

_**Un genio medio imbécil si no te das cuenta de que el Profesor Trevor llevó a Mycroft a un lugar romántico y tu estás haciendo mal tercio.** _

_¿Qué?_

_**Mal tercio Gavin** _ _._

_¿Debería irme?_

_**¡No te atrevas!** _

_Pero es que no quiero interrumpir._

_**Serás asesinado por tu hermano si es que dejas a Mycroft solo con un tipo que anda tras de él.** _

_¿Qué tiene que ver Greg con esto?_

_**¡Estás ciego!** _

_No te entiendo Anthea, ¿me quedo entonces?_

_**No te muevas de dónde estás y, saca un foto de ellos.** _

_¡Anthea!_

_**¿Qué? Anda, hazlo por mi.** _

_Pero…_

_**¡Hazlo!** _

Anthea recibió la foto y esperó unos cuantos segundos para que su teléfono la bajara y pudiera verla. Se quedó un poco sorprendida de lo que vio, si ese era el Profesor Trevor la cosa se ponía muy interesante y más que porque ambos hombres se miraban de manera intensa.

_**Borra esa foto.** _

_¿Qué?_

_**Que la borres, ahora.** _

_¿Por qué?_

_**Porque te lo estoy diciendo yo, ¿qué no soy clara Gavin?** _

_Está bien._

_**Y por el bien de tu hermano si se van para otro lado, aunque te digan que no los acompañes, pégateles como chicle si es que fuera necesario.** _

_De nuevo Anthea, ¿qué tiene que ver Greg con esto?_

_**Simplemente no los dejes solos o yo personalmente te asesinaré.** _

_Está bien lo que tu mandes._

_**Así me gusta.** _

* * *

Llevaban tres días en Düsseldorf, estaban hospedados en el mismo hotel donde era el congreso, por lo mismo, no habían visto nada de la ciudad más que lo poco que lograron entrever en el taxi que los llevo desde el aeropuerto. Y ahí estaba ese hombre al que acababa de conocer, y que no se parecía a la imagen mental que tenía de él, que lo estaba invitando a ir a tomar algo.

Sólo ellos dos.

Lo cual no iba a suceder, nunca. Tuvo que insistir a tal grado que Gavin aceptó acompañarlos, aunque el chico se arrepintió al instante, porque entraron en un local tan íntimo y personal, que quienes estaban ahí parecían disfrutar las mesas pequeñas que permitían estar cerca, en contacto directo con la otra persona. Las luces tenues, la música suave, todo ese lugar gritaba romance y Gavin tuvo que sentarse en una mesa aparte, de inmediato pidió la contraseña del wifi y se perdió en su celular.

Y él, podía parecer que estaba muy interesado en la conversación con el Profesor Trevor, pero no era así, tan sólo podía pensar en que en esos tres días no había habido ningún mensaje con Gregory, completo silencio, lo cual lo asustaba un poco, porque después del aquel beso estaba inseguro sobre qué debía decir o si es que debía decir algo.

Fue cuando salió la noticia en la televisión y aunque estaba en alemán, al escuchar las palabras Brighton y fútbol, volteó de inmediato a ver la pantalla.

-¡Gavin! –dijo y se concentró en las imágenes del entrenamiento de Gregory, donde se mencionaba lo cambiado que se veía al jugador comparándolo con el año anterior, pero que su técnica parecía tan perfecta como siempre. No aceptó decir nada, pero Joe si se permitió unas palabras ante las cámaras e invitó a la gente a ver los partidos, que aunque fuera de Segunda Liga, prometían mucho. Además se hablaba de Sebastian Moran, lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño a Mycroft. De los demás jugadores no se dijo nada, sólo se hizo un acercamiento a Sherlock mientras él y Gregory practicaban jugadas.

Cuando terminó el reportaje tanto Mycroft como Gavin estaban conmovidos hasta las lágrimas y no pudo evitar tomar su celular y mandarle un mensaje, tal vez no fuera lo más apropiado, pero el mundo estaba de nuevo volteando a verlo y se merecía la gloria. Esta vez, tenía que tener toda la gloria.

_**¿En la televisión alemana? ¿Cómo salimos?** _

Fue la respuesta de Greg casi de inmediato, Mycroft se levantó de la mesa y sin preocuparse por disculparse, buscó la salida del lugar. Así era siempre, si estaba en una conversación con Gregory, el mundo podía caerse a pedazos, a él no le iba a importar.

-Creo que es hora de retirarnos –dijo Gavin al Profesor Trevor, trató de sonreír, aunque no entendía muy bien qué había sucedido.- ¿Cuánto es de dos cafés?

-No te preocupes, yo los invité –aclaró el Profesor y sacó su cartera en el momento en que el mesero le traía la cuenta.- Es mejor que lo sigas, no vayamos a perderlo.

-Claro, hasta mañana Profesor –dijo Gavin y se fue corriendo, tratando de adivinar para qué lado había salido Mycroft. Por fortuna lo vio, recargado en una jardinera a unos metros de él, sonriendo de una manera que bien podría describirse como tonta. Parecía… si, parecía como si la persona con quien se estaba mensajeando fuera excesivamente importante, merecedora de toda su atención.

¿Acaso estaba enamorado de esa persona? Porque esa era la expresión que tenía en su rostro y Gavin podía ser poco observador pero tonto no era, estaba científicamente demostrado a través de su coeficiente intelectual.

-Profesor –dijo al estar a su lado. Mycroft guardó el celular al instante.- ¿Con quién conversaba? –preguntó casi por casualidad aunque la curiosidad era bastante grande.

-Con tu hermano –respondió y ante el rostro de sorpresa de Gavin se apresuró a aclarar.- Quería saber cómo habías estado y le detallé los eventos de los días pasados.

-¿Con Greg? –preguntó aunque todo parecía claro, ahora entendía la razón por la cual Anthea le había dicho que estaba ciego.

-Sí, con tu hermano –dijo y comenzó a caminar de regreso al hotel, eran una cuantas cuadras, pero el aire de la noche era fresco y fue bastante agradable, por lo que ninguno se sintió con deseos de hablar o de preguntar nada. Aunque Gavin tenía bastantes ganas de hacerlo, porque tal vez había que hacer una retrospectiva de las reacciones del Profesor Mycroft en presencia de su hermano, ya que era obvio que había estado demasiado distraído por otras cosas para darse cuenta de algo evidente. Algo que Anthea sabía.

Tendría que interrogarla.

* * *

Hoy regresaban de Düsseldorf por la noche, esperaban poder recibirlos como a eso de las diez de la noche, así que tenía todo el día para cumplir con sus actividades usuales. Era sábado y los dueños del Brighton FC decidieron hacer del sábado el día del entrenamiento a puertas abiertas. La gente podría entrar a verlos y los chicos estaban nerviosos, pero Greg consideraba que un poco de presión les vendría bastante bien. Gail les preparó el desayuno y aquello era una rutina de lo más divertida, aunque para ella era frustrante, tener a tres jugadores viviendo bajo su techo, porque durante el verano los dormitorios están cerrados, así que John y Sherlock se mudaron oficialmente a su casa.

Gail no era muy feliz con eso, el único que era medianamente útil era John, porque se ofrecía a barrer, aspirar las alfombras, lavar trastes y se encargaba de mantener aseado su cuarto. El cuarto que compartía con Sherlock. Gail no podía sino sonreír cuando los veía interactuar en la casa, parecían un viejo matrimonio, "Sherlock levanta los pies o te voy a pasar la aspiradora por encima" y cosas por el estilo que hacían que ella se tuviera que aguantar las carcajadas.

Pero en cuestión de tareas domésticas, Sherlock y Greg consideraban que llevar su plato al fregadero era más que suficiente, pero ya hablaría de eso con su hermano, que ella no estaba ahí para servirle, era cuestión de aguantar a que las clases volvieran a iniciar para que el otro par se fuera y ella… Ella no estaba segura de si seguiría viviendo ahí cuando el ciclo escolar iniciara, pero es que no consideraba prudente dejarlo solo, aunque todo parecía ir tan bien.

Después de que John y Greg desayunaran y de que John alimentara a Sherlock, si, directo en la boca, como niño chiquito, salieron a toda prisa al estadio, porque al ser a "puertas abiertas" los dueños consideraron mejor que el entrenamiento fuera en el estadio. Además de que aprovechaban y vendían alimentos y bebidas y trataban de sacar algo de provecho de todo eso. Pudieron tomar el tren, eran dos estaciones de distancia, pero caminar era algo natural en Brigthon, con su clima cálido por estar junto al mar. Iban enfundados en pants de color negro y llevaban sus cosas en una mochila en su espalda, hubieran sido invisibles de no ser porque ya para ese día, a dos semanas de ser oficialmente del equipo, la gente ya estaba hablando de ellos.

Habían salido dos veces en la televisión nacional y Mycroft le dijo que de igual manera en la alemana. Eso atraía gente, pero Gail le había enseñado lo que las redes sociales decían de ellos y era gigantesco. En cuestión de días fotos de todos los chicos eran rebloggeadas una y otra vez, aunque no supieran sus nombres, ya hasta tenían sus etiquetas propias en el tumblr, #cutebrightonfc #amazingbrightonfc y cosas por el estilo.

Y aquello era genial, porque si algo necesitaba el equipo eran fans, sobre todo del tipo que compraran boletos para los partidos. Así que en es primer entrenamiento a puertas abiertas pensó que irían un poco de gente, jamás pensó que hubiera una multitud afuera del estadio. Y podían pasar desapercibidos, venían caminando como cualquier persona lo haría y estaban a unos metros de la puerta, sólo tenían que seguir avanzando sin llamar la atención. Bastó que alguien gritara "es Greg" para que las cosas se descontrolaran, por fortuna estaban casi en la puerta y el guardia de seguridad los reconoció y los dejó entrar rápidamente.

Los gritos comenzaron y Greg se sorprendió de verdad de aquello. Eso era poder de convocatoria y hasta el momento, no habían hecho absolutamente nada. En los vestidores se cambiaron, usarían el uniforme de locales, por lo que el short era azul y la playera era de rayas verticales blancas y azules. Antes los patrocinadores eran Nike y American Express, pero ahora la playera aparecía libre de cualquier marca, lo cual era extraño, sin embargo, ninguna empresa iba a invertir en un equipo en bancarrota. John se vistió de verde, tanto shorts como playera, sólo en las mangas, a la altura de los codos, tenía una franja amarilla para contrastar.

-De verdad pareces una rana –dijo Greg cuando lo vio por primera vez con el uniforme y todos comenzaron a reír. Habían tenido una discusión inmensa con Sebastian por los porteros, tanto Joe como Greg apoyaban a John para ser el titular, pero Moran y los dueños del equipo lo querían dejar como suplente. El día que firmaron contrato ellos dos se quedaron discutiendo ese asunto, no iban a firmar si John no tenía la opción de la titularidad con base en resultados. Al final la tal Irene Adler tuvo que ceder, lo cual era bueno.

-Oficialmente eres la Rana Watson –dijo Joe.

-No me parece gracioso –respondió John queriendo poner cara de molestia aunque no lo lograba del todo.

-Claro que es gracioso, ¡eres verde!

Todos los chicos comenzaron a reír, estaban nerviosos y aquello los ayudaba. Era un entrenamiento, sin embargo la cantidad de gente que había entrado al estadio era demasiada, nunca antes habían jugado ante tantas personas, era impresionante para ellos. Para Greg y Joe no lo era tanto, pero después de un año era suficiente para causarles cierta molestia y aunque no era un juego oficial, porque se enfrentarían los titulares contra los suplentes, sentían como el peso de salir a la cancha caía sobre sus hombros.

-Esperemos que venga así de gente para el partido amistoso de la próxima semana –dijo Sebastian al entrar al vestidor, al escucharlo, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Contra quién nos vamos a estrenar? –preguntó Roman quien permanecía sentado, atando sus tenis con mucha calma.

-El Chelsea –dijo casi en tono triunfante.

-¿Qué? -dijeron todos casi a coro.

-Perfecto.

De inmediato voltearon a ver a Greg, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja sin poderlo evitar. Jugarían un juego de pre temporada contra un equipo de la Liga Premier, era muy usual que así sucediera porque eran partidos de preparación y les ayudaría mucho a los chicos ver que un rival, fuera el que fuera, era un rival y no más que eso. Jugaran donde jugaran y contra el que jugaran, de todos modos tenían que hacer su máximo esfuerzo.

-Muy bien, como hemos venido haciendo, el equipo de Greg contra el mío, noventa minutos oficiales y den un buen espectáculo para que esa gente que hoy entró gratis, venga a comprar un boleto la próxima semana.

Cuando pusieron un pie en la cancha fue sorprendente ver que era casi un tercio del estadio el que estaba ocupado, era mucha gente para un entrenamiento. Los gritos era más que nada para Greg y Joe, que eran las caras conocidas. Eso les quitaba un poco de presión a los demás, lo podían hacer terrible y nadie sabía como se llamaban, lo que por el momento era bueno. Su dinámica en la cancha estaba ya bien definida, Ethan y Dane permanecían generalmente atrás, no queriendo dejar a John solo en caso de una recuperación rápido del balón por parte del equipo contrario.

Mika y Roman eran rápidos, cuando tenían el balón hacían jugadas personales, rompiendo el esquema, lo cual no molestaba a Greg, en general no le gustaba que fueran muy cuadrados y que sintieran que no podían ellos llevar una jugada y buscaran el pase de inmediato. Lo mismo sucedían con Terry y con George, quería que ambos aprovecharan su excelente iniciativa para manejar ellos solos las jugadas, sin buscarlos a Sherlock o a él. Desde un inicio les dijo que el equipo era de todos, no quería que uno brillara más que el otro, que tenían que descontrolar a sus oponentes que iban a esperar que él fuera la estrella simplemente porque era la cara conocida.

Mitch y Erick recuperaban todo, le gustaba pensar en ellos como en una barrera, imponían mucho y aunque fueran del mismo equipo, había veces que los suplentes les querían sacar la vuelta en vez de enfrentarlos. Greg esperaba que contra futbolistas profesionales tuvieran la misma entereza. Y el caso de Sherlock era aparte, con él no tenía ni que mirarlo para saber dónde estaba, qué pensaba hacer y cuando lo estaba acompañando. Sabía que si dejaba pasar un balón, Sherlok estaría ahí, que si el tiro salía desviado, Sherlock llegaría para crear una segunda oportunidad y que, igual que él, Sherlock no se dejaba caer para aparentar una falta, que prefería seguir hasta el final y cuando acababa en el pasto, se levantaba al instante.

Y John, no tuvo ni una oportunidad para mostrar lo que sabía hacer, el equipo de suplentes era terrible, por lo que Greg se acercó en el medio tiempo a Sebastian y le dijo que cambiaran a los porteros.

-Quiero que vean lo que John puede hacer –dijo y Sebastian lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Está bien –le respondió y cuando volvieron a tomar sus posiciones para el segundo tiempo, John estaba jugando para los suplentes y la gente se emocionó por esto, porque Joe estaba en el equipo de Greg. Cuando comenzaron los tiros a gol por parte de Sherlock, de Terry, de Mika y de Roman, y John detuvo todos y cada uno, la gente sufrió un impacto. Cuando detuvo el último tiro de Greg antes de que se acabara el partido, el sonido del golpe contra su pecho se escuchó con claridad y John cayó sobre el pasto, aun aferrado al balón.

-¡John! –gritó Sherlock y de inmediato estaba a su lado, con esa expresión de preocupación que solían poner solo para John. Pero estaba bien, sólo un poco conmocionado por la fuerza del disparo, tomó la mano de Sherlock y se levantó y toda la gente gritaba emocionada.

Aquello había sido un éxito y para cuando dejaron el estadio, los chicos se vieron detenidos por aproximadamente cien fans que les pedían autógrafos y fotografías.

-Fangirls –dijo Gail apareciendo de repente detrás de Greg.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él sin entender a lo que se refería, aunque veía claramente que la mayoría eran chicas muy jóvenes, seguramente en edad universitaria o un poco menores.

-Fangirls, ya las conocerás, no te preocupes –dijo ella y continuo su camino mientras él era detenido una y otra vez por gente que se alegraba por volverlo a ver, que jamás soñó que eligiera jugar en un equipo tan venido a menos. Para cuando logró alejarse de las chicas, dio la vuelta por el estacionamiento, donde vio una curiosa escena, John y Sherlock estaban discutiendo, a gritos e Irene Adler estaba esperando con la puerta de su automóvil abierta.

-¡Pues si lo que quieres es irte con esa tipa no te detengas por mí!

Los gritos de John eran en un tono muy alto, entre indignado y dolido y la señorita Adler sonreía complacida por lo mismo, por muy representante legal del equipo que fuera, ella no le caía nada bien.

-John… -intentó decir Sherlock pero de inmediato fue interrumpido.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Yo me largó! –gritó y puso en acción sus palabras, dio media vuelta y se echó a correr en dirección de la estación del tren. No pasaron dos segundos antes de que Sherlock corriera detrás de él, con sus piernas largas lo alcanzó en unas cinco zancadas y se alejaron lo más juntos que podían estar después de una discusión.

-Son todo un caso ese par ¿verdad? –dijo Irene tratando de llamar su atención. La mujer vestía de blanco, muy elegante, como siempre lo hacía, la gente la miraba y seguramente la deseaba, pero para él era una especie de molestia, siempre con las exigencias de los dueños que querían vender el equipo en las mejores condiciones.

-Deja en paz a Sherlock, es muy joven para cualquier cosa que estés imaginando –dijo Greg muy serio.

-Yo no estoy imaginando nada –respondió ella tratando de aparentar sorpresa, como si fuera posible que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de las miradas que le dedicaba al chico. Pero si alguien de sentía responsable Greg, era de Sherlock. De igual manera que Mycroft estaba encargado de su hermano, Sherlock estaba siendo vigilado por Greg, nadie podría venir y meterse con su vida como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo. Mucho menos una Irene Adler que era mucho más grande que el chico.

-Además, ¿para qué querría acercarme a un chico de diecinueve años cuando tú estás por completo disponible? –dijo ella y de repente la tenía encima, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su boca demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-Señorita Adler, yo no estoy disponible –dijo Greg secamente, tratando de ser lo más claro posible sobre el asunto.

-Ay si, lo siento, perdón –dijo ella como si estuviera contrariada por el asunto, pero Greg alcanzó a ver su sonrisa divertida.- Sebastian, ¿cómo puede olvidarte?

Saltó para un lado, como si quisiera alejarse de Greg, como si hubiera sido atrapada haciendo algo malo. Greg volteó de inmediato y encontró a unos metros de ellos a Sebastian, el enojo en su rostro era evidente, sus ojos clavados en su prima.

-Irene, tenemos una cita con los representantes del Chelsea, es mejor irnos –dijo y se metió al automóvil, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra a Greg. Irene sonrió, dio la vuelta al otro lado del vehículo y entró al mismo, el chófer arrancó y se alejaron en dirección a la autopista.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

* * *

El vuelo aterrizó a las nueve de la noche y entre trámites de aduana y el equipaje, eran casi las diez de la noche cuando salieron por la puerta de las llegadas internacionales. Gail lo había acompañado y habían encontrado a Anthea en el lugar, se habían tomado un café los tres para esperar y habían hablando del entrenamiento que se había perdido.

Por el contrario, Molly y Mike si habían ido y tenían un montón de fotografías en su página de Facebook, además de que Molly había creado una página de fans, de la que era administradora junto con Mike, Brighton FC Fans Forever. A Greg le seguía dando gracia, porque seguían sin jugar un partido oficial.

Casi al mismo tiempo, los celulares de Greg y Anthea sonaron con alertas de mensaje.

-Es Mycroft, dice que están a punto de salir por la puerta –dijo Greg.

-Si, lo mismo dice Gavin –dijo Anthea.

Pero Gail los miraba como si fueran seres de otro planeta, aquello no estaba bien. El profesor de su hermano le mandaba mensajes a Greg y su hermano le mandaba mensajes a esa mujer que también era profesora de la universidad.

-¿Y por qué les mandaron mensajes a ustedes? Digo, Gavin debió mandarle mensaje a Greg y el Profesor Holmes a usted ¿o estoy equivocada?

Y Gail había dado en el clavo y este no era el momento para esa conversación porque los tres habían caminado y ahora estaban frente a la puerta que se abría y cerraba conforme iba saliendo la gente con sus maletas. Hubiera querido explicarle a su hermana, decirle que su hermano menor parecía tener una especie de relación con una profesora y que él quería tener una relación con Mycroft, sólo que justo en el momento en que quiso dar las explicaciones, todas las palabras se murieron en su boca.

Mycroft estaba jalando su maleta mientras platicaba y sonreía de lo que decía un hombre a su lado. Un hombre alto de cabello rizado y con una estúpida sonrisa encantadora.

¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?


	16. Just you and me, there's no one else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celos y sus consecuencias.

Debió haberlo asesinado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Tomarlo por el cuello y estampar su cabeza contra el pavimento cuando no se lo esperaba. Debió dejarle bien claro que estaba pisando su territorio, que no era bienvenido y que esperaba que se alejara con el rabo entre las patas lo más pronto posible o de otra manera, le desgarraría el cuello flacucho que poseía. Debió gruñirle, pues es lo que sentía que emerger de su garganta, debió gritarle "aléjate" y después mostrarle los dientes para que viera que no estaba jugando, que si daba un paso en la dirección equivocada, se enfrentaría a él. Y eso no era algo bueno.

Pero en vez de eso puso la mejor sonrisa fingida y lo saludó educadamente. Porque Mycroft no era de él, porque no tenía derecho a hacer nada de lo que deseaba. Como matar al imbécil de Victor Trevor.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la figura alta de Ethan entró a la cancha de entrenamiento. Estaban en unas instalaciones cercanas al estadio, era muy temprano, las siete de la mañana y no espera que ninguno de ellos llegara antes de las nueve.

-Buenos días –le dijo y Greg tuvo que dejar todos sus problemas de los días previos atrás y levantarse del pasto donde estaba desparramado sin la menor intención de moverse. Pero claro, tenía la responsabilidad del equipo y si alguien era capaz de entrenar con sus horarios, debía darle toda la atención.

-Ethan –dijo y lo invitó a acompañarlo con un movimiento de cabeza- llegaste temprano.

-Sé que tú llegas a las seis, el vigilante se queja de tener que abrir la puerta a esas horas –le respondió mientras se acercaba. Greg sonrió, la verdad es que el señor se quejó las primeras veces, hasta que empezó a llegar armado con un vaso de café y pan, entonces ya no decía nada por tener que salir de su caseta al frío de la mañana.

-Bueno, yo estoy un poco loco –le respondió. Ethan tan sólo comenzó a hacer estiramientos y calentar para comenzar a entrenar, era sencillo seguir al hombre, tenía la técnica adecuada, después de todo tenía la especialidad en médica del deporte, por lo cual se preocupaba mucho por la salud de todos los integrantes del equipo. Aquello era conveniente, pues había muchos puestos vacíos en el staff, ente ellos el preparador físico.

-¿Qué te preocupa? –le dijo Ethan después de un rato de estar practicando fintas y de haber podido quitarle cuatro veces el balón, lo cual no era normal. Ethan era buen defensa, era exageradamente alto, casi tan alto como Joe, pero Greg tenía mucha experiencia y se lo podía quitar de encima en cuestión de segundos. Pero ese día su mente estaba atribulada con los pensamientos del día anterior, de lo sucedió momentos después de que Mycroft apareciera por la puerta de las llegadas internacionales.

-Nada –respondió tratando de quitarle importancia a la situación, lo cual no era nada sencillo, bastaba un segundo de distracción para que volviera todo a su mente. La manera en que el rostro de Mycroft se iluminó al presentarles al Profesor Victor Trevor y como este estrechó su mano con fuerza. Diez años había esperado, realmente a esas alturas ya era once y entonces después de todo, de tratar de darse una nueva oportunidad, de querer dejar atrás las cosas y de poner empeño en que pudiera construir algo aunque fuera de manera lenta y cuidadosa… y entonces ese mono aparecía y se paraba al lado de la única persona que le provocaba ese sentimiento único y especial de desear estar con él toda la vida.

-¿Seguro? –Ethan parecía no creer lo que le decía, a veces Greg creía que era como un libro abierto, que la gente podía leer en él sin grandes complicaciones o tal vez era que estaba demasiado molesto por lo que sucedió. No entendía porque razón Mycroft lo había casi ignorado, porque no había mencionado para nada la presencia del tal Trevor durante los días que se mandaron mensajes, porque había dicho con total tranquilidad que y citaba sus palabras textuales, grabadas en su mente, "era tarde, tenían que descansar y que se retiraban a su casa".

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse –le respondió y siguieron corriendo, Greg trataban de enseñarle la manera en que debía detenerlo, haciéndolo de una manera limpia y efectiva, sin que favoreciera la presencia de una falta o de algún clavado, muy típico de los delanteros no tan talentosos. En un movimiento repentino, Ethan enredó su pie con su pierna y lo hizo caer, no era precisamente lo que quería pero fue lo que sucedió. Al golpear con el pasto le vino todo a la mente, su sorpresa al creer que lo que Mycroft había dicho era que se irían juntos a casa, su casa y su incredulidad ante la situación. Pero todo se fue al traste cuando preguntó si se irían juntos, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, "Victor pasará unos días en mi departamento mientras le entregan el suyo, que están terminando de remodelar".

-¿Estás bien? –Ethan se hincó a su lado al ver que no se levantaba y por más que Greg trató de ocultar sus lágrimas de frustración, no pudo hacerlo del todo. Simplemente se fueron, se despidieron de Gavin y de él, así como si nada, hasta Anthea los miraba con la boca abierta, sin poder creer que Mycroft hiciera tan poco caso a Greg y sobretodo, que no continuara con lo que habían dejado inconcluso. Por todo lo sagrado, lo había besado antes de irse al maldito Düsseldorf y tras unos días, todo estaba mal. Una cosa eran los mensajes, parecían normales, y sin embargo, al verse frente a frente, lo había ignorado.

-No –respondió sinceramente por primera vez. Llevaba días sufriendo, había mandado unos cuantos mensajes a Mycroft, pero había obtenido respuestas cortas y un poco secas para su gusto y ahora, a pocos días del partido amistoso con el Chelsea, no podía siquiera concentrarse por estar pensando una y otra vez en ellos dos metidos en el pequeño departamento de Mycroft.

-Puedes contarme, digo, soy el mayor de todos ustedes, algo debo tener de experiencia en la vida –dijo y sonrió. Ethan tal vez era más grande de edad que él, pero tenía un rostro muy joven, muy abierto y con una sonrisa fácil. Era fácil sonreír cuando él lo hacía y tenía un toque de ternura en la manera en que sus cejas se juntaban cuando trataba de ahogar una risa para no ser demasiado escandaloso. Fue extraño, la historia completa de Mycroft y sólo la sabían pocas personas, en total se la había contado a dos, y uno de ellos ya no podía aconsejarle nada. Aunque no necesitaba escucharlo para saber lo que Wayne diría, "cabrón, destruye a la competencia, no tengas compasión".

Así que le contó todo a Ethan, desde los días de su infancia hasta cuando conoció a Sherlock y a Mycroft y como no lo pudo olvidar desde ese momento, las cosas que pasaron en Brasil y como se alejó después de él después de la tragedia. Y sobre todo, le contó lo que pasó recientemente, la manera en que lo volvió a encontrar y como llevaba días sin poder entender porque se fue con ese tal Trevor y al le dejó con esa sabor de boca que proporcionaba el rechazo.

-¿Y simplemente, después de once años, vas a dejar que un tipo cualquiera llegue y te lo quite? –preguntó muy serio Ethan.

-No, no sería prudente ni adecuado –respondió Greg en el mismo tono y ambos rieron. Entonces sintió mucha melancolía, porque así podría haber hablado con Wayne, aunque tal vez su mejor amigo lo habría arrastrado a ver a Mycroft y le habría dado un par de zarandeadas por andar jugando con sus sentimientos.

-Creo que es hora de volver a jugar –dijo Ethan, se levantó de un salto y ayudó a Greg a hacer lo mismo, el resto de los chicos estaban entrando a la cancha de prácticas y era mejor concentrarse, con el partido a unos días de distancia, no convenía estar distraído.

* * *

**04 de julio 2015**

**05:00 hrs**

Finalmente era sábado, la tensión era demasiada para seguir respirándola por más tiempo, así que si el día había llegado, por más nerviosismo que sintiera, era mejor que la expectativa. El primer partido oficial, aunque fuera un amistoso, era un parteaguas, mostraría lo que pueden hacer, lo que eran capaces como equipo. Gail estaba en varios grupos de fanáticos, para tantear el terreno, se había organizado por lo menos en tres grupos para acudir al partido, a decir verdad su hermano tenía mucho seguidores, así que no era raro que eso sucediera.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y su hermano ya se había metido a bañar y ella estaba preparando un desayuno en cantidades industriales pues todos llegarían en alrededor de las seis para salir juntos hacia el estadio. Esta vez no le molestaba, cocinar suficiente para todo el equipo, bueno, los titulares, los demás hasta ahora no habían convivido mucho con ellos. Mientras estaban usando el exprimidor para hacer jugo de naranja, sonó el timbre, aún faltaban unos minutos para las seis, algunos eran muy puntuales.

-Buenos días –dijo animada al abrir la puerta aunque de inmediato su sonrisa se transformó en una cara de sorpresa pues frente a ella estaban el profesor Holmes y su amigo, ese con el que llegó al aeropuerto la semana anterior. Atrás de ellos estaba la mujer que solía mandarle mensajes a Gavin, la chica de pelo castaño que había hecho las páginas de fans en Facebook y su amigo de lentes.

-Buenos días Gail –dijo el profesor Holmes y ella trató de sonreír, aunque no entendía qué hacía aquí el profesor de su hermano, ese que le mandaba mensajes a Greg.- ¿Recuerdas a Victor, Anthea, Molly y Mike?

-Buenos días, pasen por favor, bienvenidos –se apresuró a decir, recordando sus modales y que no era correcto dejar a las personas esperando en la calle. Los dos hombres, entraron en el recibidor, el cual era muy amplio y estaba decorado con múltiples pinturas en acuarela, las cuales había pintado la madre de Greg muchos años atrás. Gail cerró la puerta y miró con recelo que ese al que le habían presentado como Victor Trevor se parara tan cerca del Profesor Holmes, por alguna razón aquello le molestaba.

Los hizo pasar a la cocina, la cual era muy amplia y la mesa del desayunador podía albergar fácilmente a diez personas, aunque dentro de un momento, que bajaran Greg, John y Sherlock y llegaran los chicos, no sería suficiente y muchos ocuparían los bancos junto a la barra o se quedarían parados como solían hacer mientras devoraban la comida de Gail. Ellos tomaron asiento y la chica les ofreció café, el cual todos aceptaron, además les dejó en la mesa unos cupcakes que había aprendido a hornear recientemente.

-¿Los invitó Greg? –preguntó de repente no sabiendo cómo era que tenía tanta gente en su cocina.

-No, de hecho fue John –respondió la chica llamada Molly, para beneplácito de Gail todos habían tomado un cupcake y los estaban comiendo con alegría.

-Nos citó aquí, en tu casa, una disculpa si somos una molestia –dijo rápidamente Mycroft, notando un poco el descontenta de la chica, aunque apreciaba que no era tanto porque ellos estuviera ahí sino por la presencia de Anthea y de él, porque era a ellos a los que más miraba.

-Claro que no son molestia –dijo con tranquilidad mientras se servía una taza de café y se recargaba en la barra.- Pero están a punto de llegar los demás, ¿gustan que les sirva el desayuno?

-No te preocupes Gail, con el café y estas delicias basta –Anthea mordió su cupcake pero para una mirada atenta como la de Mycroft fue bastante evidente el hecho de que Gail entrecerró sus ojos de manera casi imperceptible.

El timbre de la puerta sonó de nuevo y Gail corrió a abrirla, aprovechando la distracción para quitarse de encima esa sensación de molestia que no podía ignorar. Al abrir, la caras felices de Dane y Mika se encontrar con la suya, demasiado seria para su gusto.

-Pasen, ya está concurrida la cocina –dijo y se adelantó, dejando que ellos cerraran la puerta. Ambos chicos caminaron despacio por el pasillo, intrigados por las personas en la cocina hasta que reconocieron a uno como el hermano de Sherlock.

-Buenos días –dijeron ambos a coro y aunque les respondieron amablemente no se sintieron tentados a compartir la mesa con ellos. Dane se sentó en un banco en la barra del desayunador y Mika de inmediato se puso a ayudar a Gail, lavó los trastes que había ocupado para el desayuno.

-Él es el único que me ayuda –dijo Gail y Mika se sonrojó.

-Yo también ayudo, me como todo lo que cocinas –dijo Dane y una toalla de cocina le voló a la cara, los tres se echaron a reír, tanto Dane como Mika eran apenas dos años mayores que ella y a su parecer eran sumamente infantiles.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y de un salto Dane corrió a abrir la puerta, se escucharon las voces y de repente todo el silencio en la casa se había terminado, Terry y George estaban ahí y ambos eran muy dado a platicar con todos y de lo que fuera, así que al ver que había nuevas personas en la cocina, se sentaron a su lado y empezaron a preguntar y preguntar hasta satisfacer su curiosidad. George podía parecer muy tímido, sin embargo le gustaba seguir lo que proponía Terry y eso en general se demostraba en la cancha, ambos eran muy receptivos a lo que decía y hacía Greg y cuando estaban en su casa, solían convivir mucho con Gail y Gavin, casi sintiendo que ya eran parte de un familia.

Los siguientes en aparecer fueron Ethan y Roman, el chico que parecía un roquero en toda la extensión de la palabra se había cortado el pelo, pero la barba vikinga permanecía y la expresión entre seria y molesta era permanente. Se sentó junto a Dane y permaneció callado, era difícil hablar con él, pero Gail estaba acostumbrada a su gesto y no le importó, le sirvió una taza de café y un buen plato de frutas y omelette. Por el contrario, Ethan solía quedarse al lado de Gail, preguntando lo que fuera sobre su día, era curioso observarlos pues él era muy alto y ella había heredado de su madre una estatura menuda.

Para cuando Mitch y Erick llegaron, Sherlock y John habían bajado finalmente eran casi las 7 de la mañana y tenían mucho tiempo antes del juego. Oficialmente el juego era a las doce del día, pero tenían que llegar a las nueve para repasar la estrategia con Sebastian, calentar, familiarizarse con la cancha (en la que para ser exactos no habían jugado mucho que digamos) y tranquilizarse antes de jugar su primer partido.

Mycroft podía ver que todos se habían vuelto inseparables, que su dinámica era muy buena y que en realidad hasta los más series o difíciles, se habían vuelto amigos. Sintió la mirada de uno de ellos, el más alto después del otro portero, por alguna razón creía que lo miraba de cierta manera especial, como si supiese algo que todos los demás no. Las cejas de aquel hombre se levantaron en una obvia critica hacía él, Mycroft sabía que era el mayor de todos en el equipo y que tenía una frustrada carrera en la medicina y que trabajaba en la tienda deportiva de su hermano mayor.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Gregory. El corazón de Mycroft empezó a latir con fuerza, sobretodo porque en la última semana habían estado un poco alejados, la verdad es que le había costado un poco de trabajo hacer otra cosa que no fuera ayudar a Victor y sin embargo le alegraba que fuera ya su último día en su departamento.

-¡Greg! –gritaron Terry y George, que eran casi sus incondicionales, ambos levantándose de su lugar para recibirlo. Mycroft lo vio, la emoción se transmitía con claridad en su rostro y quiso levantarse y besarlo, porque eso era lo correcto, lo que debió hacer en cuanto bajó del avión una semana atrás, pero que la presencia de Gail y de Gavin impidió.

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre, es tardísimo –dijo al entrar a la cocina, por lo general Greg desayunaba antes de las seis de la mañana, pero había estado hablando con Sherlock, John y Joe, la estrategia les decía que lo conveniente era que Joe fuera el portero titular, pero los cuatro estaban de acuerdo en que John sorprendería bastante.

Gail tenía el plato de Greg entre sus manos cuando lo volteó a ver, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mycroft y aunque sonrió al darse cuenta de su presencia y lo feliz que eso lo hacía, su sonrisa se borró en cuestión de segundos cuando sus ojos encontraron a Victor Trevor sentado al lado de él. Fue una cubetada de agua fría, una de las peores sensaciones del mundo y entonces recordó las tremendas ganas que tenía de haber azotado a ese tal Trevor cuando lo vio la primera vez. Un sentimiento parecido a la rabia se apoderó de él, no tenía ganas ese día de sonreír falsamente, de aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando lo que quería era sacar de su casa a ese pelmazo.

Gail le ofrecía su plato y George le había dejado el lugar en la mesa para que se sentara, sin embargo no pudo fingir que nada pasaba, así que endureció su expresión y bajó la mirada.

-No voy a desayunar –dijo y dio media vuelta, aquello estaba mal, en su propia casa, Mycroft había metido a ese tipo a su casa y estaban sentados lado a lado en su cocina, comiendo los cupcakes de su hermana y bebiendo su café.- Los espero afuera.

Joe chocó con Greg al entrar a la cocina y por supuesto que no tuvo que preguntar qué pasaba, una rápida mirada a los que ocupaban el lugar se lo dijo todo, ahí estaba el pelirrojo, aquel que sabía era el origine de los suspiros de su amigo y lo peor, es que no estaba solo. Lo siguió y notó que Ethan también lo hacían, había notado que en los últimos días Greg y el defensa eran más cercanos, la verdad es que con él se podía hablar bastante bien y sobretodo, de cosas que no fuera calificaciones de la escuela como sucedía con algunos de los otros chicos.

Los demás se miraron contrariados, no entendían que había sucedido y por qué el cambio de actitud de Greg, sin embargo, era fieles a tal grado con él que se levantaron unos momentos después y comenzaron salir de la cocina, despidiéndose de Gail y los demás. Habían planeado salir después de las ocho y treinta minutos, después de todo el camino hacia el estadio era muy corto y más que nada, era un paseo por el muelle.

Sherlock contempló sin inmutarse como salían sus compañeros de equipo, sabía la razón de la intempestiva salida de Greg y también sabía que un rato más, estaría muriendo de hambre. Con toda la actividad física había tenido que cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios, sorprendiendo hasta a John quien ahora no tenía que luchar para obligarlo a comer. Greg siempre estaba en movimiento, por lo mismo, necesitaba comer una cantidad elevada de calorías, por los mismo se levantó para buscar un recipiente en las gavetas de la cocina y tomó el plato de las manos de Gail, quien todavía no se había logrado reponer al rechazo al desayuno que su hermano le había dado.

-Nos vemos –dijo antes de irse, John lo siguió al instante, sabiendo que había más cosas de las que podía entender, pero que no era el momento, si bien era un partido amistoso, significaba mucho para ellos. Los encontró a todos afuera, comenzaron a caminar en cuanto lo vieron, John y él cerrando la marcha. Generalmente John caminaba a su lado, simplemente así, pero esta vez cruzó su brazo con el de él y dejó descansar su mano junto a su mano, los dorsos rozándose. Era un gesto íntimo y era algo que Sherlock apreciaba de John, la facilidad que tenía para hacerlo sentir incluido, apreciado, querido.

Cuando entraron al estadio Greg se había tranquilizado, lo podía leer en su postura, lo cual era bueno, lo último que quería era que no pudiera controlar sus emociones por algo tan simple como un momento de celos. Aunque el concepto de los celos le era extraño, John le había probado que era algo poderoso y desastroso, le había costado mucho contentar a John después de casi aceptar la invitación de Irene Adler, era mejor no tentar a la suerte en ese tema.

Se sentaron en los vestidores, hablaron un rato, en el caso de Sherlock escuchaba y tomaba de la mano a John, porque estaba nervioso y necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Sherlock no le iba a negar su apoyo, siempre estaría para él.

* * *

**10:15 horas**

**Estadio Falmer**

Habían entrado temprano, antes que el resto de los aficionados que ya estaban afuera del estadio y a los cuales les sería permitid el paso dentro de media hora. El otro equipo ya estaba en la cancha, calentando y reconociendo el terreno, era después de todo un partido amistoso sobre el que no había presión, sin embargo la gente estaba hablando del retorno de Gregory y de Joe a las canchas y de lo extraño que era que lo hicieran en un equipo de la Segunda Liga.

Cuando entraron había varios equipos de televisión y los reporteros estaban haciendo pruebas de igual manera en la cancha. Habían pasado unos minutos cuando apareció a su izquierda la madre de John Watson, seguida de dos personas desconocidas, pero que se veían similares en su estructura física, eran por tanto su padre y su hermana. Lo cual era extraño, tal vez era porque el día era muy cálido, porque la brisa que soplaba desde el mar era agradable, pero jamás pensó ver a la muy enferma hermana de John en un estadio de futbol.

-Buenos días –dijo la señora Watson y todos le respondieron y sin embargo Mycroft se quedó callado, no era muy difícil para él ver los motivos externos por los que estaban ahí, no era el hecho de apoyar a John, no tenía nada que ver con aquel fuera un día importante para su hijo. Aquello le dio un poco de pena, cuando John se enterara se iba a quebrar, esperaba que su hermano fuera lo suficientemente fuerte ahora para sostenerlo.

Los jugadores del Brighton salieron, sus uniformes a rayas azules y blancas, el short azul, las calcetas blancas con franja azul superior. Los ojos de Mycroft fijos en Sherlock quien era seguido por Gregory muy de cerca y por John en su uniforme verde de mangas largas. Una reportera intentó acercarse, casi corrió en cuanto vio a Gregory, pero fue atajada por Joe, quien sobre el uniforme verde vestía una especie de chaleco, el cual lo vestían todos los jugadores que estaría en la banca.

Ethan, el defensa que parecía una torre, reunió a todos los titulares y comenzó a ponerles ejercicios para estirar los músculos. Gregory estaba hablando con Sherlock pero al segundo siguiente los estaba viendo, no había mucha distancia entre ellos y la cancha y Mycroft pudo ver de nuevo la mirada herida y enojada que le había dedicado en la cocina, cuando estuvo a punto de salir detrás de él pero no se atrevió. Era estúpido, estaban tan cerca, tan próximos a tener algo y simplemente no lo tenían, era un paso adelante y diez para atrás y…

Mycroft titubeó un segundo, ¿acaso estaba celoso?

Su expresión cambió de inmediato a furia ciega cuando Victor puso su mano en su brazo para tratar de llamar su atención. Claro que no lo logró, porque quería saber más sobre esa emoción que estaba consumiéndolo y que él quería lograr borrar, que olvidara, porque de verdad, Gregory no tenía ninguna razón para estar celoso.

George y Terry, llegaron a interrumpirlo, lograron que los mirara a ellos y la conversación entre ambos terminó, Mycroft sintió una profunda tristeza, deseaba que no fueran así las cosas, que fueran tal vez más sencillas y entonces recordaba que pudieron ser así, que una vez tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse antes de todo, antes de la fama y la tragedia. Si le hubiera agradecido por ayudar a su hermano en el hospital, por tener la capacidad de hacerlo hablar, por ser tan especial que fue la única persona con la que Sherlock interactuó por años.

Comenzaron a dar unos pases, Gregory sabía que la recepción de George aun debía mejorar por lo que nunca perdía oportunidad para corregir sus errores, siendo el más joven de todos, el mediocampista se veía muy nervioso, más de que los demás; por lo que Gregory se dio a la tarea de tratar de relajarlo, de demostrarle lo bueno que podía ser si se concentraba. Y sin embargo, algo sucedió. Algo que Mycroft no esperaba, algo que fue completamente visceral y que casi gritaba territorialidad.

Victor tomó su brazo y al notar que no le hacía todo el caso que quería, tomó su rostro con su mano izquierda y lo hizo voltear, esto tomó por sorpresa a Mycroft, quien miró sus ojos preguntándose por qué sucedía aquello. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un pelotazo, un golpe tan fuerte que parecía haber sido disparo con un cañón y no con la fuerza de la pierna de una persona y después con una perfecta precisión, el balón le cayó de llenó en el pecho a Victor, proyectándolo hacia atrás en el asiento y sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

* * *

No había sido adecuado, nada profesional y sin embargo, se había sentido jodidamente bien al hacerlo. Y no por eso no se había arrepentido, lo había hecho en el momento en que le había pegado al balón y supo que tenía la dirección y la fuerza necesaria para alcanzar las gradas, porque siempre había tenido más fuerza en su pierna derecha de la que necesitaba y durante años tuvo que practicar para que sus tiros a gol no se volaran por encima de la portería.

Y es que había estado dando unos pases con Terry y George cuando el balón terminó en sus pies y al alzar la mirada había visto al tipo ese de los rizos cafés tomar con sus dedos largos y huesudos el rostro de Mycroft y entonces todas y cada una de las reacciones que tuvo fueron provocadas por un sentimiento enfermo que lo hacía querer explotar el estadio entero.

No, nadie, nadie en absoluto tenía permitido acercarse de esa manera a Mycroft, no. Lo hubiera entendido, si después de once años Mycroft hubiera estado con alguien más, si al por fin animarse a buscarlo resultara que tuviera una relación o que se hubiera casado; no habría tenido más remedio que conformarse, que saber que no era otra más que su culpa por tardar tanto. Y pese a que las probabilidades estaban en su contra, lo había buscado, lo había encontrado y le había prometido una relación.

Y no había cumplido.

Como fuera. Ese tipo no podía llegar y en cuestión de una semana creerse con más derecho de tocarlo, su rostro, posando sus ojos en los de él. ¡No! Eso debía ser para él, porque él había esperado, porque él había construido una vida para compartirla con él… porque….

-Greg –dijo Ethan a su lado, siendo consciente de lo que había sucedido y en parte, entendiendo.

-Lo siento –dijo y dio media vuelta, no podía alejarse, no podía salir corriendo e ir a esconderse, no era así de sencillo, no podía dejarlos, no era más tiempo de negar sus responsabilidades. Esperaba encontrar una expresión reprobatoria en Sherlock pero cuando vio su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible. John se estaba aguantando la risa y los demás hicieron como que no vieron nada, aunque estaba seguro de que las cámaras lo habían captado. Aunque eso no era importante para él.

-¿Ya lo sacaste? –le preguntó Joe.

-Sí –respondió Greg- ¿Le rompí algo?

-¿Con un balonazo? –alzó la ceja para mirarlo con incredulidad y Greg sonrió- Tal vez una costilla.

-No fue intencional –dijo entonces Mitch, una de esas ocasiones raras donde se decidía a pronunciar palabras.

-Seguro se cruzó en la trayectoria del balón–añadió Erick.

-Tipo más estirado –completó Roman.

Definitivamente eran un equipo, ya no había dudas, ahora tenían que comunicárselo al mundo.

* * *

**11:00 hrs**

**Estadio Falmer, área de comida rápida.**

El balón había golpeado de lleno en el pecho a Victor y lo había dejado sin aire y con problemas para respirar adecuadamente durante unos minutos. Gail y Gavin se desvivían por atenderlo y Mycroft se había disculpado incontables veces. Sin embargo todo parecía estar bien, le quedaba un poco de incomodidad en las costillas, pero una pastilla que le había hecho tragar Gail lo había ayudado bastante.

-Greg es un idiota –dijo Gail de pronto y Victor se rio, muy poco, porque el acto parecía aumentar la molestia en las costillas.

-No lo es –dijo Mycroft sin pensarlo, lo que le ganó las miradas de los tres, intrigados, tratando de entender como era que podía disculpar el comportamiento reprobable de Gregory. Y es que Mycroft lo entendía, exageradamente bien, y lo había visto en sus ojos y sabía lo que era ese sentimiento y una parte de él quería correr para buscarlo y decirle que no fuera ridículo, que nunca podría pensar en nadie más que él.

Decidió ignorar lo que sucedía con Victor, se concentró en la gente a su alrededor, como parecían felices, estaban platicando, algunos se veía claramente emocionados. Había gente de todas las edades, algunas venían a apoyar al Chelsea, sin embargo, la mayoría estaba aquí para ver al Brighton, un equipo que había ganado fama instantánea. Vio un grupo nutrido de muchachitas que vestían la camiseta oficial del equipo y que le habían grabado con el nombre de Dane y otras con el de Mika, parecían estar al borde la histeria y sólo se contenían porque sus padres las observaban desde la distancia.

Cerca de las 11:30 horas decidieron regresar a sus lugares, Victor caminaba despacio y buscaba sostener del brazo de Mycroft, pero después de dudar un momento, dijo que debía regresar por algo y dejó que Gavin se encargara de acompañar al profesor Trevor. Compró un refresco solo para justificar su retraso y al tratar de regresar al túnel que lo llevaría a su asiento, se cruzó frente a él una señora de mediana edad muy arreglada, junto con un comentarista muy reconocido de la BBC, quien cubría todos los partidos de la Liga Premier. Su presencia no era extraña, después de todo el Chelsea era el rival, pero ella…

Ella era Lisa Lestrade, Mycroft no tenía duda, la madre de Gregory, ese personaje ausente durante la recuperación de su hijo, a tal grado que había dejado la responsabilidad de la misma en los hermanos de Greg, en Gail y Gavin. Y ahora estaba ahí, cuando su hijo volvía a ser noticia ella regresaba. Mycroft sintió mucha rabia.

* * *

**11:45hrs**

El túnel estaba iluminado.

La alegoría de llegar al final del túnel lo estaba inutilizando.

Pensaba que había llegado al final de los ataques de pánico pero el hecho de tener que ponerse frente a su equipo y salir a la cancha estaba siendo poco menos que imposible para él. Estaba hiperventilando. Gail estaba ahí, la veía mover su boca pero no la escuchaba. Sebastian trataba de que lo mirara, tenía sus manos en sus hombros y lo sacudía ligeramente. Pero lo único que podía escuchar era un zumbido, que lastimaba su cabeza, que lo hacía querer tirarse al piso, que le recordaba lo que había escuchado cuando caían y no entendía la razón de que de nuevo recordara aquello. Sólo era un partido, sólo era eso, no pasaría nada, al final del mismo irían caminando a casa, ya fuera por una victoria o una derrota, todo estaría bien.

Todo debía estar bien.

Gavin no sabía si estaba en lo correcto pero cuando decidió que debía ir por el profesor Holmes fue porque su hermano no reaccionaba y estaba como petrificado en el túnel hacia la cancha. Estaba sentado junto al profesor Trevor y tomaba pequeños sorbos de un vaso de refresco.

-Profesor Holmes –dijo y la mirada azul del profesor lo intimidó un poco, era una sensación que aún no podía superar.- ¿Podría venir conmigo?

A Mycroft le bastaba mirar la tensión en el rostro de Gavin para saber que Gregory estaba pasando por un mal momento, uno que estaba desatando el hecho de estar a punto de volver a la cancha oficialmente. Se levantó y sin aclarar nada, siguió al joven, quien lo condujo hasta el túnel donde estaban todos esperando a una distancia prudente, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada por Greg.

Mycroft se tensó. Sebastian Moran tenía sus manos sobre las mejillas de Gregory y trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, la cercanía no tenía nada de romántica, pero aun así sintió una especie terror en su estómago, algo que le incitaba a llegar y plantarse entre los dos y separarlos. Algo similar al balonazo que recibió Victor, algo que gritara a los cuatro vientos que nadie podía estar tan cerca de su Gregory.

-Gregory –dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y por un segundo creyó que no reaccionaría, que se quedaría con la mirada perdida y la expresión de horror. Pero parpadeó, lo miró directamente y alzó sus brazos buscando su cercanía, Mycroft no podía negarse y de repente se vio atrapado en un abrazo, uno muy intenso.- Tranquilo.

-Yo… -dijo Gregory pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y tan sólo atinó a enterrar su rostro en el cuello y respirar su aroma. Era tan relajante, no podía adivinar a qué olía, simplemente olía a tranquilidad, esa que tanto necesitaba.

Levantó su cabeza y por primera vez pudo ver sus ojos, así, tan cerca que estaba respirando su aliento y el mundo era un lugar extraño donde el tiempo pasaba lentamente y no sucedía nada si el resto de tu equipo te veía abrazarte con otro hombre. Para Greg, no había necesidad de palabras, ninguna de ellas podría explicar lo que se sentía que alguien te mirara como si quisiera protegerte de todas las cosas horribles que podían pasar.

-Tranquilo –dijo de nuevo Mycroft y Greg cerró los ojos, respiro profundo, olvidando el pasado, no importaba, de verdad, nadie importaba si podía volver a estar abrazado a él así justo como ahora.

-Gracias –abrió los ojos y estaba más que seguro de que había amor en la mirada de Mycroft, nada parecida a otras miradas que había visto que en el hombre, así no miraba a Sherlock, así no había mirado a Victor Trevor.

Esa mirada era sólo para él.

* * *

Los gritos eran atronadores, el estadio estaba prácticamente lleno y el equipo rival estaba frente a ellos. Caminó hasta el centro de la cancha y estrechó la mano de los árbitros y del capitán del Chelsea, alguien a quien conocía y que se dio el tiempo de preguntarle cómo estaba y de felicitarlo por volver a jugar. Ganó el volado y escogió que ellos empezaran con la primera jugada. Respiró profundo, recordando ese olor que ahora era una promesa de tranquilidad, puso su mente en blanco y recordó que en la cancha, lo único importante era el balón.

El factor sorpresa era algo con lo que contaban y ninguno de los rivales esperaban que Sherlock fuera capaz de hacer una jugada casi en solitario en cuestión de segundos, "adivinando" los movimientos de los defensas y de los mediocampistas, llegando hasta el arquero checo de 1.96 centímetros de estatura que parecía una torre debajo de la portería y simplemente calculó el punto exacto donde no podría detener un tiro.

El estadio explotó, porque aquella había sido una jugada maravillosa y porque había sido un gol dentro del primer minuto. Después de eso trataron de atacarlos, pero Greg los conocía a la perfección y había pasado la semana entera enseñando a los defensas y a John como parar cada uno de sus intentos. Intentaron detenerlo a él y a Sherlock, lo cual les costó múltiples visitas al pasto. La última fue cortesía de Fàbregas, el español que estaba en su segunda temporada con el Chelsea, le ayudó a levantarse y siguieron jugando.

Al ver que ambos estaban demasiado cubiertos, los que comenzaron a atacar fueron George y Terry, hasta que Mika dejó su función de defensa para acabar anotando un segundo gol. Era justo como Greg lo había pensado, todos eran capaces de atacar cuando ellos no lo fueran. Así acabaron el primer tiempo, estaban bastante felices en los vestidores, Sebastian quería que se echaran atrás pero eso era algo que Greg no sabía hacer, él siempre seguía atacando, fueran ganando o perdiendo.

-Haré dos cambios, quiero probar a Daniel como delantero y a Spencer en la defensa –le informó Sebastian antes de salir de nuevo al campo.

-Si sacas a Sherlock mejor sería que me sacaras a mí –le dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras seguían caminando por el túnel, Sebastian lo detuvo por el brazo para quedar frente a él. Su mirada decía "tú no eres el director técnico", pero no lo expresó, en cierta manera sabía que el líder era Greg, que sin él el equipo venía siendo de un montón de desconocidos que sabían jugar en canchas escolares.

-Sacaré a George y a Roman, ¿está bien? –dijo Sebastian perdiendo la lucha silenciosa con Greg.

-Me parece –dijo simplemente y caminó con más rapidez, a un paso que sabía que Sebastian no lo podría alcanzar.

* * *

Con los cambios fue un poco más complicado manejar a su equipo. Daniel no era George y no tenía su agilidad y en dos ocasiones se quedó parado sin saber que hacer frente al defensa serbio que con meter un poco el cuerpo, lo dejaba completamente inutilizado. En el caso de Spencer, parecía coladera, no daba para nada batalla y parecía que tenía miedo de cometer una falta con cada movimiento. Por fortuna estaba John, que en tres oportunidades de gol seguidas que tuvieron los del Chelsea no titubeó para nada y detuvo todos los tiros con una seguridad tremenda.

John sería una noticia, Greg estaba más que seguro, en raras ocasiones se ve un portero que tenga todo para ser grande. La estatura era lo de menos, y la Rana Watson lo probaba con creces.

Aunque sin embargo, no siempre se pueden controlar todos los factores, el delantero español que tenía el Chelsea tuvo un momento de genialidad y agarró mal parado a Ethan y a John, les coló un tiro entre las piernas y no lo pudieron detener. Lo festejaron en las tribunas pero para ser sinceros, no lo fue tanto como el del Brighton. Después un error de Dane permitió el empate en un tiro de esquina, a pesar de su estatura no saltó como debería a hacerlo y le ganaron la cabeceada justamente en el ángulo donde John no pudo llegar.

Estaban empatados. Greg sonrió, quien lo conociera sabía que le encantaba el reto de volver a estar en ventaja, que le gustaba venir de atrás y ganar.

Y Sherlock lo conocía, de igual manera que el resto del equipo. Nunca lo dijeron pero aquella vez que entraron para entrenar en la cancha y lo vieron jugar con Sherlock, tal vez no lo reconocieron por su apariencia, lo hicieron por su manera de mover el balón. Era su ídolo, la persona por la que veían los partidos aunque se suponía que no tuvieran que irle al ManU, la persona por la que sufrieron cuando sucedió lo de Brasil, la persona que los inspiraba a dar lo mejor pasara lo que pasara.

La jugada nació desde John, quien le pasó el balón a Mika y este salió jugando hasta medio campo donde con gran rapidez le dio un pase a Erick, quien a base de habilidad se quitó a los otros mediocampistas que querían detenerlo. Cuando Terry tuvo el balón alzó la cabeza para ver dónde estaban parados Sherlock y Greg y decidió pasarla a Sherlock, quien estaba en la lateral izquierda, totalmente libre, porque después de todo, la opción más obvia sería pasarla a Greg, el cual estaba cubierto por los defensas.

Cuando el pase salió para Sherlock y lo recibió, Greg se quitó la marca y se acercó corriendo por el centro del área, sabía que Sherlock lo había visto y fue cosa de esperar a que le mandara el balón, lo cual hizo, Greg lo bajó con el pecho y acto seguido lo golpeó con la pierna izquierda, la que se suponía no era su pierna dominante.

Realmente no pensaba que con ese gol se fuera a acabar el partido, perdió un poco la consciencia de que estaban de hecho en el minuto 89 y que el árbitro repuso sólo un minuto para dar por finalizado el partido. El estadio estaba saltando literalmente, tenía mucho que no veían un juego tan emocionante y lo mejor, protagonizado por quien era el héroe de Inglaterra, aquel que pudo regresar a casa.

El equipo entero se abrazó y Greg estaba realmente feliz. Sherlock quería que todos lo dejaran de felicitar y John sonreía como nunca en la vida. Aquello era el sueño de todos, aquello de verdad era posible.

Podría decir que ese fue el momento en que dejó de tener miedo, de que las cosas horribles sucedieran y de que tuviera que volver a enterrarse en vida para negar las que de verdad sucedieron. Así que corrió a la orilla de la cancha y saltó la pequeña protección que lo separaba de los fotógrafos, los cuales eran un grupo nutrido para ser un partido amistoso. Entonces saltó a la grada con ayuda de los que estaban en la primera fila, seguro iba a haber un montón de foto en las redes sociales, aunque eso sinceramente, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Mycroft sabía que estaba subiendo para encontrarlo a él, lo sabía porque de inmediato busco mirarlo, porque no podía separarse de esos ojos chocolate que poblaban sus sueños. Eran siete filas las que los separaban, pero los que estaban sentados frente a él le permitieron pasar y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que en verdad iba a suceder, ya estaba sucediendo.

Fue perfecto, porque él había esperado un año para que sucediera, y bien podría esperar los años que fueran porque no había nada mejor que sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos alrededor de su cintura y el tiempo detenerse. Porque Gregory Lestrade lo estaba besando, frente a todo el estadio, frente a cámaras de televisión, frente a montones de celulares con conexión a internet y cuentas de Twitter.

Y eso era perfecto.


	17. Let's face the world, let's break the walls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las consecuencias buenas y malas de ser sinceros sobre a quién se ama.

_-¿Me podrías esperar? –susurró sobre sus labios, no queriendo separarse de él pero teniendo que hacerlo porque estaba cansado y sudoroso y necesitaba bañarse con urgencia._

_-El tiempo que necesites –respondió y fue recompensado con otro beso, esta vez un simple contacto de sus labios y sin embargo, cualquier beso era bien recibido. No le importaba el ruido a su alrededor, la gente que los estaba mirando, la cantidad obscena de fotografías que les habían tomado, porque la persona que más anhelaba en la vida estaba finalmente a su lado._

_-Espérame en la sala de reuniones, Gail los puede llevar –dijo y Mycroft asintió con la cabeza, sin importarle mucho dónde lo iban a esperar, lo único que quería era que regresara lo más rápido posible a su lado._

_Lo vio bajar de nuevo por las gradas y regresar al lado del resto de jugadores para luego perderse por el túnel que lleva a los vestidores. Fiel a su costumbre no hizo caso a ninguno de los reporteros que le gritaban casi en un estado de desesperación._

* * *

**04 julio 2015**

**14:17 hrs**

Lisa Lestrade, la madre de Greg, sabía que iba a tener que pelear por la exclusiva, pero pensaba que debía tener ventaja, después de todo, quien estaba haciendo la noticia era su hijo. Siempre lo supo, por lo menos lo intuía, era extraño que en tantos años no hubiera tenido una sola novia, pero no quiso nunca ahondar en el asunto porque se ganaba una buena pelea con su hijo. Así que al final lo había aceptado en frente de todo y ahora se iba a armar una muy buena polémica.

Ya podía ver los titulares, se le hacía agua la boca pensando en eso, sobretodo porque esperaba, casi estaba segura de eso, ser ella la que se llevara la mejor tajada. Por eso, sabía que no debía buscar a su hijo, que era un callejón sin salida y la ignoraría por completo, como hizo las tantas veces que ella quiso entrevistarlo por lo del accidente. La verdad era que su relación era terrible, no culpaba si no deseaba entrar en contacto con ella, nunca fue muy amoroso como madre para él ni para los gemelos, pero es que nunca le interesó ser madre.

Corrió a las gradas donde unos minutos antes su hijo había besado a ese hombre, ese personaje desconocido del que nadie sabía nada y el que ahora sería acosado sin duda por cualquiera que quisiera tener una nota. ¿Quién es? Nombre, edad, profesión, todo sería indagado a consciencia hasta tener a su disposición las cosas buenas y malas y serían capaces de diseccionar su vida para el entretenimiento de su público.

Todos los demás habían corrido tras su hijo, pero ella subió los escalones que lo separaban de el hombre pelirrojo, cabello muy corto, lentes de montura negra, piel blanca y ojos azules. Bueno, por lo menos su hijo había escogido a un hombre guapo, se vería bien en las entrevistas. Se acercó seguida por su camarógrafo y antes de que pudieran verla, ya había quitado a dos chicas de su camino y a un hombre de cabello chino, le importaba poco si los había aventado y ahora se quejaban por su rudeza, quería hablar con ese hombre lo más pronto posible, antes de que los demás reporteros se dieran cuenta de su error al ir tras Greg.

-Así que tu eres el novio de mi hijo –dijo de la manera más casual, sin embargo, estaba armada con un micrófono y el hombre con la cámara que la seguía se había colocado en la grada de atrás y estaba captando de manera profesional todas las imágenes que podía.

-No hemos hablado de las condiciones de nuestra relación, tal vez si espera un poco en vez de correr a buscar una exclusiva, podría preguntarle a él más tarde –respondió Mycroft sin dejarse amedrentar, porque si había una persona en el mundo que le hacía perder el habla, esa era Gregory Lestrade y no su madre.

-¿Entonces eres una relación casual? –preguntó ella aparentando sorpresa, pero Mycroft sabía que todo estaba calculado, quería provocar una reacción en él, que la desmintiera y le proporcionara la información que ella quería.

-La casualidad ha sido parte de nuestra relación pero yo no la llamaría casual –dijo él, usó su tono más tranquilo aunque lo que de verdad quería era dejar de ser cuestionado por algo que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de valorar.

-¿No te preocupa el que mi hijo pueda perder lo que queda de su carrera por tu culpa?

Lisa Lestrade lanzó un golpe bajo y Mycroft no pudo responder de inmediato. En todos los escenarios que se había pintado jamás se había aventurado a pensar en que pasaría con la carrera de Gregory, no podía pasar algo malo, de eso estaba convencido porque el talento que tenía superaba cualquier otra cosa. La gente lo quería por eso y lo seguiría haciendo.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Gail quien había llegado para llevar a todos a la sala de reuniones, lugar bastante privado a la que sólo tenían acceso los directivos del equipo. Los gemelos se sentían decepcionados de su madre, la habían visto en tres ocasiones durante el último año y ninguna de ellas había sido por motivo de su preocupación hacia sus hijos. Y sin embargo aquí estaba ahora, diciendo las cosas más terribles.

-Gail querida, no me interrumpas –dijo al voltearlo a ver, cosa que duró poco más de un segundo antes de que retomara su atención de nuevo en Mycroft, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa él la cortó aclarando:

-Espero que no este implicando que sus preferencias sexuales tienen algo que ver con su desempeño en la cancha, eso sería ofensivo, por decir poco –dijo Mycroft y por supuesto que puso su mejor expresión de desprecio que encontró en su repertorio, esa que normalmente usa para responder preguntas que sus estudiantes de maestría jamás debería hacer.

-Suficiente –dijo Gail antes de que su madre pudiera responder algo que seguramente los avergonzaría, tomó a Mycroft del brazo y lo condujo por las escaleras que llevaban del palco principal a la sala de reuniones, tenía que sacarlo de ahí, ninguno de ellos estaba listo para lidiar con su madre y sus ocurrencias mediáticas. Cuando estuvieron todos seguros dentro, cerró la puerta y esperó que cuando su hermano apareciera, pudiera haber olvidado que su madre estaba de vuelta, finalmente.

Esto era una tontería, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando su hermano?

Los minutos pasaron muy despacio, Gail no podía hablar de aquello, tenía enfrente de ella a Mycroft, sentado con total tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Era algo muy propio de él, parecía siempre estar en control aunque no acababa por engañarla, desviaba la mirada a su celular, el cual había puesto sobre la gran mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Las otras personas ahí no le interesaban, tan sólo él, quería saber porque era él a quien su hermano había elegido, qué tenía de especial ese hombre para que Greg se pusiera en riesgo de esa manera.

Volver, después de todo y de tanto tiempo, para besarse con un hombre al final del partido. Que idiota.

Celular. Gail despegó su mirada de Mycroft para ver la pantalla de su celular y de inmediato entró a su cuenta de Twitter. Se arrepintió al instante. La primera foto había sido de esa tal Molly Hooper, segundos después de que su hermano comenzara a besar a Mycroft ya estaba circulando por el internet, siendo retwitteada hasta el momento mil trescientas veces, y eso era sólo esa foto, había muchas más y la estúpida etiqueta #gregkissingaman era trending topic. Había una foto que tomo una persona desde dos filas más arriba, donde se veía también la manera en que se habían abrazado, tenía ya doce mil quinientos retweets en, veinte minutos de haber sido publicada, era impensable.

Entonces vio otra etiqueta entre las fotos que estaban siendo publicadas, una que tal vez la asustaba más de lo que debería, una que quería pensar que no fuera cierto. #gregisinlove

Porque no era cierto ¿o sí?

Greg entró por la puerta que conectaba aquel lugar con el área de vestidores, casi como si fuera una tormenta, como si no pudiera esperar más tiempo, como si los minutos pasados hubieran sido pesados a más no poder y tuviera que hacerlos desaparecer.

-Greg ¿podrías…? –intentó decir Gail pero su hermano no tenía ojos ni oídos para nadie más que no fuera el hombre de cabello pelirrojo detrás de la mesa. Lo alcanzó en cosa de segundos e hizo girar la silla en la que estaba sentado hasta tenerlo frente de si y poder tener acceso de nuevo a su boca, se agachó y lo volvió a besar, sintiendo que eso había sido lo correcto desde hacía tanto que haber esperado ahora parecía una ridiculez.

-Demonios, ¿podrían no estar haciendo eso a cada segundo? –dijo la única persona que se atrevía a hablar, claro, había sido Sherlock, quien entraba a la sala detrás de su capitán y era seguido por el resto del equipo. Al final, estaban Sebastian y por supuesto, Irene Adler, quien sonreía de la manera más encantadora.

-Señores, necesitamos hacer control de daños y lo necesitamos hacer ahora –dijo ella y la mirada que se ganó por parte de Greg y Mycroft fue impresionante, mirada que fue secundada por todos los demás, hasta por aquellos que era parte de la banca del equipo. Control de daños, ninguno quería pensar que aquello era algo que tuviera que ver con el Brighton FC, se suponía que era algo entre Greg y Mycroft.

-No creo que eso sea necesario –dijo Greg de inmediato, poniéndose serio y levándose en toda su estatura. Su rostro mostraba determinación, Gail lo conocía, era esa cara la que ponía cuando algo era inamovible, cuando a pesar de todo lo que le dijera no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

-Por el contrario Lestrade, me parece que es sumamente necesario que no hundas al equipo más de lo que ya está con tus ideas liberadoras –dijo Irene sin perder la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos. El ambiente se tensó, Gail pudo ver la incomodidad en la que los había hecho caer ella, ninguno quería discutir si había estado bien o mal lo que Greg había hecho y que medidas iba a tomar para contrarrestarlo.

-Yo tampoco creo que sea necesario –dijo Molly dándose un poco de valor para hablar, valor que perdió cuando los ojos de Irene se posaron en ella como si quisiera aplastarla; sin embargo y pese al susto que la embargaba, ella sostenía su celular en alto.- Sé que ustedes no tienen cuenta de Twitter, pero en la cuenta que cree para la página de Facebook han llegado miles de mensajes de apoyo, mis notificaciones se saturaron hace un buen rato, son miles.

-Si Greg hubiera ido a besar a una chica está platica no estaría teniendo lugar –dijo de repente Mitch, estaba sentado al fondo de la sala, al lado de Roman y de Erick, como siempre, callados y distantes, aunque últimamente estaban demostrando la lealtad de la que eran capaces.- Por lo cual estamos ante un caso más de discriminación e hipocresía. Demos por terminado esto antes de que ser vergonzoso y el equipo tenga que pedir disculpas a Greg y a…

-Mycroft –dijo rápidamente Erick antes de acompañar a Mitch al levantarse, mostrando con sus acciones que para ellos, la reunión había concluido, Roman los siguió sin decir nada, no era gran sorpresa que no lo hiciera, lo que si sorprendía era que su mirada siempre pesada y difícil de mantener, se suavizó al pasar sobre Greg y Mycroft.

-Ustedes tienen un contrato –dijo Adler casi con un grito.

-El cual no incluye discutir sandeces –dijo de inmediato Ethan.

-Bien dicho –lo secundó Terry.

-Deberíamos celebrar, empezamos con el pie derecho –dijo George con una sonrisa inocente, para él no había nada más importante que el partido que habían ganado.- ¿Su casa chicos?

-¡Claro! –dijo Gavin, aprovechando el momento para tomar a Greg y Mycroft del brazo y sacarlos con dirección a los vestidores, desde donde se podía salir directo al estacionamiento privado y rodear y de ahí a la calle, sería bastante vuelta para regresar al centro de Brighton pero estaba seguro de poder evadir a los reporteros.- Es tiempo de ir casa.

Irene se quedó viendo como salían de la sala de reuniones, uno por uno, sin poder evitarlo. Sebastian fue la única persona que permaneció a su lado y esto en vez de confortarla, la hacía enojar mucho más. Estúpidos, todos lo eran, unos más que otros. Se suponía que sería sencillo, ahora estarían en medio de una pesadilla que si era mal manejada, los iba a dejar muy mal parados.

* * *

_-¿Estás asustado?_

_-¿Asustado por tener una relación contigo?_

_-No, por todo lo demás que irá acompañando eso._

_-Claro que no._

_-Pero…_

_-Gregory, de verdad, no tengo miedo de estar a tu lado._

* * *

**18:15 hrs**

Abrió la puerta y el ruido era ensordecedor, gritos, risas y demás expresiones opacaban hasta la música que completaba la cacofonía. Entró por la puerta principal y desde ahí comenzaba a parecer un verdadero cochinero, platos sucios, vasos de plástico tirados, botellas de cerveza y bolsas de frituras vacías. Su jefa había hecho bien en mandarla, aquello era una pesadilla y temía ir al origen del escándalo, sabía que encontraría cosas que no deseaba ver.

Los hijos de su jefa no solían dar problemas, eran tranquilos y fáciles de olvidar, otra cosa muy diferente era Gregory Lestrade, quien de hecho alimentaba la carrera de ella. Pero en general lo hacía desde su logros, su trayectoria perfecta, su tragedia, su casi muerte en vida; ahora todo era muy diferente, ahora era cuestión de manejarlo de manera adecuada para evitar que se cayera todo en pedazos.

Iba armada sólo con su bolsa, pequeña, que le servía para guardar su cartera y su celular, no necesitaba nada más para hacer su trabajo. Caminó con decisión, lista para cualquier cosa, nada podría intimidarla más que su jefa con un ataque de histeria, de esos que era muy comunes en ella cuando las cosas no salían como esperaba. A veces se sentía una gran celebridad de la televisión, cuando en realidad era un tanto mediocre, pero jamás se lo diría de frente, que toda su fama se debía a su apellido, que ni siquiera era oficial, era artístico.

Aquello era el epítome de la degeneración, por lo menos para ella. Era joven, recién había cumplido los veintiséis años, pero había recibido una educación de lo más estricta y no veía con buenos ojos que la gente se dejara llevar por lo que ella consideraba excesos. Por ejemplo, el mismísimo Greg Lestrade estaba sentado en el jardín, en una silla metálica, alejado de los demás, lo podía ver a través de un ventanal a su derecha. El hombre ese estaba sentado sobre de él, abandonándose en un beso por demás cargado de pasión.

Ella no pudo evitar que su rostro expresara el tremendo desagrado que sentía, su gesto usual era torcer la boca, aunque eso la afeara mucho. Un poco más adelante, pasando por un largo pasillo, estaba la sala, una gran estancia rodeada por ventanales gigantes, en uno de los sillones estaban recostados dos chicos, uno de rizos negros y largas piernas y el otro de cabello rubio y constitución compacta, eran el portero y un delantero, sus nombres no los recordaba.

Algo tenía la manera en que el chico de largas piernas se encontraba desparramado encima del otro, era demasiado cercana, estaba segura de que tenían algún tipo de relación indebida. Volvió a torcer la boca, nada de eso era adecuado, nada de eso debía ser así, ¿qué acaso no pensaban en el terrible espectáculo que estaban dando?

El chico rubio estaba platicando con los otros dos, que sentados en el piso, estaban tomados de la mano. Ella sentía la piel de su cara estirarse por tanto que tenía la boca hacia el lado derecho, su madre le habría dicho que si le daba un aire se iba a quedar así, pero es que parecía que todos en ese equipo eran gays, hasta esos dos que eran tan populares entre las chicas de la universidad, el de ojos azules y el de ojos verdes. Si los vieran ahora se desilusionarían terriblemente.

Deseó poder sacar una foto con su celular, eso les enseñaría a no ser tan crédulas.

Los otros chicos estaban jugando un videojuego y haciendo todo el escándalo que había escuchado, por lo menos estaban entretenidos con algo normal y no demostrando cariño de manera inadecuada.

-Hola ¿quién eres? –dijo una voz detrás de ella, inesperada, casi hizo que saltara, pero se controló a la perfección. Nadie le prestó atención, aunque estaba en medio de la sala y era una presencia desconocida, se volteó para ver a quien le había hablado, era otro de los jugadores, uno de los altos, de cuerpo perfecto y hermosos ojos azules.- Por cierto, soy Terry, mucho gusto.

Él le tendió la mano y espero que ella la tomara, pero ella lo miró de arriba abajo y ni siquiera pensó en tomar esa mano.

-¿Tú también eres gay? –preguntó como si fuera algo adecuado para preguntar, Terry la miró sorprendido, ¿quién demonios era esa chica?

-Yo… -tartamudeó y no porque no pudiera encontrar la respuesta, sino porque jamás había encontrado a alguien que iniciara una conversación de esa manera.- No, por supuesto que no…

-Debes ser el único –dijo ella interrumpiéndolo y arrugando la nariz, como si oliera muy mal, su rostro perdió toda belleza ante el desprecio que evidenciaba.

Terry sonrió, hubiera querido decirle que eso no era de su incumbencia y mucho menos siendo una extraña que se había metido a una casa y que estaba en riesgo de ser corrida con lujo de violencia. A pesar de que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Eso era lo de menos.

-Bueno, ¿dónde están Gail y Gavin? –preguntó y lo miró esperando una respuesta instantánea.

-En la cocina –respondió al mismo tiempo que señalaba a una puerta al final de aquella estancia.

No dio las gracias, lo único que hizo aquella chica fue dar media vuelta y caminar taconeando hasta la puerta indicada, tanto John como Dane la miraron por un segundo antes de volver a lo importante para ellos, repasar jugada por jugada el partido entero, aprovechando que Sherlock podía repetir lo que pasó exactamente cada minuto. Terry no pudo moverse por un buen rato, entre impresionado por la belleza de la mujer que había estado en su presencia y al mismo tiempo, deseando no haber tenido que cruzarse por su camino.

* * *

Gail estaba sentada sin deseos de cocinar o siquiera de mover un dedo, llevaba así más o menos una hora por lo que quien se dedicó a limpiar la cocina después de preparar la comida para todos fue Ethan. De verdad no le molestaba hacer aquello y tampoco era algo nuevo para él, durante los años que llevaba de vivir solo había tenido que aprender a cuidarse.

Gavin y la otra chica de nombre raro estaban platicando tan cerca uno del otro que todo lo susurraban. Los otros dos, Molly y Mike si mal no recordaba, trataban de mantener una conversación normal con el hombre llamado Victor, quien parecía por completo fuera de lugar y tal vez estaba tratando de imaginar la mejor manera para desaparecer de ahí. Lo cual estaría bien porque ni a pesar de todo lo sucedido se imaginaba que Greg lo pudiera mirar con buenos ojos.

Los padres de John habían pedido de favor el ocupar un cuarto para acostar a su hermana, aun era un misterio el que si se suponía tan enferma, hubiera acudido al partido. Eso le intrigaba pero por el momento no obtendrían respuestas.

-¡Gail, Gavin! –dijo la chica que había entrado por la puerta proveniente de la sala. Era pequeña, delgada, cabello rubio, piel muy blanca, ojos verdes, vestido negro muy pegado, casi como si fuera a una fiesta, tacones altos, ruidosos. Ethan la miró por segundos antes de decidir que no le interesaba. Sin embargo, tanto Gail como Gavin se levantaron de inmediato, la molestia era evidente, su presencia no era bien recibida.

-¿Caroline? –dijo Gail y aunque sólo pronunció una palabra era obvio que no estaba nada feliz por ver a aquella mujer. Ambas eran muy parecidas en estatura y al quedar paradas frente a frente parecieron evaluarse con detenimiento.

-Todo tiene que estar limpio y ordenado para mañana por la mañana, el equipo de producción llegará a eso de las 6 am y comenzaremos la transmisión a las 9 am, será la única historia del programa del domingo así que todo debe estar en perfectas condiciones.

La mujer bien pudo hablar en chino porque ninguno de los presentes pareció entenderla, ella simplemente torció la boca y suspiró audiblemente.

-Son más tontos de lo que recuerdo –dijo y Gail estuvo a punto de saltarle encima, Ethan alcanzó a tomarla por el brazo y detenerla a su lado, la mujer sonrió y añadió:- Bueno, por lo menos no todos en su equipo de tercera gustan de otros hombres, estaban empezando a pensar que era como un requisito.

-No tengo idea de quién seas pero no tienes ningún derecho a entrar a esta casa a insultar a los presentes –dijo con decisión Ethan.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión don nadie –respondió la mujer y aunque hubiera querido sentirse ofendido no habría podido, aquello era risible y no pudo más que demostrarlo y reírse, sin embargo, Gail estaba a punto de estallar, lo notaba a la perfección. Ethan no entendía, aunque tal vez era todo, el partido, su hermano, la tensión, el tenerlos a todos metidos en su casa.

-Mira tu gata mal pagada, nadie viene a mi casa a darme órdenes y mucho menos tú –gritó ella y por supuesto que eso no se dice sin atraer la atención de todos. La mujer frente de ellos ni se inmutó, le importaba muy poco si la chica esa la insultaba, al final se haría lo que ella decía porque si no cooperaban su jefa vendría y metería en cintura a sus hijos.

-Niñita berrinchuda, me aburres –dijo ella torciendo la boca de nuevo, acto seguido abrió su bolsa y sacó su celular.- Le llamaré a tu madre para que no te quede duda sobre tu lugar en el mundo.

Se dirigió con pasos decididos a una de las puertas corredizas que daban al jardín y se aisló para hablar con privacidad. Gail le dio un golpe a la mesa, después de que su madre casi los había olvidado ahora mandaba a su asistente a molestarlos.

-¿Esa quién es? –preguntó Ethan.

-La incondicional de mi madre –dijo ella con amargura. Su madre no era una madre normal, nunca pareció muy feliz por tener hijos pero había tenido tres y en cuanto pudo encargarlos con alguien más lo hizo. Al principio no entendía si le era tan molesto cuidar a sus hijos, porqué exigió tener a Greg los fines de semana, ahora, después de pensar una y otra vez, tal vez veía algo en él, el punto era que seguía aferrándose a la gallina de los huevos de oro una y otra vez.

-No le hagas caso, no haremos nada, es más, creo que debemos ensuciar un poco más –dijo Gavin con una risita traviesa, lo cual le valió que Anthea le diera un beso en la mejilla.

-Esto no estaría pasando si Greg no fuera como es –dijo Gail sin pensarlo, no lo dijo en tono muy alto, tal vez nadie la iba a escuchar, pero sucedió que si la escucharon. Ella se tensó, no era lo que sentía ¿o sí? Lo había dicho sin pensar, casi como un impulso, se arrepentía, pero por lo menos no lo había escuchado su hermano.

-¿Si no fuera como soy?

Gail cerró los ojos, no, no era eso lo que sentía, no sobre Greg. Y sin embargo, tal vez si pensaba eso, tal vez era cierto que no entendía porque ahora su hermano hacía todo eso, porqué ahora resultaba que su hermano estaba enamorado de un hombre. Ella no era una cobarde, no tenía idea de en qué momento Greg había llegado a la cocina, sin embargo la había escuchado y ahora no tenía de otra que enfrentarlo, abrió los ojos y encontró el rostro dolido de su hermano, sus ojos cafés incrédulos, le estaba dando el beneficio de retractarse, de decir que no era eso lo que quería decir.

Pero no engañaría a nadie y mucho menos a Greg.

-No lo entiendo Greg, en todo este tiempo no has tenido una sola relación y ahora sales con esto.

Gail conocía a Greg, pensaba que de verdad conocía todo de él y por eso le sorprendía esto. Durante años se sintió feliz, ella era una niña pequeña con un hermano famoso y le gustaba que ninguna novia intentara quitarle la atención de él. Así que cuando nunca apareció la dichosa novia para ella estuvo bien. Nunca tomó la precaución de preguntarle a Greg sobre eso, interesarse por lo que sentía su hermano, por esa razón le caía como balde de agua fría todo lo que había sucedido durante ese día que parecía interminable.

Aunque ya había indicios antes, indicios que Gail podía ver tan claros como el agua, pero que eligió no tomarlos en cuenta.

-¿Ahora te salgo a ti con esto? –preguntó Greg y el dolor en su voz era claro. Ahí estaba su hermana, la niña que siempre había protegido, la chica que resultó ser más fuerte que él mismo, la mujer que ahora lo juzgaba.

-Si, a mi, a Gavin, a los que siempre hemos estado a tu lado –dijo ella ante el horror de todos.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver –dijo con rapidez Gavin y se alejó lo más que pudo de su hermana, ella lo vio como si la traicionara, pero no podía esperar más de su hermano, siempre inmensamente leal a Greg al grado de no cuestionarle nada.

-¿Y qué se supone que te hice hermana? –preguntó Greg. Gail bajó la mirada, no quería responder y sin embargo, era muy tarde para retractarse de todo.

-Escogerlo a él –dijo y era sincera, por lo que era mil veces peor. Greg dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, seguido al instante por Mycroft. Gail quería salir tras él y decirle que no era cierto, que no le importaba, que cualquier cosa que él decidiera estaba bien por ella…

Pero no lo hizo, la cocina se sumió en un silencio casi sepulcral que sólo fue roto por la carcajada que soltó la maldita asistente de su madre.

* * *

-John.

Había estado a punto de seguir a Dane y a Mika a la cocina cuando la voz de la madre de John los detuvo. Estaba parada junto a las escaleras con media sonrisa en el rostro y lo que se reflejaba en su expresión no era nada bueno. Estaba preocupada, estaba desesperada, había tomado una decisión que parecía difícil y sin embargo, era la única decisión que le quedaba.

Sherlock tuvo el deseo de proteger a John, de tomarlo entre sus brazos y alejarlo de su madre, porque lo que iba a escuchar no sería algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera, era terrible y le ocasionaría dolor. Sherlock no quería ver sufrir a John, no quería que decidiera algo que lo alejara de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que ellos lo obligaran a decidir tirar su oportunidad de cumplir su sueño.

John lo tomó de la mano y siguió a su madre escaleras arriba hasta la habitación donde su hermana se había recostado. Ella estaba muy pálida, se veía cansada por el día que había pasado fuera de su casa, no estaba acostumbrada a todo aquel ajetreo.

-John, siéntate al lado de Harry –dijo su madre y Sherlock estuvo a punto de jalarlo para que no lo hiciera, aquello era muy bajo por parte de su madre. Pero John se sentó junto a ella y Harry tomó su mano entre las suyas de manera cariñosa.

-No sé cómo pedirte esto John, la verdad no lo sé –comenzó su madre quien se había quedado junto a la ventana, concentrada en las flores que crecían en el jardín. El padre de John tampoco lo miraba, estaba tal vez contando la cantidad de fibras de la alfombra, la única que lo hacía era Harry.

-Harry necesita tu ayuda –dijo su madre y John de inmediato se tensó, Sherlock sabía que esa conversación ya la habían tenido antes y le sorprendía que jamás le hubiera contado nada.

-No –respondió John y se levantó de la cama casi como si tuviera un resorte.

-John por favor –dijo su hermana sin quererlo soltar.

-No, no de nuevo –dijo él y se soltó de la mano de ella con un movimiento brusco.- Dijeron que no volvería a hacerlo.

-Es necesario, eres el único que puede hacerlo –dijo desesperada su madre tratando de acortar la distancia con John, pero él reaccionó antes y se alejó de ella.

-Tuve una reacción muy agresiva la última vez –gritó con todas sus fuerzas John y de repente Sherlock lo tenía a su lado, tomando su mano, tratando de sostenerse y aparentar más fuerza de la que en verdad sentía.- Casi muero, los doctores dijeron que no lo volviera a hacer.

-Lo haremos en otro hospital –dijo el padre de John sin dignarse a levantar la vista.

John se rió, aquello era la solución para sus padres, cerrar los ojos y fingir que todo estaba bien, que lo más importante en el mundo era Harry y que lo que le pasara a él podía ser obviado.

-No y es mi última palabra –dijo y salió de la habitación llevando a Sherlock con él, corriendo por las escaleras y abriendo la puerta principal de la casa. No se detuvo hasta que estuvieron frente a la reja del fraccionamiento y tuvieron que esperar a que el policía les permitiera salir.

De alguna manera llegaron hasta el muelle, John se recargó en el barandal metálico y se quedó callado por tanto tiempo que Sherlock no estaba seguro de que fuera a decirle algo.

-No quiero volver a hacerlo –dijo finalmente John.

-Está bien –respondió Sherlock simplemente y puso su mano sobre la de John tratando de confortarlo.

-La última vez fue antes de conocerte, seis meses antes para ser exacto. Lo había hecho muchas veces antes, desde que mis padres demostraron que sin la donación de médula ósea Harry moriría y se me otorgó un permiso especial para donar a pesar de tener catorce años, porque sólo yo soy compatible con mi hermana.

"Esa última vez fue peligrosa, tuve una reacción inesperada a un procedimiento que casi es rutinario y los doctores dijeron que era mejor que no lo hiciera más y mis padres aceptaron.

"Ahora viene y me lo piden una vez más y yo…

La voz de John se quebró y buscó ocultar su cabeza en el pecho de Sherlock, si tan sólo pudiera quedarse así y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

-Está bien John, no tienes que volver a hacerlo.

* * *

**molly**  @mhooper 5m

#GregRules #BrightonFC Siguiente partido de pretemporada por anunciarse

**ale**  @goalkeepergirl 4m

@mhooper podrías subir más fotos del partido?

**mike**  @stamfordcupid 3m

@mhooper @goalkeepergirl todas las fotos están en el grupo de Facebook Brighton FC Fans

**manuel neuer**  @mneuer 2m

@mhooper Presidenta del club de fans, Greg no tiene cuenta en Twitter?

**molly**  @)mhooper 2m

@mneuer No tiene pero cualquier mensaje se lo puedo hacer llegar

**manuel neuer**  @mneuer 1m

@mhooper Tiene mi total apoyo, ahora lo admiro mucho más

**molly**  @mhooper 1m

@mneuer Mil gracias, se lo haré saber

**abad**  @powerpuffhobbit 1m

@mhooper Que se haga una cuenta ya!

**tim krul**  @theconquerer 30s

@powerpuffhobbit @mhooper apoyo la moción!

**molly**  @mhooper 10s

@theconquerer sic @RCArmitage se hizo una cuenta, porqué no Greg?

* * *

-¡Greg! –gritó Mitch a sus espaldas, sabía que los había seguido y sabía que llevaba tres intentos de llamar su atención, pero no quería detenerse, no quería hablar, no quería nada más que alejarse.

-Gregory –dijo Mycroft y se detuvo, lo que hizo que se tuviera que parar en seco.

-Hey Lestrade, tienes que tranquilizarte –dijo el chico de veintitrés años con el que no había tenido una sola conversación. Era demasiado callado, era más fácil encontrarlo con un libro o haciendo algún trabajo para la escuela que interactuando con sus compañeros, solía escribir para el periódico de manera esporádica, aunque su columna era popular y cualquier día de esos le dirían que se volviera regular. Le gustaba vestir de negro y mantener la imagen de chico malo, como si se la pasara de fiesta todas las noches, fumando y bebiendo.

-Los invito a mi casa, síganme –dijo y no espero a ver si lo hacían o no, Greg miró a Mycroft quien se encogió de hombros y comenzaron la caminata. Resultó no estar demasiado lejos, en menos de quince minutos estaban frente a una reja de color verde que rodeaba un pequeño jardín cubierto de flores multicolores. Entraron a una sala un poco desordenada, montones juguetes estaban esparcidos por los sillones y el piso, en la mesa del comedor había crayolas y hojas desperdigadas y en la cocina los platos sucios del desayuno seguían sin ser lavados.

Se sentaron en las sillas de esa cocina, viendo hacia un jardín un poco más grande donde había una resbaladilla y un columpio. Mitch, siguiendo su costumbre de no hablar demasiado, tan solo les puso frente de cada uno una lata de cerveza un plato de papas muy picosas. Después de unos minutos se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, unos pasos se dirigieron a la cocina y una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años los miró al entrar. Era parecida a Mitch, la misma estructura facial y la expresión contemplativa en su rostro.

-Mamá, ellos son Greg y Mycroft –dijo Mitch a manera de presentación.

-Mucho gusto chicos, sean bienvenidos –dijo ella mientras les sonreía y se acercaba a Mitch para darle un beso en la frente.- ¿Cómo se sintieron en el partido?

-¡Muy bien! –dijo mostrando emoción, lo cual no era muy normal de observar, Greg sonrió, pues al invitarlos a su casa, Mitch los estaba dejando ver su real forma de ser.- ¿Qué les pareció?

-Anna y Andrew estaban como locos –dijo ella sonriendo- gritaron todo lo que pudieron.

-Genial –dijo y justo en ese momento entró como rayo en la cocina un niño pequeño, cinco años a lo mucho, quien se detuvo en seco al verlos sentados y a punto estuvo de dejar caer la ipad que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Cuidado Andrew –dijo la madre Mitch y sostuvo el aparato para evitar un accidente.

-Es Greg –dijo casi en susurro sin poder despegar los ojos del jugador.

-Te dije que juego con él en el equipo –Mitch tomó al niño por la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas, seguía sin poder parpadear y parecía que no estaba respirando.- Te lo dije muchas veces.

-Pero está sentado en nuestra cocina –dijo el niño y Mitch se echó a reír.

-Puedes tocarlo, no va a desaparecer.

El niño no pudo decidirse hasta que Greg extendió su mano y lo invitó a tomarla.

-Mucho gusto, soy Greg Lestrade –dijo con su clásica sonrisa que no parecía provenir de alguien a quien acababas de conocer, más bien de un amigo de años.

-¡Lo sé! –gritó el niño, fue recompensando de inmediato con risas por parte de Mitch y de su madre.- Yo soy Andrew.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Greg tranquilamente, como si estuviera acostumbrado a entablar conversaciones con niños pequeños.- ¿Eres hermano de Mitch?

-Sí –respondió- es mi hermano mayor, aunque su mamá sea Marie y mi mamá sea Anna.

-En la escuela, lo tiene que explicar así, los niños no comprenden muy bien el hecho de que tenga dos mamás, pero luego es lo de más normal para ellos –aclaró la madre de Mitch sin perder la sonrisa que tanto le faltaba a su hijo.

-Me parece excelente Andrew –dijo Greg. Ahora entró a la cocina una mujer más joven de unos treinta y cinco años, de largo cabello rubio, del mismo tono que Andrew.

-¿Le enseñaste los tweets? –preguntó al ver al niño quien negó con la cabeza.

-¡Greg está aquí! –gritó emocionado.

-¡Que bien! –gritó ella también- Aprovecha para enseñarle los mensajes.

La madre de Mitch dejó la ipad en la mesa y Andrew le mostró la cuenta de twitter de Anna, quien estaba viendo todos los mensajes que habían llegado a la cuenta de Molly Hooper, una de las amigas de Mycroft y quien ostentaba el título de Presidenta del Club de Fans del Brighton FC. El equipo no tenía un club de fans antes, ni página de Facebook, ni nada por el estilo, por lo que Molly había hecho todo eso desde cero.

-Neuer y Krul –dijo Mitch sorprendido mientras leían todos los mensajes de apoyo.

-Y muchos de los compañeros con los que alguna vez jugué en el pasado –dijo Greg concentrado en saber quién era quién, porque luego no se podía dejar llevar por los nombres que resultaban ser de fans.

-Mira este –dijo Mycroft sin poder evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo que le evocaba-  **Steph**  @wisewriter #elbalonazofuelomejor @mhooper

-Lo siento –Greg había enrojecido lo más posible, no se sentía orgulloso aunque al mismo tiempo, algo le decía que no podría haber hecho nada mejor.

-No te disculpes, fue fenomenal –dijo Mitch sin poder ocultar una extraña sonrisa, de nuevo algo fuera de lo usual para él.

-Y mira este –de nuevo apuntó Mycroft quien parecía estar disfrutando bastante de los comentarios y las mil fotos que aparecían de ellos dos-  **Klaus**  @allmightyfangirl @mhooper es su novio? son mi nueva OTP!

-Bueno, si no son novios para las fans ya lo son –dijo Mitch. Greg miró a Mycroft y no supo bien que pensar, realmente no habían tenido tiempo para hablar, cuando llegaron a su casa pudieron haberlo hecho, antes de la debacle con Gail, pero en vez de eso se dedicaron a recrear aquel beso, con la ventaja de que nadie los estaba viendo ni sacando tantas fotos como fueran posibles.

-Este es el mejor, definitivo –la mamá de Andrew se acercó y señaló uno de tantos mensajes, decía  **ladyamoran**  @scoutgirl @mhooper #GregRules boda? quién dijo boda?

Greg trató de sonreír, pero el recuerdo le pegó de lleno. Wayne, él había pensando en eso un año atrás y se había permitido imaginarlo, creer que algo tan maravilloso pudiera suceder nada más porque sí, porque su mejor amigo lo decía. Sintió la mano de Mycroft sobre la suya y entonces recordó que las cosas buenas estaban ahora en su vida, que no podía dejarse hundir por el recuerdo de las malas, que debía seguir adelante, que no era tiempo de echarse para atrás.

También había otro tipo de mensajes, unos que no eran tan agradables, pero no se detuvieron en ellos, eso no importaba, la gente solía ser así, dejaban salir a flote su odio y sus prejuicios. Estaba acostumbrado, durante mucho tiempo hablaron mal de él, como si su talento no fuera suficiente y tuvieran que atacarlo por el más mínimo error.

Pero, volviendo a lo más importante, primero lo primero.

Greg miró a Mycroft de una manera que jamás lo había hecho y él se dio cuenta, sintió su corazón latir más rápido porque esa mirada significaba algo que no era fácil de adivinar.

-Mycroft Holmes –dijo Greg sonando exageradamente serio, como si estuviera poniendo mucha importancia en las palabras a pronunciar- ¿quisieras ser mi novio?

-¿No lo somos ya? –preguntó el riendo.

-No lo había preguntando oficialmente –respondió Greg.

-Pensé que todos esos besos habían sido preguntas con sus respuestas –dijo Mycroft sonrojándose un poco, después de todo estaban frente a la familia de Mitch.

-De cierta manera –Greg se sintió nervioso por un momento- sin embargo ¿podrías responder la pregunta?

-Sí.

-¿Sí puedes responder la pregunta o la respuesta es sí?

-Ambas –dijo Mycroft, tan típico en él, nada convencional al responder una cosa tan simple. Greg sonrió con ganas, porque por fortuna se había dado la oportunidad de buscar la felicidad.

Lo besó de nuevo, se le estaba haciendo costumbre buscar sus labios cuando tenía la oportunidad, el mundo podía caerse a pedazos o darse mil golpes de pecho porque él besaba a la persona que más amaba, le tenía sin cuidado.


	18. This is our time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo juego de pretemporada, esta vez en contra del Manchester United.

**05 julio 2015**

**09:00 hrs**

Se arrepentía. Cada segundo se arrepentía más y por más que respiraba profundo tratando de controlar la horrenda sensación de enojo, aquello parecía durar una eternidad. El programa usualmente duraba tres horas, está vez el tema era única y exclusivamente él, su madre había prometido que no sería una sucesión de preguntas sobre Mycroft o su manera tan abierta de aceptar su relación con él y que no tocaría para nada el tema de Brasil.

-La gente me pregunta Greg –dijo su madre como si de una plática casual se tratara, como si estuvieran tomando un café en la cocina de su casa sin que nadie más pudiera escucharlos. Ella vestía un traje sastre de color blanco, muy elegante, seguramente de diseñador, aunque Greg era terrible para poder reconocer ese tipo de cosas, jamás le habían interesado.- Lisa, ¿siempre supiste qué tu hijo es gay?

Greg sonrió aunque lo que verdaderamente sentía era indignación. Porque no era ninguna sorpresa, la madre de Mitch se lo dijo, él lo sabía a la perfección. Sin embargo, las coherentes palabras de ella, de una mujer que había vivido la mitad de su vida fingiendo que podía ser una buena esposa y criar a su hijo mientras ella era miserable, eran algo que se escuchaba con fuerza dentro de su cabeza. "Haz la entrevista con tu madre, si cualquier reportero te pregunta cuándo supiste que te gustaba que te cogieran por detrás y tú te molestas o te indignas y te niegas a responder, la gente lo verá como una falta de tu parte. Sin embargo, si tu madre te pregunta algo así, dirán que como es posible que tu propia madre te pueda atacar de esa manera y pensarán que es un perra y aplaudirán que no quieras discutir ese tipo de cosas con ella."

Tenía toda la lógica del mundo, sabía que ella no diría cosas que la hicieran ver mal, que no preguntaría nada de manera grosera, que jamás diría algo que considerara como una mala palabra. Pero que ella se centrara como la protagonista, que se mostrara como la víctima, la madre abnegada a la que su hijo no pudo confiar algo tan básico de su vida como su propia sexualidad, era algo que le molestaba.

-Por supuesto que has dicho que no, que no lo sabías, que todo esto ha sido un gran shock para ti –respondió él de cierta manera dolido. Había otras cosas igual de trascendentes pero desde la primera pregunta su madre sentaba el camino de lo que le esperaba.

-¡Un gran shock! –Ella levantó los brazos e hizo una expresión de incredulidad- Es que jamás habría pensado eso de ti Greg.

Entonces su madre se lanzó a contar varias anécdotas de sus tiempos en la escuela, como las chicas parecían seguir a Greg no le quitaban los ojos de encima, como a la hora de hacer equipos, él acababa con un grupo de adolescentes que quería por sobre todas las cosas ir a su casa y trabajar en su cuarto; la vez en que su madre entró a su cuarto en el momento justo que dos de ellas, en lugar de concentrarse en la redacción de un informe, estaban a punto de perder la blusa y Greg ni siquiera las estaba mirando.

-Eso debió darte alguna pista madre –dijo Greg por completo avergonzado. La verdad es que si se daba cuenta de lo que ellas intentaban pero nunca hizo nada por desanimarlas, simplemente las ignoraba. En aquellos días nadie llamaba su atención, seguía en la escuela porque tenía que hacerlo pero su mente estaba consumida por el futbol, junto con aquel anhelo de debutar en la Liga Premier antes de los veinte años.

-¡Tienes toda la razón! –dijo ella para comenzar a reír, era una de sus risas estridentes para la televisión, en el fondo, Greg sabía que no lo consideraba divertido. Podía leer las señales muy claras de que todo esto la tenía estresada, a lo mejor ni siquiera había sido su idea, el hacer la entrevista al día siguiente del partido y además, en su casa. Seguro un productor del programa había salido con semejante propuesta, los directivos la habían adorado y aunque ella pudo haber tratado de negarse, no lo hizo. Finalmente era cosa de popularidad, su madre adoraba los beneficios que tenía el ser una cara conocida.- Eso me lleva a una pregunta muy importante, Greg, durante años no has tenido una relación con nadie, ni una sola novia o novio para el caso, ¿por qué él? ¿No podría ser que estuvieras confundido?

Sin proponérselo, porque estaba seguro de que la intención de la pregunta era saber si Greg no sólo quería experimentar con Mycroft, su madre había hecho una buena pregunta, una para la que obtendría la mejor de las respuestas. Greg se enderezó en su silla, volteó a ver a su madre, la cámara que estaba detrás de ella lo captaría todo el tiempo por lo cual puso especial énfasis en transmitir todo lo que sentía a través de su mirada y su rostro.

-No madre no estoy confundido y esto que te voy a contar poca gente lo sabe. –Greg tuvo que detener un instante para poder decirlo lo siguiente, su madre parecía que estaba a punto de saltarle encima para hacerlo hablar- Wayne y Joe lo sabían por supuesto, ambos me llegaron a hacer muchas bromas por esa razón.

Sonrió aunque le costó mucho trabajo, había logrado pronunciar el nombre de Wayne en voz alta sin que sintiera que algo se desgarraba dentro de él. Así que supo que podía hacerlo, que podía contar en televisión nacional la manera en que conoció a Mycroft y a Sherlock. Como eso lo impulsó a tomar en serio su carrera, a superarse a tal grado que fueron capaces de integrar un equipo que ganara la copa del mundo. Les contó a los espectadores del programa de su madre como había llamado por teléfono a Mycroft, como él le había regresado la llamada, que había esquivado con Wayne las restricciones de su director técnico y había logrado hablar con él en la recepción del hotel, de cómo habían planeado verse después, a su regreso a Londres.

Su madre lo miraba con asombro, sabía que la había sorprendido, que no esperaba una historia que se remontara a tantos años al pasado, una historia de lo que podría considerarse amor a primera vista, sobreviviendo las pruebas del tiempo y la tragedia. Su historia con Mycroft podría ser una excelente novela, una que prueba que el amor de verdad es la razón para muchas cosas.

Cuando su madre no dijo nada él siguió hablado, contó la depresión que había sufrido, la manera en que sus hermanos lo habían cuidado, su intento de suicidio y como Gavin casi reprueba sus asesorías por hacerse cargo de él. Sonrió todo el tiempo mientras explicaba que el mundo es muy pequeño porque el profesor de su hermano resultó ser la misma persona con la que llevaba años soñando, tuvo que apartar el rostro cuando recordó cómo fue la primera vez que se dijeron algo frente a frente. Explicó que esa misma conversación fue lo que lo llevó a entrar al estadio de fútbol cuando reconoció a Sherlock en la estación de trenes de Brighton, que gracias a eso, a que encontró a uno de los mejores delanteros en la actualidad, fue que decidió regresar a jugar en un equipo.

-Al final todo se trata de que ambos hermanos Holmes han cambiado mi vida para bien –dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas, apretando los descansabrazos de la silla con ambas manos, había sido demasiado, lo sabía pero no pareció poder detenerse una vez que inició con la historia.- Tal vez no lo recuerdes, no sé si me prestabas mucha atención a los quince o dieciséis años. Pero hubiera acabado muy mal, no tenía nada de consciencia y no era responsable por mis actos, ese accidente fue lo menos que me pudo suceder.

-Recuerdo el accidente –dijo su madre, intentando ser parte de la conversación, aunque se había quedado sin nada que decir muchos minutos antes.

-Claro que lo recuerdas, durante muchas semanas te negaste a dejarme ir a tu casa con mis hermanos porque decías que no me podías cuidar y acabaría haciéndome daño, fue una temporada muy dura, sin poderlos ver, los extrañé muchísimo.

No lo había dicho con la intención de lastimarla, pero notó como su expresión se endureció con sus palabras.

-Ahora, pese a todos los esfuerzos de Gavin y Gail por ayudarme tuve la genial idea de tirar a la basura la vida que me fue regalada, no me importó que los dañaría, no importó lo que sucedería después –continuó mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Era duro aceptarlo, más de lo que creyó cuando comenzó a decirlo. Aquel día simplemente no le importó, lo único que quería era dejar de sentir, olvidar y ser olvidado. Si alguien más sufría por eso, no era importante.- Sin embargo, el día que ambos hermanos Holmes volvieron a entrar a mi vida, ese día logré salir de ese lugar oscuro donde me había refugiado. Tú no tienes idea del estado en el que estaba, ahora tal vez me veas y no lo entiendas, tal vez si hubieras ido a verme durante los meses que no salí de la casa…

-Estuve al pendiente de ti –dijo su madre mintiendo descaradamente. Había estado en la casa una vez, la semana de su regreso, le había llamado no para saber de su estado, sino para pedirle que le diera una entrevista, que acudiera al estudio, que contara la historia.- No puedes insinuar que he sido una mala madre…

-Claro que no estoy insinuando eso –corrigió con rapidez, no quería decir eso, no tenía que decirlo. Había llegado a la conclusión años atrás de que su madre no disfrutaba con ser su madre, por eso siempre prefirió contentarse con tener a su padre y hermanos en su vida.- Sólo trató de que comprendas que así como me ves ahora no era como me veía hace tres meses.

-Te dejaste caer, te venciste –dijo ella, Greg sabía que era el tipo de respuesta que podría haber esperado de ella. La misma que le dio cuando su perro murió atropellado un domingo por la mañana. "Es un perro, se mueren, compra otro".

-Si claro, totalmente mi culpa –Greg sonrió, trató de controlar su respiración para no terminar gritando o aventando a todos, y a todo, para salir de su propia casa, que ahora estaba infiltrada por el personal de producción y el equipo para hacer la transmisión en vivo.

-Pero ahora, lo importante es este chico Mike…

-Mycroft –la corrigió al instante.

-Mycroft, un nombre muy particular ¿verdad? –ella miró a la cámara para hacer su comentario, como si lo hiciera para el público- Como iba diciendo, este chico Mycroft, ¿es el amor de tu vida?

La sonrisa de su madre le decía que la pregunta era de verdad, quería saber si lo que tenía con Mycroft lo consideraba lo suficientemente valioso como para luchar por él. De responder con sinceridad, estaría exponiendo ante todo mundo lo que sentía su corazón y sobretodo, ante ella.

-Sí, lo es.

* * *

**08 de julio 2015**

**Londres**

**07:45 hrs**

Alguien lo detuvo en la calle, como si fuera algo normal tomar por el brazo a un perfecto desconocido y hacerlo girar para que quedara frente a esa persona. No estaba bien, quiso soltarse del contacto al instante, sin embargo la persona que lo había jalado, estaba diciendo algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, gritaba mucho; no entendía ni la mitad de las palabras que pronunciaba. Era un hombre mayor, tal vez unos cincuenta años, empleado en una construcción. Nunca acabó la educación básica, trabajó desde los trece años para vivir en medio de carencias y falta de oportunidades. Estaba casado, tenía tres hijos que jamás se preocupaban por él, su esposa se dedicaba a visitar a sus amigas gastándose el poco dinero que lograba llevar a casa. Además de todo, recientemente había sido diagnosticado con diabetes y su sobrepeso no le ayudaba en nada.

Aunque lo más importante que se enteró Mycroft con una simple mirada fue que el hombre había sido la vida entera fanático del ManU que se sentía ofendido de que una de sus grandes y gloriosas estrellas fuera homosexual. Mycroft de repente entendió porque su discurso era tan errático, el hombre lo acercó hacía su rostro. Pudo oler la cantidad de cerveza que traía en su sangre, un segundo después, tenía su puño en el rostro y escuchó como algo se quebraba. No había podido ni defenderse, la verdad es que la violencia física era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, en su mundo de números, jamás se había involucrado en una sola pelea.

Anthea lo encontró acostado en una camilla del servicio de urgencias del hospital más cercano a la universidad. No dijo nada pero de inmediato sus dedos se movieron con maestría y le mandó un mensaje a Gavin con la consigna de no decir ni una sola palabra a Greg. Tenía la necesidad de contarle todo al chico y esto no era la excepción. Un idiota le había roto la nariz a su mejor amigo que ahora estaba esperando la valoración del especialista.

-¿De verdad está rota? –preguntó mientras Mycroft ponía los ojos en blanco, tenía una inflamación horrenda que no dejaba lugar a dudas, junto con moretones en los párpados inferiores.

-No vayas a decir nada –fue lo único que pudo agregar él. Anthea hubiera querido decir que no lo haría pero en su rostro debía ser obvio lo que había hecho porque de inmediato agregó:- Aunque ya lo has hecho, a Gavin.

-Lo siento –dijo ella aunque la verdad es que no lo hacía, hubiera querido llamar a Lestrade y exigirle su presencia al lado de su novio. Habría sido lo correcto. Si ella fuera Greg, se enojaría tremendamente cuando se enterara de lo sucedido.- Pero creo que deberías llamarlo para contarle.

-No –el tono terminante de Mycroft no dejaba lugar a negociación.- Está muy estresado, el juego con el ManU le preocupa, estar de nuevo en el estadio, ver a sus ex compañeros.

-¿Y cómo crees que se tomara el hecho de verte lastimado el sábado?

Mycroft se quedó callado hasta que llegó el especialista, quien después de varias radiografías y una tomografía de su cabeza, pudo establecer que no había una fractura como tal, pero si desviación de su tabique nasal por lo que en un futuro cercano debería someterse a cirugía para evitar molestias. Le recetó una tonelada de medicamentos para desinflamar con los que sentía volar cuando Anthea lo acompañó de regreso a su departamento.

Milagrosamente llegó a su cama y aunque durmió vestido, no lo hizo de manera tan incómoda como de haber caído en el sillón o en el piso, aun así se despertó con dolor de cabeza, uno muy fuerte. Todo el cuerpo parecía conspirar en su contra para no dejarlo dar un paso sin provocarle millones de sensaciones desagradables. Además de todo, por una razón muy poco clara, toda su ropa estaba desarreglada y cuando pasó su mano por su cabello de manera inconsciente, se dio cuenta de que estaba pegajosa.

-¿Qué demonios?

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, de inmediato buscó su celular. Lo encontró tirado junto a la cama. Debió haber alejado su celular, dejarlo en la cocina o debajo de algo muy pesado, eso hubiera sido una buena idea. Lo desbloqueó y se dio cuenta de que cerca de la media noche había iniciado una conversación con Greg, el último mensaje decía:  _Perdón, no pude evitarlo, ahora todo está hecho una porquería, tendré que limpiar, si no me respondes supondré que te dormiste._

Tuvo que leer el resto de la conversación, que no recordaba en absoluto, se sorprendió de algunas de las cosas que estaban ahí, en una situación normal habría sido imposible expresarse de esa manera. Siguió subiendo por los mensajes hasta que…

Su celular cayó de nuevo al piso y agradeció el hecho de tener alfombra en su cuarto porque tan sólo rebotó sin hacerse ningún otro daño. De inmediato lo recogió, vio la imagen una y otra vez sin saber qué hacer, guardarla, borrarla o tal vez era mejor imprimirla lo suficientemente grande para que abarcara toda la pared frente a su cama. Sí, eso era una opción mucho más adecuada. Cuando se dio cuenta había pasado casi una hora viendo una fotografía tomada con el celular de Greg que le había mandado a las 23:58 horas, y es que no podía separar sus ojos de ella.

El perfecto cuerpo de Greg y su mano alrededor de…

Su celular sonó y una foto de Anthea apareció en él.

-No podías ser más inoportuna –le dijo cuándo respondió la llamada.

* * *

**11 de julio 2015**

**Greater Manchester**

**10:00 hrs**

Estaban en Old Trafford, el estadio del ManU, para el segundo partido oficial de la pretemporada. Todos lo miraban, desde el momento en habían bajado del camión, tenían sus ojos puestos en él como si esperaran algo. De hecho parecía que temían siquiera acercarse, pues ni Joe le había hecho la plática en todo el tiempo, lo único con lo que se había distraído lo suficiente había sido con los mensajes de Mycroft. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a los vestidores, vio a sus compañeros dejar sus cosas y comenzar a cambiarse pero él no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo todavía, estaba en un lugar que era casi como su hogar, un lugar del que nunca pensó irse pues había dicho medio en serio, medio en broma que mientras Wayne fuera un Red Devil, él lo sería.

Al final había cumplido.

Sabía el camino de memoria así que llegar a la cancha no le costó esfuerzo alguno, había gente en las gradas terminando de poner el estadio a punto para el partido. Algunos también se ocupaban del césped, por fortuna los reporteros aun no entraban, faltaba una hora para que lo hicieran, lo que les daba tiempo para calentar sin su presencia. Se sentó en la orilla, sus manos se perdieron en la sensación del pasto, en el recuerdo de la primera vez que estuvo aquí.

Había pasado dos temporadas con el Tottenham antes de que el ManU lo comprara y cuando por fin estaba ahí, en un equipo de tanta tradición, sintió nauseas. La presentación con el equipo se dio el mismo día de su primer juego, nadie parecía pensar que él valiera la pena, seguramente pensaba en que era un niño con muchas aspiraciones pero nada más.

Salió al campo porque el ambiente en el vestidor lo hacía sentirse tenso y se sentó de la misma manera en que ahora lo hacía sobre el pasto. Llevaba ahí unos minutos cuando alguien se fue a sentar a su lado.

-Bienvenido –dijo mientras le sonreía, con esa sonrisa torcida y extraña que era propia de él. Esa que te hacía pensar si tal vez lo que quisiera hacer era gruñirte en vez de saludarte, ante ese pensamiento Greg se echó a reír.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí? –le preguntó y Greg no pensó en engañarlo ni por un segundo.

-Sí –respondió, de inmediato fue casi aplastado por el abrazo que el jugador le dio.

-Me agradas Lestrade.

Así fue como Wayne y él comenzaron a ser amigos, no es una gran historia pero fue lo que recordaba al encontrarse de nuevo ante el estadio del ManU.

El recuerdo fue desvaneciéndose y trató de respirar tranquilo. Los demás verdaderamente esperaban que se quebrara de alguna manera, hasta Mycroft había insinuado que si lo necesitaba nada más debía decirlo. De hecho estaría en el estadio, había viajado en tren por la mañana junto con el resto de la porra. Molly y Mike tenían un grupo numeroso de fans que habían organizado el viaje desde diferentes lugares y que habían quedado de verse una hora antes del partido fuera del estadio.

-¡Abuelo!

El grito se acompañó de un abrazo que casi hace que cayera al pasto justo cuando se iba levantando. De repente se sintió de nuevo en el pasado, cuando Wayne y él en plan de embajadores de buena voluntad, recibieron al chico mexicano, que se veía como un niñito que hablaba un inglés bastante gracioso. De eso había pasado mucho tiempo atrás y justo cuando pudo haber sido una baja para el equipo, lo retuvieron porque el ManU se había quedado sin sus dos delanteros titulares.

-Capitán –le dijo al momento de separarse, se sentía orgulloso de él, pues podría decirse que cuando llegó a jugar a la liga inglesa su estilo no era el adecuado, pero ahora era perfecto. Tal vez se tomaba mucha atribución, pero Greg siempre trató de ayudarlo, como ahora hacía con los otros chicos.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? –respondió Javier. Permanecieron hablando hasta que fue momento de salir a calentar, el estadio comenzaba a recibir a sus primeros aficionados. Regresó al lado de sus compañeros de equipo para que pudieran correr en la cancha y estirar los músculos. Ethan junto con Terry se encargaban de evitar cualquier lesión, lo cual era muy importante, porque de suceder alguna estaban condenados. No había dinero para nada, ni para atención médica y aunque era en lo último en que estaban pensando, nunca se podía descontar esa posibilidad.

Cuando presentaron a los equipos fue cuando los gritos comenzaron. Se podían distinguir claramente a pesar de que la muy numerosa porra que ahora seguía al Brighton, hacía lo que podía por gritar más fuerte. Greg cerró los ojos por un segundo, no era algo inesperado, hasta se sorprendía de que no hubiera visto una reacción antes, tal vez era porque no era parte de ninguna red social y prácticamente no entraba internet o prendía la televisión. Tal vez se estaba ocultando para no saber nada de las cosas malas que pudieran decir, hasta el momento Mycroft no le había contado nada extraño que le hubiera sucedido, porque su nombre ahora era del dominio público, si es que no lo hubiesen averiguado, su madre lo dijo como cuarenta veces durante la entrevista.

Los del ManU se pusieron algo nerviosos, el problema es que cualquier tipo de discriminación en un estadio de fútbol era severamente castigada por lo que los aficionados del equipo comenzaron a cantar, desde su himno hasta canciones de Queen. Casi cerca del minuto 45 del partido, fue tan impresionante la manera en que casi todos los asistentes estaban cantando  _We are de champions_ , era imposible escuchar nada más. Cuando silbaron el final del primer tiempo todos los jugadores se quedaron en el centro de la cancha casi sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Javier, que estaba parado junto a Greg, le pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros, el resto de sus ex compañeros, que hasta ese momento no habían tenido el coraje de acercarse a él, acabaron rodeándolo. Porque habían sido como hermanos un año atrás y tal vez nunca lo dejarían de ser.

Regresaron a la cancha para el segundo tiempo esta vez los gritos no se reanudaron. Tal vez eso les permitió concentrarse mejor, por lo que las jugadas rápidas e inesperadas que armaban entre Mika, George y Terry descontrolaban un poco a la defensa. Permitían que tanto Sherlock como Greg tuvieran varias oportunidades. El portero español, De Gea, era lo suficientemente bueno como para evitar que les anotaran, de otra manera el equipo de la Liga Premier iría abajo por tres goles. Aquello había frustrado a Sherlock, durante un momento Greg tuvo que detenerlo para tranquilizarlo, lo cual consiguió sin pronunciar palabra, tan sólo mirándolo de la manera adecuada en un despliegue de la comunicación no verbal que habían estado desarrollando.

Por fortuna John, del otro lado de la cancha, era igual de bueno, porque pese a su estatura y actitud, tanto Dane, Ethan y Roman habían cometido errores que deberían haber acabado en anotaciones. Pero John no cometía errores, aunque se sentía nervioso, Greg lo notaba, aunque no había sacado el tema a colación, sabía que tenía la capacidad para aislar sus problemas concentrándose únicamente en el partido. Hasta el momento, todos y cada uno de sus movimientos lo confirmaban.

Cerca del minuto 80 Mika recuperó un balón, acompañándose sólo de George, quien le regresó un pase cerca del área, acabó anotando el único gol del partido hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, mientras Mika terminaba la jugada, uno de los defensas, un argentino llamado Marcos Rojo, prácticamente llegó a aventar a George con el codo levantado y conectó contra su rostro. Cuando Greg se dio cuenta, la sangre estaba bajando por el párpado del chico que se había quedado hincado sobre el césped sin decir absolutamente nada.

Sebastian tuvo que sacarlo y meter de cambio a un tipo llamado Phil o algo por el estilo, que de los cambios era el menos inadecuado. Greg dejó salir un poco de su frustración, justamente era lo que no quería ver, que alguien se lesionara. Agradecía que el equipo médico de ManU estuviera atendiendo a Greorge, de otra manera Sebastian tendría que permitir que Ethan o Terry lo hicieran y perder a dos de sus jugadores principales no era para nada aceptable. Era algo de lo que tendría que ocuparse la mujer esa, Irene Adler, gastar aunque sea en un equipo médico para los partidos o podrían estar en problemas en caso de una lesión fuerte. Aunque seguramente los malditos no iban a querer gastar ni en eso, sólo era una temporada, no tendrían nada más.

Sólo se necesitaba un momento de inspiración para asegurar el partido y ante un despeje de Dane que cruzó media cancha, Terry le sirvió un pase perfecto a Sherlock, quien no pudo hacer nada porque el defensa argentino le llegó por detrás haciéndolo caer. La mente de Greg pensó dos cosas al mismo tiempo, que debía enseñarle a Sherlock a no vencerse en esos casos, nadie bajo la tutela de él se dejaba caer aunque el golpe lo ameritara. Segundo, que antes de caer Sherlock había logrado mover el balón lo suficiente para alejarlo de los defensas y aunque el portero corría para agarrarlo, Greg era más rápido. Colocó su gol por encima de la cabeza del portero que se había barrido para tomar el esférico entre sus brazos, ninguno de los defensas pudo hacer otra cosa que verlo volar.

El partido se acabó tres minutos después. Le habían ganado al ManU y era la sensación más agridulce del mundo. Los chicos estaban saltando, como siempre Sherlock fue en busca de John y se quedaron abrazados como si el mundo no existiera. Greg pensaba que cuando se trataba de esos dos, el mundo de verdad no existía, eran ellos dos únicamente, no necesitaban de los demás. Aunque apuntó en su agenda mental el que debía conocer la razón de la preocupación de John, podía ver que algo le sucedía y quería saberlo.

Su mirada de inmediato buscó a Mycroft en las gradas y lo encontró. No lo había visto en toda la semana, su comunicación se había basado en mensajes. Era algo que debía corregir, no podían estar separados tanto tiempo, no era algo correcto, debía pensar en algo, aventurarse a Londres entre semana y visitarlo en la universidad. Aunque ahora que lo veía, su rostro se notaba ligeramente amoratado debajo de los ojos, ¿era su imaginación? ¿O tal vez la distancia entre ambos?

Intercambiaron camisetas con sus ex compañeros, claro él lo hizo con Javier, pero fue felicitado efusivamente por todos los demás. Unos cuantos reporteros estaban entrevistando a John, que había captado la atención de todos y Greg se sentía feliz por lo mismo, estaba seguro de que cuando el equipo desapareciera, cosa que prefería no pensar, sería firmado de inmediato por alguno de la Liga Premier y sería capaz de negarse a menos que incluyeran a Sherlock en el trato. O tal vez sucedería al revés, Sherlock pediría que John fuera con él y el equipo no se negaría porque ambos son excelentes.

Una reportera lo interceptó. No pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, la única opción era aventarla pero era inaceptable.

-¿Y para cuándo la boda? –preguntó después de interesarse levemente por su regreso al fútbol y el desarrollo del equipo. Sonrió, la verdad es que la chica parecía más dedicarse a cubrir chismes del corazón que los deportes así que no se sorprendía por el giro de sus preguntas.

-No lo sé, aun no tiene fecha –respondió, ella se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que preguntar después, por lo que aprovechó para pasar a su lado antes de que el siguiente reportero lo atacara con preguntas, las cuales, por fortuna, tenían que ver con el partido. No tardaron demasiado en los vestidores después de eso, cuando salieron, sus amigos y familia los esperaban para caminar hasta la puerta que los llevaría al camión de regreso a casa. Le dio gustó ver a las mamás de Mitch y a su hermano. Los padres de George casi sacaban a este cargando por la herida aunque la verdad es que era un pequeño corte en la ceja derecha, pero solían ser muy escandalosas y sangrar como si fuera una fractura o algo parecido.

No pudo evitar reírse, recordando la primera vez que alguien le partió una ceja en la cancha, tenía trece años y el adolescente que lo hizo tenía dieciséis, era más alto y más pesado que él. Su padre lo miró con horror pero le dijo que era posible que quedara una cicatriz, después de eso lo llevó a comer helado. Todo estuvo bien, no sería la última vez que saliera sangrando de un partido, pero los padres suelen tener reacciones diferentes ante las lesiones. George aun era muy joven y sus padres muy aprensivos. Entonces su sonrisa afloró cuando vio que Mycroft se acercaba, aunque de repente fue reemplazada por pánico. Corrió hasta él, tomó su rostro con excesivo cuidado entre sus manos.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó casi gritando. Su nariz estaba hinchada y de verdad había moretones debajo de sus ojos, los cuales se veían un poco enrojecidos.

-Un golpe –respondió como si eso fuera todo, pero Greg lo estaba viendo fijamente, sabía que no era todo. Mycroft estaba loco si creía que podía engañarlo.- Hace tres días un hombre me detuvo en la calle y me plantó un puñetazo en la nariz. No está rota sin embargo si se desvió mi tabique, necesitaré cirugía eventualmente.

-¿Esto fue por…? –No pudo terminar la pregunta, no era necesario, la respuesta estaba ahí, era obvia. Claro que había sido por ser como eran, por estar juntos, por no ocultarse al mundo, por no sentirse avergonzados y haberse besado frente a quien quisiera verlos besarse. Se sintió terrible, por todo, por haberlo expuesto a esto, por no estar a su lado todos los días, por no poderlo defender ni acompañarlo después al hospital.

-No es tu culpa. No me expusiste a nada a lo que yo no esté dispuesto a enfrentar –Mycroft parecía saber lo que pensaba y sus respuestas causaron que Greg tuviera que abrazarlo, tuviera que sostenerlo con fuerza, aunque con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo.- Así que no pienses tonterías Gregory Lestrade o quien te va a golpear soy yo, ¿entendido?

Greg asintió con la cabeza porque no se sentía preparado para hablar, lo besó entonces y fue algo totalmente diferente, lo estaba besando en la plena seguridad de que no sólo era la historia que habían compartido, no sólo era el tiempo que habían pasado, era mucho más que eso. Mycroft era de verdad la única persona que podría amar en su vida que quería estar a su lado para siempre.

* * *

**15:00 hrs**

Afuera del estadio era una locura para la que no estaban preparados. En todos sus años de carrera no había vivido nada parecido, había dado un número incontable de autógrafos y había posado para más fotos de las que se creía capaz. Había cargado niños, bebés, había fingido darle un beso a multitudes de chicas y había estampado su firma hasta en las superficies más inadecuadas, pero nada se parecía a lo que pasaba ahora.

Había mucha gente, mucha más de la usual, a duras penas la lograban contener. Cuando Dane y Mika pasaron entre las vallas, unas chicas literalmente los jalaron y los besaron en la boca. Greg se quedó pasmado, eso no estaba bien, no. Podría jurar que la mayoría de personas eran chicas y que aquel había sido su primer partido de fútbol, que tal vez no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado pero estaba apoyado al equipo por los jugadores. Bueno, no podía ser tan malo, con que pagaran por entrar a verlos a su estadio podía darse por bien servido.

Trató de pasar lo más rápido posible entre la multitud, lo cual era difícil, se tuvo que detener una y otra vez cuando alguien le pedía de manera cordial una foto o un autógrafo, reconocía a los viejos fans, gente que tenía mucho de verlo en el ManU que de igual manera parecían abrumados por la cantidad de gente fuera del estadio. Hubiera querido decirles que los entendía, pero no le daba tiempo ni de respirar antes de que alguien más tratara de captar su atención. Por fortuna Mycroft junto con los demás había salido por otra puerta, de otra manera sería terrible, estaban sólo los del equipo y Sebastian que ya estaba arriba del camión y esperaba por ellos.

Escuchó entonces la voz de la chica, tan clara como si hablara a su lado.

-¡Suéltame idiota!

-¡Dame tu playera niña! ¡Vamos a quemar todas las que tengan el nombre de Lestrade! –la voz de un hombre hizo estremecer a Greg, ¿qué estaba pasando? La gente alrededor se comenzó a dar cuenta de la pelea entre la chica y el hombre, pronto los aislaron. Varios se lanzaron sobre el tipo pero no estaba solo, unas cinco personas se pusieron a su lado comenzando a aventar a los que lo habían tocado. La chica, una joven rubia pero bien plantada sostenía su playera rota y aunque se le veía nerviosa, no bajaba la cara ni cambiaba la expresión.

-¡Estúpido! –gritó ella.

-¡Lestrade es un marica, maldito puto de mierda! ¡Una niña como tú no lo entiende pero está mal y hay que demostrarlo!

Lo que dijo el hombre casi hizo que la mitad de la gente se le fuera encima, pero la chica levantó las manos y por extraño que pareciera, la gente se detuvo.

-¿Y a quién le importa lo que tú pienses? –Ella se plantó con decisión y continuó- Además seguro estás celoso porque no quiere contigo porque eres de verdad muy feo.

La gente se rio y comenzó a empujar a los hombres fuera de la multitud hasta que lograron tenerlos junto a una de las vallas posteriores donde unos elementos de seguridad los acompañaron hasta que se retiraron de los alrededores.

-Gracias –casi gritó para que la chica lo pudiera escuchar, ella junto con la gente que la rodeaba se sorprendieron de tenerlo enfrente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer –dijo ella sonrojándose por completo acercándosele un poco más, los demás la dejaron pasar sin perderse un momento de la conversación. Ella estiró su mano sonriendo y esperó a que Greg la tomara.- Soy Mary Morstan.

-Mucho gusto Mary –respondió él, verdaderamente complacido de conocer a la chica, calculó que fuera de la edad de John y Sherlock, posiblemente igual estudiante de universidad.

-¿Ahora podrías conseguirme el teléfono del otro delantero? –dijo otra chica, de cabello negro y largo, que salió de algún lugar para quedar frente a Greg- Y a mi amiga el del portero, ¿vale Greg? Hazlo por nosotras.

-Cállate Janine, no digas esas cosas –corrigió la rubia lo más rápido que pudo jalando a su amiga del brazo.

-Gusto en conocerlas –dijo entre risas Greg. Retomó su camino hacia el camión, todos los demás ya estaban en sus lugares y sólo lo esperaban a él. Pese a lo malo del momento no pudo evitar sonreír, tan sólo debían llegar a Brighton. Convencería Mycroft de no regresar a Londres, de qué se quedara, aunque no se hacía ilusión de nada más, quería tenerlo a su lado y despertar con él en su cama.


	19. Interludio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vistazo a la vida de Ethan (defensa), Terry (mediocampista), Mika y Dane (defensas) y George (mediocampista), además de lo que pasó entre Sherlock y John que logró relajarlo antes del juego con el ManU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el fin de la primera temporada del fanfic y continuará con el equipo del Brighton ahora ya en plena temporada de la Segunda Liga.

**06 de Julio 2015**

**(Antes del juego contra el Manchester United)**

**ETHAN (DEFENSA)**

Ethan odiaba los lunes, horribles lunes. Antes no había diferencia en su semana, ahora los lunes cargaban con todo el cansancio del fin de semana y el estrés que habían vivido con el juego ante el Chelsea. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, abriendo la tienda como había hecho en multitud de ocasiones, a las diez de la mañana porque a pesar de que no había clientes a esa hora (mucho menos en lunes), la tienda tenía un horario que cumplir.

Se había levantado temprano, a las cinco de la mañana había salido a correr y había terminado en la cancha de práctica, como siempre lo hacía, para entrenar por dos horas con Greg. Aquello era lo mejor de su mañana, le encantaba jugar con él y que nadie más estuviera cerca para verlos y no pudieran ser interrumpidos. Aprendía mucho de Greg, no podía negar que era excelente como delantero, pero de verdad era capaz de dominar las otras posiciones, menos la de portero, aquella mañana aun estaba un poco cansados y en lugar de entrenar realmente habían estado jugando y holgazaneando. Intentó detener sus tiros y sólo consiguió hacerlo en un 15%, lo cual era verdaderamente terrible.

Se despidieron cerca de las ocho de la mañana, regresó a su casa a bañarse y desayunar un poco de fruta. Su hermana estaba en la cocina en ese momento y le pidió ayuda para hornear pasteles esa tarde, ella tenía una cafetería y los pasteles que Ethan horneaba solían venderse de lo mejor, aunque era muy cansado y no lo hacía con frecuencia. Salió a las nueve treinta armado con un café, cortesía de su hermana, caminó con mucha tranquilidad apreciando las vistas de su ciudad. Era un lugar bastante agradable, con cierto aire de haber se quedado en el pasado, sobretodo en la zona del muelle.

Así que para ser un lunes común y corriente, la puerta de la tienda comenzó a abrirse exactamente a las 10:18 horas, lo cual no era nada esperado y en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí, que era prácticamente toda la vida, nunca había entrado un cliente tan temprano. Las dos chicas se veían un poco perdidas, intentaron interesarse con los productos del lugar, pero pronto fue obvio que nada más estaban esperando algo. Ethan las miró por aproximadamente cinco minutos antes de que ellas lograran hacer contacto visual, les sonrió y ellas se echaron a reír presas de un nerviosismo casi incontrolable.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? -les preguntó saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

-Nosotras… queríamos… -intentó decir una de ellas mientras la otra parecía querer esconderse detrás de su amiga.- Queríamos comprar… pelotas de tenis.

La chica había tomado lo primero que tuvo a la mano y lo sostenía frente de él esperando que lo tomara. Ethan levantó sus espesas cejas en un gesto incrédulo, sin embargo tomó el paquete de pelotas de tenis que la chica le ofrecía, pero antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la caja dudó un segundo.

-¿Tal vez quisieran mejor un balón de fútbol? –sugirió, ellas sonrieron abiertamente y después de echaron a reír.

-Creo que sería mejor idea –dijo la chica que había permanecido atrás todo el tiempo. Ethan fue a buscar unos metros a la izquierda uno de los balones más baratos, costaba menos de cinco libras, era casi desechable y traía el dibujo de un personaje de caricaturas. Sin embargo ellas no perdieron la alegría y le entregaron un billete cuando les dijo el precio.

-Listo chicas, ¿algo más?

-De hecho, ¿podrías autografiarlo?

Ethan aceptó con gusto, también a las varias fotografías que ellas insistieron en tomarle, además de darles a ambas varios abrazos. De hecho, durante aquello, otras personas entraron a la tienda, personas que de igual manera daban vueltas viendo todo y nada, hasta que compraron cualquier cosa y le pidieron también autógrafos. Era extraño, la verdad es que él no pensaba que fuera nadie importante como ser merecedor de tanta atención, si bien había estado haciendo bien su trabajo, defendiendo el área chica y evitando que hubiera tiros a gol a la portería de John.

Eso era todo, amaba el fútbol y estaba disfrutando demasiado estar jugando al lado de aquellos chicos y sobretodo, al lado de Greg. Si bien cuando estudio medicina del deporte esperaba ser médico de algún equipo importante, lo que estaba haciendo ahora era mucho mejor y esperaba que durara lo más posible. Les habían ofrecido una temporada, pero si después de aquello a Greg le ofrecían otro contrato, por ejemplo en el Manchester, a lo mejor él podría acompañarlo, pese a su edad, tal vez le dieran una oportunidad.

El tiempo se le fue volando por primera vez dentro de la tienda, no había hecho nada del inventario y había vendido bastantes productos, lo cual era muy bueno, porque después de todo aquel local era el sustento de sus padres.

-Eres famoso. –Una voz conocida lo hizo saltar, pensaba que ya no había nadie en la tienda y no esperaba escuchar a nadie. Al alzar los ojos se encontró con la mirada esquiva de Gail, que solamente lo miró por dos segundos antes de hacer como que le ponía atención a lo que vendía a la tienda, de la misma manera que todos los demás clientes habían hecho.

-No lo soy –respondió de inmediato.- Varios de ellos me preguntaron si Greg no iba a venir a la tienda un día de estos.

-Seguramente no creerían que vive en la misma ciudad que ellos –ella paseaba su mano por los jerseys de los equipos de fútbol.- Me parece que no tienes ninguna del Brighton.

-No, se terminaron la semana pasada –pasó la mano derecha encima de las mismas playeras, por un segundo sus manos se tocaron, pero ella la retiró al instante. Ethan pensó dos veces antes de hacer algo similar de nuevo, ella era muy joven, demasiado.- Espero que las entreguen el día de mañana.

-¿Las traerán con sus nombres? –dijo ella y sonrió. Ethan tenía treinta y dos años, había terminado tres años antes su especialidad y ante la imposibilidad de encontrar un trabajo, había regresado a su pueblo natal para trabajar con sus padres. Había tenido varias novias, entre ellas una que insistía si la tienda sería de él en un futuro y otra que conoció al final de su carrera que quería que estudiara cirugía para trabajar en algún hospital de renombre. Ninguna de ellas era alguien especial, no como lo era Gail, que a pesar de ser tan joven era la persona más fuerte y firme que conocía.

-Pues de hecho al no tener patrocinio, los jersey los mandó a hacer mi padre, y si, tendrán nuestros números y nombres.

Gail volvió a sonreír y él decidió que le encantaba verla así. Aunque en el fondo sabía que algo le preocupaba, el tiempo que había convivido con ella le bastaba para saber que en lunes por la mañana no era momento para estar paseando por el centro de la ciudad y entrando a una tienda de deportes nada más porque sí.

-¿Estás bien Gail? –preguntó y ella lo miró con tristeza. Por supuesto que había pasado algo, dos días antes había tenido un gran argumento con Greg y era seguro que no habían hablado sobre aquello. Porque Gail, aunque supiera que no había actuado de una manera adecuado, no iba a ir a pedir perdón, teniendo que tragarse su orgullo. Y Greg se sentía herido, no iba a buscarla si creía que ella había actuado mal.

-¿Hice algo terrible verdad? –Así que era esa la razón, se sentía culpable y era posible que no tuviera nadie con quien hablar. Había estado yendo durante un año a la universidad en la ciudad y era muy capaz de no haber hecho ningún amigo en el proceso, sin embargo, siempre hablaba con él, lo aceptaba a su lado cada que entraba a su casa y ahora lo había venido a buscar.

-Pues si, pero no es algo imperdonable –respondió él dando un paso hacia a ella.- Estoy seguro de que tu hermano te ama tanto que podría perdonarte cualquier cosa.

-Pues yo no podría jurarlo.- Gail había dado un paso hacia él, ahora estaban bastante cerca y bastaba un movimiento para quedar por completo junto a ella. Aunque a decir verdad ese movimiento era muy difícil, porque parecía haber muchas cosas en contra.

-Greg te adora, de verdad, nunca dudes eso –dijo y para ella fue más que suficiente, acabó lanzándose a sus brazos y él no la iba a dejar así, la recibió entre ellos y al ser mucho más baja de estatura que él, acabó rodeándola por completo.- Yo también lo hago Gail.

-¿También haces qué? –preguntó ella en un sollozo, sintiéndose protegida y aislada del mundo exterior entre los brazos de él.

-También te adoro Gail.

* * *

**07 de julio 2015**

**TERRY (MEDIOCAMPISTA)**

Los gritos fuera de consultorio eran insoportables, su padre lo había convencido de recibir a los nietos de sus pacientes más queridos, porque no había un pedíatra de confianza en toda la ciudad, por lo menos no uno que su padre considerara como adecuado. Por lo que ahora pasaba las tardes revisando pequeños torbellinos que lograban desesperarlo. No era que no le gustaran los niños, no era eso, le gustaban, pero parecía que todos eran unos malcriados y sus padres no parecían tener la intención de corregirlos aunque algunos de ellos se subían a su escritorio y se ponían a escribir en su computadora.

Lo peor es cuando llegaban por vacunas, el llanto se volvía intolerable y más cuando las familias de tres o cuatro niños querían que todos recibieran su inyección al mismo tiempo y a veces tenía que acabar encima del último hermanito que había visto como vacunaban a los demás y ahora no cooperaba. El dolor de cabeza había estado aumentado y no era adecuado para un domingo, el cual planeaba descansar y estar listo para el entrenamiento de la semana, porque literalmente después de un juego acababa por completo agotado.

Salió a las nueve de la noche y la gran actividad nocturna de la ciudad lo recibió y lo tranquilizó un poco, su padre esperaba que llegara a cenar a la casa, sin embargo no tenía el más mínimo deseo de hacerlo. Tendría que comentar con su padre los detalles de los niños que revisó, porque es lo que esperaba de él aunque le dejara una sensación de incomodidad el hacerlo. Sabía que eran sus pacientes de toda la vida y se sabía su vida entera, pero era algo que no le gustaba hacer, comentar sobre los motivos de sus pacientes.

Por eso entró a uno de tantos bares que se podían encontrar cerca del puerto, lo escogió al azar por completo, aunque la verdad no difería de los otros. Brighton tiene una vida nocturna muy importante, el área del muelle estaba cargada de locales comerciales que prendían sus luces neones cuando el sol se ponía por detrás del horizonte, el carrusel y los juegos de la feria permanente seguía en funcionamiento, la última vuelta era hasta las once de la noche y era justo la hora cuando la mayoría de los clientes usuales salían de fiesta.

Aunque fuera domingo, eso no importaba. Encontró el lugar a medio llenar por lo que no fue difícil el sentarse a la barra para pedir una cerveza y ver el resumen de las actividades deportivas del fin de semana. Fue raro para él verse en la televisión, pero el noticiario de deportes les dedicó bastantes minutos y las imágenes del juego amistoso fueron observadas por la comunidad entera del local, al final gritaron de emoción cuando Greg dio una rápida entrevista antes de meterse a los vestidores.

-Uno pensaría que han ganado un título y no sólo un juego.

Volteó enseguida a su derecha, no se había dado cuenta el momento en que ella llegó, pero ahí estaba ahora, con esa media sonrisa que la hacía ver como caída del cielo. Tuvo que darse una patada mental por el pensamiento, la chica era hermosa y nadie podría contradecirlo, pero de igual manera era desagradable y las cosas que dijo en casa de Greg eran como para no concederle ni el beneficio de una plática.

-¿Un juego? –dijo indignado el bartender antes de que él pudiera responder, estaba a punto de servirle una copa con alguna bebida extraña, de esos cocktails dulces con nombre raro, pero no lo hizo- Nuestro equipo está a punto de desaparecer pero ahora todos nos están viendo, porque Greg está en el equipo y cuando este dejé de existir, la gente seguirá hablando de nosotros.

-Sí, pero es un juego y amistoso, no cuenta para nada –repitió ella su argumento. Por un momento tuvo miedo por su seguridad, pues el bartender no era el único que la estaba escuchando, la gente que se acercaba a la barra detrás de ella y los sentados a su derecha la miraban como si fuera un bicho al que aplastar.

-¿Y quién te nombró a ti la gran experta? –Terry se preocupó de nuevo, tal vez alguien en algún momento le derramara encima un tarro de cerveza, sería lo menos que podría suceder.

-Soy la asistente de la madre de Greg, trabajo para la BBC –dijo muy orgullosa, debió saber que no era lo mejor para decir.

-¿La madre de Greg? –alguien gritó casi con incredulidad.

-¡Esa zorra! –dijo uno más. Para ese momento todos en el local parecían al pendiente de la conversación, la música había desaparecido y la veían a ella esperando el momento indicado para echársele encima.

Y el momento llegó cuando se le ocurrió abrir la boca de nuevo y de la peor manera.

-Sí, la madre de Greg, la cual ha demostrado infinita paciencia para con su hijo homosexual y su equipo de mierda –se había levantado, aunque la chica no era muy alta, parecía ser el centro del universo con todos orbitando a su alrededor, la luz parecía iluminarla más y su voz retumbó en cada rincón.- Todos en el equipo son gays y me dan asco.

Para ser sinceros la clientela del lugar se comportó a la altura, nadie la jaló o la golpeó o le escupió en la cara, lo que tal vez alguno hubiera tenido como idea, pero no lo hicieron. La fue a encontrar parada en el muelle, rezongando y maldiciendo. Lo que hicieron es lo que Terry esperaba ver suceder, le echaron encima lo que tuvieron a la mano, lo primero, el trago que el bartender jamás le sirvió, quedo esparcido en su cara ante su expresión de sorpresa. En ella se desperdiciaron litros de cerveza y muchos cacahuates hasta que salió corriendo y gritando que todos en esa ciudad le repelían y que se alegraba de que perdieran a su equipo de fútbol.

Después de eso el bartender anunció que la siguiente ronda era a cuenta de la casa, la música volvió a sonar y la gente la olvidó. Terry se bebió su cerveza gratis, pagó la cuenta y salió, pensando que no la iba a ver, pero estaba ahí, viéndose como una niña pequeña que ha hecho algo malo, hasta que soltaba el siguiente improperio y entonces parecía la hija de un chofer de trailers.

-Aléjate –le dijo al verlo cruzar la calle con dirección a ella.

-No pensaba acercarme más, sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

-¿Bien? –gritó y abrió los brazos en señal de que no era posible que estuviera bien si estaba mojada de los pies a la cabeza en cerveza.- ¿Me veo bien acaso?

-Pues sí, creo que no dejaras de verte bien nada más porque hayas decidido entrar a un bar a insultar a la clientela –dijo siendo sincero, la verdad no había como lugar para las sutilezas, la chica le gustaba, pero eso era todo, le gustaba y ya.- ¿Si estás consciente de la densidad de población homosexual que tiene Brighton?

-Ciudad de jotos.

Esta vez tuvo ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en la cara. Seguro la nariz rota le enseñaría a dejar de esparcir odio, pero no era lo adecuada, él era médico, ayudaba a la gente, aunque esta chica estaba más allá de cualquier ayuda que él pudiera proporcionar. Si, era bonita, ufff, no bonita era poco, pero era lo único a su favor.

-Uy sí, todos aquí lo somos, vete antes de que te contagies –le dijo un poco cansado y sin la fuerza necesaria para debatir con ella. Esperaba no tener que verla de nuevo, aunque era poco probable, siendo la asistente de la madre de Greg, estaba seguro de que se cruzaría en su camino montones de veces.

-¡Maldito gay de mierda! –Fue lo último que escuchó tras dejarla en soledad en el muelle, no le pasaría nada, podría regresar a su hotel o a donde fuera que se estuviera quedando por completo segura, Brighton era una ciudad con un nivel criminal muy bajo, siendo lo peor que hubiera pasado en semanas las pintas de los pilares del muelle por un grupo de skaters.

Cuando por fin entró a su cuarto, después de cenar con su padre y comentar todos y cada uno de los pacientes de la tarde, volvió a pensar en ella y pese a saberla una persona detestable, recordó lo lindos que se veían sus ojos con la luz del bar. Se dio un golpe con la puerta del baño en plena frente, debía estar bien fregado para seguir considerándola hermosa.

* * *

**08 de julio del 2015**

**MIKA (DEFENSA)**

Aunque se había bañado y arreglado a consciencia, su cabello parecía imposible de arreglar, de hecho lo era. La gente solía creer que siempre se le hacía tarde y que había tomado lo primero que había visto para vestirse y que ni siquiera se había tomado un minuto para peinarse. Odiaba su cabello y pensó en raparse para evitarse la molestia, hasta que por supuesto conoció a Dane. Él pensaba que su cabello era genial, que lo hacía parecer que acababa de tener cierta actividad interesante en la cama.

Eso lo hacía reír.

A Dane lo conoció en su primer campamento scout cuando tenía catorce años, estaba en el parque nacional de Blackpoole y todo estaba bajo control, excepto porque cuando hacían tirolesa el arnés que sostenía al chico se rompió y lo único que evitó que se estrellara contra el piso fueron las manos de Mika.

Lo sostuvo con tal fuerza que sentía que sus dedos se clavaban en la carne de su brazo derecho y aunque fueron unos pocos minutos hasta que alguien consiguió subir a la roca donde se encontraban y ayudarlos, aquel fue el momento que unió sus vidas y que cambió la de Mika, pues después de aquello entendió qué lo hacía tan diferente a sus hermanos.

-Ey ¿acabaste? –La cabeza de su hermano Raphael se asomó por la puerta que había dejado sin cerrar después de irse a bañar- Baja a desayunar, papá y mamá te esperan, al parecer hay una gran noticia.

Asintió sin mucha emoción. Su familia era normal, rayando en la común y corriente, padre asesor de finanzas, madre ama de casa, hermano mayor médico, segundo hermano escritor de novelas románticas bajo un pseudónimo femenino, tercer hermano bombero y él. Futuro psicólogo y jugador de fútbol. No era nada extraordinario y sin embargo se sentía tan fuera de lugar con ellos. Bajó sin prisa las escaleras y en la cocina había un relajo, como siempre que estaban todos juntos.

Su hermano mayor Raphael era jefe de residentes de cirugía y estaba haciendo una subespecialidad en cirugía plástica de mano. Era todo un genio y vivía prácticamente en el hospital, cuando lograba salir del lugar iba a casa de sus padres, realmente no tenía caso que mantuviera un departamento propio si no iba a estar en él nunca.

El siguiente era Gabriel, escribía historias desde siempre y a los dieciocho un editor leyó algo de su trabajo y le ofreció publicarlo. La única condición es que fuera con nombre de mujer, decía que eso aumentaría las ventas, así que aceptó y sus libros se vendían como pan caliente. A él no parecía molestarle que tuviera que ser conocido como Anne Roke y de hecho mantenía un perfil falso en Facebook con las fotografías de una prima cuyo domicilio en el círculo polar ártico la hacen inaccesible.

El problema siempre había sido Uriel. Al principio creyeron que era alguna clase de psicópata porque le gustaba jugar con fuego, después dijeron que no era nada de eso, que lo que pasaba era que se aburría con facilidad y se hizo adicto a la adrenalina, logrando romperse una cantidad incierta de huesos durante la adolescencia. Al final lo mejor que pudo hacer fue terminar como bombero, así podía jugar con fuego y meterse en situaciones peligrosas y además, que le pagaran por lo mismo.

Pero no era todo, Uriel siempre lo había molestado, durante su infancia llegó a lastimarlo físicamente porque decía que era raro, un niñito blandengue que no merecía ser consentido. Era un poco de verdad, Mika siempre prefería la soledad, el silencio y no le gustaba estar en compañía de nadie. Sus padres pensaron que iba para el sacerdocio porque cuando preguntaban qué hacía él respondía que estaba rezando. La verdad es que no lo hacía, leía libros sobre la mente humana, sobre asesinos seriales y sobre la patología psiquiátrica.

Tenía ocho años cuando empezó a leer ese tipo de cosas y estaba seguro de que sus padres hubieran tenido un infarto de haberse enterado.

Uriel sabía que él no era normal y siempre se lo hizo saber. Hasta el día cuando, después del campamento, Dane apareció en la puerta de su casa preguntado por él. Era domingo y sus padres hacían que pasara lo que pasaran, los hermanos comieran en la casa, aunque fuera una hora de convivencia familiar. Por eso, cuando su padre abrió la puerta por poco estuvo de negar a su hijo. Sin embargo, Dane le dijo que le había costado mucho encontrarlo y que quería agradacerle por no haberlo soltado aquel día de la tirolesa.

-Mika, ¿le salvaste la vida a este chico? –preguntó su padre ante el asombro de su familia, había permitido que Dane pasara al comedor familiar, cosa totalmente aberrante, su padre casi nunca dejaba que nadie extraño entrara a su casa. Mika se sintió expuesto ante los demás, no era propio de él hablar de su persona, nunc contaba nada de lo que le pasaba, nada de lo que vivía. Sin embargo asintió ante la pregunta de su padre a modo de respuesta.

Permitieron que Dane y él hablaran en la cocina y Mika sentía que sus piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento, estar solo en la presencia del chico de ojos verdes lo ponía muy nervioso.

-Mira –le dijo y se arremangó la playera del brazo derecho, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco al ver la acción pero se quedó sin aliento al ver lo que le estaba enseñando. Habían pasado diez días desde su regreso del campamento y el moretón en el brazo de Dane tenía un color verdoso y amarillento, correspondía a la forma de la mano de Mika alrededor del mismo, evidenciando la fuerza con que lo sostuvo. Pero el contorno de la misma había sido dibujado con tinta negra.- El chico de los tatuajes dice que es conveniente esperar hasta que desaparezca el moretón, pero no quería perder la forma, por eso lo delineó.

Los dedos de Mika debían tener vida propia y ser capaces de moverlo porque no se dio cuenta en qué momento había caminado hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo, recorría con las yemas esa línea negra que abarcaba su bíceps. Su otra mano lo había tomado del ante brazo pero no se había formado un moretón tan claro, por eso sólo iba a tatuarse el del brazo, el que era más claro.

-Marica.

La voz de Uriel detrás de él lo dejó casi en estado de shock, aunque claro que tuvo que reaccionar cuando Dane se movió y en tres pasos estuvo sobre su hermano, quien era ligeramente más alto que su amigo y con mayor masa muscular. Lo cual no tuvo la menor importancia porque el golpe que le dio fue muy certero, puñetazo directo a la nariz causando una fractura de huesos propios que, por fortuna, no necesitó cirugía.

Desde ese día Dane no era bienvenido en su casa y sin embargo, a Mika le importaba muy poco ese hecho.

Ese día, a las siete de la mañana, no era domingo pero su familia estaba reunida y desayunaba alegremente. Uriel le dedicó una mirada cargada de rencor, la misma que llevaba años regalándole y la misma que lo hacía sonreír, porque sabía muy bien que si movía un dedo en su contra, Dane se iría sobre de él hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Se sentó y en el instante tuvo un plato de huevos con jamón listo para él y lo comió sin hacerse preguntas.

-Hanna llamó –dijo su padre y de inmediato dejó el tenedor en el plato y agradeció el haber comido rápido antes de que la comida le comenzara a saber mal.- Te aceptaron Mikael, puedes irte a América al estudiar cerebros de criminales, tienes la beca.

Debería estar feliz.

Debería.

Se suponía que quería hacerlo, había hablado de esto con Dane y la conclusión era que no debía abandonar sus sueños por nada del mundo. Aunque aquello había sido antes de entrar al Brighton, antes de saborear la victoria, de ser felicitado por Greg, de ser reconocido por su talento. Y es que el fútbol era un juego que Dane y él disfrutaban, sólo un juego.

Aunque no era sólo un juego, no era un equipo cualquiera, no era así de sencillo. Y si ahora los abandonaba…

No, ni pensarlo. Iba a mandar al demonio el sueño de todo su vida por algo más grande, por la sensación de realización que tenía cada que entraba en la cancha, por sentirse parte de algo al estar en el equipo y al tener la fe necesaria para saber que aquellos juegos que habían tenido era tan sólo el principio. Iban a lograr lo imposible, estaba seguro.

Eso y que no se sentía capaz de dejar a Dane e irse a otro continente, pero ese era su motivo secreto y jamás lo confesaría.

Sonrió. Era muy conveniente que la mayoría de su ropa estuviera en casa de Dane así como las cosas de la escuela y hasta su laptop la había dejado en su cuarto. Se levantó y miró a todos sus hermanos y a sus padres, ninguno de ellos lo conocía, ninguno de ellos había ido a uno de los juegos, ninguno de ellos le preguntaban nada sobre el equipo.

A ninguno de ellos le importaba un carajo su vida.

-Adiós –dijo simplemente, dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo de su casa y no paró hasta encontrarse del otro lado de la ciudad. La hermana menor de Dane estaba en el patio, construyendo un cohete espacial, algo que hacía con material de desecho y como diversión para mantenerse ocupada.

-Está dormido –dijo ella y no era algo raro, todos los días para la práctica debía venir y casi arrastrarlo fuera de la cama para que no llegaran tarde.

-Lo sé Sammy, pero entraré de todos modos –respondió él abriendo la puerta principal.

-Eres bienvenido Mika –gritó ella aunque casi no la escuchó porque subía ya de dos en dos los escalones hasta el piso de arriba de la casa, entrando al cuarto de Dane casi como si fuera un tornado y ni siquiera por eso, logrando despertar a su amigo que seguía roncando.

No era sencillo. Podría haber entendido todo mal, inventando cosas en su mente, interpretado cosas inocentes por otras no tanto. Se iba a arriesgar y esperaba que valiera la pena.

Se subió a la cama de su amigo y se acercó lo más que pudo a su rostro sin tocarlo. Tal vez sintió su presencia, tal vez seguía dormido, pero Dane lo rodeó con sus brazos logrando que sus cabezas reposaran juntas en la almohada.

-Es muy temprano –le dijo en un susurro.

-Son casi siete y media –le respondió.

-Muy temprano –repitió y lo estrechó aún más.

-Me salí de mi casa Dane, de verdad, no voy a regresar.

Dane lo soltó y el terror lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero sintió entonces un par de manos que tomaron su rostro e hicieron que quedaran frente a frente, mirándose fijamente.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-Perfecto –dijo su amigo y lo besó, suavemente y con cuidado, como si temiera que se asustara en cualquier momento. Aunque eso no era posible, porque justamente había soñado con eso desde el día en que lo conoció, colgando de una tirolesa, salvando su vida.

* * *

**09 de julio 2015**

**SHERLOCK Y JOHN**

**JOHN Y SHERLOCK**

Sherlock no estaba seguro y sin embargo no tenía más remedio que seguir a John hasta el hospital de The Royal Marsden, uno de los centros de alta especialidad para cáncer de Londres. Tomaron el primer tren y luego el metro hasta South Kensington, tenía que caminar varias cuadras y pudo sentir la tensión en John conforme se acercaban. Tomó su mano para tratar de tranquilizarlo y esto dio por resultado que no lo soltara en el trayecto, ni cuando entraron al hospital y pidió informes para llegar a la habitación de su hermana.

En la habitación estaban sus padres y un médico quien hablaba de los últimos resultados de su hermana y cuando por fin lo vieron, dieron por hecho que había venido a donar una vez más para su hermana. Su madre lo abrazó y su padre sonreía complacido, el médico al entender quién era él comenzó a hablar del procedimiento y a explicar porque era algo de rutina.

John se zafó del abrazo materno e ignoró las palabras del médico para acercarse a la cama de Harry. Fue casi una conversación sin palabras, una que nadie iba a entender, aunque para Sherlock era muy clara. Los ojos de Harry probaron ser muy expresivos, estaba cansada, su vida entera era eso, estar enferma y en el hospital y sin embargo no tenía el valor para decirles a sus padres que ya no quería seguir, que no quería un nuevo trasplante o una serie interminable de quimioterapia. No quería nada de hecho, sólo descansar.

Así que John tendría que conseguirlo, lo que ella quería, a cambio de quedar como el malo de la historia.

-No lo haré –dijo como palabra final y su madre por gritar una sarta de estupideces y su padre por comenzar a golpear el muro, no observaron el abrazo cálido que se dieron los hermanos como despedida. Harry le agradecía a John ser alguien tan fuerte como para hacer eso. John salió temblando del lugar y unas calles más allá se derrumbó en brazos de Sherlock. De alguna manera regresaron a Brighton y a casa de Greg, la cual estaba vacía.

Cuando John reaccionó estaba en la cama con Sherlock, quien lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello y depositaba besos en su frente. Sherlock, quien lo había seguido y se había metido a su vida para cambiarla y lograr que ahora fuera su vida y no la de alguien más. Sherlock, quien pese a ser la persona más inteligente y capaz del mundo, vivió atrapado dentro de si por años, sin poder comunicarse con nadie por el simple hecho de no querer hacerlo. Pero que al él lo escuchaba hasta cuando no decía nada y siempre estaba a su lado, apoyando cualquier locura que se le ocurriera.

Como jugar fútbol.

Sherlock.

Quien era la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida y después de conocerlo, ahora no tenía ojos para nadie más. Era como haber vito el sol por demasiado tiempo, ahora estaba ciego para cualquier otra belleza y sólo quería contemplarlo a él, aunque le doliera la vista. Y es que pensaba que estaba soñando y se sentía abrumado de tener toda la atención de él sobre sí, su constante mirada, la manera en que se preocupaba y sobretodo, la forma en que lo había sostenido fuera del hospital. Sabía lo que había pasadao, para alguien como él debía ser obvio lo que su hermana quería, aun si sus padres eran tan ciegos como para no verlo.

Sherlock.

Quien estaba casi dormido mientras lo cuidaba, acostumbrado a dormir a su lado, no sintió que se movía y mucho menos, sintió el beso que depositó en sus labios. O tal vez sí, porque un segundo después estaba moviendo sus labios con fuerza sobre los suyos y sus manos buscaban tocarlo, donde fuera, como fuera.

Sherlock.

De alguna manera y pese a tenerlo encima, logró darle la vuelta y lo dejo clavado en el colchón a base de mirarlo fijamente con esos ojos imposibles que provocaban mil cosas extrañas. Perdió la noción de las cosas, no se enteró muy bien cuando su playera salió volando y tuvo la boca de Sherlock depositando besos húmedos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo.

Había soñado con eso.

Muchas veces y como solían dormir juntos, tal vez se había dado cuenta. Y si se había dado cuenta, bueno pues importaba muy poco porque ahora no era un sueño y sus gemidos eran una muestra de lo verbal que podía llegar a ser. Nunca había hecho esto antes y estaba muy seguro de que Sherlock tampoco, así que fue una sorpresa que duraran tanto como para bajarse los pantalones y frotarse uno contra el otro hasta que llegaron al orgasmo. Así nada más, no era como para presumirlo.

Se quedó abrazado a él hasta que su corazón dejó de latir a toda velocidad y pudo respirar normalmente. Aunque la verdad era que nunca lo dejaría ir, su vida entera la veía ahora al lado de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**12 de julio 2015**

**(Después del partido contra el Manchester United)**

**GEORGE (mediocampista)**

Brighton estaba vestida con los colores del equipo de fútbol, azul y blanco con banderas por todas partes. La gente hablaba animadamente y nada más sentarse a desayunar en el restaurante donde todos los domingos lo hacían, esa misma gente lo reconoció.

-¿Puedes firmarme el jersey? –Preguntó un señor con barba y una gran sonrisa. Su madre negó con la cabeza, pero eso era lo que suponía que haría ella, negarse ante algo que la desconcertaba. Pero Greg haría otra cosa, firmaría y hasta hablaría algunas palabras con aquel señor.

-Claro, ¿algún nombre en especial? –dijo y el señor le pidió que pusiera para Tim y después de eso su firma. Era una sensación extraña y algo embriagante, porque no fue uno autógrafo, fueron cuarenta para el momento en que les dieron la cuenta y les dijeron que era por parte de la casa. Su padre se negó pero el encargado no quiso cobrarles, lo único que aceptó fue una foto con George.

-Chico, has venido aquí desde que tu mamá estaba embarazada y jamás creí que fueras capaz de darle tanta alegría a la gente –las palabras de la mesera, una señora entrada en años que siempre los atendía cada domingo, se le quedaron grabadas y estuvo dándoles vuelta todo el día.

Al día siguiente tenían inicio de entrenamiento a las siete, el inicio de la temporada estaba a un mes de distancia y no se podían dar el lujo de no llegar preparados o confiados, por el triunfo conseguido ante dos equipos de la Liga Premier. Ahora los estaban viendo, los veían muy de cerca.

Se despertó el lunes a las cinco y consiguió que su papá lo dejara en el campo de entrenamiento a las seis, podía ver claramente que Greg ya estaba dando vueltas, lo cual era su costumbre, ya que su vida era por completo el fútbol. Y la de ellos lo sería también, aunque no había hablado bien de aquello con sus padres, una vez que iniciara la temporada a duras penas podría mantenerse en las clases y se volvería cada vez más difícil hasta que tuviera que abandonar. Pero esa cosa de un año y luego a la misma realidad de siempre, eso era lo que le entristecía, el tener que dejarlo después de un año.

Se quedó mirando el recorrido de Greg y se dio cuenta de que cuándo llegó a cierto punto, se agachó por una fracción de segundo, para esto tuvo que disminuir la velocidad antes de acelerar a fondo de nuevo.

A George le dio mucha ternura cuando se percató de la razón por la que había hecho aquello. Sobre el pasto estaba sentado Mycroft, viendo a su novio correr y recibiendo un beso cada que pasaba a su lado. La gente podía decir lo que fuera, la verdad no le importaba, tampoco los murmullos espantados de su madre y su padre sobre lo que podría representar como ejemplo para él. Mycroft y Greg se quería más que nadie que conociera y eran perfectos el uno para el otro más que cualquier otra pareja, hasta más que sus padres.

No entendía cuál era el problema, se suponía que debíamos amor a nuestro prójimo y aceptarlo como era, en el caso de Greg, era aceptar que era el más perfecto jugador de fútbol del mundo y que además estaba enamorado de un hombre. Mycroft le causaba curiosidad, era el típico profesor y al saber que enseñaba matemáticas, no le sorprendió para nada. Era joven y sin embargo, su ropa a base de camisas de cuadros y suéteres dos tallas más grandes lo hacían ver más viejo. Sus lentes de armazón grueso, su cabello cortado perfectamente y su barba cuidada, le daban un aire de inteligencia y por supuesto, no era sólo el aire, el hombre era un genio en su ramo.

-¡George! –le gritó Greg al verlo, calentó unos minutos y lo alcanzó en su carrera alrededor del campo- Buenos días, ¿qué tal tu domingo?

-Espectacular –respondió y corrieron por otros cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que lo demás comenzaran a llegar.

* * *

**13 de julio 2015**

**05:00 hrs**

-¿Te quedarás?

La voz de Greg se escuchaba rasposa a esas horas de la mañana y sin embargo, era el mejor sonido que pudo tener para abrir los ojos, era mucho mejor que el despertador.

-Por unos días, sabes que tengo la responsabilidad de los cursos de verano y….

Se vio interrumpido por la boca de Greg, que lo besaba de la misma manera que la primera vez, con esa misma pasión y necesidad, esa que no se iba, esa que sabía a años y años de espera. Sonrió en medio del beso, era raro para él sentir que tenía todo lo que pudiera desear. Un hermano saludable y en la universidad y una relación con el amor de su vida.

Todo era perfecto.

Esperaba que así fuera por mucho tiempo.

_**FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listo, ahora el fanfic está al parejo con lo que tengo subido en FF.net así que desde ahora, ustedes también sufrirán la espera para las actualizaciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios bienvenidos y asesorías sobre fútbol también.


End file.
